Crimes of love
by Nirain
Summary: Sequel to Home Truths
1. All for one

**I barely end Home Truths, and promised myself I won't try to write a sequel for now...But somehow it doesn't work :P I don't know if you want to read more about police world, Craig being a bastard and Spike's dealing with whole world...But if you want, I hope you'd enjoy it not less than Home Truths :) So, let's begin...;)**

The green bag landed with crushed tap on the couch, before the big box with mugs and plates found a place on the nearest cupboard, next to the sink. Craig departed from his bedroom and critically looked around the mess his boyfriend has made for the last hour and almost yell with despair as he noticed what he was going to do.

'It's not a place for mugs, John Paul!' He snapped and quickly ran toward him to take two mugs from his hands. 'Here I have plates, iron and washing powder.' He informed him and pushed the mugs forward. 'Mugs are under the sink.'

'Only this?' John Paul asked him with raised eyebrow. 'You didn't manage to put iron board there, yet?' Craig gave him a cold look, showing him what exactly he thinks about his sense of humor. 'Don't you think you should keep the plates somewhere else? Cupboard under the sink isn't enough good place for mugs. It's ideal place for bin.' He said irate, rolling his eyes.

'It's very functional kitchen.' He retorted, didn't see nothing wrong. 'I have everything what I need under my hand.'

'You have plates covered with washing powder.' John Paul said and opened the cupboard to show him a blue plate with white powder on it. 'See that? I'm surprised you didn't poison yourself, yet.'

'Why don't you put your clothes to the wardrobe, while I take care about kitchen?' He suggested, trying to get rid of him. 'And be careful. I don't want you to step on Chubby. He doesn't feel good today.'

'Maybe he's jealous?'

'Maybe you just move?' He sighed irate and pushed the box further. John Paul smirked at him and grabbed his bag to give the man space he needed, didn't want to irate him more. From beginning he knew the removal isn't going to go easy, since Craig most of his life spent alone and he has his strange habits which will be very hard to change. But still he didn't think it can be so much bad.

'Can you make a tea for us, Craig? I should have one in the back pocket.' He said with a soft smile, trying to calm the situation between them two.

'You think I don't have tea in home?' Craig asked him annoyed.

'It's not like I think you don't have one in the flat, Craig. Just seeing how _functional _kitchen you have, I thought you might have a problem with finding it.' He explained with sweet smile.

'Ha, very funny.' He snapped, and hid his head behind the door of the cupboard.

'Did you at least decide what you want to wear…for you know.' He asked quietly, glancing at him unsurely.

'I need to iron my shirt.' It was the only reply he got from him, before he grabbed some carrier bag and marched toward the bathroom. John Paul put down on the floor his shirts and slowly followed him. He leaned against the wall and gently knocked on the door.

'You're okay? I know you're nervous…'

'I'm fine. Just give me a little time alone, okay?' He replied annoyed, didn't want to open door for him.

'Okay. But don't sit there too long.' He said softly and shoved hands into pockets of his jeans. 'Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me.' He added quietly and for the last time looked at closed door, before he walked back to living room, giving him a space to think about the last events, and try to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Everybody where standing there. His colleagues from work, superintendent, even John Paul's whole family. Carmel was quietly sobbing on Calvin's shoulder, while her arms were wrapped around her oldest son, who watched the all scene with not understanding. He was too young to understand why everyone were crying and standing above the deep hole in ground, topped with stone tombstone. But he was old enough to not know that his uncle's colleague from work isn't going to visit them anymore, and they just irrevocably lost something important.

Myra wiped tears from her face and approached John Paul who was already on the place, standing arm to arm with Craig, as she noticed coming up priest. She whispered something to his ear, in the same time when Craig reached for his hand, needing his support.

He briefly looked around the people crowding around the grave; most of them were people from department with superintendent and Deputy Chief Constable on the head, but some faces he didn't recognize. He smiled slightly as Bridget joined them as the last, with a small bouquet of white dahlias in hands, dry traces of tears shining on her unhealthy pale face, while her eyes were hidden behind big sunglasses. She stood next to Darren who was looking like he didn't sleep for the last days and wasn't quite sure what was going around him. He just staring blankly ahead with red, swollen eyes, biting down on his low lip. He looked like his all world just crushed down.

Myra smiled softly as the priest nodded his head toward her and stopped above the grave. Craig remembered him. He was one of McQueen's friends, Father Kieron, if he good remembered.

The priest looked around the mourners and then his eyes went lower, toward stone tombstone which superintendent ordered to put before the funeral. A nice gesture from his superior someone would say, but Craig knew everything was only for show. They've never liked him, never understood.

Priest mouth opened slightly and everything slipped out from his mind, as he blankly staring at the etched words. Suddenly he forget about his duty.

'Everything's okay, Father?' Deputy Chief Constable asked him, wondering why he doesn't start yet.

'Yes, I just…' He replied nervously, before he again glanced at the tombstone and grunted. 'My mind go somewhere else.' He finished with a small smile, which quickly faded as he recalled himself where he was now and joke like that was incongruous.

'Can we start now, Father?' He asked impatiently, knowing if they don't start now, he'll be late for a round of golf.

'Yes, of course.' He nodded and looked with horror at Myra who bended over to see what shocked him so much. He closed his eyes almost sure she was going to make a hell on the funeral, as he noticed how appalled she was. 'It's not a big deal, Myra.' He whispered to her. 'You can change the tombstone after funeral, but please don't make a scene now. For Spike's Sake leave it, woman.' He begged her, but she was already sharing her revelation with son and his boyfriend.

'Oh my God! Who was so cruel to do it?' She asked in harsh whisper, almost catching everyone's attention. John Paul and Craig didn't look less appalled than her, but Kieron knew that at least they're not gonna make a scene now, only wait to the end.

'We can't do nothing about that now, can we?' Craig asked her, shaking his head in disbelieve. 'But whoever did it, I fucking kill him after funeral.'

'Craig! Don't say things like that around priest!' John Paul hissed.

'Hanging with your family, he get used to it.' He snapped back, before he turned toward blushing Kieron. 'You can start, Father. I think we're ready.' Kieron nodded his head and moved eyes away from tombstone, didn't want anyone else to notice the words on it.

'Today we gathered here to say farewell to our brother, Spike Hunter, and to commit him into the hands of God.' Craig sighed, when the trumpets start playing behind their backs a hymn, his eyes moved on the right as he couldn't stand looking at the grave and priest. It was too much for him.

He blinked few times when his eyes caught familiar silhouette standing on the end of the grave, in unzipped long, black coat. White shirt with rolling up sleeves shining unnaturally in the rays of sun, giving him ghostly appearance. The man kneeled down and was watching the wooden coffin which wasn't lowered yet, until he didn't feel Craig's eyes on himself and stood up. Sudden ray of the sun hit Craig on the eyes, before it faded and everything's became clear again. His mouth opened slightly as he noticed man's spiky hair and then as his eyes went lower he understood who was standing there.

Spike.

'Lord our God, you're the source of life. In you we live and move and have our being. Keep us in life and death in your love, and, by your grace, lead as to your kingdom, Through your Son, Jesus Christ, our Lord.'

Shock and surprise written over his face as they both stared at each other, like world wasn't exist anymore and time has stopped. They were just only two of them, unnoticed by others who were too plunged in mourning, to see what Craig sees.

'…God, our Father, we entrust Spike Hunter into your hands.' Craig could see sorrow and pain on his face as Father Kieron let three hand-fulls of earth fall onto the coffin, before his eyes moved toward the tombstone. 'From dust you came, to dust you shall return. Jesus Christ, our Saviour, shall raise you up on the last day…'

_Coward. Liar. Murderer. _Spike's eyes wide opened as he watched words etched on his tombstone. _Am I a ghost?' _He asked, didn't understand what he was doing here. On his own funeral, with Craig's piercing eyes fixed at him.

He looked down at his coffin and cried silently as he saw white lilies, the same which he laid down on his mum's, when they buried her body.

'Give him, o Lord, your peace and let your eternal light shine upon him.'

'Do you see someone there?' Craig asked John Paul in quick whisper, wondering if they burying down the right person. Or maybe the coffin was empty?

'There's no one there.' John Paul replied back with frown. 'What's going on with you? You want to sit down?' He asked with concern.

'No. Forget about what I said.' He whispered and looked at the end of grave, but this time no one was standing there.

'I'm worrying about you.' Craig only smiled weakly to him and harder squeezed his hand.

* * *

Craig slipped under the quilt with a deep sigh and closed his eyes slightly as John Paul gently stroked his hair and put his mug back at the night cabinet. He let him move closer to him and rest head on his offered shoulder. He felt how the all tension was slowly leaving him and suddenly he became tired and sleepy.

'How are you feeling?' John Paul asked him quietly, didn't stop stroking his head.

'I'm fine. Just a little tired.' He replied with hoarse voice. 'Meeting with superintendent exhausted me completely.'

'Did you tell everyone what's really happened?'

'You think they'd care? Besides I don't understand either why he overdosed. I'm not going to inform anyone about his last, fantastic achievement.' He said firmly, suddenly pushing away from man.

'At least tell Darren. He has rights to know.' He noted, giving him long look.

'No! He needs to focus on a baby and try to sort out with Hannah. I think they both should go on the vacation for few days. It's not like we need him, now.' He snapped, outraged. 'It was one night, John Paul.'

'Are you sure about that? Cause for me it doesn't look like a one night between two pissed friends.' John Paul stated drily, but Craig didn't listen him anymore only sent him unappreciated glance and decided it's the right time to go sleep. 'Darren is acting strange recently, avoiding everyone and coming back to home in the middle of night.' He continued, dauntless.

'Just leave it!' Craig ordered irate and laid flat on the back, until sudden pang of pain hit him on the head. 'Fuck! What the hell is that!' He yelled outraged, quickly sitting on the bed. 'You laid a brick under my pillow?'

'No, although I have strange urge to do it now.' He replied coldly and removed something thick from under Craig's pillow. 'It's only a book.'

'Why on Earth you're keeping books under pillows?' He asked him, giving an evil glare. 'And why under mine?'

'You have functional kitchen and I have functional bed.' He retorted with a sly smile.

'I'm asking serious…'

'I like reading books, when I can't sleep. So instead of walking around the whole bedroom and waking everyone from neighbor rooms, I kept them under my pillow or bed. It's far easier to find and you're making less mess.' He said with a small smile.

'So tonight, you can't sleep either?' He asked, expecting the worst.

'Well, you don't mind if I read a little?' He flashed him a sweet smile. 'Don't worry I won't touch your side of bed.'

'Read how long you want. I don't care.' Craig shrugged is arms and turned to him with his back as he finally laid down. 'Only turn off the light.' John Paul cocked his eyebrow.

'If I turn off the light, how I'm going to read?' He asked annoyed.

'I don't care how you're going to do it. There's no chance I would fall asleep with switch on light.'

'I don't see in dark, Craig. I'm not a cat.' He snapped. 'The light is only for my side.'

'I don't care for which side it is. I want to see nothing, you understand my point?' He barked, irate.

'So close your eyes.'

'Don't be so wise.' He snapped back.

'It's our first night together, Craig. Do you really have to argue with me now?' John Paul asked him reproachfully.

'Exactly, it's our first night together. So turn off the light and go sleep. You know I've had a really hard day in work. I needed to met with all big fishes in police and then the whole matter with Spike.'

'I know, but you don't have to snap at me every time I want to help you.' He scowled and put the book with a slam on the night cabinet. 'Night.' He murmured and switched off the lamp. Craig rolled onto his back and looked briefly at John Paul who moved away from him in bed. He sighed and with pang of guilty sneaked toward him and wrapped arms around him, as his head laid next to his long neck.

'Night.' He whispered back and smiled slightly, when man relaxed in his arms and laid hand on his.

'It's gonna be okay. We can live without trying to kill themselves every five minutes.' He said quietly with a small chuckle and Craig couldn't do nothing more like agree with him. 'We just need a more time. And peace.'

'I'm sure, you're right.' He mumbled into his neck. 'Now, sleep.' John Paul smiled sleepily and for once didn't argue with him.

* * *

Darren was sitting on the armchair in total silence with a bottle of beer in hand, and watched the sleepy beast lying across the damp blanket, next to the fireplace, warming its body in the heat of fire. He took the gulp of his drink and licked his lips as the beast looked at him with, black like two tunnels eyes, white teeth flashed in darkness as he start panting.

'What's _it_ doing here?' He sighed as Hannah's sharp voice rang in the darkness and even his quiet _friend_ growled quietly, showing his disapproval.

'Sleeping.' He replied shortly and took another gulp. 'You should also.'

'I don't want this dog to stay here.' She said firmly, for moment he saw her in the doors with the angle of eye.

'It's my apartment, and Loony is going to stay here.'

'_His _dog isn't going to leave with us. Leave him in kennel or find for him new home.' She ordered, but he only snorted in response and put the empty bottle on the floor.

'Spike's dog is mine dog.' He said firmly and on unsteady legs moved on the couch. 'No one is going to take care about him and he was too important for Spike to give him to people I don't know they'd treat him good.'

'You can give him to your father. They're searching for a dog.' She recalled him and leaned against the wall.

'He's too smart to stay outside the house and watch the background.'

'You can't stop thinking about him even for two minutes, can you?' She snapped, close to tears, understanding why he wants so badly to keep the dog with himself. Darren didn't reply only wrapped blanket around himself and laid down with eyes still focused at sleeping beast. He heard quiet, suppressed sob and then the door of his old bedroom closed with a slam behind Hannah. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, although he already knew it's gonna to be another long, sleepless night for him.


	2. In the cage of reality

**Hello :) I have new chapter for you :) Hope you'd like it Xx**

_There's no place you can go, nowhere you can hide_

Craig pushed the trolley forward as he obediently followed John Paul to vegetable section, all way pretending he really enjoying the shopping. Luckily his boyfriend seemed to not notice him and facilitating his job, busy searching for tomatoes, and from time to time honor him with a glance and warm smile as he shows him some assortment.

'What kind of vegetables you're eating?' John Paul asked him as they passed by another shelf.

'I'm only eating French fries, sausages, apples, hamburgers and everything I can put into microwave and eat after five minutes.' He replied and glanced toward the shelf with flakes. 'What would you say about chocolate flakes?'

'You know you're not going to live long if you keep eating this garbage?' He gave him knowingly look above the pack of peaches or something like that. Craig wasn't sure what was it. 'It looks like I need to take care about you.'

'Well, it sounds promising.' He said in a low voice and winked at him.

'You can forget about it, if you don't change your eating habits.' He warned him with a sly smile and gave him a sign they can move on.

'And it was you who kept telling I'm a bastard?' He snorted, rolling his eyes.

'Look around and tell me what you want to eat, before we go to cashiers.' Craig stick out his tongue toward him and playfully nudged him on the ribs, making him giggle. 'Craig, people are watching us.' He said quietly, feeling embarrassed as everyone fixed their eyes on them.

'I don't care what they're gonna think.' He said firmly. 'We're not doing anything to feel ashamed.'

'I know.' He whispered back but moved away from Craig, who only sighed irate and pushed the trolley on the side.

'I'm going for something. Wait for me here.'

'Okay.' He smiled slightly as his skinny body disappeared behind some shelf and he picked up some sauce only to get rid of pair suspicious eyes, belonging to some granny who watched him intently hidden behind the stack of cans with beans, thinking she's invisible there. He ignored her and turned in the corner. Someone screamed as he bumped into some woman who almost fall down on the floor.

'I'm so sorry, you're…' He dropped his hand down and frowned. 'Mum?'

'Oh, John Paul!' She squealed and smiled widely as her son with disbelieving looking around Carmel's and small Christian's faces. 'What a nice surprise.'

'What are you doing, here?' He asked in harsh whisper, couldn't believe in what's he see.

'Shopping.' She replied with innocent smile as she pointed at trolley pushing by Carmel. 'Christian wants to eat some funny flakes, looking like dinosaurs.'

'You think I'm stupid?' He raised his eyebrow. 'You have enough shops in neighborhood. You don't have to coming there.' He noted drily.

'We need to do bigger shopping than usual.' She fired back, seemed to has answers for everything.

'You have market two street away from home.' He gave her knowingly look, baffling her for moment.

'But we don't have dermatologist!' Carmel exclaimed happily, like she just win on the lottery, and grabbed her son for arms to push him toward her brother. 'Christian has awful rash on his neck. You see that?' John Paul pulled back.

'It's not a rash, mum.' Christian said firmly, giving her funny look. 'It's a strawberry juice from granny.'

'You're not a doctor, love.' Myra chuckled slightly under John Paul's heavy glare, didn't let her fool himself. 'Is it so bad to check how my son is copying in big town?' She decided to came into offensive.

'You can just phone, not stalking us.' He snapped. 'I even don't want to know how you find us.'

'But Christian. Dermatologist.' Carmel squalled behind Myra's back.

'Yea, sure.' John Paul rolled his eyes.

'I didn't see you for ages.' Myra continued as she sent Christian for yogurts and milk.

'I spent almost two weeks with you after I left hospital.' He recalled her with a deep sigh. 'And I just moved in to Craig two days ago. It's not like we didn't see each other from a long time.'

'Most of the time you spent with Niall.' She said reproachfully.

'Cause we had business to talk about, right?' He gave her knowingly look. 'It's not like you already don't know about it.'

'But I don't know.' Carmel said confused. 'What kind of business you can have with Niall?' She frowned.

'The one you shouldn't know about.' He replied drily and winked to Christian who was standing on tiptoes and putting products to trolley.

'Don't snap ant your sister, she did nothing to you.'

'For now.' He mumbled in the same time as he felt someone's presence behind his back. He turned around and almost died on the spot as he saw Craig grinning cheekily to him in hand waggling some pack.

'Look, mummy! Uncle Craig bought chew gums! I want them too.'

'Well, it looks like you're getting to know each other a little closer.' Myra stated with a giggle as John Paul red like beetroot snapped to Craig to put down the preservatives to trolley.

'You can say that.' Craig replied, embarrassed. 'You want something else from the shop, John Paul?'

'No I think we have enough as for one day.' He replied with fake smile, just couldn't wait as they get out from the shop and he can strangle him with own hands.

'I want the gum!' Christian whined and ran at Craig with a yogurt in hand.

'You can't eat this gum, sweetie. It's for adults.' Carmel called after him, this time catching everyone's attention.

'Thanks, Carm.' John Paul snapped at her and took the trolley in his hands as little Christian bumped into Craig and yogurt in his hand didn't manage to get out from collision in one piece. His boyfriend yelled and jumped back with horror staring at his green shirt covered with pink, greasy consistency.

'Love, what you did?' Myra growled and took back the yogurt from his stinky hands. 'You're all dirty.'

'I can't show in the work like that!' Craig yelled irate, couldn't believe in his luck.

'You have enough shirts in home to change.' John Paul recalled him calmly.

'But don't have time!' He patted his wristwatch few times to emphasize his words.

'Then go now. Me and mum will take care about everything, don't worry.'

'Are you sure?' He asked calmer, not quite sure if should leave him alone with Myra and Carmel. He didn't look happy around them.

'Yes.' He smiled shortly. 'Go. I'll wait for you in the parking.'

'Thanks, hun.' He mumbled and kissed him shortly on the cheek as he hurried down the corridor toward the door.

'Aw…wasn't it sweet?' Myra asked, but John Paul only sent her cold look and moved his trolley toward cashiers, when Carmel was dragging her son toward toilets.

* * *

'Sir, would you help me?' Darren glanced above his arm at young woman standing next to the stairs, trying to pick up the stroller with a small baby in it. 'The elevator doesn't work.'

'Sure.' He let the leash fall down on the ground and grabbed the back of the stroller with a small wince of pain as the old wound in his shoulder recalled him to not overload himself. 'What floor?'

'First.' She smiled softly. 'Thank you.'

'No problem.' He smiled back and glanced at the baby hidden in the stroller. He or she was smiling widely to him, blue eyes with curios watching him as small hands from time to time curl into fists.

'I didn't know you have a dog.' The woman said.

'We have him from few days.' He replied evasively and with forefinger touched gently baby's small fist as he put the stroller down. Something softened in him as he imagine himself for few months with the same small baby in arms. His little child.

'He has sad eyes.' She noted as she looked at big dog, crowding nervously around the stairs. 'Is he ill?'

'No, I think he's just missing his old friend.' He replied with a short smile and massaged his shoulder as he turned back in memories. To Spike. It seemed like everything start hurting him and he just wanted to run away and forget, although he knew it was impossible.

'And people said animals are too stupid to have feelings.' She shook her head. 'Thank you once more for your help. And be careful outside. It's very slippery.'

'Thanks.' He nodded and gently touched baby's face, in return getting heart-melting smile. 'Nice kid.' He added and ran down the stairs before woman could answer. He picked up the leash and urged dog to get out from the building how quickly they could. He wore the hood from his jumper over the head and few times jumped in place to warm himself up and get used to frosty weather as he didn't wear any jacket today.

'Don't worry winter is going to end soon and everything's will be fine.' He assured the dog with a small smile and stroked his big head. 'What would you say for a little jogging? You gathered few pounds during the last month.' The dog barked at him, sounding hurt. 'No offence. I didn't look better.' He chuckled and urged the dog again, but this time to run with him down the street.

* * *

Bridget parked her car on the sidewalk and removed the keys from ignition switch. She grabbed her handbag from the back seat and with a triumphal smile removed her badge from it. She was ready to get out when small grunt from her right, recalled her she wasn't in the car alone.

'I'm sorry, love. I just need to see something and I'll be back for five minutes.' She said with a soft smile and stroked his hair.

'What about school?' The boy asked with petulant face, glancing at her unfriendly from too large green cap, almost falling on his eyes and nose. 'I have match, today.'

'Don't worry, love. We're not going to be late.' She promised. 'I just take a look at something and I'll be back.'

'Why I can't go with you mummy?'

'Because it's very freezing outside and Charlie doesn't like kids.' She replied with another smile. 'So be good boy and like mummy said, stay in car.'

'Okay. But be back soon.'

'I will.' She closed the door behind herself and quickly marched toward some building in the centre of main street, which entrance was wrapped with yellow tape. 'What's happened?' She asked as she noticed Charlie standing in doors.

'Three victims. Emigres from Asia. Daarun and Farha Behari.' He replied and leaded her inside the building. 'They were leading a pub with Asian grub.'

'How long they're lying here?' She asked and looked around the small, tidy pub with few tables. She walked over the long counter and screwed her nose as unpleasant smell hit her nostrils and she saw two people lying in the puddle of blood on the white tiles, on their stomaches.

'About two days. We got a call from butcher from the next building. Hhe didn't see them for two days so concerned tried to open the door, everything was closed.'

'Okay…what about third victim?' She asked as she didn't notice anymore body behind the counter and in the small kitchen on the back.

'Upstairs. Their five years old son, shot in own bed.'

'Jesus.' She whispered and for moment closed her eyes. 'Did you find something else? Neighbors know who could do something like that?'

'We only found an inscription in the west wall in the kitchen. The killer probably used his victim's blood as ink.' Charlie mumbled and leaded her forward. Bridget glanced at bloody inscription above the oven.

'What language is that?' As she looked closer over word; предатель.

'Don't know yet.' He shrugged.

'Arabic? Or maybe it's some code? It looks strange.'

'We already took the picture and sent it to professionals.' He said and glanced at her. 'You want to go upstairs?'

'No, I'm only here for moment. You phoned to me when I was picking up Tony to school and now he is waiting for me in the car.' She replied and hid the badge. 'He has big day. Has match.' She informed him proudly.

'I hope the match isn't outside. Otherwise he ends with broken leg.' Charlie grinned.

'Yea, thanks, Charlie.' She rolled her eyes. 'I'll be back for half hour. Call others to take care about it.'

'Craig is on his way.' He called after, but she was already outside, running toward the car.

* * *

'I'm seeing you managed to change your shirt, then?' He smirked from his seat as Craig walked around the car in clean blue shirt and took up the driver's seat.

'Yea. I hope there won't be any traces of yogurt after washing.' He lit up the engineer.

'You already wash it?' He raised his eyebrow with disbelieving.

'Well, I don't want it to land in the trash, do I?'

'Yea...Anyway, I have something for you.' He removed from the pocket increased flyer and after smoothing it, handed it to his boyfriend. 'It's from Niall.'

'I know what is it, but what I have to do with that?' He asked puzzled as he glanced at the first page and familiar white building caught his eyes.

'On the bottom he wrote a phone number for you. To clinic. You can phone to therapist Ruth Ferrer and ask for visit.' He said quietly. 'Niall said it won't do any harm if you phone and you meet.'

'I'm not ready.' He shook his head and tried to open the clipboard to push flyer to it.

'I know, but I think you both need to talk. About what happened.' He said softly and gently stroked his hand. 'If it won't harm anyone, why wouldn't you risk?'

'I think about it, but not now.' He sighed deeply and kissed him softly, before the clipboard finally opened and few documents flew out from it, straight into his laps. 'Shit! What the hell is that?' He picked up some badge and ID card. 'What Spike's things doing in my clipboard?' He asked sharply, eyeing him up unfriendly.

'You didn't want them to fall into Darren's hands.' He recalled him with soft smile, didn't afraid of his look even a little. 'It looks like past is still chasing you Craig. It would stop if you ring to clinic.'

'Can you just hide it somewhere else? Besides I really don't know why we're keeping his things.' He snapped irate and packed everything to clipboard before he closed it with a slam.

'Because you wanted to keep them.' He prompted softly. 'Good thing Loony finds a temporary local, otherwise he'll stay with us.'

'Chubby wouldn't survive that.' He stated with a slight smile. 'You think I did good taking Spike's documents?' He glanced at him unsurely.

'Yes. It's better than let them cover with a dust in Archive or let Darren gets them. He could do something stupid.'

'Like what? He doesn't know where…'

'I know he doesn't but for how long? He has his sources, Craig. It's only matter of time.' He gave him long look.

'For now everything is under control, right?'

'You still have nightmares?' John Paul asked him in serious tone.

'Sometimes.' He replied evasively and departed them from the building. 'You almost died, it's normal thing I have nightmares and seeing this freak face. Can we change the subject, please?'

'We've got new case.' John Paul smiled slightly, deciding to not push him more today, knowing it's his first case since he get a promotion for superintendent. 'Big day for you.'

'I think so. Three victims.' He mumbled and laid his right hand on his, letting their fingers entangled. 'And Charlie already has problems on the place.' He added unhappy.

'What problems?'

'Don't know yet. But knowing him, it's probably nothing big.' He sighed. 'Good think Fred is coming out from hospital this week. We need people to work.'

'It was your decision to give Darren few days off.' John Paul recalled him. 'And if you thought it helped him to make up with Hannah, you were wrong. They're not gonna to go for some trip, as you suggested.'

'Okay, maybe it wasn't good idea, but it's not only about Darren's absence. I have more duties now and can't focus on the case as always so you need someone on my place also. And there's one free place to take. In the end Spike isn't…' He nervously patted the steering wheel.

'Like I said the past is chasing you Craig.' He reminded with a sly smile. 'You once ran from the questions. And we both know how it ended. It bothers you for years, and now you're again in the same situations…Better sort it out.'

'Yea, thanks for advice.' He snapped and took his hand back making his boyfriend chuckle. 'There's nothing funny in it. Focus on the road, will ya?'

'I'm not driving.' He chuckled agai.'

'But you're helping me in find the right street.' He snapped once again, but this time after one look at his amused, shining eyes he gave up and smiled slightly. 'I thought about hiring new people to our department.'

'I think it's a good idea. You have someone on the mind?'

'I want Moore to start work with us more properly. I want to give him under Bridget's wings, while I start to look after another two persons who could work on the cases with you and take the free desks.'

'So I'm taking your office, then?' He grinned.

'Don't think you'd have it only for yourself. I'm going to find a partner for you.' He smirked.

'You're bad man, Craig Dean.' He stated with a chuckle.

'Well, you love me, so it isn't bother you too much, is it?' He teased him and John Paul only smiled softly to him, his eyes answered enough for him.


	3. Sharp end

**He :) I know recently I go crazy with updates, but have so many ideas I can't stop writing :) I hope you'd like it Xx**

_To move on, sometimes we need to deal with the past _

Danny rubbed his nose and bended his head on the right as he watched two bodies on the different angle. He winced slightly as photograph roughly brushed past him to take few pictures, his jaw eagerly working on the apple.

'If you throw a core here, I'll make sure Craig Dean makes a hell of your life.' He treated him as the man glanced at him with weary eyes. He snorted under his nose and just go back to his previous seizure didn't pay any attention to small man. Danny tensed offended with his arrogance, grabbed his few things and marched toward the entrance with hope he'll meet someone enough competent to understand his job and kick the ass this young lad with digital camera dangling around his thin neck.

He couldn't stop himself from grimace as he noticed famous Craig Dean walking down the street with this fairy, young guy who always following him like his second shadow. He leaned against the wall and patiently wait for the man to join them in the room.

'Without your new uniform, Craig?' He glanced briefly at Charlie grinning at the man above the yellow tape.

'I'm not going to change my style, because I got promotion.' Craig replied shortly and gave him a quick look before he made his way toward Danny. 'Waiting for me?'

'I already got a look at bodies.' He said dispassionately.

'And you set up something?' He asked intrigued and let his shadow pass by him and walk toward the small kitchen on the back of pub.

'Man shot in the head and twice in the chest, while woman get a bullet on the stomach and neck. They both bleed out after few minutes.' He replied. 'I'll know more when we take the bodies to the mortuary.'

'What about kid upstairs?'

'Shot in the head. He died in sleep, felt nothing.'

'That's good, I think.' Craig murmured and took a glance at old stairs hidden behind half wall. 'Do we have any idea how the killer came inside the house?'

'It looks like he has a key with itself.' Charlie spoke up behind his back. 'Any of windows were opened or broken and the only door leading to the pub and their flat it's the one we're standing in.'

'So the killer has to know them.' Craig stated and shoved hands into the pockets. 'Or somehow get the keys.'

'I suppose.' Charlie shrugged and start checking the pockets like he was searching for something.

'And what about your problem?' Craig glanced at him briefly. 'Did you manage to take care about it by yourself?' He asked with a little sarcasm.

'Not quite me, but yeah. We already solved it.'

'So what was it?' He drilled.

'Small inscription above the oven in the kitchen, written with victim's blood.' He replied and winced slightly for some thought. 'I sent it to professionals and they finally set up what language the killer used.'

'He didn't use English?' Craig raised his eyebrow surprised. 'They were Asian, right? From India?' Charlie nodded. 'So I guess it has to be written in their language. You could check it by yourself.' He stated, giving him long, unsatisfied look.

'Well, that's the problem.' He mumbled and smiled slightly as he caught his stare. 'Interesting isn't it? Come with me and I show you that.'

'See you in mortuary, then?' Craig asked Danny, but man didn't reply only looked at him heavily and returned to pack his things before he goes back at the station. 'Don't forget I'm your boss, now!' He shouted after him with a small smirk, before he followed Charlie to the small room.

'You know what is it?' John Paul asked them when they only came, his eyes with confuse staring at the bloody inscription.

'Creepy.' Craig stated as he looked closer at killer's signature. 'It's some kind of code or what?'

'No, it's not.' Charlie grinned. 'Guess what kind of language is that?'

'I'm not here to play games, Charlie.' Craig snapped at him irate. 'You're gonna tell me now, or should I phone to your professionals?'

'It's Russian language.' He finally said, rolling his eyes. He knew when to end play games around Craig.

'Russian?' Craig repeated, frowned. 'What the hell? Victims weren't from Russia, right?'

'No, they don't have any connection with Russia.'

'Do you know what the inscription means?' John Paul asked intrigued.

'Yea. It means, traitors.' He replied as he found the right paper. 'But why someone write it on the wall of Asian pub? Well, I don't have any clue, although I have small suggestion.'

'Which is?' Craig glanced at him impatiently.

'Russian Mafia.' Charlie gave them long look.

'Are you kidding? We're in England.' John Paul sent him funny look, before he chuckled.

'Oh, really? Just wait until you read reports from the last two years, Craig. I know officers working in this district and they said they have problem with Russian Mafia. At least that's how they called them. They're taking tribute from owners of small shops, sometimes beaten down someone when doesn't want to pay or ruin his possessions…You even can ask superintendent.'

'I'm superintendent.'

'The previous one.' He rolled his eyes. 'You exactly know what I'm talking about…It'd be better for case if we talk with prevention department. They should know more about them.'

'Did they kill someone?' John Paul asked.

'Not, yet.' He shrugged. 'But beaten down few people.'

'They should have their files in Archive.' Craig stated. 'We need to take them all down at the station and investigate.'

'Well, there can be some problem.' Charlie scratched his head.

'What kind of problem again?' He asked irate.

'They're not speaking English.'

'So how the hell they're taking tribute, if they don't speak English? They're using sign language?' He snapped.

'They speak English, but not when they're on the station.' John Paul explain, couldn't believe how hard sometimes Craig is thinking. 'They're asking for translator.'

'Who we don't have, yet.' Charlie finished with a slight smile. 'They're clever bastards.'

'So we need to be more clever.' Craig stated and removed his mobile phone. 'I'll talk with super…my predecessor and try to think up something. In the meantime talk with neighbors and try to set up if they had any enemies and what reputation they have here. You can also ask if they're giving donation for the local mafia.'

'Like they're going to answer for it.' John Paul rolled his eyes.

'So make them answer.' Craig gave him a long look and winked when Charlie wasn't looking at them, before he stormed toward the entrance.

'It looks like nothing change.' Charlie said with a slant smile, watching the back of his superior. 'How we're gonna to cope with him, now?'

'Probably the same as earlier.' John Paul shrugged. 'So, we have something to do here, or can we take care about witnesses?'

* * *

'Did you see what my mum bought?' Darren slide headphones from his head and uninterested glanced at Hannah, twittering above him.

'No.' He replied and had to pull back to not get in face with some clothes.' What is it? New dress for you?'

'It's bodysuit for our baby!' She exclaimed and handed it to him. 'You like it? It looks lovely.'

'Don't you think it's a little too early to buy such a thing? We even don't know if it's girl or boy.' Darren replied carefully and took a look at yellow clothes with pink flower on the middle. Daisy probably.

'I think it's not. We already should looking after the bed, toys, high chair...' She started counting on fingers, with no less enthusiasm than earlier. Darren thought it's because the hormones. At least it was the only health explanation, why suddenly she forgot about his cheating and pretend like nothing change and the last month was only some a dream.

'Hannah, we have time.' He said calmly. 'And I'm sorry but I need to focus on my job.'

'But Craig gave you few days off.' She recalled him, her smile faded a little.

'It doesn't mean I don't have work to do. Look, we talk about baby later, okay? If you want we even can go tomorrow for shopping. Buy something for baby.' He suggested and smiled slightly as she almost jumped excited.

'It'd be really nice. We can take your car, in case if we buy something bigger.'

'Sure.' He smiled once again and pushed his headphones back on the top of head. He waited until Hannah disappeared in the bedroom and turned some Internet game to kill the boredom until he goes jogging with Loony and maybe later walks down to local pub for few drinks. Maybe chat with some pretty girl or again share his sorrows with barman.

The dog moved under his desk as he curled into ball and try to sleep. Darren stroked his long fur with tender and when he made sure Hannah wasn't around, he turned to the desktop and for moment opened some folder hidden in other one calling _books_. There were only few old pictures from his childhood and few extra photographs he found recently on Craig's computer. _He'd never learn how to set a password, _he smirked.

On each of them was Craig in his cadet's uniform and face expression which didn't bode anything good to a person who dares to speak up to him, but on few of them he has company. Other cadet, his partner, was grinning to the camera and making stupid mines, while Darren's stepbrother watched him compassionately or shouting at him if he crossed the line.

Sometimes he was regretting he didn't want from the start be on the same station as Craig, only tried to be far away from him. He felt like he just missed few important years in his life. He didn't know how Craig's and Spike's friendship started, how everyone's very making a fun of Bridget when she got pregnant and because her belly she couldn't slide under the desk, and how it happened Charlie has been moved from prevention to homicide. If he knew Spike earlier, maybe…

But that he really want to changed everything in his past?

He never regretted the time he shared his whole life with Hannah, and he'll never do. He was lucky to met her and receive the love from her, although there were good and bad times during their relationship. He'd be a bastard if he says he regret those days.

He fixed his eyes at Hannah coming out from their bedroom, in hands carrying her long, pink high heels. She sat down on the couch and not aware of his stare, she was preparing herself for going out.

'You're going somewhere?' He asked softly, startling her.

'I need a bit of fresh air.' She smiled slightly. 'I'm going to park for hour or two.'

'It's freezing outside. I'm not sure if it's good idea.' Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

'I'll be fine.' She assured him and stood up. 'How's the work?'

'Good.' He replied with fake smile and quickly closed the folder. 'You want me to go with you for a walk?'

'No, stay and work.' She shook her head.

'I don't mind. I need a fresh air, too.' She smiled and pointed at the corridor. 'I'll grab your jacket, then.'

'Okay.' He slipped the headphones on the desk and took a deep sigh. Someone told him once we can't live with a past. We need to move on and live in present time. And although he knew it's gonna hurt him and it's not easy patch, he decided to listen to this advice. He needed to start to live again.

'You want to change the shoes?' She popped her head inside.

'No. We can go.' He smiled slightly and wore his jacket before he offered her his arm. She smiled widely and quickly kissed him on the cheek before he could protest. Like nothing changed, and they were still the same pair like few years earlier. But in the deep of his soul, he knew it changed.

* * *

Craig closed himself in his car and start digging up in the clipboard with hope he finds the thing he's looking for, before John Paul spots him. He smiled slightly as he finally found the flyer and put it down on his laps before he reached for his mobile phone. He dialed the number from the bottom of page and with a deep sigh watched John Paul and Charlie coming out from the crime scene and wandering toward the group of people crowding around the tape.

_'Summer sunshine, how can I help you?_' Craig rolled his eyes and wonder who was enough hit on the head in childhood to choose such a name. Like it was some summer camping. People can be so stupid sometimes.

'I would like to make appointment with doctor Ruth Ferrer. This week if it's possible.' He just wanted to be behind it, how quickly it was possibly, before he lost his courage and cancel it.

_I'm sorry, but the all dates for nearest month are fully booked. She has a few sessions with her patients from…' _

'I know. That's why I need to meet with her.' He replied annoyed. 'I'm superintendent Craig Dean. She should remember me. We met not long time ago in Summer sunshine.'

'_I understand, sir, but…'_

'It's important. She'd know what's the problem if you say her who was phoning.'

'_Doctor Ferrer most of her time is spending with patients in Summer sunshine, Sir. She has few hard cases…' _

'I know…If it's such a big problem, give me her private number.'

'_I'll tell doctor Ferrer to phone to you, sir.' _He smiled slightly.

'Thank you very much.' He rolled his eyes and threw mobile phone on the other seat. He did the first step. But he knew the next one will dependent not only from him. And somehow it scares him.


	4. Favors

_There's always many questions and any thoroughly good answer_

Firstly, it was inconceivable for him when Charlie burst in laugh and has told him he turned in the wrong corridor, but few seconds later his brain seemed to start work again and he understood what he was saying to him. He was in the wrong wing of building, in a wrong room. His giggle was chasing him the whole way toward his new office and if not a box with his documents in hands, they'll shaking with nerves now.

He stopped in front of the door and glanced briefly at silver plate with his name and _superintendent _just under it, written enough large to be seen by everyone. He felt awkwardly when unfamiliar woman from other department welcomed him and smiled warmly before she passed by him and went toward elevators.

He quickly opened the door of his office and closed it with a slam before he threw the box on his new desk and ran hands through his hair as he start pacing around. He really didn't know why he accepted this promotion. He knew nothing about other departments, didn't know any big fishes in police world, but…Still superintendent has chosen him. He didn't understand why, but he did it.

He heard the soft knock and before he could answer the door opened slightly. He wanted to yell at this cheeky twat who decided to slip to his superior office without ask, when his eyes caught familiar, shiny ones. He relaxed a bit and even manage to smile slightly as John Paul closed the door behind himself and slowly approached him, immediately wrapping arms around his skinny body.

'How are you feeling, sir?' He asked amused, playful gleams in his eyes.

'Guess.' Craig replied moodily, trying to relax his tense muscles, but without too much results.

'Charlie told me you came to our wing, to your old office.' He started slowly, staring at him with concern. 'I know it's hard for you. You're alone here and don't know many people from…'

'I even don't know from what start. How I'm going to work with coppers from different departments? I don't know what they're expecting.' He came into his word. 'I'm feeling like bloody Alice in Wonderland. One day long here and I start looking for white rabbit with pocket watch.' He snapped.

'Well, you already look like Cheshire Cat.' He joked, but his smile faded as he felt Craig once again tensed in his arms. 'I'm sorry. I just know, everything's gonna be okay. You're scared cause it's something new for you, but I'm sure you'd be great superintendent. You just need time to get use to your new job and listen what people saying to you.'

'We're still talking about me?' He cocked his eyebrow.

'Well, yea, you have point here.' He smiled slightly. 'But we'll work on you to open up a bit to other people.' He kissed him slightly on the neck.

'Like if you can.' He snorted.

'You doubt in my abilities?' He nudged him playfully. 'How unkind of you.' He slipped hand under his shirt and kissed again his neck.

'What are you doing?' Craig exclaimed and pushed him back, surprised. 'You forgot what we set up? We don't want anyone know about us, yet.'

'No one is going to come without knocking.' John Paul tried to touch him, but Craig again start pacing around the office. 'If you're so worried we can lock the door.'

'Oh, yea that's fucking good idea, John Paul.' He snapped. 'Then they'd start talking! You think it's normal to see your superintendent closing himself in office with subordinate?'

'If you don't keep your voice down, they'd start talking for sure.' John Paul said with a wry smile. 'I'll come later, when you cool off.' He added and turned toward the door.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you.' He sighed heavily. 'It's crazy day.'

'I'll come later and we grab a lunch together, okay?' He glanced at him above the shoulder with a slight smile.

'Yea.' He nodded.

'Good. See you around then.' Craig threw himself on the chair and hid face in hands, trying to calm down. He growled with frustration when another knocking came to his ears.

'You forgot something?' He yelled and was going to stand when the door opened widely.

'No, Craig. I wanted to see how much you changed the office, but I see you keep everything like I left.' His jaw almost hit the floor when Martin Cole slipped inside the office with friendly smile and start looking around. 'It's quite big room, isn't it? Your old office was two times smaller.'

'Yeah. The truth is I just moved here today, Sir.' Craig replied kindly and stood up from his seat, quickly buttoning up two upper buttons of his shirt.

'Today?' He repeated surprised. 'I moved out week ago, what took you so long time?' Craig motioned on the chair.

'Nostalgia.' He replied with a smirk as his superior sat down on offered chair in front of his desk. 'So you're Chief Inspector, now? Congratulation, Sir.'

'Thank you, Craig.' He smiled slightly. 'So how are you copying with everything?'

'Well…'He rubbed the back of his neck. 'The truth is I don't know from what to start. My department has already new case and I'd like to focus on it.'

'If you need any advices you can always ask me, Craig. I know you're not going to stay in your office for all day, so if you want I can help you deal with other departments. Maybe can share with you some contacts. You need to know people, Craig.' He suggested.

'It'd be really kind of you, Sir.' He smiled and barely could stop himself from sigh with relief. 'I need a little help, and…I was wondering if you have good contacts with other commissariats. Maybe know some translator…'

'Who exactly you need Craig?' He frowned his eyebrows, surprised by his request. 'What kind of problem you have?'

'We need someone who speaks Russian.' He replied carefully.

'Again some problems with local Mafia?' He frowned when the man sighed heavily and looked tiredly at him. So Charlie was right. 'What they did this time?'

'Maybe killed three people.' This time it was Chief Inspector who frowned and staring at him with opened mouth.

* * *

'Can I have a word with you?' Charlie put the kettle down and with curious glanced at John Paul, leaning against the cupboard.

'Sure. What's wrong?' He asked as he poured two spoons of sugar to his black coffee.

'I want to talk with you about Craig.' He replied, looking nervously around the room.

'And what about him? He again called you a dumb or making a fuss of something?' He smirked and took a sip of his coffee.' Mm, delicious.'

'No, I just want to ask you to be a _little_ more sympathetic to him.' He said quietly, before he bit down on his down lip. 'You know he has hard time now, and he really doesn't need to be a theme number one of jokes. At least wait until he gets use to his new position.' Charlie staring at him with curious, making John Paul felt very uneasy. He even began regretting he start this conversation.

'Maybe you're right.' He shrugged. 'Maybe most of the time he's a pain on the ass and you want to push him from the stairs, but still…I quite like him. Okay, I'll give him a rest.'

'Thanks.' John Paul smiled slightly and grabbed his own mug. 'I'm sure he'd appreciate it. For now he's quite calm, not bite so much.'

'Really?' He smirked and wrinkled his eyebrows as he kept watching his colleague making a coffee for himself. 'By the way, I didn't know you're such a good friends.'

'Sorry?' His hand shook a little and coffee instead of fall to the mug, covered the white blade. 'Shit.'

'I know you like each other and work pretty good together, but still didn't know you're so good friends.' He continued with a slight smile. 'I thought that after Spike, no one would take his place.'

'It's not like we're very good friends.' John Paul argued as he wiped the blade with his sleeve. 'We like each other and like work together, but that's all. He's irate me not less than you.'

'If you are just mates, you'll never asked me about such a favor.' He grinned. 'You're friends, just like me and Fred, but you didn't notice it, yet.' He pointed his spoon at him. 'I'm not saying you're in the same relationship with Craig as Spike. They were a different story.'

'What you mean by that?' He frowned, not quite like what he was saying.

'Well, if you believe the rumors and I do, there was something more between them, than friendship. You know, they were quite _close_ to each other.' He winked knowingly.

'Maybe instead of listening to rumors, you'd start basing on facts?' He suddenly snapped at him, not quite sure what upset him more. The way he was talking about Spike and Craig being together, or the fact that Spike was very important for Craig and somehow he felt jealous about their relations. It seemed that everyone knew about their relationship and they weren't hiding it, while now Craig is making a fuss when he only stands too close to him. He was behaving like he was almost ashamed of him.

'I'm just saying what I heard. Beside Craig never confirm or deny if he was in relationship with Spike, or not.'

'Why we're exactly talking about that, eh?' John Paul asked annoyed and turned around to face him. 'I wanted you to not making a laugh of Craig for some time, and now you're talking about him and Spike. It was a past.'

'Yea, bloody bastard overdosed, right.' He shrugged and for moment he seemed to look upset. 'It was me who told Darren about him. They were partners and good friends, yeah? He has to be shocked when he found his hospital bed empty…That's why Craig gave him few days off? To cool off?'

'Darren needs to sort few things out. Hannah's pregnant if you don't know.' He mumbled and poured the water to his mug, without looking at him.

'I heard that. I'd never thought he's gonna be a dad so soon. He was human wrack when Spike has been shot. I'd never thought he could involve so emotionally with him. You know, Darren isn't that type who is good friends with everyone. He's a good mate, but that's all. But with Spike...They really liked each other very much. Darren treated him almost like his own brother...Shame it end like that.'

'Do we really need to have this conversation?' He sighed, tired of hearing about it again and again. 'It's over now. Nothing's gonna change.'

'So you finally told him, or not? I saw the flyer on your desk.' He said carefully, staring at him intently.

'Sure we said. You can't hide anything here, can you? Beside it wasn't our intention to do it.' He replied and picked up his mug.

'Good…It's gonna be empty here without Spike and his problems.' He smiled sadly. 'I liked hearing his bickering with Craig and it was nice to work with him. He was a good mate. Messed up, but he'd never try to hurt you on purpose or refuse to help.'

'Yea, it was.' He agreed quietly and took a sip of his coffee.

'But live is going on and we need also.' He said with cheerful smile. 'Anyway, if I didn't know you, I'd thought you and Craig are together.' John Paul almost choke on his coffee, his cheeks reddened. 'I'm glad you're taking care about this bastard. He needs a friend in his life. He can't count only on Spike, right?' He patted him shoulder and with a mug in hand, whistling lively song, he marched toward his desk.

'Sure he needs.' John Paul mumbled and still blushing popped to his office, before someone could notice that something with him isn't alright.

* * *

Bridget wrapped her coat around herself and with a slight smile marched down the street, from time to time turning around to check if her subordinate was following her. Moore was almost running after her, couldn't believe how such petite woman on high heels can move so fast. He was already panting and have all red face, when Bridget stopped in front of hardware store and patiently waiting for him.

'Alright, lad?' She asked him kindly with cheeky smile.

'Yes, Sarge. Just need to take two long breaths.' She chuckled slightly.

'Someone needs to work on condition.' He was even more red, eyes cast down on the pavement. 'But you're quite good as for cadet.' She added with a small smile and patted his arm, encouraging him. 'Come on. We need to talk with one person and we can go back to homes, doesn't sound it good for you?'

'Cause it does, Sarge.' He grinned and let the woman came to the store as the first. He improved his cap on the head and stood just behind Bridget who already spotted the owner crowding around the shelves and putting tools on the right places.

'Hello.' Bridget said with a warm smile, her hand disappeared in the pocket of her coat.

'Hello, ma'am. How can I help you?' Tall, skinny man with shag of black hair with two-day stubble and square-rimmed glasses on his nose asked with a warm smile, turning toward his customer.

'Mr. Tobey? I'm detective sergeant Bridget Thomson.' She waved her badge. 'Can I ask you a few questions, Sir?' Moore immediately removed his small notes and start writing in it.

'I'm guessing it's about Behari family?' He asked, his smile faded.

'You know them good?'

'They're living three houses away from my store, so it'd be hard to not know them.' He replied. 'I know everyone from this street.'

'What kind of family they've been? People liked them?' She moved along the shelves, watching assortments.

'Everyone seemed to like them. There was any trouble with them and you always can count on them if you needed money or place to stay.' He replied with a sigh. 'His son was always playing football down the street with local kids...What tragedy.'

'How long they've been living here?'

'Five years I think.' He scratched his chin. 'But I'm not sure. It's a lot of time.'

'Indeed.' She smiled back. 'You're living here, Sir?'

'Above the store, just like most of people here. It's functional.'

'Alone?' She continued and looked closer at hammer in her hand.

'Yes…You want to go with me for coffee, that you ask detective?' He asked with a cheeky grin, making Bridget blush. Moore snickered behind her back.

'No, course not.' She quickly explained and put the tool back. 'It's just part of my job to know better potential witnesses.'

'Shame. I thought I'd have more luck this time.' This time cadet giggled behind her back and she was sure her ears were red.

'Yea, sure.' She mumbled. 'I guess you didn't see nothing disturbing during last days? Or see someone around Behari's house that day when they've been shot?'

'No, sorry. I can't help you in that.' He folded his arms.

'They had enemies?'

'Don't think so. Like I said everyone liked them. They were a decent people.'

'Okay…So it'd be everything. If something happened or we need to ask few extra questions, we contact with you, Sir. Have a good day.' She smiled slightly and quickly turned around already wanting to be outside the shop.

'I hope it's gonna happen very soon.' He grinned once again. 'Good day to you too, detective.' He called after her.

'That was a nice chat, wasn't it?' Moore asked cheekily as they've been already outside. Bridget gave him a warning look and barely stop herself for not spank him on the head for his arrogancy.

'Move.' She snapped embarrassed and quickly marched back toward her car, didn't even bother if Moore is following her or not.

* * *

'What is it?' Craig raised his eyebrow when Cole came back to his office and threw a folder on his desk.

'Your new subordinate, I guess.' He smiled slightly. 'You asked about translator, but I have someone better.'

'You mean you know officer who knows Russian?' He made sure.

'She's a Russian sergeant, if I understood good.' He continued. 'She came to England year ago, when 26 commissariat needed her help. She has really good references, Craig. She'd be really helpful for you.'

'She? Okay, I'm taking she knows English?' Craig glanced skeptically at the first page. 'Why she left Russia?'

'Everything should be in her acts. I'm sure you'll have time to read them and contact with her.' He replied with a soft smile. Craig screwed his face as he read the first two lines.

'Svetlana Asimov?' He read with difficulty, not even sure if he pronounced it well. 'Really?'

'She's good. Hard and competent. I think it'd be shame if you don't ask her for help before she comes back to Russia.' He said firmly and Craig understood that even when he's superintendent now, it was the ex one which was still pulling the strings and giving orders around. Of course he could say he doesn't want this Russian woman in his department, but Chief Inspector would find other way to bring her at the station under a different guise. He was sure about that.

'I'll contact with superintendent from 26 commissariat.' Craig mumbled unhappily. 'Maybe we can use her skills when we got the all Mafia on the station.'

'I think it's a good decision.' He smiled warmly. Craig didn't comment only glanced at his mobile phone as it shook in his pocket. He discreetly removed it and glanced at screen as he noticed he got a message from unknown number.

'We'll see.' Craig replied carefully and opened message. _Tomorrow 10 am in Summer Sunshine. What would you say for that, Mr. Dean? Are you up for it? Ruth Ferrer. _He frowned surprised how quickly she found a time to meet with him. It sounded quiet...suspicious.

'I see you're a little busy.'

'I have important appointment, Sir. I'm sorry, but it can't wait.' He said with apologetically smile.

'I understand, Craig. Work is always on the first place.' He nodded his head. 'I'll visit you other day.'

'Of course, Sir. My door is always open for you. Have a good day.'

'You too, Craig.' He patted his shoulder. 'Let me know when Svetlana arrives on the station.'

'Sure.' He mumbled and threw the folder back on the desk. He wasn't sure if it's good to ask some foreign officer for help, but for now he was too hungry to even think about it. He'd tdo it later. He grabbed his jacket and glanced at the corridor to check if someone could see him. There was no one else so quickly locked his office and marched toward homicide department. He smiled slightly as his eyes moved over familiar walls and faces, everyone were welcoming him with friendly smile, and he understood how much is going to miss this little world. He even start wondering if he can move in to some other office, closer to common room, but he doubt he'd get a consent to do it, and if there's any free at the time.

Without knocking he pushed the door of his old room and sneaked inside with a sly smile. Like he thought John Paul was sitting behind HIS desk and completed some documents. He glanced at him with one eye, while his hand rhythmically moving a pen over the card.

'I see you already owned my desk.' Craig smirked.

'Whoever comes, knows who is working there.' He smiled slightly. 'No one saw me from my old desk. It's next to the door.'

'I know. You like doors, that's why I planned to put the desk in that place.' He grinned.

'Cheeky twat.'

'Are you busy?' He leaned against his desk and looked at him with sad eyes.

'A little…You want something?' He cocked his eyebrow.

'I thought you might want grab the lunch you promised me.'

'I'm taking you're in better mood then.' He smiled slightly and put the pen on the desk, watching him with curious.

'With you, always.' He grinned.

'Don't try your tricks on me.' He waggled a finger at him. 'I just take my jacket and we can go. You know some nice, quiet place?'

'Yea, I have few propositions.' He nodded, while his eyes focused at forgotten pen. 'I really can buy a pen kit for you.' He almost forget about Craig and his tidiness.

'Better leave it, if you don't wanna eat by your own.' John Paul warned him with a sly smile. 'You got it?'

'I don't have any choice, do I?' He smirked and placed a kiss on his lips before open the door and motioned for him to walk out as a first.

'You can be really charming if you want.' John Paul stated amused as he passed by him and winced slightly when Craig slap him on the ass with this cheeky grin on his face. 'Okay, I withdraw it.'


	5. Summer Sunshine

**Hello :) I managed to write another chapter for you :) I hope you'd like it Xx**

_To understand, you need to face your demons_

Craig parked his car outside the massive building surrounded with an extensive park and without second thought get out from vehicle and jumped at stone patch, leading to the refurbished building with orange inscription above the entrance _Summer Sunshine_. Craig sighed heavily and began walking to his destination, knowing there's no way he's going to avoid the confrontation. Bare branches of trees were tying over his head, creating a kind of bower. Craig was sure in the spring and summer it has to be really beautiful here, especially when the empty flowerbed around the building, are covered with colored flowers.

Craig reluctantly climbed over three steps and unsurely pushed the old door with a glass in the middle, so he could walk inside. He looked over yellow walls and few pictures with landscapes, before his eyes stopped at white desk standing next to the west wall, where young woman was pacing around, searching for something in bloated folders. He grunted to caught her attention, and smiled slightly as she finally noticed him.

'Hello. How can I help you?' She asked with warm smile.

'I have appointment at 10 with doctor Ferrer.' He replied and discreetly wiped his hands on trousers as he felt how much they were already sweating.

'Oh, yes, Mr. Dean.' She read from exercise book lying on the middle of desk. 'Doctor Ferrer is already waiting for you in her office. Number seven.'

'And where exactly is office number seven?' He looked unsurely at east and north corridors.

'Go straight, to the end of corridor, and the turn on the left. It'd be the second door for the right.' She informed kindly.

'Thank you.' He smiled nervously, before he decided to move. He found the office without problems and gently knocked on the door with big, black _seven_ on it.

'Come in.' Cheerful voice said and Craig reluctantly walked inside the room. Ruth Ferrer, the red haired, very tall woman, was sitting behind her desk and looking through the window at the other wing of clinic. The office was quiet small, but looked cozy. They were many colored pictures; ones made probably her patients, while the other showing beautiful coastal landscapes. Two blue armchairs standing in front of the desk, while small comfy couch found a place under the big window. 'I'm glad you finally decided to see with me.' She smiled softly and few books moved on the shelf behind her back, as she violently pushed her chair from the desk.

'I have a little free time.' He replied evasively and shoved hands into pockets of his jacket as he began walking around the room, watching pictures.

'Your boyfriend forced you to do it?' She suddenly asked and Craig's head almost hit the wall.

'Sorry?' He asked confused, feeling like he missed something recently. Since when she knew he and John Paul are together? He never told her and he was sure they didn't show anything when they've been here the last time.

'I'm not talking only with you, Mr. Dean.' She explained with a warm smile and motioned at armchair. 'Maybe you sit down?'

'You talked with John Paul?' He frowned and obediently sat down.

'He's not the only patient I have.'

'Yeah, I could guess it has to be him.' He rolled his eyes, irate.

'You're angry at him because he told me about your relationship with Mr. McQueen, or because he noticed there's something more between you two?' She fixed eyes at him.

'I'm not angry at anyone…And seriously, I don't know what I'm doing here.' He snorted and was doing everything to avoid her look. 'I'm fine. John Paul is overacting, that's all.'

'So, I'm taking you're already over your last case?' She asked, in hands rotating a pen. 'It had to be really hard for you, to watch how three the most important people in your life are in dangerous.' She stated slyly, the same catching his attention.

'I've never been very close with Darren.'

'But he's your brother. You're carrying about him, not less than about your boyfriend or Spike…I'm sure it was very hard situation for you, Craig. Not many people had occasion to be in such situation. You needed to make a decision, chose only one person to protect.'

'It's part of my job. We need to make decisions all the time.' He shrugged, trying to play cool. 'We know one of us can die in a minute if make a wrong move.'

'How are you feeling about Spike?' She suddenly asked, and for moment he felt like she was almost attacking him.

'What he has to do with that?' He snapped, irate.

'John Paul said you start having nightmares after he overdosed.' She replied calmly. 'Did you blame himself for what happened?'

'How could I blame myself for something like that?' He snorted, amused. 'It was his decision. He wanted to die, and he did it. That's all. No one should blame yourself for something this stupid idiot did.'

'You were his friend, you knew him pretty good, didn't you? But it was John Paul who noticed that day, there's something wrong with him.' She noticed and smiled slightly when Craig moved uncomfortably on the chair. 'But you had different things on mind. You wanted to spend your time with your boyfriend, forget about what happened…Well, in the end you decided to check if he's alright, but after few hours.'

'He was fine, there was no reason to think he's going to do something to himself.'

'But you decided to check and…you found him.' She ended quietly, noticing how tense the man was. 'You had to be in shock...'

'He was lying on the bed…I thought he was dead, but when I bended over him I felt his breath on my cheek.' He looked down at his hands. He felt knob on throat as in mind he repeated the whole scene.

'You phoned for ambulance. Was with him all the time.'

'Do we really need to talk about it? I thought we're gonna talk about my last case and John Paul.'

'We can if you want.' She said with a soft smile. 'But I thought it's not the problem anymore what's happened in the forest, but in Spike's flat. You were sure he's alright, that he knew he has people around who cares about him, but still he overdosed…Don't you ask yourself why he did this? Don't you blame himself that it was John Paul who noticed he's not okay, not you- his friend?' Craig staring at her speechless with teary eyes. 'He once left you without explanation and he did it once again…You once decided to not ask, not to hear the truth, afraid it might hurt you. But now? Do you really don't want to know what's happened that day?' She asked softly as she bended toward him over the desk. 'Craig?'

'Is this gonna change anything?' He asked and bite down on his low lip.

'It's going to help you make up with your conscience.' She touched his hand and for one short moment she heard quiet sob coming out from man's mouth.

'I disappointed him once again.'

'If you decide to talk with me and do everything to feel better, you won't disappoint him.' She said firmly and gave him the pack of handkerchiefs. 'Keep them in the case.' She said as he shook his head. 'Maybe you'll need them.'

* * *

'Do you know if Craig already decides who's gonna work with us? You know we have free vacancies here.' Bridget asked above the monitor as she noticed John Paul walking toward his office.

'Don't have any idea.' He shrugged and stopped in front of her desk. 'When I woke up this morning he wasn't...in his house. I phoned to him, cause I needed some information about one of our witness and he said he has something to do in town.' He lied, almost cursing himself for his big mouth. 'He's probably searching for translator.' He smiled nervously. At least he hoped he was doing this, otherwise he was ready to bite his head off. He couldn't understand why Craig hadn't told him where is he going and why he had his mobile phone switch off? Craig Dean could be sure, John Paul makes a hell of his life when he only returns to home.

'That'd be great. It's the only good trace we have now.' She sighed and turned monitor toward man. 'Danny sent bullets to ballistic and today we got results. The all three has been shot from Glock 17…You can guess how many people in England have them legally.' She gave him knowingly look.

'Let's think about people who have them illegally.' He reluctantly looked at website Bridget showed him. 'The all people on this list have Glock 17?'

'Yes.' She replied with slanting smile. 'We already can forget about this trace. It's not gonna help us.'

'What about Russian Mafia? You know where they're hiding?'

'People are too afraid to sell them off, but I know few officers who suspect where they can be. So it shouldn't take us too much time to drag them down at the station.' She stated and turned the monitor back, toward herself.

'At least one good news.' He sighed and ran hands over his face. 'Do we have something more?'

'Nope. We already talked with most of neighbors, but no one saw anything.' She shrugged. 'I'm afraid we're in dead point.'

'Again?' He almost growled with frustration. 'Why we can't have at least one, quick, nice case?'

'Because homicide it's cold and unfriendly place?' She suggested with a sly smile. 'So, is there any chance we'll see Craig today?'

'Don't think so.'

'Oh, just great.' She mumbled, annoyed. 'By the way I saw Darren today. It looks like he already has enough his vacation and decides to come back. He was asking Charlie about new case.' She smiled slightly.

'Craig is gonna to be really happy, then.' John Paul smirked. 'He's still there?'

'No. He needed to come back to house. He promised Hannah they'll visit her parents and then go for a short walk to park…Nice, isn't it? They're lovely couple.'

'Yea, they're.' John Paul mumbled, but Bridget noticed he wasn't quite happy with news. He was looking like something was bothering him.

'What's wrong John Paul?' She asked with concern.

'Nothing. I just wonder why people wants to stay in relationship, if there's no love anymore between them.' He replied, feeling angry. He just didn't understand why Darren is still with Hannah and they both are acting like one happy family. Maybe he could fool Craig, who most of the time is blind for everything it's not touching his own person, but not him. He could see there was something more between him and Spike that he ever admitted, and still he was sure, Darren didn't get rid of this feeling.

'Maybe because they get used to each other?' She suggested with a sigh. 'I don't know. When I saw my marriage doesn't has any future, I get divorce. So, I'm the last person who could answer you for this question.'

'Do you still love your ex-husband?' He glanced at her with curious.

'No.' She shook her head with a small smile. 'He's still important for me, but no. I don't love him anymore.'

'I hope you find someone who'll be better for you.'

'We'll see. For now, my whole time sacrifice for Tony and Moore.' She rolled her eyes.

'Yea, I almost forgot you're working with him.' He grinned. 'But maybe he's the only one?' He suggested.

'Sod off, John Paul.' She scowled, but in the end smiled slightly.

'See ya later, Bridget.' He winked to her and made his way toward his office.

'Yea, see ya!' She called after him and glanced briefly toward the corridor where she spotted constable Moore chatting with other constable. She budged for some thought being with him, couldn't imagine herself with almost ten years younger man, who was still a kid and wearing two size big cap. 'Oh, dear.' She sighed heavily and fixed eyes at monitor, thinking it's more interesting thing, than freckled Moore giggling behind her back every time someone asked her for date…Naturally if she finds someone who would be interested to go with her. And she will find…Right?

* * *

His all face was hurting him and he wondered if he keeps smiling for the last two days before his every muscles finally relax. He spent good three hours with Hannah's parents and her two brothers, smiling like an idiot, pretending how happy couple they're. The only good thing was, everyone had been focused at unborn baby so much, they didn't have time to suspect anything. He even quite enjoyed the small chat about cars with Rhys, who seemed to be more friendly toward him since Hannah got pregnant, and was doing everything to let him feel like home. And maybe he even could feel good, if not his thoughts constantly returning to one person.

He couldn't stop. Even when they talked about his child and he was thinking how good he's gonna feel to have this little baby in his arms, he still noticing things which recalling him about Spike. He was tired of it, wanted to kick him out from his mind. But the more he tries to do it, the more he thinks about him and his heart aching. He was almost dying inside.

'I know very nice family who would be interested to take Loony to home.' Hannah suddenly announced, on their way back to home.

'I already told you, I'm not going to give anyone this dog. He's mine.' Darren said firmly.

'And did you at least though about our baby?' She snapped outraged and he wanted to growl with frustration, knowing that now came the time, when Hannah start snapping, shouting and crying over every word he says.

'What our baby has to do with Loony?' He asked irate, finally looking at her.

'He or she can has allergy. You didn't hear small kids shouldn't be raised in place where lives cats and dogs?'

'We have dog in home when Craig was a toddler and trust me, he never had even a rash…In contrast to our dog, who after few months spending with my lovely brother, lost fur in few places. Vet said it happened, because the dog was nervous.'

'Oh, yes, so now Craig killed off your dog as a toddler?' She snapped, didn't see nothing funny in his statement. 'You want our kid to be sick, only because you have sentiment to some, dirty, ugly dog. It won't bring him back, Darren.' She said straight into his face, her eyes shone with coldness. 'I'm not going to tolerate this dog more than few months.'

'And you don't have to any longer. I'm not going to leave him with you, when you give a birth.' He retorted and noticed how pale Hannah became.

'What you mean by that?' She asked with unnaturally high voice.

'I think we already set up I'm staying with you, until you give a birth. Then we both move on, but in separate ways, yea?' Her low lip trembled and Darren wanted to howl with desperation. Did she really couldn't understand that? In the end it was her idea, she wanted him to stay with her, and now she was acting like she had amnesia.

'Don't say that. Nothing is lose yet, Darren.' She said quietly and caught his hands. 'We both can be a good parents and be together. I know you still love me and you just need time to forget about him. I know it's possible.'

'Hannah, I was trying.' He said softly, staring deeply into her eyes. 'But I can't. He's still in my mind and heart and nothing is gonna change that. You deserve someone better, Hannah. You're still young and can move on.' He wiped tears from her face.

'I love you, Darren. And I already forgive you.' She sobbed. 'Don't leave me, please.'

'We won't be happy.'

'Just give us a chance, please? Just one chance.' She begged him. 'I know you can move on, and can forget about him. He was only one, short episode in your life. You just liked him very much and that's why you're so hurt. But you don't love him.' She said firmly.

'I do.' He disagreed. 'I know what I'm feeling.'

'You'll forget about him.' She repeated, staring straight into his eyes. 'It's not like you're going to see him, again.' She added cruelly with a slight smile. 'I know you were few times in his old flat, but without major results, I see. You already can delete his phone number if you didn't do it yet.' She winced slightly, her eyes widened with disbelieving, as she noticed tears in man's eyes. It was the first time she saw him in such state.

'I need a walk. Go back to home alone.' He said without emotions. 'And dog is staying with us.'

'Darren!' She called after him, but man was already running on the other side of the road, living the woman alone.

* * *

'You really think it's a good idea?' Craig asked skeptically as they moved down the narrow corridor connecting clinic with another huge building hiding behind it, in the centre of park.

'If I wasn't I would never suggest anything like that to you.' Doctor Ferrer replied with gently smile. 'I'm sure this conversation will help you both.'

'If you're saying so.' He shrugged not convinced and looked around some kind of living room, when few people in white clothes were playing board games, chatting with each other or watching them with curious. 'Where are we?' He asked confused as she leaded him to the end of room and pushed some plastic door.

'In private facility.' She replied with warm smile.

'So these all people are…' He rubbed the back of his neck.

'They're our patients. Sumer Sunshine is offering many programs and therapies, Craig. '

'I know. That's why I chose this place.' He replied and glanced unsurely at the door. 'What is there?

'Something like waiting room. You can meet here with our patients and without disturbing chat with them or even drink a coffee. We have automat there.' She explained. 'When it's warm and not raining, we're letting our patients and guests take them outside to the park. We have lovely and very calmly neighborhood.'

'I noticed it.'

'Good…Are you ready then? The quicker you walk there, the better you feel.' She said with a slight smile. 'You can go out whenever you want.'

'I know…I'm ready, okay?' He took a deep breath.

'I'll be waiting for you here.' He nodded his head and slowly walked inside the spacious room with three yellow walls and green one. There were only few, brown tables with plastic chairs and automat with coffee on the middle of north wall, where were another two doors leading to unknown places. There was already few persons sitting there and chatting, but they seemed to not notice him. Firstly he saw only two male nurses sitting on the corner and keeping an eye on their patients, but when he looked toward windows, he found out someone else was intently watching him from his seat.

He shivered slightly and for moment he wondered if he should go out from there, but as he looked once again at fragile, tired figure in white, waiting at him patiently with some kind of hope in eyes, he knew he couldn't run away. He grunted and slowly moved toward his destination. He grabbed the nearest chair and moved it closer to the table before he sat down in front of the man, who watched him with unreadable face expression. His dark eyes fixed at him, filled with anxiety, fear and hope. He took a deep breath and decided to break the silence, before they start choke with it.

'Hello Spike. How are you feeling?'


	6. Back in time

**Hello again. I have short, Spike centric chapter for you. I think I needed to explain a few things, like how it's happened Spike landed in facility...So, hope you'd enjoy it, and in the next chapters we're coming back to 'future' ;)**

_It seemed like sky cry with him_

He wasn't on his funeral anymore, only again sitting on the beach. He ran hand over his face and looked surprised at his now wet hand, wondering what the hell just happening? The sky was still blue, sun shining so much, it almost blinded him…But he still could feel cold drops of rain hitting his face.

'Call ambulance! Spike!' Craig's voice rang in the beach like a thunder, making Spike shiver. He looked around but there was no one here, only him and beach. No traces of Craig, no traces of coming up storm. The sea was still calm, flat as a big mirror, didn't disturb by any waves or terns. It was dead quiet, when the thunder rang again above his head with redoubled strength.

'Spike!' He stood up, disorientated. What Craig was doing here? It was his dream, his death.

'Leave me alone, Craig! I don't want to hear you again! Get out of here.' He said, close to tears as he fall down on his knees. 'I've never believe in God and in heaven and hell…But now I know I'm in hell.' He whispered in the same time as the white light blinded him.

Moment later he saw a ceiling of his old room and as he looked lower, Craig's bleeding hands as he put them around his neck. He noticed fear and unsure in his eyes, his body was trembling. 'Where is this fucking ambulance?' Few warm drops of blood fall on Spike's face. He closed the eyes.

He was in the middle of chaos. He felt it and already could see it. This time the beach wasn't the same. The cold winter lashed up his body, rain quickly soaked his clothes to the bone as the rain start falling down from the black, ominous clouds which suddenly appeared on the sky, covering the bright sun. The sea was agitated, turned into dark green with white caps of the waves which taking back more and more land from Spike's feet. He was terrified.

'Spike!' He wanted to escape from the nightmare he created.

'Stop! I want it stop!' He shouted with tears and then the biggest wave he has ever seen, came straight into him, hiding him in his arms. 'Stop…'

* * *

'What are we doing here, Craig?' Charlie asked a little annoyed, glancing unfriendly at the door.

'I just want to check if he's alright.' Craig replied and once again knock loudly on the door. But there was no response.

'You could phone to him.' He looked at him compassionately, hands on hips. 'Sometimes you're a nut.'

'He switched off his telephone, that's why I'm here.' He snapped outraged. 'Besides you see he doesn't open the door. Maybe he collapsed.' He pressed his ear to the door.

'He probably just oversleep or go somewhere.' He rolled his eyes. 'He doesn't has to stay in home, you know. He's old enough to go somewhere alone.'

'Well, where else he can be, eh?' He shot him a dead glare. 'He doesn't has place to go, and I hear music coming from his flat.'

'I think it's ridiculous. We should be in homes, not standing on the staircase and making a fuss about nothing. He's gonna be really angry at us.'

'I don't care. We're coming.' He said firmly and took few steps back.

'What?' Charlie snapped, surprised. 'We can't break the door, Craig. He's gonna kill us!'

'I need to see if he's alright.' He said firmly. 'If you want, you can come back to home. I can take care about everything, alone.'

'I'm not going to break the door.' He quickly said and moved back, as he noticed how Craig with a slight smile was preparing himself to run at the door. He almost closed his eyes as the man kicked the door with all force and it just fall down with a loud slam, surely catching the whole building attention. He quickly slipped inside along with Craig, before someone could notice him. 'I hope you know what are you doing.' But he didn't get respond. He moved further and frowned as he noticed Craig standing in doors of bedroom, watching something with suddenly pale face. 'What's wrong, mate?'

He moved on Craig's place as the man with quiet _shit _ran toward the bed, and his jaw almost hit the floor as he saw what had such a big impact on him. Spike was lying with half opened eyes on the middle of bed, with tie around his right arm. He was pale and didn't react when Craig start pulling him for arms and then touching his face.

'Is he dead?' He asked, his blood seemed frozen in his veins. He couldn't move.

'He's still breathing. Call ambulance!' Craig ordered and shook his body once again. 'Spike! Come on, wake up. Spike!' He yelled, barely could stay calm. 'Spike, you idiot! What the hell you did…Wake up, please. Spike!'

* * *

There are people who believes that cats have seven life's. Spike always approaching to this theme very carefully and with a hint of skeptic, but in some way he could understood they reasoning. For him cats were always in some way mystical and mystery. They could fall down from few meters only to land on their four legs without any scratch or broken bone. They are so flexible and elastic they can sneak wherever they want, like they don't have any bones. You can hurt them, but then they coming back even stronger than before, untouched like nothing happened.

Sometimes Spike felt like he knows cats, like they've been his second half of soul. He has been shot, stabbed, again shot and now he overdosed. He was like these cats. Have seven life's, before he finally exceed a limit and will be bury in the ground for good, losing his luck.

But until today he realized he has more in common with them than he ever thought, and it seemed like he still having a few life's ahead.

He opened his eyes lazily and saw dark sky pouring at him cold drops of rain as his body has been carried away somewhere. He grunted as his ears unblocked and some loud voices hit him with double power, making his head hurt. He wanted to cover them with hands, but when he only tried someone's hand stopped him and moment later he heard as the door opened and white ceiling with blinding him lamps, appeared in front of his eyes.

'Spike Bridges, age thirty two. Overdosed. His heart was stopped for two minutes, problems with respiration.' He looked on the left to see few paramedics pulling him ahead toward some hall. 'When we found him, he didn't respond for any signals .'

'Do we know what's he took?' The doctor asked.

'We found cocaine and heroin.' The paramedic, cute blond girl, said. 'And also benzodiazepine.'

'Jesus, I'm surprised he's still alive.' _Not only you, _Spike thought and his heart almost stopped as he noticed Craig running along with them, for his right. 'We don't have too much time… Sir, you can't go there.' Doctor said to Craig.

'I'm not going to leave him. It's enough I did such mistake once.' He said firmly. 'And you see how he ends.'

'We'll take care about him, Sir. But you need to wait in hall.' The nurse said with gently smile catching him from the arms to not let him go further.

'I need to be with him.' He argued, but the door already closed behind them, cutting off their yelling, and he was in some space room.

'Do you hear me, Sir?' The nurse asked him, but he couldn't respond. He again start drifting into unconscious.

* * *

'You were right.' Craig said quietly when John Paul handed him a cup with water and sat next to him, arm wrapped around his shoulders.

'Don't think about that, now.' John Paul whispered back and kissed him on the top of head. 'He's in good hands and safe, that's what counts.'

'You didn't see him there…'

'Niall already talked with doctors. He's gonna live, Craig.' He hugged him more. 'You found him in a right moment.'

'I don't know what the hell he was thinking about.' He shook his head. 'Overdose? That's the way he wanted to die?' He snapped.

'He lost the job he loves, his boyfriend has been killed few weeks ago and the best friend didn't visit him for the last two weeks.' John Paul said softly. 'Is it enough explanation?' Craig was silent.

'They moved Spike to ICU.' They both turned around to see panting Niall in his lab coat. 'He's going be fine, but he's still unconscious.'

'How long is gonna take before he wakes up?' Craig quickly asked. 'Can I see him?'

'Don't know. Maybe he wakes up tomorrow, or maybe for few days.' He shrugged. 'You can't see him now, so it'd be better if you both go back to home. He's in good hands and I'll be checking him every hour, okay?' He offered.

'He'll be scare when he wakes up in new place, without familiar faces.' Craig shook his head and grabbed John Paul's arm. 'Would you stay with me? I need to make sure, he's okay.'

'He is.' Niall sighed. 'Go back and get sleep. You both are still tired. For the last weeks I see you in hospital almost every day, Craig. If you don't want to become my patient, go to home.' He ordered firmly. 'John Paul take care about him. I'll inform you when he wakes up and don't worry, I'm gonna take care about him.'

'Phone to us when you only would know he's wake up, okay?' John Paul asked him as he forced Craig to stand up.

'I'll do it, just go. Nothing is gonna happen to him, he's safe.' Niall said firmly and with a slight smile patted his brother's arm. 'If there's need, I have sleeping pills in the car. He needs to rest.' He added quieter.

'Thanks.' John Paul nodded and pulled Craig toward the entrance. 'You'll talk with him when you both feel better. I promise you that.' He assured him and Craig let him wrapped arms around him as he once again felt powerless, and couldn't stop from thinking that maybe for last days he didn't pay to Spike so much attention as he should.

* * *

Spike woke up two days later and the first things he saw was Craig's face as the man asleep in the armchair next to his bed, in hand holding his own. He moved slightly on the bed and try to touch his swollen neck, when he felt a needle in his hand and some kind of bandage or slice keeping it on place.

He tried to slip his other hand from hold, when Craig's eyes suddenly opened widely and he pulled his legs down from armchair so he could be closer to Spike. He saw anger in Craig's eyes, his hand has been squeezed painfully and suddenly he only wanted to close his eyes and don't see him again. Well, he wasn't quite surprised with his reaction, he was prepared that if he survives once more, Craig is gonna make sure to kill him with own hands or at least beat him down, before he understands he did a wrong thing and shouldn't try it once again.

But Craig surprised him. He felt something warm and wet on his cheek and when he opened his one eye, he saw tears in man's eyes and before he could react, he hugged him tightly. Spike didn't understand what's going on.

'You stupid idiot.' Craig whispered to his ear with harsh voice, although he was choking with tears. 'Why the hell you did this? After what we have been through? You're not alone. You have me and John Paul, you're part of our family.'

'I thought it's the right thing. You wouldn't have any problem with me anymore.' He replied with hoarse voice, this time it was him, who was close to burst in tears.

'What?' Craig snapped with disbelieving and pulled back from him. 'Why on Earth you though it's a good thing? You have friends who are worrying about you.'

'The ones who even don't think to visit me.'

'I didn't tell Darren what you did, if you want to know.' Craig said, staring at him intently. 'He doesn't know you're again in hospital. I thought he already once saw you dying in front of his eyes, and doesn't need to go through the same again.'

'What about Charlie?'

'You know Charlie. He's worrying, but never liked sitting in hospitals.' He shrugged and gave him a long look. 'You know I'm always for you?'

'Yeah.' Spike mumbled, looking away.

'I am.' Craig said firmly and this time gently squeezed his hand. 'I mean it.'

'I already told you I know.'

'But it didn't sound convincingly.' Craig retorted. 'I can't stay here any longer, so I'll visit you tomorrow, okay? John Paul is going to come around this afternoon.' Spike nodded his head, giving him a sign he understood. Craig sighed irate. 'Fine. We talk when you feel better.'

'I don't want to talk.' He said quietly.

'But you have to.' Craig replied and squeezed his hand once again. 'We talk later. I promise.'

'How long I was conscious?' He asked before the man walked away.

'Two days. Doctor said you might still feel sleepy.'

'Okay.' He nodded and closed his eyes.

'Yea, Spike. Gather strength.' He Heard Craig's softy voice, before he plunged into darkness.

* * *

Spike wasn't sure anymore what was real and what was the product of his imagination. He was lying in hospital for good few days and most of the time was unconscious and having strange dreams. He almost get a heart attack one day, when he woke up after one very nasty nightmare, and when he tried to sit down he noticed the back of tall man in black, checking something on the small table in front of his bed.

'Am I going to die, that they sent a priest to me?' He asked, making the man jumped and turned around with a mouth full of grapes. Spike smiled slightly, a little confused, as he recognized the man. It was the same priest he saw in his nightmare. Father Kieron.

'Oh, no. Myra asked me to look after you since John Paul and Craig are busy in work and with removal.' He replied with nasal voice and smiled friendly. Spike grinned back to him, although he still was feeling like a crap…Maybe it was his another dream?

'You don't have to stay with me, Father. I'm alright and Myra like always overreacting.'

'Call me Kieron.' He offered. 'Maybe you don't remember me…'

'We met on the station, when you and Carmel helped me with photographs.' He finished for him with a slight smile. 'I remember you.'

'That's good, I think. It means you don't have problems with memory.'

'But problem with knowing what it's true and what not.' He said quietly, unsurely glancing at man.

'So how can I convince you, it's not a dream?' Kieron asked him with small smile.

'I don't know.' He admitted, suddenly feeling amused with whole situation.

'Me either.' He chuckled, making Spike look longer at him.

'You were in my dream.' He said quietly.

'Oh, really? I'm flattered, then. So what I was doing there?' He asked with curious.

'You were burying my body on funeral.' He replied deadpanned, couldn't stop himself from small smile.

'Well, everyone fancies something different.' He stated with a chuckle and reached out his hand full of grapes toward the man. 'You want some? They're delicious.'

'No, thanks. Spike replied amused, but man already sat next to him and forced to take few to hands.

'You're pale. You need vitamins.'

'I have drip.'

'You want me to get a really good slap for Myra for not taking good care about you?' Spike chuckled and finally slipped offered grape to mouth.

'So how long you're going to stay with me?'

'How long you want it.' He replied with smile.

'So, it is a dream?' He asked confused.

'No.' He shook his head. 'Look. I know you didn't want to talk with anyone for the last few days, but you have serious problems, Spike. They're not going to keep you here longer than three days and then what?' He asked seriously. 'You'll try to kill himself once again or go back to drugs and ruin your whole life?'

'It's easy to say.' He replied quietly.

'I know it's going to be hard for you to stop taking drugs, so that's why John Paul and Craig thought about some therapy for you. Niall knows a pretty good place, where they could help you to sort out your life and stay away from drugs.'

'You think it'd help me?' He sobbed and Kieron handed him a handkerchief.

'I think it's worth to try. You have nothing to lose.' He said with a warm smile. 'The only problem is, that when you decides for treatment and sign documents, you can't leave the facility until doctors decide you're not going to kill himself and you're not going to go back to your previous life…It might takes months, before you'll be able to come back.'

'At least I would have place to stay.' He smiled slightly, trying to see a bright side. 'I decided to sell Randal's flat.'

'You have to stay away from your friends.' He added.

'They wouldn't have time to visit me, so what's the difference?' He snorted.

'It doesn't mean they're not care about you.' Kieron said softly. 'If they didn't care, Craig and his colleague wouldn't came to your house to check if you're alright and you'd lie in your bed for God only knows how long.' He added firmer. 'Just think about it. It's how people act when they don't care about someone?' He was silent, his eyes fixed at hands.

'So how's feeling my favorite patient?' He looked briefly at smiling Niall who came to the room and laid a hand on priest's shoulder.

'Kieron said you found a clinic for me.' Spike replied quietly, didn't dare to look at them.

'Yes, I know a pretty good place.' He replied, surprised. 'I thought John Paul and Craig can take you there and you'll see if it's the place you'd like to stay or should I look for something else.'

'They're gonna help me there?' Niall's face softened as he noticed tears streaming down his pale face, dark eyes fixed at him in silent request for help.

'Yes. I'm sure about that.' He replied firmly and took a hold of his hand with gently smile. 'You're in very good hands, Spike. I'm sure one day you'll appreciate it.'


	7. Out of problems

**Hello :) Finally I come back with a new chapter for you :) Sorry it took me so much, but recently I had a lot of things on my head. I hope you'd like it ;)**

_It's wonderful, wonderful life _

Craig quietly slipped inside immersed in darkness flat and without switching on the lamp he threw the keys on the nearest future and entangled himself from the jacket. He kicked out the shoes in the way to bedroom and on tiptoes approached the bed, didn't want to wake up his boyfriend. He glanced toward the door of bathroom, knowing he should take a shower and change into clean pajamas, but he was so tired and sure he'd wake up before John Paul, he decided just to strip off from his clothes and slip under the quilt in boxers. He was in the half way with trousers, when he heard move on the bed and moment later the bed lamp has been switched off and his boyfriend was already sitting on the bed, facing him, full wake up. He made the most remorseful mine he could as he got murderous look from the man, who was a step from strangle him.

'You had a nice day?' Craig asked him with stupid grin, which only irate John Paul more.

'Oh yes, I had.' He said coldly. 'For all fucking day I was wondering where the hell is my boyfriend and why he has switched off his mobile phone. And when my Prince Charming finally came back in the middle of night, he's totally drunk!' He snapped, feeling a strong smell of whiskey in his nostrils.

'I just drank four drinks. It's almost nothing.' He said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'I was worrying about you.'

'I needed to sort out few things.' He replied evasively.

'You could at least tell me, you're fine.' John Paul stared at him hurt. 'What's the point in living together, if you have secrets and seems to not think about me as a part of your life.'

'It's not like that, John Paul.' He argued.

'Oh, really? I'll see something different, Craig. Maybe I moved into your flat too quickly.' He said quietly and turned toward man with his back as he laid down on the bed.

'If you weren't important for me, I'd never go for a meeting with doctor Ferrer and surely not talk with this idiot and let him straighten few things out…Sometimes ignorance seemed to be blissful.' He slipped under the quilt with heavy sigh, making John Paul looked at him above the shoulder.

'Why you didn't tell me you're going to meet with her?'

'Cause I wasn't ready to go there with you?' He sighed once again, when John Paul finally turned toward him, concern written over his face. 'I needed to sort some things out alone…Don't make this mine, John Paul. It's not like I'm not trusting you or whatever you think. I just couldn't go there with you today…But I can promise you, if you give me a little time, I'll tell you everything.' He took a hold of his hand. 'Okay?' He looked straight into his eyes with hope. 'Don't tell me you want to end everything between us.'

'I'm not.' John Paul replied quietly. 'I'm glad you met with doctor and Spike and I hope you solved your all problems, although I can't say I'm happy because you don't want share anything with me. Let me finish, Craig.' He lift his hand, when Craig opened his mouth. 'I know you'd tell me everything when you'd be ready for it and I respect it. The most important for me is to know you're feeling better and it's the end of your nightmares.' He said softly, squeezing his hand. 'That's what matters me. If you need to meet with doctor alone, I'm fine with that, if it's going to help you. But just let me know you're okay, Craig, not slip out from our flat when I'm sleeping and doesn't contact with me for all day. I was really worrying about you.'

'I know. I'm sorry.' He kissed slightly his fingers. 'It's just very hard for me sometimes to remember I'm not living alone anymore…You know, I've never needed to inform Chubby when I was late.' He smirked slightly and even John Paul smiled slightly. 'Sorry.'

'I'll forgive you this time, but don't do it, once again.' He kissed him shortly on the lips and moved away slightly when Craig almost snuggled into him. 'But one more thing, Craig.' The man glanced at him unsurely. 'You're going to bathroom and take a shower. You're stinking.' John Paul screwed his nose and chuckled slightly when Craig slapped him on the arm.

'I'm not!'

'You're Craig Dean. Even your cat smells better.' He grinned.

'I even can't lie in my own bed.' He snorted and with growl stood up, when John Paul rolled on their bed with a quiet laugh. Sometimes he really wanted to give him a really good slap on the bum.

* * *

_'I didn't expect you're going to visit me here.' Spike said quietly, nervously moving on his chair. _

_'Me either.' Craig replied, staring at him intensively. 'I'd never think I'm going to see your stupid face once again.' Spike looked down at his hands. _

_'Life can surprises us.' He mumbled and unsurely glanced at man who without words stood up. So that's it, he thought. He gave up and wasn't going to talk with him anymore. He could guess it. He smiled sadly to himself and stay there for a little longer, before he decided there's no point in sitting any longer. Besides he was going to have a meeting with doctor Ferrer for one hour, so he could close himself in the room and prepare in head good answers for her. _

_He winced when white plastic cup landed in front of him and as he jerked his head up surprised, he saw Craig standing above him in hand keeping his own coffee. He again sat in front of him, and slowly sipping coffee, watched him intently._

_'You thought I was going out.' Craig broke the silence as the first, a little smirk on his face. 'Nah, it cost me too much to come here, to run away like the last coward.' _

_'That's a good thing, I think.' He shrugged, not sure what to say. _

_'Yea, I'm brave contrary to you.' He added as he caught his stare. 'So are you going to share with me why you tried end your poor life by overdosing, or you want to keep your 'sweet' secret for yourself?' He asked ironically, feeling like every muscles in his body tensed. _

_'I had my reasons.' He replied evasively, making other man snort. _

_'I know you had, but what kind of reasons you could have to try kill yourself? Doing that you deceived yourself and all motives which were all the time pushing you to get Mitchell and let him pay for the all murders he committed…Suddenly any of them don't bother you anymore?'_

_'It's not like I didn't lost anything.' He snapped in response. _

_'Okay, you lost the job you love, I can understand you're angry and it made you upset …But still you had a chance to come back to force for few years. I can try to do everything to let you back to job as quickly it's possible and help you find some job for now.' He offered. 'It's not the end of world. Not a good reason to kill yourself.' _

_'I thought world would be better without me.' He said quietly, avoiding his stare. 'You had enough problems because of me.'_

_'Well, so information number one for you, you didn't help us.' He said irate. 'Can you imagine what the hell I was feeling when I saw you half dead on the bed? It's not like this image is going to leave my mind in one moment.'_

_'I didn't think you suddenly decides to visit me.' He snapped back, outraged. _

_'So again, it's my fault? Stop being childish Spike and grow up!' He yelled, catching male nurses attention, who start watching them intently, but decided to not interfere yet. _

_'I don't have anyone. The only family I had was Randall.' _

_'Bullshit. You have friends who care about you. I'm your family. We all are.'_

_'We're mates, when I was working on station.' He clarified. _

_'I'm your friend regardless of whether you're going to work on station or not.' Craig said firmly. 'And don't you ever dare to forget about it.' He said through the teeth, eyes shone with tears. 'It's not like we're going to forget about you, when you stop being a copper.'_

_'You're so busy…' Craig laughed shortly with disbelief. _

_'So? I think I can manage a little time for my old friend.' He gave him a harsh look. 'So, that's the all reasons?' He raised hands in the air. 'You bloody idiot...' _

_'I don't want to talk with you about that.' He mumbled._

_'Why not?' He asked harshly. 'You think it was easy for me to chose between you, John Paul and Darren who I should save? I have been pushed to kill Mitchell, to save us. And although he didn't deserve any remorse, he was still a human. A guy who I needed to kill, and believe me I can't stop thinking about it. It's hard to deal with something like that, even if I did it to save myself and my colleague…I still thinking, I could wait or do something else, instead of shooting him down.'_

_'I know what are you feeling.' Spike whispered, sadness filled his eyes. _

_'No, you don't know.' _

_'I killed someone also.' Craig's eyes widened suddenly, surprised with his words, his all body tensed. _

_'What?' He asked almost in whisper. _

_'I killed someone.' He repeated slowly, staring deeply into his eyes, and Craig knew he wasn't lying. And for one short moment, Craig felt betrayed…_

_'Don't tell me you killed Randall…' For all the time he was covering a murderer? No, it's not possible..._

_'No, it was someone else.' Spike replied with a gasp. 'It happened in Ibiza. It was accident…'_

* * *

'She was working in my department, but never with me, so I can't tell you too much about her.' Tall blonde man in uniform said as he handed a mug for his guest, sitting in the chair in front of him.

'You were her superior, so you have to know something. Or at least you should know if she's good or not.' Craig stated with a quick glance at man, before he focused at the white mug with red hearts in his hands.

'No one never complained at her. She was very hard working and she has a good nose.'

'So you didn't have any problems with her?' Craig made sure, didn't want to have any surprises when she joins his team.

'No…If there were some problems mostly because of her English. She has this strange, a little annoying accent and sometimes there were some problems with understand what she's saying…But like I said, she's fine. You shouldn't have any problem with her.'

'I know what you mean.' Craig sighed. 'I saw her name.'

'Yea, I know.' He chuckled slightly. 'No one could say it correctly, so we just kept calling her like people with whom she was working earlier.'

'Which name is?'

'Tiger's eye.' Craig raised his eyebrow, when man burst in laugh.

'Are you serious?'

'Yes. It's because of her right eye.' He replied and sat behind the desk.

'What's wrong with it?'

'I don't know the whole story, so I'm not going to say anything, but trust me. When you only see her, you'd understand her nickname.' He assured him. 'So, you're a new superintendent, eh?' He grinned.

'It looks like that.' He shrugged, uninterested. 'Was she working in homicide?'

'Yes, Craig. Don't worry, she knows her job.' He rolled his eyes. 'Now would you leave this woman, alone?'

'What kind of problems she has with her speaking?' The man growled and with shook of his head fixed his eyes at unmoved Craig.

'Still the same stubborn bastard.' He stated with a sigh, and Craig only grinned in response.

* * *

'My new partner just arrives. Megan said he's waiting for me in canteen.' Bridget informed with a big smile as she start popping around the common room.

'Oh, really?' Darren mumbled uninterested above his newspaper. 'From what station he is, then?'

'Our. He just got promotion.' She replied and handed John Paul some documents.

'He's just after promotion?' Charlie raised his eyebrow questioningly, stupid grin on his face. 'I just hope it's not the person I think it is…What's his name, Bridget?'

'William York.' She replied somehow proudly, but her smile quickly faded when Darren finally jerked his head above the magazine, exchanged looks with Charlie, and both burst in hysterical laugh. 'What's so funny?' She asked annoyed. 'You know him?'

'And who doesn't know him?' Charlie asked, he was all shaking with laugh. 'Craig Dean hates you Bridget. That's all I can say.'

'It wasn't Craig decision. He got top command to chose someone new and young to our department.' John Paul clarified. 'What's wrong with him?'

'He's fine.' Darren shrugged with a big grin. 'But still, he's a black sheep our station.'

'What?' She snapped, confused. Did she miss something recently? 'You're just jealous and that's all.'

'You can ask whoever you want and trust me, everyone tell you the same. He's a black sheep.' Charlie said firmly. 'Whatever he touches, it turns into dust. Worse when he's working with someone…He already sent three officers to hospital.'

'If he'd be so bad, what's he'd doing here?' She placed hands on hips.

'Well, it's not like we have more, fresh starters here.' John Paul replied with a small smirk. 'I'm sure, you'll be feel good together.'

'You probably just overacting.' She stated with a snort and marched toward the main corridor.

'Is she right?' John Paul asked them quietly.

'Trust me. Two days and there won't be any windows in this room.' Charlie grinned amused. John Paul closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He almost could see Craig's mine right now and he knew he won't happy with new revelation when he only comes back.

* * *

'_We had to arrest members of local mafia, when something went wrong. I'm not sure what, but before I could do something, me and my colleagues were in the middle of chaos. Everyone were shouting, running and shooting. You didn't know anymore who was for your side and who not. You just wanted to survive.' _

_'What's happened next?' Craig asked quietly, watching him intently._

_'I've been shot.' He replied with a deep sigh. 'I remember when I fall down on the ground and I was watching everything half conscious…He came from nowhere. I thought he was one of them.'_

_'You shot to him?' He more stated than asked. _

_'I wanted to live. I thought it's the only way to get alive from this hell…Maybe if I wait a little longer and see he wasn't with me or gangsters, he'd be still here.' He said quietly._

_'He just appeared in a wrong place, in a wrong time.' He said softy and gently touched his hand. 'You were trying to survive and I'm sure everyone in the neighborhood were informed what was going around. He knew this risk.'_

_'Maybe he didn't hear about…'_

_'We both know, he did…You didn't do nothing wrong. It's the risk of our job.'_

_'I should think…' He shook his head. _

_'You should informed us what's happened with you.' He said harsh, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'Besides everyone said you were innocent. Whoever was on your place, I'm sure, would do the same.'_

_'I couldn't phone to you or Bridget. Not after I left without goodbye.' _

_'That's your problem why you've been a total jerk.' Craig snapped. 'We were worrying about you and missed you badly…I still can't believe why the hell you were thinking then? If the money was so important for you, you could tell me this. I'd try to understand it.'_

_'You wouldn't understand.' He disagreed with a faint smile._

_'How you can be so sure, eh? You think you know me so pretty good?' He snorted._

_'Well…' He started with growing smile, when Craig interrupted him with an irate sigh._

_'Fine, you're right. I wouldn't understand it, cause I'd never put money before my friend. Never.' He said firmly, looking deeply into his eyes. 'Shame you're not the same.' He crashed the cup in his hand and was going to stand up. _

_'I did it for you.' Spike said softly, making the man stay on the chair._

_'Excuse me?' _

_'It wasn't about money.' _

_'Then about what?' He asked surprised, didn't understand anything. 'I didn't want you to leave.' He said puzzled. _

_'Maybe you didn't, but for your good I needed to do it.' He smiled slightly and suddenly pulled back from the table with the chair. 'I need to go. I have meeting with doctor Ferrer for few minutes.' _

_'No. You can't go just like that. No, until you explain me what the fuck are you trying to tell me.' He argued and tried to catch his arm, but Spike moved quickly from him. _

_'Thanks for coming…And I hope you'd feel better soon. Nightmares can really exhaust.' _

_'I need to know.' He repeated stubbornly, but Spike shook his head. _

_'Maybe one day we can talk once again. And don't blame himself for Mitchell's death. You did the right thing.' He smiled slightly and without more words marched toward the door in the end of room. Craig stood up to follow him, but the man was already behind the door and he understood his visitation just ends. He swore under his breath and grabbed the empty cup before he decided to get back to home, knowing he won't learn nothing new this time. _

* * *

John Paul shivered slightly when someone's arms wrapped around his waist and someone's face snuggled into his back. He smiled as the familiar perfume hit his nostrils and he immediately relaxed, hands moved into another ones.

'You disappeared for another long day.' He said quietly and closed his eyes when the warm lips met with his alabaster neck.

'Sorry. I needed to talk with my old friend.' Craig apologized.

'You have friends?' John Paul asked amused, teasingly.

'Ha, very funny.' He snapped into his back. 'It looks like someone has a good humor, today.'

'And someone is very moody.' John Paul stated with a slight smile. 'Did your _friend_ said you something?'

'I talked with him about new recruit.' He replied evasively.

'You mean William York or Russian officer?' Craig rolled his eyes. He should knew, he isn't going to hide anything from him.

'What's the difference?' He asked annoyed. 'It's confidential. I can't tell you about all things I'm doing.'

'So, it's again about that poor woman.' He grinned, more stating than asking. 'So what's wrong with her? I thought we set up, you're not going to talk about her, until she arrives…It's only three days, Craig.'

'I know when she's coming, and stop making a laugh of me.'

'But you're so funny.'

'John Paul…'

'Okay, I shut up.' He rolled his eyes, amused.

'I just needed to know who I'm hiring. We're working in homicide.'

'I know, but since what I know you don't have any reasons to be nervous. Everyone saying she's fine…'I'd be more concerned about William York than her.' He said carefully.

'What you mean?' He asked puzzled and pulled back from him.

'Well, I heard some news about him…And I don't think you're gonna like them.' He said with a sheepishly smile as he turned around to face him. 'You didn't talk with anyone about him, did you?'

* * *

Darren hid his mobile phone in jeans and moved upstairs the old, modern staircase, until he reached his destination. He knocked on the door few times, but minutes were passing away, and no one answering. _I could guess, _he thought. He was trying to contact with him for the last two weeks, but without mayor results. He never picked up his phone. Darren knew he always could ask Craig, the most informed person at the station, but he was sure he won't say him any word and only piss off more at him. Recently they both lost contact with themselves and any of them seemed to do anything to change it. They just accepted the order of things and both moved on their different ways, far away from each other. Somehow it hurt him, how distance and malicious Craig; his brother, became toward him, since he found out about him and Spike. Maybe he had rights to be angry at him, but still, he could try understands him and give him some advice, what to do, since he wasn't sure about anything. Even about his feelings. He was one big mess, and he even didn't have anyone to talk with. His father would never understands his dilemmas and Craig…he didn't care about him anymore. For him he even could be dead now.

'Come on, open the door. I need to see you.' He said quietly to the door and leaned against it with hope, it'll open a little and he again sees him. To see the only person who all the time cared about him.

'Real estate agent already went back to home. You need to phone to company, if you want to see the flat.' He winced when girlish voice resounded behind his back. He turned around only to see two young girls, about fifteen years, with strong makeup on faces, staring back at him with interested. 'You're going to move here?'

'What? No.' He replied puzzled and scratched his head. 'I'm trying to contact with a guy who is living here.'

'No one is living here.' She replied with a smirk. 'The guy who was living here, go abroad since what I know and issued the flat for sale…So are you going to buy it?'

'Are you sure?' His heart sank in the chest. 'I'm searching for Spike Hunter.'

'I know. The other guy died, here, so I guessed you have to ask about other one.' She shrugged, giving him an odd look. 'I'm just telling you what I know. People are saying he goes abroad.'

'But, he couldn't…'

'Maybe his friends know something.' She advised and took a long look at him. 'Are you sure you don't want to live, here?'

'I'm sure.' He was barely standing on his feet. He couldn't believe he just gone…Left him without words.

'Shame. You're handsome.' He glanced briefly at girls, before he ran down the stairs, didn't want to stay there any longer. He hid in the car and hit few times the steering wheel, trying to calm himself. _He's not worth anything, _now he understood what superintendent and Craig had in mind. Spike didn't deserve anything. He just used him and threw away like a toy, when he gets boring with it. And he was calling him a friend…How blind he could be? He looked into mirror and noticed tears streaming down his cheeks and chin, before it fall down on his hands. He didn't deserve anything.

_So why are you crying? _He looked on the pair of dark eyes staring back at him from the mirror and he understood he couldn't find a good answer. The truth was he didn't know why he's crying over him now, when everything seemed to lose its significance.


	8. Tiger's eye

**Hi :) Today I have new chapter for you. I hope you'd like it ;)**

_Never induced the wolf from the forest _

John Paul entered the bedroom quietly and with a small smile leaned against the wall as he kept watching his boyfriend removing his all clothes from the wardrobe and again and again throwing it on the bed, if it turned out to not match to his today's outfit. It was quite amused and something new for him to watch Craig standing in the middle of room, in front of the big mirror only in a black sockets, blue boxers, white and very old undershirt, and with strange, red tie flying around his neck every time he bends over to grab another cloth.

'You look marvelous, babe.' John Paul said with a grin as he turned around and measured him with unfriendly eyes.

'I'm sure I am. I always look marvelous, whatever I'm wearing.' Craig said deadpanned and grabbed another shirt. 'White or blue?' He asked as he showed him the shirts.

'Blue.' John Paul replied quickly. 'Well, if you drop these socks and ugly undershirt, I could think about you as a marvelous.' He teased.

'So I wear white.' Craig replied, ignored him completely.

'Oy, are you trying to suggest, I know nothing about fashion?' John Paul raised his eyebrow surprised. 'You even can't choose the tie without my help.' He recalled him with indulgent look.

'I only think you might not be good in choosing clothes for business meeting.' Craig continued, giving him a long look over his black trousers. 'This one?'

'You know, you just asked me for advice?' John Paul sighed. 'Look, Craig. It's not a business meeting, only meeting with your future subordinate.

'It's not only a meeting.' Craig retorted, rolling his eyes.

'Okay, so let me think…I'm taking the whole problem is you want her to know from the first look at you, you're not only her boss, but also superintendent…Do I get it right?'

'Yes.' He confirmed with a sigh of relief.

'Or maybe you want to look attractive for her?' He asked quickly, eyeing him up suspiciously.

'Ye… What? No!' Craig cried, shocked. 'From where you get such a thought?'

'Well, you're bisexual…'

'So? I have a boyfriend who I love. I don't need anyone else.' John Paul smiled softly at his words, something warm filled his chest.

'So you're admitting you love me?' He asked teasingly, although he knew the answer. He just wanted to hear it once again.

'Did I ever tell I don't love you?' He looked at him seriously, his arms folded.

'No. But it's not like you're telling you love me very often.' He explained and slightly closed his eyes, when Craig approached him and gently stroked his hair. 'It'd be nice to hear it more often, instead of listening to your rambling.'

'I'll try to do something about that.' He said quietly and lightly kissed his forehead. 'But for now I need to focus on my clothes. I have only half hour.'

'You're sounding like my sisters.' John Paul said amused, shaking slightly his head. 'If you want so badly to look professional, wear uniform.'

'I'm not going to wear any uniforms, John Paul.' He snapped and reached for another trousers.

'Then stop complaining.'

'At least can you tell me which boxers I should wear? You know, if I bend for something, she could see it, so I want it to match to the whole outfit.' He explained as he caught his shocked stare.

'You want my advice?' Craig nodded his head. 'Don't wear anything.' He snapped and stormed out from the room, didn't even to turn around, when his boyfriend kept calling him back.

'There's no need to play a kid, John Paul!' He yelled outraged and threw some cloth toward the corridor. 'Oh, fuck it!' He snarled and chose the first under his hand trousers and jacket.

* * *

Charlie wondered if he should keep wearing a bulletproof vest to work, but he abounded this thought minute later knowing it won't save him from the meeting with a car or with stuffs like that. With a deep breath he entered the common room as the first and rubbed his hands as he already spotted his nemesis. He was standing in the corner of room, inflating balloons under Bridget's critical eyes, while Darren and Moore were finishing their lettering.

It was Bridget who spotted them as the first and yelled with a shrink voice, making everyone jumped or covered ears and looked around surprised. Charlie smiled sheepishly as he got a murderous look from her and he already knew he's going to get a good slap from coming before the time and ruining the whole surprise.

'I should know it's too hard task for you.' She snapped, before she passed by him. 'Welcome back, Fred.' She smiled widely and wrapped arms around second man, hiding behind Charlie's back. 'How are you feeling? You still have a bandage around your head?' She asked with concern as she gently touched his forehead.

'Oy, watch out your hands, Bridget. You don't want to be on his missus bad list.' Charlie grinned as he passed by them and glanced at his other colleagues waiting for his turn to welcome Fred.

'I don't mind to be touch by beautiful woman…If I knew I'm going to be in the middle of women, I'd let myself be beat earlier.' Fred replied with a big smile, which quickly disappeared as he get a slap on the shoulder.

'Men.' Bridget snapped and moved away. 'You're so shallow.'

'Ah, that's all us. We love women, don't we Darren?' Charlie nudged him with a big grin.

'Yea, we do.' He agreed politely with weak smile.

'I'm glad that at least I didn't miss your wedding.' Fred winked to him. 'You already set up the date, right?'

'Really?' Moore chimed in surprised.

'Well, they didn't chose the date, yet.' Bridget decided to save situation. 'But I'm sure when they decide, you'll know as a first.'

'But don't wait too long with it, Darren.' Fred advised. 'Better if you marry her before she stop fitting into any wedding dress.'

'Yea.' Darren smiled falsely. 'Anyway, today is your day, Fred.'

'You're right.' Charlie patted his back and glanced at his blonde nemesis with big eyes, standing shyly behind Darren's back. 'Ah, you don't know our new colleague, William York, do you, Fred?' He asked with a grin and a little amused voice.

'No, I don't have occasion, yet.' He confirmed carefully and stretched his hand out toward new guy. 'Nice to meet you, William. I'm Fred.'

'Hi.' He nodded and shook his hand shyly.

'He's my new partner.' Bridget chimed in with kind smile, making Charlie almost burst in laugh.

'Yours? So with whom then Darren will work?' He asked puzzled. 'I thought you already have Moore.'

'That's going to be _surpris_e for me.' Darren replied with a slanting smile.

'Ah, someone is on Craig's bad list!' Charlie stated amused. 'What the hell you did to him? Piss to his flower?'

'Craig doesn't has any flowers.' Bridget reminded him drily and nodded at William. 'Would you like to visit with me one of our potential witnesses?'

'Of course he doesn't has, cause flowers can't walk around and take care about themselves alone. They'd be drop dead after two days.'

'Why not? I only need to take my jacket and we can go.' William said with a small smile. 'I need some practice.'

'Sure, you need. That's why you're with me.' She said proudly with a warm smile. 'I need to grab my coat, also.'

'Ah, are you two just going to visit _Mr._ _Tool_?' Moore grinned widely.

'No.' Bridget snapped outraged, having enough his stupid jokes. 'I'm not going to see this man never again. He's shallow like you all.'

'That's why you're blushing?' Darren grinned and she already regretted she stood in his defense. Bloody bastard! She wondered how he'd manage to dig himself up from the problems when boys will start asking why he and Hannah didn't chose the date of their wedding, yet. Then he'll see who is laughing as the last.

'Aww. Bridget has a boyfriend!' Charlie exclaimed teasingly, with childish voice.

'Who is Mr. Tool?' William asked confused, when the woman slapped both giggling men on the head.

'A witness.' Moore explained.

'Would you just stop making jokes of me?' She snapped irate. 'We're quite busy if you forget. We need to find the members of Russian Mafia and we still have nothing. But if you prefer to talk with Craig about our progress I can shut up in that moment.'

'Oh, come on, Bridget. It's only a little fun.' Charlie moaned. 'It's Fred's first day in work. Let the guy have a little fun.'

'Give us half hour and we all come back to work.' Darren promised and reached for his briefcase.

'Why you need so much time?' Bridget asked, glancing at him suspiciously.

'I need to wait with Moore, until John Paul comes back from some meeting and take him in terrain, and beside I need to talk with Craig.' He replied evasively.

'I'm not sure, if Craig is gonna tell you about your new partner.' Charlie stated, carefully. 'I bet he doesn't find anyone yet.'

'Recently he's more off than on, at the station.' Bridget said drily. 'At least John Paul is going to work with this new Russian officer.'

'Lucky bastard.'

'But if we want start working properly, he needs to find new people.' She stated with a sigh. 'You think his new position overwhelmed him?'

'Nah, I think it's just very hard to replace Spike with someone else.' Fred shrugged. 'And that's the whole problem.'

'Maybe he could work with Moore?' William suggested.

'He's here for practice, not as a full-time officer.' Darren explained and smiled slightly when John Paul suddenly came to common room, panting heavily. 'Nice to see you back.'

'Sorry it took me so much time, but I had an interesting conversation with patrol from Bakery Street.' He apologized and moved toward cupboards to pour the water to one of the mugs. 'Nice to see you back, Fred. How's your head?'

'Still hurting, but it's fine now.' He smiled softly. 'So what kind of conversation you had with them?'

'They probably know when we can find our men. Or at least can show us their messenger.' He replied and drank the water in one swing. 'It means he could lead us to their hideout.

'That's a good news.' Bridget stated. 'But for now, me and William will take care about witnesses. But you all can _play_ with Russian how long you want.'

'Oy! That's not fair!' Charlie exclaimed as she flashed them a smile. 'Fred can't overworking himself.'

'But it doesn't concern you, does it?' John Paul asked slyly over his mug. 'You always can go there with me and Moore, while Fred take care about paper work at the station. He'll be save and not overwork himself.'

'No way!' Fred groaned. 'I'm not going to sit on my ass for whole day, doing Craig's job.'

'Ah, now we really know you just came to work.' John Paul grinned and glanced at William trying to take out his jacket from the hanger which was one head taller than a man. 'You need a help?' He asked sympathetically as he watched him balancing on his toes. He wondered if he was even smaller than Craig. Cause if they're the same _tall_, he might think about putting the same hanger in their house. It could be very funny to watch Craig balancing on his feet after their another row, when he'll trying to take off his jacket.

'No, I already have it.' William panted and tugged for the material of his clothe. 'But thanks.'

'You think Craig is already in his office? I didn't see him today.' Darren asked, nervously shuffling on his feet.

'I think so.' Charlie shrugged. 'I saw his car outside…He's just probably preparing himself for the meeting with this Russian girl.'

'Right. It's today.' He rolled his eyes, In the same time when something crashed heavily on the floor and there was also a loud sound of breaking glass. Everybody turned around surprised only to see William sheepishly smiling to them with his jacket in hands, while half of the hanger was protruding from the other side of the window.

'Sorry.' He said weakly, making Charlie burst in laugh.

'Ah, that's more like him! Finally he opened up a little to us.' He grinned and patted Bridget's shoulder. 'Have a nice work, missus.'

'Don't worry, lad. Craig was already thinking about changing windows on the whole floor.' Darren said softly with half grin, already seeing in mind his brother's mine as he heard about William's accident.

'Yea, but this time says him to change them for plastics. I think it'd be more safe for everyone.' Fred advised with a stupid smile as young colleague blushed and cast his eyes down at his shoes.

'Don't worry, it's only your first day in work. Nothing bad happened.' Bridget assured him, although she start watched him with growing anxiety, not sure if it was only single accident, or maybe the beginning of all series.

* * *

Craig already cleaned his desk and neatly put all folders to the metal cabinets, when gently knock on the door rang in his kingdom and for the last time he smoothed his hair before he said to come in. He smiled how friendly he could and laid hands on the desk with a thought she'd already knows with whom she's talking. But his smile faded and he sighed irate when Darren entered his office with depressing face.

'What do you want?' He asked rudely, didn't like he just ruined his whole concept. What if she comes here in a minute?

'Nice way to say hello to your brother.' Darren said drily as he shoved hands into pocket of his leather jacket.

'You're my mother's second husband's, son.' Craig clarified slowly.

'Still same family.' He retorted irate. 'I need to talk with you.'

'If it's about your new partner, I didn't find anyone else, yet. But I'll take care about it tomorrow. For now you can work with John Paul.' He said, trying to duck him out how quickly he could. 'That's all?' He asked with hope.

'I didn't come here to talk about my new partner.'

'Oh, really?' Craig sighed tiredly and leaned back on his chair. 'Then about what you might want to talk, hmm? Shouldn't you focus on picking the date of your wedding? Everyone seem to waiting for it like it is Christmas…Maybe they already bought present for you and they're terrified, you might resigned?' He teased.

'I didn't come here to talk about my plans for future, either.' He replied drily, didn't understand why people suddenly can't wait for his wedding and was talking about it all the time. It was his business, not them. And especially not Craig's.

'Then about what?' He asked uninterested, losing his patience to him.

'You know Spike issued the flat for sale?'

'Yes…' He replied evasively, nervously patting his fingers on the desk. He could guess Darren isn't going to drop it and will stubbornly try to find him, but still he thought he has time to think something up. 'And?' Well, he was wrong.

'His neighbors said he went abroad…Is it true, also?' He asked with tightened throat.

'He didn't sell his flat yet, so for what he'd go abroad?' He raised his eyebrow, deciding to not go with comfortable lie and hurt him more, but still not tell him the entire truth. It was too risky. 'Maybe he stayed at friends.' He shrugged.

'Friends?' He snapped. 'Yea, sure like he has ones…Anyway you're very informed so I wonder if you know how to contact with him.'

'So wonder more.' Craig retorted, irate, didn't like in what way the conversation was going on.

'Look, Craig, I need to talk with him.' He said firmly, staring at him with pleading. 'Just give me his phone number. Let me talk with him.'

'I can't.' He replied quietly, with a deep sigh. 'It'd be better for you if you stop thinking about him, only set your mind on someone else. Hannah for example. She and baby need you.'

'It'd be better for me, or you and Frankie?' He snapped, everything boiling in him. 'Cause everyone seem to be more concern about wedding not what me or Hannah think about it.'

'What the fuck you want from me, Darren?' He asked angrily.

'I need advice.'

'Now?' He glanced at him annoyed, before he opened the drawer from his desk and removed from it small notes. 'I'm quite busy, right now, if you didn't notice.'

'It'll take five minutes.'

'Sorry, but since I get my promotion, I'm a busy man. I need to check in my calendar when I'm free.' He said as he opened the notes and start checking the first pages.

'Are you kidding me?' Darren asked shocked. 'You even can't devote five minutes for your brother? It's important for me…'

'What would you say for Thursday morning? Nine a.m. is good for you? Or Friday night.' He read. 'Darren?' He jerked his head up as he didn't get any answers. 'Would you bloody answer me?' He snapped, but until now he noticed he was alone in the office. 'Yea, be angry at me, cause I don't have time for you complains!' He yelled and threw the notes across the room. 'Jesus! I don't know what the fuck is going on today with him and John Paul. They were smoking something?' He mumbled to himself.

'Do I disturb you?' He almost fall from his chair while he jumped surprised, as unfamiliar, melodic voice with strange accent came to his ears. 'Receptionist said you want to see me.' He grunted and pointed at the free chair when his new sergeant came in and closed the door behind herself. 'You're my superior?' She asked again with this strange, a little shrink voice, which start annoying him.

'I'm superintendent Craig Dean. Your new boss.' He replied and since she was preparing herself to sit down, he used the occasion to take a look at her. She was not taller than Craig and looking very skinny in her very long, well-fitting, black coat and dark jeans protruding every time she moved. Her very short, black hairs were smoothly combed around her small, pale face. 'You're Swie…' He started crackly, but new sergeant luckily saved him from oppression.

'Svetlana Asimov.' She said with kind smile and until now as she stared back at him, he could see her face completely. 'But I don't mind to be call Tiger Eye. People here have problems with pronunciation my name correctly.' She added with a little problem.

'Yea, I understand them completely… Tiger Eye.' He said with fake smile, couldn't stop himself from watching her face. He knew it was rude, but he was sure she already had to get used to it. He has to admit she really has beautiful face without any marks on it, looking almost like she was kind of sculpture, but her eyes…Now he understood why people were calling her Tiger Eye. Although there was one, dark eye with small sparks in it, still there was another one, almost white, with ugly, vertical scar across it.

'I lost my eye six years ago, when I was trying to arrest a man suspected of terrorism.' He shivered as he noticed the second eye was staring back at him. 'I made a mistake.' She explained, still smiling softly.

'So…You lost sight in your right eye?' He licked his lips nervously.

'Yes.'

'Well, your previous boss didn't inform me about your _impaired._' He said carefully, not sure what to do in such situation. How he couldn work with someone like her?

'Impa… what?' She asked confused.

'It means he didn't tell me that only your one eye is working…It's quite bothering me.' He admitted.

'Why? I'm a good sergeant. No one complains.'

'Yea, I know.' He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. 'But you see…Our department is famous for the fact that very often we're taking a part in very dangerous actions.' He start explaining calmly with hope she'd understands. 'We need to have eyes around our heads, very often using guns…'

'I'm sure I can shoot more accurately than half of your department.' She snapped, her smile faded, understanding what he was trying to say. 'Maybe I'm using one eye, but still I'm a good copper and have great hearing. And I know Russia. You can't get rid of me.'

'I think your boss misunderstood me. I'll phone to him today and ask him to find for you something more _adequate_.'

'No!' She argued, outraged. 'I can work here. If I can't, I won't keep working in homicide anymore...Maybe my one eye is wrong, but you...' She pointed at him. 'You're small. But still you're working here.'

'What the fuck it suppose to mean?' He asked irate, didn't like the tone of voice she used.

'It means, you're not perfect also. You can't cover anyone with your body, cause you're too low. But it doesn't mean you're not adequ...something, or whatever you said, cause you have other advantages which are very helpfull...Maybe I don't see good the guy we're tracking down, but I can warn you when he'll be hiding in darkness or be few meters from us and will be so quiet any of you hear him...Do you understand me?' He stared at her blankly. 'So, you want to be as a bastard or you are hiring me?' He wanted to kicked her out, but he knew it would cost him too much.

'Well, I'm in a dead point right now.' He said annoyed, didn't like the situation he found himself in. Bloody witch! 'They should inform me about your problems with health.' He eyed up her unfriendly. 'But like you noticed _kindly_, we need you…So I'm giving you one week, to see if you can work here or not. Then I'll decide what to do with you.' She smiled again, irating him even more. 'You'll work with sergeant John Paul McQueen. Starting from tomorrow morning. Be in the common room at 8.'

'How I recognize him?'

'He'll recognize you.' He snapped and nodded at the door. 'And one thing more. Do something with your English.'

'I try.' Craig gritted his teeth.

'If it's everything you can go now. I'm busy.'

'When I got my badge?' She asked as she stood up.

'When you deserve to get one.' He replied unfriendly, couldn't wait to see with this old Muppet and tell him what he thinks about him and _cuckoo egg_ he gave him. 'Now, out.'

'You're not quite nice guy, are you?'

'See you tomorrow.' She smirked and without more words turned around on the heel, almost slapping the man straight into face with her braid, reaching her waist. His eyes widened as her _tail _were waggling behind her back, surprising him even more.

'Is everyone here so nice like you?' She asked in doors, glancing at him above the shoulder with her health eye.

'Get use to it.' He replied shortly and reached for his phone when the door only closed behind her. He'll show her, yet. Oh, he will.


	9. Chasing the tiger

**New chapter ;) Hope you'd like it**

_Sometimes the closiest one can hurt you more than your enemy _

John Paul sipped his coffee in silence and was pretending he's busy with sorting folders in his desk, although his eyes regularly were following his new partner pacing around the office, putting her things on the right places. Craig could be proud of her, she was the same freak if it comes about tidiness as him and there wasn't even one thing lying useless on her desk. He learned also, she wasn't a very talkative person, since for the last hour, they had exchanged only few polite sentences and they both had moved to their own jobs. She was almost like ghost, being so quiet around, sometimes he needed to look up to check if she was still in the same room as him. He didn't know if she doesn't like talk, or she wasn't sure her English and that's what was stopping her from it. The reasons could be miscellaneous.

'You're watching me all the time. You want something, or did I do something wrong?' She suddenly spoke up to him softly with her funny accent, setting her both eyes at him.

'No. I'm just checking if you're still here.' He smiled slightly. 'I've never before working with someone so quiet like you.'

'I'm a little nervous. Today it's my first day and still not sure if I stay here for more than a week.' She explained with a sigh and sat down in front of John Paul's desk. 'Let's say my first meeting with boss didn't look too good.'

'Not only yours.' He grinned above the folder. 'But I heard from others it wasn't so bad. Usually he has more to say.'

'Oh, really?' She asked skeptically. 'He doesn't want me to work here, because of my eye.'

'He's only angry because he didn't know about your eye earlier. Just give him a little time and he'll get use to you. Trust me.'

'You seem to know him pretty good.' She noticed, her dark eye watched him intently.

'We used to be partners, before he got promotion.' He explained and moved nervously on his chair. 'He's a good guy, but you need to get use to his swinging moods.'

'I pointed he's small.' She said with sheepishly smile and John Paul bite down on his low lip to not burst in laugh. 'So I'm not sure about us being friendly with each other.'

'Well, it was the worst thing you could said to him for the morning.' He gave her indulgent look. 'But nothing is lose, yet. Work hard, then he might forgives you.' He advised with a small smile.

'How I can work, when you don't catch your people, yet?' She pointed.

'Darren and Charlie already are working on it.' He replied, wondering if they're really doing their job or just sitting in cafeteria and pretending they're busy. 'We should have them at the station during two days.'

'So they're in terrain?' Another question for which John Paul didn't know how to answer. 'The quicker we get them, the better for investigation.'

'Yea, they're already there…Well, we didn't see them in common room, right?' He gave her fake smile. 'What would you say for coffee and we could take care about billings? You could get few points at Craig if he sees you're doing his job freely.'

'If it's going to help me, why not.' She shrugged and stood up. 'Where do you keep a coffee?'

'Middle cupboard, upper shelf.' He instructed and took a deep breath when she turned around and marched toward furniture. 'Mugs are on the left.'

* * *

'I see you're working pretty hard, today.' Startled Charlie spitted his coffee over the table when Bridget's voice rang behind his back. 'I just knew I'm going to find you here.' She smiled slyly as she took a seat in front of him.

'I needed a break.' He replied evasively. 'Beside there's no sign of Darren, yet.'

'It's only nine.' She glanced at her wristwatch, and fixed her eyes at him like his mother every time he has done something wrong. 'What tired you so much you need a break?'

'I'm enough adult to take care about myself.' He snapped and wiped the table with handkerchief. 'You'll have a guest at ten. Some guy phoned to us and said he might has some information for us.'

'He said he wants to talk with me?' She raised her eyebrow. 'Or it was your idea to give me an extra work?'

'His…Anyway you saw this new sergeant? I heard she already worked up our lovely boss.' He grinned.

'Not yet. But I hope she'd stay longer with us, it's good to have another woman in team.' She smiled slightly. 'I just have enough talking with you about cars or girls.'

'It'd be better if we talk about cooking and handbags?' He raised his eyebrow. 'It can be more shallow and boring theme than that?'

'Yea, cause it's so exciting to hear from you which girl you pick up last night.' She snapped, outraged.

'You don't have to listen it if you don't want. Fred and Darren seem to be interested what's happening in my life. We all three love birds and although Darren is going to be a married man soon, he'll still loves women and looking around after them on the street.' He said firmly and reached for croissant.

'Well, I wouldn't agree with you in this one.' She replied with a wry smile. 'Contrary to you I have eyes and know what's going on around. Darren's mind is too much occupied by someone else, to notice other women.'

'Yea, right. Like you'd know him so good.' He shook his head amused. 'Hannah is keeping him on a tight leash, and that's why he's looking after other birds. I wouldn't be surprised if he spends a night with one, before the wedding. He likes to be in charge, just like Craig.'

'Maybe he's more similar to Craig than you've ever known.' She said quietly.

'Yea, right.' He grinned and took a bite of his breakfast. 'If you meet Darren tell him I'm waiting for him here. We need to work quick and find these guys.'

'So why you wouldn't wait for him in common room? You already ate your breakfast.' She pointed with a half smirk.

'Because if Craig sees me, and he'll, cause he wants to see how we're working with new ones, he'll cut my balls off for not working.'

'Ah, so you're admitting you're not working?' She asked with a sly smile.

'Shouldn't you go back and do your job?' He asked drily, not happy about the turn of events.

'I'm going.' She replied with sweet smile as she slowly raised up from the chair. 'I don't need to worry about you anymore. Since what I see, William is going to give you company.'

'What?' He snapped, his eyes growing up. 'No way…'

'Then turn around.' She flashed him another smile and with a loud; _good morning William_, she marched out from cafeteria, leaving him alone to meet with his nemesis. Young lad shyly appeared on his right in smoothed grey merchant navy and smoothly brushed blonde hair, with a tray with two sandwiches and glass of orange juice and nodded at the free chair.

'Hello.' He welcomed Charlie with nervous smile. 'Can I join you?'

'Sure, I'm already off. You can have the whole table for yourself.' He replied and put the rest of his croissant to the mouth.

'Oh, so you won't stay?' He asked disappointed as he settled down and put the tray on the table. 'I thought we could talk.'

'I'm quite busy right now. Need to find Russian Mafia.' He gave him a forced smile.

'Do you need my help?' He asked quickly, his blue eyes lit up.

'If I need a bullet in my back, you can be sure I'll give you a sign.' He replied with a little smile to not let the lad feel offended, but it looked like he was already hurt by his words. 'Now, I really need to be going.'

'Sure. See you later.' He quietly said back and looked down at his tray.

'You can help Fred at the station today, if you want. I'm sure he'll need an extra pair of hands.' He added for goodbye and frowned his eyebrows as he noticed William neatly put on the handkerchief fork and knife. 'You're going to eat your sandwiches with cutlery?' He gave him an odd look.

'I don't want to soil my clothes.' He replied with a tone like it was the most logical thing on the world.

'I get it.' He nodded although he didn't understand him even a little. _Craig is hiring his own clones, _he thought drily and with fake smile decided to get out from the cafeteria and go somewhere, where William, Craig or Bridget can't find him.

* * *

'Oh, please.' Bridget growled quietly above her monitor as she saw who was coming in to the common room and looking around trying to localize her desk. 'What is he doing here?' She slide down a little off her chair and tilted toward Moore sitting with his back to the door, making some notes.

'Who?' He asked uninterested, didn't stop writing.

'Guess.' She snapped and she could swear she was blushing now. Moore turned his head toward her and moment later grinned widely.

'Ah, _Mr. Tool_.' She sent him a warning glance. 'I didn't have any idea he's going to come at the station.'

'Me either…Look, can you talk with him for a moment until I don't find someone else to interrogate him? I'm a little busy right now.' She asked, pleading writing in her eyes.

'I think it's too late for it.' He pointed at something behind her head. She turned around and almost fall down from the chair as the familiar face was smiling back to him along with bright eyes looking at her above his glasses.

'Ah, so there are you hiding, detective sergeant Thomson.' He grinned and she suddenly felt very small. 'I remember good?'

'Yes, you do.' She said reluctantly and straightened on her chair so he didn't has to bend over the monitor too see her. 'So what is so important you decided to visit us?'

'I thought you want to know, Mr. Behari bought a gun few months earlier.' He answered as without ask he sat in front of her desk.

'Why? Was he afraid of someone?'

'Like everyone down the street.' He shrugged. 'It's not wise not pay for protection.'

'You mean pay some elegant Russians?' Moore asked behind her back.

'I think everyone knows who is in charge there.' He smiled slightly. 'And I also know Mr. Behari had problems with money. He owned them a lot of money, but he didn't earn enough to give the all cash back.'

'He told you about that?' She asked sharply, approaching the news with a great degree of caution.

'No, but I heard him talking with one of them. They were arguing about money, they wanted them back. It's nothing new there, you know.' He smirked.

'You're not afraid, they're gonna go after you for talking with us?'

'Of course there's a big chance I'd end with a bullet in my head for cooperating with you, but also I have a big chance to get rid of them for good, if it was them who killed Mr. Behari and his family. There's always some bright sides of it.'

'Yea, I see that.' She smiled slightly. 'Do you know what kind of gun he had?'

'I know nothing about guns, detective.' He smiled charmingly. 'But if you look around the house, I'm sure you'd find the gun somewhere and would know what kind it is.'

'We'll see. It's everything you wanted to tell us?' She asked impatient, suddenly feeling weird around this man. There was something strange about him, but she couldn't specified what's exactly.

'I wonder why you're referring to yourself as _we_, detective.' He said slyly and now she was sure she was all red on the face, and Moore was giggling behind her back.

'You exactly know why I'm using this form, Mr. Tobey.' She replied drily, her chair was shaking because of her partner laugh.

'Ah, how officially.' He teased from his seat.

'If it's everything Mr. Tobey, I don't mind if you ends your visit right now. I'm sure there's a lot of clients waiting for you to open the shop.' She said irate, eyes flashed with coldness.

'My niece is taking care about my business, so you don't have to worry about that, detective.' He smiled widely. 'But I wouldn't mind to drink a coffee with you. Can I call you Bridget? I don't like this Mr. and Mrs. things.' She stared at him speechless.

'You're my witness, I can't drink a coffee with you.' She said slowly, so he could understood her perfectly. 'And I'm detective Thomson for you, Mr. Tobey.' She added sharply.

'We'll see, detective.' He flashed her another smile before he slowly raised up from the chair.

'It's everything?' Her hands grabbed the desk, to calm herself.

'Only one question.' He lifted his finger and she wanted to growl.

'If you're going to ask me for lunch, you already can go back to home.'

'With pleasure I'd eat a lunch with you, _Bridget_, but I'm quite busy man.' He grinned. 'Anyway I wanted to ask about something else.'

'Don't stop yourself, then.' She said with a fake smile. 'The sooner we finish, the better for everyone in this room.'

'It's not like everyone are complaining here.' He noted. 'I wanted only to ask if you already contact with Mr. Behari's daughter. I didn't see her from few days and I was worrying if she knows what's happened with her family.'

'What daughter?' She frowned her eyebrows.

'Aja. Their older daughter. I saw her not once wandering over the street, but never talked with her…I already told about her some officer, but I wasn't sure if he was interested in searching for her.' Bridget glanced at Moore with a deep sigh.

'You still want this coffee?' She asked reluctantly and almost gritted her teeth, when the man flashed his all teeth in wide smile.

* * *

Darren sighed tiredly and leaned against the wall covered with high mirrors, reluctantly watching three women pacing around the shop and choosing another dresses. He would do anything to come back to work, ready to spend his whole day sitting in the car with Charlie, listening to his stupid jokes. Everything's sounds better than this.

'I think bridesmaids should wear dresses in ecru color. They'd look lovely around Hannah in her white dress.' Frankie said as she grabbed some long dress. 'I thought we could decorate their hair with white roses.'

'Oh, they'd look gorgeous.' Susanne said excited and hugged her fragile daughter. 'We need to choose a bouquet for Hannah.'

'I already found one.' Hannah smiled. 'What would you say about the dresses, babe?' She turned toward him and he wanted earth to devour him right now. 'You like them?'

'Course he likes.' Frankie replied instead of him. 'Besides you already should learn, there's no point in asking men about clothes. They know nothing about that. If not us, they'd walking in garbage bags.' She smiled politely toward her stepson.

'Yea, and recently you've become my best mate.' Darren said sarcastically, making Hannah's smile drop down. 'Don't you think it should be Hannah who should say what she wants on her wedding, not you? And besides it'd be nice of you if you asked us first if we even want to come to this shop and buying dresses.' He continued, although he could see how nervous Hannah was right now. 'When the last time you talked with your daughter Susan?'

'I'm talking all the time. I don't understand what are you talking about...' She chuckled slightly, unsurely glancing at Frankie whose face tensed, eyes shone with anger.

'I know you do, but when the last time you talked with her honestly? Hear what she wants.'

'Oh, Darren.' Frankie laughed loudly, making Susanne winced. 'Men. They're so all nervous before the wedding. Oh, I remember how his father was behaving so erratic I barely recognized him. Don't bother about him.' She said to tensed Hannah. 'Don't let him ruin your big day, love.'

'It's our big day.' She suddenly improved her. 'Not only mine.'

'Sure, love.' She nodded with a slight smile. 'But don't let him ruin it. Men can be so unpredictable sometimes.' She glanced at him with unappreciated.

'She already ruined her big day.' Darren stated and stood up. 'I'm going outside. Give me a sign when you finish here and wants to come back to home.'

'What you mean by, she ruined her wedding?' Susanne asked sharply. 'Darren...'

'People should marriage these people who they love.'

'I really have enough your moods, Darren.' Frankie snapped. 'Stop being a Drama Queen and take a part in preparing your wedding. Hannah doesn't need your mumbling. If you think you can do that better than us, we can give you a free hand!'

'Mum, Frankie, leave him. He's really not interested in buying dresses.' She said with a nervous smile.

'He's not five. If he has some problems, let him speak loud.' Frankie continued with hands on her hips, but Darren wasn't listening her anymore. He just removed his mobile phone and speechless staring on the screen. 'Now, cat eat your tongue?'

'Darren…' Hannah said weakly, but he already marched toward the exit, with shaking hands, dialing the number. _I'm fine, stop asking about me. Please. S. _

'I really don't know how you're going to cope with him. He's so immature…' Darren almost ran away from the shop and pressed the phone to his ear, quietly urging him to answer.

'_You didn't read what I wrote?' _Familiar voice spoke up in his phone and he felt how his lips passively widened in a smile.

'Spikey…' He said quietly. 'God, how I missed you…'

'_Did you hear what I said?' _

'Where are you? I need to see you, to talk with you.' He ran a hand through his thick hair.

_'We can't meet, Darren. Please, stop asking about me…'_

'Where are you living? I'm in town, we could meet here. Hannah is choosing her wedding dress with my stepmother, so...' He replied before he bite himself in tongue.

_'Well, I think it's the answer for our questions…Stop looking for me, I don't want to have a contact with you anymore. Take care about Hannah and your baby. They'll need you, not me. I'm fine. I'm in good hands. '_

'No, you don't understand…' He shook his head.

_'We both need to sort out our lives, Darren. When we do it, then we can start thinking about meeting again.'_

'I need you now. Please, you're the only one…'

'_I need to go. I'll be thinking about you. Take care about yourself and Hannah. She deserves the best, just like you. Forget about me. It'd be the best for everyone.' _

'Spike…'He whispered, but man already hang out. 'Fuck!' He yelled at the whole street and didn't bother about other people smashed his mobile phone on the pavement. Warm tears fall down from his eyes before he could stop them. He hated himself for being so weak. He hated himself for ruining his whole life in the name of love which doesn't has any chance to last. 'What I should do now?' He asked quietly himself, watching faces of people passing by them, like the answer was written over them.

'Darren?' He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he automatically turned around and wrapped his arms around Hannah, searching for a comfort. 'What's the matter?' She asked concerned, but he was only sobbing quietly and holding her tightly.

'Bad day.'

'Shouldn't it be me to have swinging moods?' She asked with a slight smile. 'I'm pregnant not you.'

'You even don't have any idea how easier it'd be it will be me not you.' He quietly said back and as quickly he wrapped his arms around, he pulled back and without more words moved down the street, leaving confuse fiancé alone in front of the shop, in hands keeping bridesmaids dress.

* * *

'This one eyed witch didn't tired you yet with her annoying voice?' John Paul glanced briefly at his boyfriend who without ask came in to his office and unceremoniously sat down at his desk. 'God. I'd send her to hell if I don't need her so badly now.'

'She's fine for me Craig. You wouldn't snap at her if she didn't point out you're low.' He smirked under his murderous look. 'Give her a chance.'

'I love you, too.' John Paul slightly moved up and tried to kiss him, when the door opened and Tiger Eye came in, in hands carrying box with documents. Before he had a chance to think, Craig brutally pushed him back on the chair and same jumped from the desk.

'Do I disturb you?' She asked, unsurely moving her eyes from one man to another.

'What? No, in what you could disturb us, eh?' Craig asked her sharply. 'Anyway, where have you been?'

'We got information, the victim has also a daughter. Now we're trying to find her, since I don't have nothing to do for now.' She replied and put the box on her desk.

'Charlie and Darren didn't go back, yet?' He moved eyes on John Paul.

'Don't see them today.' He shrugged and massaged his sore shoulder. He'll let him pay for this later.

'Who's staying with Willy today?'

'He's with Fred.'

'Great. So no one except me is working here.' John Paul rolled his eyes.

'Me and John Paul are working.' She said offended, measuring him unfriendly. 'Do you have something to us?'

'You can cut off your ponytail, Tiggy.' He snapped. 'Or maybe you're using it to cleaning here?'

'What?'

'Craig can you leave us alone? We're trying to work here.' John Paul interfered knowing their further conversation won't bring nothing good.

'I want his daughter's identity today on my desk. And I wouldn't mind to see her at the station also.' He smoothed his shirt and with last, angry glance at his new subordinate he walked out, with a slam closing the door.

'Was he threatened you?' Svetlana suddenly asked, frowning her eyebrows.

'From where you get it?' He chuckled.

'When I came…He pushed you back. Why?'

'No, I just lost balance and he was trying to catch me.' He replied with nervous smile.

'It doesn't look like that.' She noted. _Like for one eye, you're very perceptive person, _he thought with a smirk. 'You two are okay?' She asked in broken English.

'Yes.' He nodded with a slight smile. 'Come on. Give me the box and we can start working.'

'You know for whom we're searching for?'

'Yea, the question is where she can be here now. We need to check if they have any families here…'

'You think I should go to boss office today?'

'If you want to lose your another eye.' He scratched his head, before he set his eyes on the acts.


	10. Change of plans

**New chapter ;) Hope you'd like it**

_Sometimes people we love are too busy to see how much they're hurting they beloved. _

'Superintendent?' The shy, soft voice called out in the quiet main corridor, but the man who was called did seem to hear him. 'Superintendent?' He called once again, but this time louder and began follow his target, almost sure he spotted the right guy.

'I believe he's calling you, Craig.' Charlie grinned as they stopped in front of Dean's office and man frowned his eyebrows surprised. It took him few seconds before he realized the situation and with a quiet grunt turned around to face the copper who was calling him.

'Yea, I'm superintendent. And you are?' Craig measured him unfriendly, in case if he was journalist or tried to find him to submit complain at someone.

'Sergeant William York, sir.' He quickly introduced himself and bowed in half, making Charlie chuckled slightly and Craig stepped back a little.

'Will, you know, the youngish you sent to our department. A _gift_ for Bridget.' Charlie whispered to him as he didn't see any signs of recognize on older man's face.

'Ah, Willy!' Craig exclaimed with a big grin, finally knowing with whom he's talking right now. 'What's up, lad?'

'Sergeant Bridget sends me to ask if we can get a consent to check the nearest orphanages to see if we find Behari's older daughter there. They don't have any family in England.'

'Sure, but why you need…' Charlie nudged him on the rib and gave a knowledge look. 'Yea, right. I'll give you one, but tell Bridget to mover her own ass next time. You're not her errand boy.'

'I don't mind…'

'You should work in terrain not worry about _paperwork_.' Craig cut him off and gave Charlie very long look. 'And I want everyone to remember it, regardless of what everyone thinks about some _points.' _

'Sure thing, Craig. You're the boss here.' Charlie smiled sheepishly.

'But you give me a consent, sir? I need it on the paper.' William asked nervously.

'Yes, I'll give you.' Craig sighed and rolled his eyes. 'Come to my office.'

'Let me do it, sir!' Before Craig could react William almost threw himself on the door and grabbed for the door handle to open it for his superior. His jaw almost dropped down when the handle door in shape of ball left in sergeant's hand when he got it back. 'I guess it has been wrong attached.'

'It looks like that.' Craig mumbled thrilled and opened his hand to take his property.

'Good think the door is open.' Charlie stated with half grin. 'I told ya about him, but you don't believe me.' He said in conspiracy whisper to his colleague when William shyly entered the office.

'Just shut up.' Craig snapped at him and tightened the door handle in hand, before he followed his subordinate and closed the door with a slam in front of Charlie's face.

* * *

John Paul's fingers patting rhythmically on the table, while he was enjoying his afternoon tea and watching some talk show on the old, small TV, from time to time wincing slightly when Michaela's foot hit him on the ankle as she threw herself next to him and was leaving pieces of chocolate biscuits at mum's favorite couch. She didn't say a word to him today yet, but he was sure she was quite interesting about what he was talking with mum. She could pretend she's busy thinking about new theme she should put in the magazine and watching TV, but John Paul knew her too well. She wasn't too much behind Myra, Mercedes and Jackie.

'So when I'm going to meet her?' John Paul looked briefly at his mother as she came back to the living room with a plate of biscuits in right hand.

'Meet who?' He asked casually and reached for a snack while Myra positioned herself in the armchair and move it with herself, so she was now hiding TV with her body.

'Oy, I was watching this!' Michaela cried annoyed, gesticulating vigorously toward her.

'Craig's mother.' Myra continued, didn't even look at her daughter. 'I thought you could invite her and her husband and Craig's siblings to us this Sunday. For lunch.' She suggested with an excited smile, which John Paul didn't like.

'Since when you want so badly to meet Craig's mother?' He glanced at her suspiciously, didn't understand from where she got such an idea. For the last two weeks or more they hadn't talked about Craig's family and she even seemed to not be interested in them, since there was still too early to say if their relationship has chance to last, and now…surprise!

'Nana McQueen is coming to town this weekend.' Michaela explained kindly, couldn't help the wince for same thought.

'You can forget about this, mum.' John Paul quickly warned her. 'No way she's gonna talk with them.'

'It's your grandma, John Paul. She cares about you, wants to know how you sort out your life.'

'So tell her, I'm fine. It's not a lie, isn't?' Myra gave him unappreciated glance. 'By the way, why grandma decides to visit us? She spent her all money and searching for idiot who sponsored her another vacation or round of poker?' He snorted.

'Well, she already found one.' Michaela smirked and looked at Myra. 'Cheers, mum.'

'Mum!' John Paul growled, when Myra wrapped her arms around herself in defense. 'How much money you gave her?'

'She's in very hard position, John Paul.' She scowled at him, didn't like the tone he used.

'Like last year.' He shook his head with disbelief. 'You should have a postcard from Denmark somewhere. She had a lot fun there and been very happy that her daughter bought holidays for her.'

'She will buy slippers for me from the shop down the street again.' His sister sang and wiped the pieces of biscuits on the carpet. 'That's nice of her.'

'Well, grandma always love giving presents her grandchildren.' John Paul smirked. 'So how much you gave her?'

'Only few pounds…' She replied evasively, didn't look into his eye.

'Enough to sponsor my studies.'

'Mum, when on the Earth you will learn she's using you?' John Paul growled irate. 'I can't believe…'

'She's my mother.'

'It isn't like she cared about you too much when you were a child, is it?' He asked sarcastically and took another biscuit. 'Anyway, Craig's mother doesn't know about us.' He added quieter, reluctantly changing the theme only to not upset his mother more.

'Why?' Myra asked shocked, straightening in her armchair. 'He's not ashamed of you?' She asked sharply, eyeing him intently.

'No, mum. His mother just doesn't know Craig, well…he's not only interested with girls.' He replied with a sigh. 'He needs time to prepare his family for such news.'

'So they know about you and him in work?' Michaela chimed in, putting another nail to his coffin.

'No…'

'And you're telling me he's not ashamed?' Myra scowled. 'He doesn't has any reasons to be ashamed of you, John Paul.'

'He's not ashamed, mum!' John Paul growled irate. 'He isn't just ready to tell the whole world we're together. It's not that simple as you think. You don't have any idea how much it cost me to tell you that I'm gay.'

'I'm sure he's mother isn't going to turn with her back to him. He's her child, piece of her.'

'Well, the problem is, Craig isn't so sure about that as you and me.' He sighed and leaned back on the couch. 'Not every family is like ours, mum. I love him and can wait how long he needs. I'm going to support him, mum.'

'Even if it takes him one year or more?' Michaela asked seriously, for the first time fixing her eyes at her brother.

'I can wait.' He said firmly.

'And what if he never decides to tell anyone about you two? You're going to accept it, too?' John Paul became silent, suddenly devoid of words.

'I think you go too far, Michaela.' Myra stated and moved nervously in her chair. 'But I know one thing, John Paul. You and Craig need to talk seriously about your relationship. You need to know where you're standing and if he thinks about telling his family about you…I'm not telling this because I'm not trusting Craig, but I'm telling this, cause if something goes wrong or he changes his mind, I don't want you to get hurt. It'd be better for both of you to know from beginning in which way your relationship is going.' She reached for his hand and gently stroked it as her eyes watched him with concern. 'It's only advice. I'm not going to put my nose in your business, cause it's your life, but still I'm your mother and you have to forgive me that I'm still worrying about you and want the best for you.'

'We all want.' Michaela added and smiled slightly.

'I know. I'm going to talk with him, really. We just never have time for it.' He sighed and wrapped his one arm around sister.

'So he needs to find it. I know he's superintendent, but his life isn't only police.' Myra added. 'He needs understand that now there's two of you, not only him, and you need his attention. That's how relationship works.'

'Well, you should listen to her. Who like who, but mum has an experience. She had more boyfriends and fiancés than kids.' John Paul chuckled slightly when Myra reached for a pink pillow and without warning threw it on Michaela. 'Oy!'

'Watch your language, young lady.' She waggled a finger at her, although there was a small smile appearing on her face.

'It's not like everyone doesn't know about that.'

'I believe you're going to clean up the couch, when you finish eating.'

'What would life be without a bit of faith…' John Paul rolled his eyes as his mother's eyebrows frowned and he just could smell the upcoming war in the air.

* * *

Darren nodded at two officers, giving him a sign they can slip inside the nearest building and position themselves on the second floor, with a window going out on the street. He zipped up his police jacket and removed a gun before he turned around to check if everyone were on their position.

'Are we ready to put the bait, Sarge?' The sergeant behind him asked with a smirk.

'Yes.' He nodded slightly his head and slipped sunglasses on the nose. 'Everyone's on their positions.'

'Give him forward, guys!' The officers yelled at the back with a grin. Darren moved slightly and reached his hand out when small man in his late thirties has been pushed forward and stop next to him.

'Remember to not lose your microphone there, otherwise you wouldn't have only us on your head.' Darren advised for goodbye, before he pushed him on the main street. 'Now, go to your boss and play cool…And if you do something stupid, you can be sure you'd end with my bullet in your head, you got it?'

'Yes.' The man mumbled and reluctantly moved down the street.

'I can't wait to see their faces when we go inside.' The officer grinned, eyes shone with excitement. 'It's gonna be a really good fun.'

'Don't get so excited over that. You never know how everything's going to end.' He said carefully and slowly start following his informant with a hope this time they'll get them all and something move in his investigation.

* * *

'Knock, knock.' Craig slowly lifted his head, small smirk playing on his lips as familiar, beloved voice rang in his kingdom. 'Are you busy?'

'It means the end of work?' He asked instead and grinned widely when John Paul slipped inside the office with warm food in Styrofoam packaging. He quickly moved papers on the one of the corners of the desk and rubbed his hand as his boyfriend start putting their lunch and plastic plates with forks on the empty space.

'Thought this time it should be me buying a lunch for you.' He smiled softly and placed a kiss on his lips before sat in front of him.

'Lucky me. Is it fish and chips?'

'Yep. You always sulking you're hungry when we go out for lunch, so I bought something bathing in oil with hope you'd be satissfied this time.' He said with a smirk.

'I'm not sulking.' Craig disagreed with mouth full of fish. 'Sometimes I'm just express my dissatisfaction about certain kinds of food.'

'However you call it, it's still the same, Craig.' John Paul pointed out, amused. 'The only difference is, you're using _nicer_ words than me.'

'Anyway, how was your day in McQueen's crazy household?' He asked with a cheeky smile. 'Myra again was asking if we want to have kids in future? She already has a bunch of grandchildren and I don't understand why she's pushing on us so much about having kids.'

'Well, she doesn't talk about that…' John Paul started and dropped the fork on the plate, deciding it could a be good time to the heart to heart talk.

'That's something new!' Craig chuckled and took another bite of his lunch. 'It's delicious, babe. I could eat it all the time.'

'Yea, sure.' John Paul mumbled and reached his hand out to take a hold of his boyfriend's hand. 'Since we're talking about my family, I thought it's a good time to talk about yours for once.' He continued carefully, moving nervously on the chair. 'You know, it'd be nice to meet them one day.' He explained catching his puzzled look. 'Cause you thought about introduce me to your mother, right?'

'Yes, but I don't think it'd be the right time for family lunch in mum's house right now.' He said without interest.

'Why not?' John Paul asked quickly, eyeing him suspiciously.

'I don't have time to come back to home now, John Paul. You know how busy I am.'

'We could go to your hometown for weekend.' He suggested, but Crag didn't look impressed, only annoyed.

'What the hell bites you today? Why suddenly you want to meet my mother, eh? It's not like she has something to say about our relationship.'

'It's not suddenly. I wanted to do it from a long time…You already know my whole family, and now, I'd like to see yours. You barely talking about your mum and siblings.'

'Maybe, because I don't want to talk about them?' He asked him irate in the same time as his phone start rang and he glanced at the screen. 'Sorry, I need to answer. It's Jack. My stepfather.' He explained reluctantly.

'You always doing everything to avoid conversation with me.' He complained, but man wasn't listening him, only with one arm pressing his mobile phone to the ear, he jumped off from the chair and reached for his suitcase.

'I'm on my way.' Craig said to his stepbrother and hang out. 'Sorry, but you need to eat lunch alone.'

'What's wrong, babe?' John Paul asked concerned as he noticed Craig's hands were shaking now and he looked very nervous. 'Something wrong with your mum?'

'No, it's Steph. She began to give a birth and Max and mum are in London right now. Steph starts panicking and Jack doesn't know what to do. I need to go to hospital and take care about situation.' He replied quickly and moved for his jacket.

'I'm going with you.' He said, but Craig acted very quickly and forced him to sit down.

'You can't go with me! No one knows about you, so how the hell I'm going to explain them why I take my partner from work with myself?' He snapped at him, rolling eyes at him. 'Start thinking...'

'You'd say the truth? That I'm your boyfriend? When exactly you want to tell your family about me?' He asked sharply.

'In the right time.' Craig replied evasively.

'And you think it's enough for me?' He asked irate.

'It has to be for now. The key from the office in the second drawer. Close it before you go back to home and if you could call janitory to attach new door handle. Thank you and see you later.' He added before without more words he ran out from the office.

'I'm not your bloody servant!' He yelled after him and threw his plate through the room. Sometimes he just had enough him.

* * *

The frontal door has been pushed from the hinges in one, strong kick and few police officers ran into abandoned furniture factory with guns shining in the pale light of lamp, their voices resounded around empty building, giving an illusion like there was two times more people than it actually was. Four men standing in the middle didn't even have chance to reach for this weapons, staring at policemen with shock and surprise.

'предатель.' One of them hissed at the small, shivering man hiding behind empty boxes, since the action starts.

'Police!' Darren yelled and turned the nearest man around so he was facing the wall right now and he could put handcuffs on his crossed in wrists hands.

'We did nothing wrong.' The Russian said through teeth.

'Well, that we shall see later.' Darren said firmly and pulled him toward the entrance. 'Come on, guys. Arrest everyone and take down the station.' He ordered.

'You are going to pay for this.' The Russian hissed. 'You will lose your job quicker than you say word; police once again.'

'Don't you know that for treating police officer on duty, you can get a very nice small apartment with bunk bed.' He said coldly and unceremoniously pushed him into his car. 'Sit straight and better shut up if you don't want to worse your situation. You understand?' He asked as he sat behind the steering wheel and looked on the mirror.

The man didn't answer only sent him a cold look, before focused his eyes at the other members of his gang leaded toward other cars. Darren smirked slightly and lit the engineer as his subordinates start slowly gathering up outside factory.

'You don't want to talk? Okay, as you wish…But I feel a need to warn you that we have a surprise for you at the station. I bet you'd like it.' He winked, but in response man only barred his teeth toward him.


	11. Home war

Craig stood in doorway and smiled softly at the view of his sister holding in arms little man with red face and big blue eyes fixed at his mummy. Steph was crying silently with happiness and gently rocking her baby, her eyes move toward her brother.

'Say hello to your uncle Craig.' She said to the baby with a soft smile. 'Isn't he sweet? My little Cameron.' Craig couldn't help but smirk slightly and the name of his nephew, but decided to not say a word, to not irate his already devoid of strength sister.

'Sure, he is. He's Dean, right?' He grinned and moved slightly to let Jack came inside the room. 'You phoned to Max?'

'Yes, he's on his way. Should be here for an hour, along with Frankie.' Jack smiled and approached his new grandchild.

'I heard her cry even here.' Craig rolled his eyes. 'Who stayed with Tom and Mabel then, if mum is with Max?'

'Jake. That's why I need to get back. He and four kids alone doesn't bode anything good.' He said amused. 'Congratulation, Stephanie.'

'I'll pop to you tomorrow, sis. Okay?' Craig asked and approached her to give her a kiss on the forehead. 'I need to get back, also. Someone is waiting for me.'

'A girlfriend?' Steph asked with a grin. 'You didn't tell me about her!'

'Well, it's quite complicated.' Craig replied evasively, his hand automatically start rubbing his neck.

'What you mean, son?' Jack asked concerned for moment everyone seem to forget about new member of Dean-Osborne family.

'We talk about it another day.' He smiled slightly and nodded at the door. 'I really need to going. Send kiss to mum and tell Max to not drink too much, cause he needs to take care about my sis and my favorite nephew.' He winked to her. 'See you tomorrow.'

'Okay.' Steph nodded, before she fixed her eyes at Jack. 'You know something?'

'No, I didn't see Craig for ages, beside don't think he'd like to tell me if he sees someone or not.' He shrugged and gently touched Cameron's small hand.

'But Darren is seeing him every day, so he needs to know something.' She insisted.

'He's busy with his wedding, Steph. Don't think he's very focus at what's going on in your brother's life. I think you shouldn't push on him. When he'll be ready, I'm sure he'd tell us if he's with someone.' He replied carefully.

'I'm sure he is. I know him good.' She said firmly.

'Steph, Cameron will slip from your arms for moment.' He sighed. 'Just give the lad peace. You know he won't has it when your mother finds about it.'

'Maybe you're right. He's an adult man, he knows what's he doing…I guess.' She glanced at him unsurely.

'Even if he doesn't know, it's not our place to ask. It's his life.' Jack said firmly and put a fake smile on the face as he heard Frankie's shrink voice in the corridor. 'Now, don't tell anything about your brother. We can finish it later, when Frankie goes to toilet.'

'How nice.'

'I love your mum, but I also know that about some things she shouldn't know for everyone's good.' Steph only smiled at this and pulled her baby closer.

* * *

It was already late night when he came back to home, so he wasn't surprised that the whole flat was immersed in darkness and there was no sign of John Paul around. He quietly kicked off the shoes and hanged the jacket before on the same tiptoes moved toward the bedroom. He pushed the door and frowned. John Paul wasn't sleeping as he thought, only sitting in their bed and reading a book under the soft light of night lamp and looking clearly pissed off.

'You don't get over it yet?' Craig asked him annoyed as he closed the door behind himself and moved toward wardrobe. 'Anger harms beauty.'

'I know, you're the living example.' John Paul snapped back, didn't take his eyes from the book, knowing he just hit his blind spot. He knew Craig always thinks about himself as a God sex, so his comment would bring more impact on him, than if he starts sulking why he doesn't want to tell his family about them.

'I look good!' He sulked just like John Paul thought, his eyebrows frowned even more.

'You look…' He seized him up for a moment, above the book.' Average.'

'Average?' He repeated annoyed, hurt to the bone. 'What you mean by average?' He threw his shirt across the room and reached for clean t-shirt.

'Look, can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired and want to go sleep.' John Paul yawned and laid the book on the cabinet with an innocent smile.

'I want sleep also, you know? No one asked you to stay up to this hour and wait for me.' He snapped without thinking. And in this moment he crossed the line.

'You're sleeping on the couch tonight.' John Paul said coldly, anger flashing from his eyes.

'You're kidding, right?' Craig stared at him with disbelief. 'I believe I heard you wrong, cause you wouldn't dare to piss me off right now.'

'I already left a blanket on the couch. Sleep well, _babe_.' He smirked and just lie down on the bed, didn't even look twice at his shocked boyfriend.

'You can't tell me to sleep on the couch!' He barked.

'Oh, really?' He glanced at him above the arm.

'Yes!' He hissed. 'It's my bloody flat and my bed! I paid for everything!'

'Like always it's only you, you and you!' John Paul cried irate. 'We're a couple. We share things together.'

'If we share things as you call it, then why you're kicking me out on the couch, eh? I deserve at least half of the bed.'

'Until you don't understand what means to be in relationship with someone, you're not welcome in this bed.' John Paul cut him off. 'Come back when you'd have something wise to say to me.'

'Fine. You want a war, you'll get one!' He barked and grabbed his tracksuit.

'I don't want to fight with you, only I want you to understand it's not only about you now. You should think about us, not about yourself.'

'Sure.' Craig slammed the door behind himself and pissed of sat down on the couch, breathing heavily. He couldn't believe John Paul had an audacity to sent him on the couch and said him look average! 'What the fuck means average!' He yelled toward the door, but he didn't get any response.

He lit up the lamp next to the couch and softened a bit as he noticed his cat sitting silently on the coffee-table and observing Craig with almost red now eyes. He moved slightly his long tail when Craig tilted and gently touched his head, only to be on a ground in the next minute and hid under glassy surface.

'You're my only buddy.' Craig said dramatically and tried to picked up Chubby, but cat quickly jumped back from him with loud, pretension meow and with stick to the air tail marched toward the door of bedroom, only to start sniffing it and meowing sadly. 'Brutus.' Craig snapped toward him as he understood that even his cat was against him. Without second thought he reached for the small pillow and threw across the room, straight on Chubby, but luckily it didn't reach the animal. In the last moment the door opened slightly and cat slipped inside with loud, grateful meow. 'I hate you both!' He yelled and fall back on the couch knowing he's already on the lost position and the more he's sulking, the faster he loses his face and that was unacceptable.

* * *

'How are you feeling, today?' He winced slightly and reluctantly turned his head to see better red haired woman cut above him like a hill, with friendly smile plastered on her freckles face.

'It could be better.' He replied shortly and threw another stone toward the lake. 'And you?'

'I'm good, thank you…It's nice and warm day, is it?' She tried to chat him up, but he wasn't opt for it. 'Why you don't take a walk around or join the group? You don't have to sit here alone.'

'I'm not in the mood for social entertainments.' Another stone landed in a cold, clean water. He wished he could be one of them.

'You're doing much better than before you came here, Spike.' She said softly and sat next to him, on the stony ground. 'It's been month since the last time you took drugs and you look more healthy, although you lost few pounds. Nurse David said you're not eating too much…You want for a change fall into anorexia?'

'I'm not feeling good.' He disagreed and moved slightly on the right, didn't want to sit too close to the doctor.

'So why you don't feel good?' She asked concerned.

'I had to tell the person I love to move on and forget about me...And although I know it's for his good, I'm not jumping to the roof with happiness that I lost him.'

'If it's for you both goodness, you shouldn't regret your decision.'

'I had small hope I'd have someone to come back when I leave this place…My lose.' He chuckled sadly and threw a hand of stones into water. 'At least someone else can be happy.'

'If you have doubts, maybe you should think once again about your decision. Maybe you were wrong.' She said softly, but Spike shook his head with a smirk. 'Did you at least let him tell what's he think about that?'

'If I did, he'd might do something stupid.' He replied quietly with a sigh.

'You know you're already here one month and two weeks? I wouldn't want to see you go through it for nothing…If it's going to help you, I can ask him to visit you.' She suggested.

'Craig wouldn't be happy about that.'

'He has nothing to say. I'm your doctor and I'm deciding what it's going to help my patient in treatment and what not.' She said firmly.

'I can't see him, now. I know I wouldn't let him go from my arms since he goes through the threshold.' He couldn't agree for that. He wouldn't think straight, only wants to keep him for himself for his own selfish reasons.

'Are you sure? Don't you think he deserves to hear from you why you don't want to be with him?' She forced him to look her into eye. 'If he reciprocates your feelings, he'd feel devastated right now. You can't cut off from him without a word of explanation.'

'Did I come here for detoxification or counseling?' He asked, suddenly becoming irate.

'One is strongly associated with the second.' She replied calmly. 'If you want to stay away from drugs and understand why you started take them, you need to sort himself out. Otherwise you'd never be ready to go back to society. If not drugs, then something else become your escape route. You'll be living in closed circle.'

'I can sort himself out alone.'

'And you need learn more if you want to leave these walls, Spike.'

'That's not fair!' He cried irate. 'I'm clean! I should be coming back to home soon.'

'But you sold your flat, so when you're going to go?' She asked wisely.

'I'll think something up.' He shrugged.

'When you decide what's good for you, you know where you can find me.' She gently squeezed his shoulder before stood up. 'If you really want to go back and life by your own, you need to make decision and behave like an adult man, whose you are. Otherwise no one is going to help you.'

'I'll think about it.' He replied shortly with constricted throat.

'I hope so.' He wiped one alone tear from his cheek as he heard receding steps of his doctor and looked down at his reflection on the water. He could be angry, sad and annoyed and manifesting it very loudly and clearly, but he knew she was right. If he wanted to change his old life and leave the clinic, he needs to act as an adult, not spoiled kid. But he also knew how hard it's going to be for him to reach it and forget about his old, bad habits.

* * *

Loony barked happily as he slipped inside the flat, panting heavily, with a new, red leash gliding over the floor. Hannah squirmed on her chair while her eyes followed the dog until he disappears in the kitchen and she only could heard how loudly he was drinking a water from his bowl, surely splashing the liquid over her clean tiles. _It's not a dog but a pig_, she kept saying to her fiancé, but Darren was always effectively avoiding the answer till, _but what can I expect if he had an owner like that, _when he became annoyed and almost yell at her to stop talking such things about _him_, cause she knows nothing about him.

'You are back?' Hannah asked with a little too sweet voice and took a sip of her tea.

'I need to be early in work, today. I need to talk with Craig about the guys I arrested yesterday night.' He replied half truly, panting slightly.

'You've never jogging before.' She noticed, realizing how much he changed for the last months.

'I've never had a dog before.' He retorted and pointed at the closed door of bathroom. 'I'm going to take a shower.'

'Babe, can we talk for a moment?' He reluctantly leaned against the frame with a small nod. 'I was talking with my mum today.'

'Well, that's nothing new. You, or I should say _she_, are talking every day.'

'We talk about our wedding.' She continued without blink.

'That's nothing new either.' He noticed drily, wanting to close himself in the cabin and take a cold shower, before he says something, he'll regret later.

'Everyone's right, Darren. We should get marry before everyone could see my belly and I wouldn't be able to fit into my wedding dress.' She crossed arms against the chest. 'I don't understand what are you waiting for.'

'I don't understand what kind of problem you have, Hannah.' He sighed annoyed. 'We always can expand the dress or if it's so big problem, we can wait until baby born…'

'No way! What people would say if they see I'm already pregnant, or worse, see we have a kid, but we're not married yet.' She scowled, couldn't believe he said it.

'Oh, please Hannah. We're living in twenty one century.' He snapped and rolled his eyes. 'No one cares if you slept with someone before the wedding or you're the mother although you don't have golden band on your finger.'

'For me and my mum it is.' She said firmly, eyeing him up unfriendly.

'You could think about that before you stop taking pills.' Darren retorted and for moment she became silent. 'Did I just make a point?'

'We need to get marry next month.' She informed him drily. 'Frankie knows very nice church not far away from us.'

'Don't you think it's too quickly? We need to have time to prepare everything.'

'For now you didn't pay any attention to our weeding, so why it'd change now?' She noted drily and this time Darren needed to agree with her.

'Okay, maybe I wasn't pay too much attention to it, but…Are you sure you want me to be your husband?'

'Why I wouldn't want you?' She gave him a funny look. 'I love you and we've been together for years. It's natural we want to move one step ahead.'

'I cheated on you.' Darren reminded her.

'It was one, nothing insignificant night.'

'I shagged a guy. My partner.' He continued, waiting for some reaction from her side. Hurt, anger, sadness, anything which could break this mask of indifference from her face and for once sees her showing some emotions.

'I don't like this word, Darren.' She said annoyed, her hands gripped the armchair. 'Anyway, I don't want to talk about it. You know I already forgive you that.'

'I liked it.' He pointed each one word. 'And I'd the same once again, if we meet again.'

'What's your point, Darren?' She asked sharply, her cheeks red, eyes watery.

'Do you really want to have as a husband a guy who doesn't love you so much as you want it, and all the time is thinking about his male lover? It's really what you want?' He looked deeply into her eyes.

'I love you.'

'And it's enough for you? Just think, if it's worth to pull this comedy further, Hannah. You can find someone else who would love you as much as you deserve it. And trust me, it won't be me. I'm not ready to marry you, Hannah. I'm a mess and you don't deserve to be with someone like me.'

'Just tell the truth, that you don't want our baby!' She screamed, tears poured from her eyes. 'That's the whole problem!'

'It's not a problem, Hannah.' He yelled back, frustrated. 'I'm telling you I have feelings for Spike and it isn't a one off thing! And that's the problem, it doesn't has nothing to do with a baby. It's obvious I'm going to love my kid and take care about it, even if we won't be together.'

'That's insane!'

'So you think it'd be better if we get married and pretend we madly love each other, because we have a baby?' He couldn't believe what she was saying. Did she lost her mind completely? 'You're not listening, Hannah.'

'I'm listening and trying to understand you!' She scowled at him. 'But I can't…I just don't know how are you seeing our baby's future if we break up…What I'm gonna say him, when our child asks me why daddy is not living with us, eh? Should I tell him that his father is a gay and prefer to play games with other boy?' Darren narrowed his eyes.

'I'm not gay! What the hell are you talking about?' He snapped, outraged.

'You slept with Spike. A guy. So what the hell you think it means for me?' She fired back, annoyed. 'I just don't believe I was so blind to notice it earlier.'

'I'm not gay. I've never had any feeling toward other guy! I don't even find them attractive!'

'So why you slept with him?'

'I don't know!' He shouted, hands in hairs. 'I really don't know…I just don't look at him in man or woman category…I just have feelings for him, but I don't know why…It's only him, the first and only guy who caught my attention.' He said quietly, confused with his own feelings.

'So you're bi?' She prompted, observing him closely.

'I don't know…Like I said, it's the first time!' He sighed. 'I'm not less confuse than you.'

'So…' She moved on the chair. 'If you don't feel any attraction to the men, only to this…_guy_, there's still a chance for us. He's not around anymore and it looks like he already forget about you…'

'Maybe I'm not ready for marriage?' He asked, lost of strength.

'You had only crush on him, Darren. I don't blame you, okay? I think everyone experiments.'

'It's not about experiment.' He disagreed.

'We can repair it, Darren. You same said you're not sure what are you feeling about _him.'_

'Yea, but…'

'It means nothing is to lose yet and we still have create happy family, Darren. The whole thing with Spike it was only a obstacle we needed to go through…And we did it, Darren.' She smiled slightly.

'Sometimes I wonder if doctor was putting something to your contraceptive pills.' Darren said without emotions, turned on the heel and without more words locked himself in the bathroom, before shocked Hannah could say something back to him.

* * *

Craig barely held himself back and didn't yell with anger and annoyance when next morning he marched to his bedroom for clean clothes to work and he saw his boyfriend lying across the bed with dreamy face, still in deep sleep. Craig gritted his teeth as he thought about his aching back and swollen eyes after short sleep.

He removed the first clothes which fall into his hands and took last look on the bed. He growled and almost hissed at the cat as he noticed Chubby was lying like an embryo on his own pillow. He didn't remember when the last time he was so frustrated like now. But it wasn't even about John Paul or Chubby. In fact the most frustrated thing right now for him was, not being able to cry on someone's shoulder about his unhappiness since he decided to not share his private life with anyone else.

And John Paul knew about that perfectly.

'I even can't say anyone what have you done to me, you bastard!' He hissed more to himself than him and with another growl marched out from the bedroom. He didn't notice small smirk on John Paul's face and how his eyes has opened slightly to look at the door.

'It was your decision to not tell anyone about me.' He whispered with a crafty smile. 'So you don't have rights to complain right now.'

* * *

'Hard night, Craig?' Darren grinned from the chair when Craig only opened the door of his office and his stepbrother could take better look at him.

'Shut up, Darren.' He snapped outraged, before his eyes slipped down on the floor. 'Anyway can you explain me how the hell you get in to my office and why you already messed the whole floor with your bloody breakfast?' He asked sharply, ready to tear up his head.

'We've got a second key in reception if you don't know it yet, and it wasn't me who left a lunch on your lovely carpet. It was already there when I came here.' He smirked and spin on the chair when Craig passed by him to sit down on his own chair. 'Who you pissed off so much, that sabotaged your office?'

'Probably John Paul. He already kicked me out from my own bed, so it looks like his job.' He replied without thinking. He realized his mistake as he noticed gleams in Darren's eyes and loud; _ah! _escaping his lips. 'It's not like that. He stayed for a night, cause he was after few drinks and didn't want to wake up Myra.' He quickly lied, but his stepbrother didn't look convinced.

'Save this crap for someone else, Craig.' He grinned, amused. 'Spike told me weeks ago he noticed there's something going on between you two, but I wasn't pay enough attention to notice it also.'

'Spike knew?' He asked irate.

'It shouldn't surprise you, he's reading you like a book.' He said with half smile. 'So can I call John Paul officially my brother in law?' He asked cheekily.

'Don't you dare.' He snapped at him, feeling as his heart start racing.

'So what did you do you pissed him so much he kicked you out from the bed?'

'Nothing, that's the point! And he dared to kicked me from MY own bed!' He yelled outraged.

'John Paul doesn't look like a guy who is kicking out someone for nothing.' He sent him a long look. 'Someone has to annoy him pretty good.'

'Not your business.' He snapped back. 'And what you want from me? You didn't break up to my office for nothing.' He eyed him up unfriendly.

'I thought you'd like to know we have gang of Russian in the arrest. We've got them last night.'

'Good. This one eyed witch is already here?'

'If you're talking about Tiger eye, the answer is, I don't know.'

'I'll send for her later, then…And I want you to not tell anyone about me and John Paul, yet.' He looked him into eye.

'Okay, but I'm not sure if it's necessary.' He grinned slightly.

'It is. We don't want anyone to know about us, till we see if our relationship has a chance to survive.'

'Fine, but trust me it's necessary.' He smiled softly.

'Just shut your mouth, okay? Good. Now go away. I have few things to do before we interrogate these Russian smart ass.' He pointed at the door.

'The thing is I have some question to you.' He licked his lips nervously.

'What kind of question?' He raised his eyebrow.

'I've had a small chat with Spike recently. He told me some interesting thing.' He continued crafty, seeing how Craig's face lost his health color.

'What?' He snapped shocked. 'How the fuck you could talk with him, eh? You didn't know where he is.'

'He contacted with me.'

'Shit! Does his doctor know about your visitation? He can't seeing anyone in the clinic, when…'

'So, he's in clinic.' Darren chimed in, his eyes lightened up contrary to Craig's ones which darkened with anger. 'Thank you, Craig. That's the information I needed so badly to get from you from weeks.'

'You can't break up to my office and lying straight into my eyes!' He yelled frustrated, couldn't believe how big mouth he got today. Suddenly he turned into one of McQueen's women before he realized it.

'I didn't lie. You didn't ask in what way he contacted with me.' He replied calmly.

'So he contacted with you?' He frowned. 'How?'

'He phoned to me.'

'He can't has telephone around himself. He needed to give it to his doctor. This idiot has to smuggled it somehow. If they find out about it, they'll kick him out!' He growled frustrated. 'Fucking twat!'

'Maybe the doctor let him phone to me, eh?' Darren suggested. 'By the way in which one clinic he's staying?'

'You already have exceeded your limits of happiness today.' He replied coldly. 'It's enough I told you he's in clinic. You can't seeing him there. It won't bring nothing good to his treatment.'

'How you can know that?' He asked annoyed. 'He's missing me. I can feel that in his voice. He sounded so depressed.'

'He's away from drugs, so he's depressed.' Craig retorted, rolling his eyes.

'It's not that.'

'Look Darren, I already told you too much.' He sighed. 'Stop pushing on me and for his and your good don't contact with him. Let him finish his therapy and go back to society.'

'That's what I want to do. I want him help to move on.'

'So leave him alone, otherwise you're not helping him.'

'He needs me.' He insisted.

'Look, Darren, if you want to piss me off, then…' The knocking came in the right time and fortunately for both of them, he didn't has to finish his sentence. 'Come in.' He called out.

'Hello to you both.' Fred greeted them as he popped his head inside. 'Guys asking if you're going to interrogate these Russian now, cause not much time left to keep them in arrest.' He informed him.

'Sure, they can take them out. The witch is already here?'

'Tomb raider? Yep, she is.' He nodded.

'Tomb raider?' Darren raised his eyebrow.

'Tiger Eye…You know, her braid.' He pointed at the back at his head with small grin.

'Lucky woman. She has more nicknames than names.' Darren rolled his eyes.

'In that case you can bring them to the interrogation room and we can start.' Craig stated and raised up from his chair.

'But we didn't finish yet.' Darren said quickly, didn't let him to get rid of himself so quickly.

'Yes, we did.' Craig said firmly and grabbed his arm to drag him toward the door. 'And before you get back to work, call cleaners. There can't be a lunch lying on the middle of floor in superintendent's office!'

'But Craig!' Darren cried as three of them left the office.

'And I almost forget.' He continued, relentless. 'Steph become a mummy once again and from yesterday night we both are uncles. She born a boy. His name Cameron…Thought you'd like to know that.' He glanced at him above the shoulder before he nodded at Fred to lead him to the interrogation room.

* * *

Broad-shoulder man with short haircut laid his handcuffed hands on the white table and unmoved fixed his eyes at his interrogator. He looked very calmly, almost bored, hadn't say a word since officers dragged him down to the interrogation room and made him stay on the plastic chair, surrounded by brown walls.

'You're not going to change your attitude?' Craig asked him from his seat, slowly losing his patience. He also laid his hands on the table, in front of the man, and fixed his eyes with his, like he was trying to make him talk by some looking at him. But the only results he got, was a smirk on man's face and a little raised eyebrows, like he was asking; _are you kidding me?_ 'You probably don't understand in how serious troubles you are.' He continued, but man even didn't flinch. 'Are you deaf?' Craig asked irate and motion at his ears.

'I do not understand you.' The man replied with broken English and smiled cheekily to him.

'You think you're smarter than us, don't you?' Craig asked with a snort, smirking slightly. 'Well, interesting thing is how the fuck you're taking tribute from everyone down your street, if you don't know English. Are you using sign language?'

'Do not understand you.' He repeated unmoved, his grin widened.

'Maybe others will let you go, but this time your tricks aren't going to work on me.' Craig warned him, his eyes darkened. 'You're suspect of killing three people. Whole family…You really think I let you go?'

'I do not…'

'Yea, I know, you don't understand.' He snapped irate, shaking his head. 'Well, if you have such problems with speaking English, I've got surprise for you.' He smirked as he noticed a flick of unsure in man's eyes. 'I bet you're going to love it…Moore, let sergeant to join us.' He ordered as he glanced above his shoulder at the man standing next to the door.

'Of course, sir.' Moore nodded and opened the door. Craig grinned when Tiger Eye came in and without word took the place next to Craig, her eyes didn't leave their suspect even for moment.

'I think we can start?' Craig glanced briefly at Tiger Eye and smiled with gloat as she nodded her head and with stone face spoke up for the first time, toward the man in fluent Russian.

'Cержант Svetlana Asimov из Белграда1.' She introduced herself quickly. 'Ваше имя2.' The suspect was watching her with growing eyes, his palms start sweating.

'I guess you're able to answer sergeant Svetlana. You don't forget how to speak Russian, do you?' Craig asked cheekily, grinning with victory, as he could felt a fear in the air. He knew this time in the war with Russian gang, they've got a point.

* * *

'Double scotch for me.' Darren said to barman as he settled down on one of the bar tools and threw his jacket on the next one.

'Sure, boss.' The man winked to him and rushed for a drink. Darren removed his pack of fags from the back pocked of jeans and looked around the crowded pub to check if there was someone worth his attention. There was a couple of ladies laughing in the corner and drinking their rainbow drinks. Students, probably. Two regulars were playing billiards in the middle and few pairs were dancing to the loud, clubbing music with hands in the air. Anyway, nothing interesting. 'Your drink.' The barman passed the glass toward him with another wink.

'Cheers, mate.' He raised his glass and drank everything in one swing, with small grimace as he put it down and the familiar warmness irritated his throat. 'Once again, the same.'

'Recently you're spending a lot of time here.' The barman noticed, chatting him up, and laid his elbows on the counter. 'Problems in home?'

'You can say that.' He shrugged and reached for another glass. 'Having problems with heart.' He added as he took a little longer look at young, nice face of barman and his piercing blue eyes.

'That's a crap.' He said pleasantly. 'Someone's broke it?'

'Probably fall in love with a wrong person.' He sighed and motioned for another drink. 'With ice this time.'

'Was she cheat on you?'

'Did I tell, it's she?' He retorted and for moment noticed a flash of surprise passing by man's eyes.

'Oh.' It was the only word which left barman's mouth.

'Exactly, mate. Oh.' He sighed deeply and reached out for another glass. 'Anyway, everything's end before it started.'

'Why?' He asked gently and until now Darren noticed that barman had a glass with drink also and seemed to not worry about the rest of pub right now. 'He broke up with you? Found someone else?'

'Decided he's not good enough for me.' He smiled a little drunkenly. 'How ironic. I think the same about me when it comes about Hannah.'

'About who?' Barman asked confused, didn't follow him.

'Forget what I said.' He waved his hand. 'Shouldn't you work, now? There's a lot of customers already here.'

'I'm ending my shift for two hours. Would you fancy to go somewhere?' Barman suddenly asked, surprising Darren.

'Well, why not. I don't have too much friends around. Don't mind to have one.' He grinned and laid hands on the counter. 'But I think I need to slow down with drinks, otherwise I won't be able to move anywhere.'

'I don't mind. I'm a strong guy, think I can handle you.' There was some spark in his eyes which making Darren think more about his response.

'Are you flirting with me?' He asked unsurely.

'Maybe.' The barman said flirtatiously and winked toward him, before he moved to another customer wanting to order a drink. Darren's eyes followed him, million thought crossing his mind. He knew he should collect his things out and get back to home before he did something stupid, but on the other hand he couldn't get rid of excitement and thrilling he felt for same thought how the night could possible end, and possibly get an answer for his unsettling questions. 'So would you like to meet with me later?' He even didn't notice when man was back and eyeing him up intently from behind the bar.

'How could I not use the occasion to relax in a good company?' He asked with a grin, already making his decision. 'Do you know some good place?'

* * *

1 Sergeant Svetlana Asimov from Belgrade

2 Your name


	12. Lesser evil

**Hello :) New chapter for you. Like always I hope you'd like it and thank you very much for your comments Xx **

_There can be some time, when you need to sacrifice yourself for everyone's good _

Darren giggled slightly and pushed his back against the brick wall when him and the barman, whose name he learned is Brian, left the crowd dance club and ran out on the cold night, ready to change the place for something more quiet and more private. He learned Brian was very talkative and playful guy from Manchester, working in bank at day and additionally working in weekend nights in the pub as the barman. He didn't has any siblings and move out from Manchester three years ago, when he and his parents couldn't get along with each other.

'You okay?' Brian asked him with a grin as he leaned against him and gently massages his shoulder.

'Sure I am.' He grinned back and threw his arms to the air. To be honest he felt amazing. He didn't remember when the last time he goes somewhere with his mates, let alone dance on the middle of dance floor, didn't bother about any funny looks he was getting from people around him. He felt relaxed and happy, for the whole night Hannah didn't cross his mind and for once he could rest from everything…Almost everything. Brian's bright eyes staring back at him, his cheeky grin, the way he was behaving around him, still reminded him one person, although he wanted to block every thought about him.

He was even similar to him. Probably the same height, slim, with dark eyes and spiky hair, although contrary to Spike, Brian's hair was blonde. Darren didn't even know when exactly he starts searching for his ex-partner features in his companion. He just watched him and the more he drink, the more he turned into Spike.

'Are you still with me?' Brian asked him amused, didn't understand why other man was watching him so intently, his lips half opened. 'Looks like you really drank a little too much.'

'No, it's only hot around, that's all.' He knew it was lame lie, since they were standing in the cold night wearing only t-shirts and there was one else around them.

'Nice compliment. Didn't hear it from a long time.' Brian chuckled, while Darren stared at him with amazement, seemed to be in a different world. Darren's heart was racing in his chest, pulse quicken as Brian's face disappeared in darkness and there was Spike staring back at him with his cheeky smile, dark eyes shining like two stars, rounded with dark, unhealthy bruises. He remembered him lying on the tiles in his bathroom with cut forearms, damp skin from high temperature and flirtatious eyes. His Spike. 'Darren?' He gently moved his hands up man's chest, while his eyes never left Spike ones. He was enchanted.

'Maybe we find a room first?' Darren frowned his eyebrows confused as different voice left Spike's mouth. He felt arms around his waist and he shook his head, trying to come back to his senses. 'I have a flat two streets away.' A cold sweat ran along his spine as he returned to reality.

'What?' Darren asked puzzled and ran hands across his face.

'I offered we can move to my place.' He flashed him a grin and wrapped arms even more, pulling him toward himself. 'What would you say for that?' No it was a question, be or not to be. Darren had a chance to check himself, learn something new about himself and maybe got the final answer who he really is. Darren moved hands on Brian's shoulder and without second thought pressed his lips to man's.

He let Brian to take a lead in kiss, being totally submissive. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the closeness with other man. It was nice…but nothing more. He didn't feel any excitement or pleasure coming with it. It didn't feel the way like he was kissing with the person he feels attracted to or you're in love with. It was a _friendly _kiss. He didn't find Brian attractive and the kiss and embrace only confirmed that.

He didn't want to upset Brian or turned out be rude, but he couldn't help a small chuckle came from his mouth when he pulled back. He saw uncertainty in man's eyes, but he couldn't do nothing about that.

'What are you laughing at?' He asked puzzled, trying to grin. 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No.' He shook his head, still chuckling. 'That's the problem. You did good, but I feel nothing.'

'Sorry?' He was more and more lost with Darren. What was he talking about?

'I can't go with you, Brian. You're a nice guy, but…I'm not interested with you.' He said truthfully still with the same grin.

'Well, it looked quite different inside.' He said hurt, a little annoyed with his presence. 'I'd say you were more than interested. Hell! Even two minutes ago you enjoyed my company!'

'Cause I thought about someone else.' He said quietly, for the first time didn't smile. 'Look, it was fantastic night with you, but I can be only for you as a friend.'

'You said he left you. You're stupid if you think he's going come back to you.' Brian snapped with disbelief. 'I'm not asking you to be my boyfriend. Just give me a chance. You know something click between us, if not, I would never dare to ask you to my flat.' He gently grabbed him for arms, but Darren didn't look impressed. He just stared back at him without emotions, suddenly feeling bad. Maybe it wasn't so good idea as he thought to hang around with Brian. But hell! How the hell he can knows the guy already has crush on him? It's not like they talk with each other every day for hours.

'Look, it'd be better if I go, now. I had a really nice night and thank you for that, but I can give you anything more. Sorry.' He gently pushed his hands back from arms. 'I wish you can find a nice guy.'

'I already find.' He argued, but Darren shook his head with a small smile.

'Trust me I'm not a guy for you. Night, Brian.'

'Do I have a chance to see you again?' He asked desperate when older man start walking away. 'You're going to come back to pub?'

'Yea, I'd be back. But don't expect I'd change my mind.' He knew it has to sound cruel for Brian, but he needed to say it firm, to show him that he can't have even small chance they could be a couple in future. There was no way he could be with him.

He strolled over the corner and again turned into another alley where two men were fighting with the driver's door from white Peugeot, didn't notice Darren yet. Regardless if it was his day off, his duty as a policeman was to arrest these guys for trying steal a car, but tonight he even didn't has his badge with himself, let alone a gun or handcuffs. But still as an exemplary citizen he could chase them away or call boys to come down for them.

But the more options were crossing his mind, the longer he was standing in the place, totally exposed and it was only a matter of time before thieves notice him. For his misfortune it happened quicker than he thought and suddenly he was face to face with one of the guys, when the second, swearing loudly, hid behind the mask of the car, trying to put his hood move over the head, so Darren would not see his face.

'There's a park on Colonel Street, where you can take a walk, don't disturb anyone.' The guy said cheekily to him, showing him the way, to get out from their alley.

'I know, there's a botanic garden in the centre with beautiful flowers from Orchidaceae and Lamiaceae families.' He replied back amused with cheeky grin, for the first time grateful for all nature programs in TV he was watching from time to time, when there's was nothing more to do and Hannah couldn't stop twittering about wedding.

'What?' The man snapped, confused, staring at the man like he was talking in different language.

'Flowers. They have their own families. Just like we, people.' He pointed at himself, knowing he's probably playing with fire right now if he pisses off the guy, but he was too drunk to care about that. 'We for example are from Hominidae.'

'I didn't wake up in the middle of night to hear some bullshits about flowers families!' He yelled at him, losing his patience. 'From where the hell you're?'

'I know. You woke up to steal a car.' He replied with stupid grin, drowning himself even more. Like he suspected man didn't share his sense of humor.

'Get the fuck out before you start regret you stand on my way.' He said through the teeth, lifting his clenched fist in threatening way. 'Believe me, you smart ass. You're going to pay if you say more your wisdoms.' He turned around his head to see his folk. 'I'd never thought I would find here such a Brahman in the middle of night.'

'Leave him, Grey. He's only this drunk poof from the dance club we've seen earlier, so you shouldn't be surprise he's talking about flowers.' The other chuckled, suddenly becoming brave. 'Anyway, he's not dangerous. He'll chase away when he senses the problem. Queers aren't fighting types.'

'Like for my nose he already should chase away.' The first man said not convinced. 'You aren't going to find a boyfriend here, poof. Get lost.'

'Well, the problems is I'm not poof, queer, or whatever you called me.' Darren grinned drunkenly. 'I'm not into men. And that's the problem.'

'What kind of problem is that?' He snorted, thinking he really has something wrong with his head. 'Anyway we saw you with the other one. He had hands all over you, so stop telling me bullshit and get out from my alley before I break your jaw.'

'You see…' Darren continued, dauntless, suddenly feeling a big urgent to talk with someone. 'I love women. I really do! So I can't be gay, but on the other hand I love a guy!' He exclaimed at whole street, making both me winced and looked around with horror if someone notice them or not.

'You're crazy.' He glanced at his folk, behind his back. 'You heard him, Sloppy? He's not gay but love a guy…How lovely, I'm almost in tears.' He said ironically and wiped imaginary teardrop from his right cheek.

'Forget about him Grey and help me with a car. He's too drunk to call someone or stop us.' Sloppy stated and removed something long from behind the car, but Darren couldn't say what exactly it was, it was too dark here.

'Back off, queer. Tell your fairytale about your great love someone else.' He pushed him roughly back and Darren almost fall on the ground if he didn't support himself on the brick wall.

'If you keep calling me queer it means you didn't listen me properly.' He stated with half smirk as new idea crossed his mind. 'I'm not gay.'

'I really have enough your talking.' Grey snarled at him, ready to punch him on the face. 'Go back to your boyfriend.'

'So you could steal a car? Nah, I can't let you do that.' He shook his head and waggled a finger at him.

'Come on, Grey! Help me with a car and leave this freak alone. Tomorrow he won't remember anything.'

'I have very good memory.' Darren disagreed and suddenly moved toward Sloppy. 'I know your nicknames.'

'And? There's many Grey's and Sloppy's around.' The second said, trying to play tough.

'Well, yea, you can be right, but if I…' He reached to the pockets of his jacket and removed the whole contest. He stumbled a little on his feet and with a loud, victory; _ha!_, he removed some notes didn't bother about any things which landed on the ground.

'Oh for God's Sake! I'm gonna kill him!' Grey yelled frustrated.

'Leave him. He doesn't has even a pen, so there's nothing to worry about.' Sloppy rolled his eyes and kicked the door of the car.

'You're an amateur, don't you?' Darren asked him with a sly smile.

'What?' He asked puzzled.

'In that way you would never open this door, only ruin the whole car. No one would like to buy it in such state.'

'And who are you? Car dealer?' Grey snorted behind his back. 'Look, Sloppy. We have specialist from the cars, how lucky we are.' He added sarcastically and other guy chuckled slightly.

'I saw many cars like that and trust me no one wanted to buy them.'

'Oh, really? And where did you see these cars, eh?' He glanced at him skeptically. 'It's hard to believe you're from my trade.'

'Cause I'm not. I just have many cars like this one on the parking lot.' He shrugged with daft smile.

'What kind of parking lot is that?'

'Police parking lot.' He grinned, while alarmed Grey stepped back.

'You're living near the station?' Sloppy asked puzzled.

'No, I'm working there. I have a nice view at parking lot from my office.'

'Fuck, did you hear him, Grey? He's a fucking copper!' Sloppy yelled with a shrink voice, almost getting heart attack.

'Not anymore.'

'What?' Darren asked puzzled as he heard Grey's dark and mean voice behind his back. What are you…' He didn't has chance to turn around when he got a strong blow on the back of head and suddenly everything became dark.

'I told you to go away, but you didn't listen to me.' Darren felt another blow, but he couldn't move. From the distance he heard Sloppy's shrink voice and hurried steps, but he didn't care about it anymore as the third blow leaded him into unconscious.

* * *

Craig rolled his eyes as the whole way to the common room he heard Tiger Eye's loud, like series of shots from machine gun, voice and their suspect Russian's growls as he was dragging out to his cell. She was like ferocious terrier, snapping at the guy in her strange, funny language and almost scratched his eyes out, while he had said something unappreciated to her.

'She has charisma, hasn't she?' Charlie grinned when Craig reached the room. 'I bet whole station can hear her. Shame we can't understand what she's saying.'

'I hope she's not barking like that in English.' Craig murmured in response and sat on Bridget's desk. 'It's quite empty here, isn't it?' He looked around annoyed. 'Where are the others? Shouldn't they work hard?'

'Most of us is working in terrain, checking orphanages.' He explained and fished for some folder. 'Darren didn't come back, yet. And John Paul…I think I saw him in the canteen. He has a break now.'

'What a surprise!' Craig snapped ironically, couldn't believe John Paul can be still angry at him. In the end he didn't do nothing wrong, but needs to pay for his boyfriend's change of humors. 'And what are you doing?' He eyed him up.

'Reading Russians files.'

'Don't think you'll find something. This witch was twittering for the last hour, but the guy didn't want to talk too much…Or maybe she didn't let him to put even a word.'

'I think they just don't like police, Craig.' Charlie stated carefully with a small smile above the folder. 'Give the woman credit. You can't say she's lazy and isn't very helpful. Besides she's a pretty one bird.'

'With one eye.' Craig snorted, making other man rolled his eyes.

'Oh, come on. It's giving her wildish and very exciting look. She's like husky. Just look at this face and eyes.'

'Don't you have anything to do?' Craig frowned surprised as he heard behind himself Tiger Eye's irate voice, sounding almost like him. He turned around and measured woman with unfriendly eyes, but she seemed to not pay any attention to him, only passed by him to reach her desk.

'Sure, I have. I just wanted to explain something to boss.' He mumbled with red cheeks and hid behind the page.

'So, if you already finish your clatter on the corridor, can you enlighten us if you set up something, or it was again one-side conversation?' He asked sarcastically, couldn't stand her. There was something annoying in her, but he wasn't sure what's exactly.

'He doesn't want to cooperate with us.' She replied firmly, sending him cold look.

'I already get it when he showed us a middle finger.' He snapped with heavy glare. 'Something else? More helpful in case?'

'He said it's not his people job.'

'What?' He asked confused, trying to process what she said.

'I think she had in mind, they're not responsible for Behari's family death.' Charlie helped, unsurely watching both.

'Okay, _Svetlan_a, so how we're standing with your English, hmm?'

'What you mean by that?' She asked suspiciously, feeling there's something hide behind man's words.

'I mean, we set up you need to improve your English. Take some classes.' Craig said slowly, like he was afraid she wouldn't understand any word he says. 'I even found something. Gave you an address.'

'It's some kind of Morse code alphabet or what?' She asked annoyed, giving him long look. 'You really don't need to make a pause after three words.'

'Did you take these classes, or not?' He shouted angrily, losing his patience.

'Not!' She yelled with very shrink voice back straight into his face, making him pull back shocked.

'You can't yell at me. I'm your boss!' He almost stick a finger into her eye. 'You…'

'What the hell is going on here? I heard you on the stairs.' John Paul came in, moving his eyes from Craig to Tiger Eye. 'Do you really have to start the fight with everyone?'

'Exac…' Craig started with a triumphal smile, until he noticed John Paul's eyes were fixed at him, not the woman. 'What? I was trying to be nice, but it looks like she has _these_ days.'

'What days?' Tiger Eye scowled.

'Ask John Paul, I'm sure he knows what I'm talking about. He has them very often.' He said briskly.

'I want to take Svetlana to Behari's house. We need to find a gun, their neighbor said about.' John Paul said unimpressed, deciding to not taking a part in Craig's stupid game. He'll deal with him later.

'I see you both recently became a really good friend.' Craig snorted, not quite happy about the fact he's boyfriend is making up with his enemy.

'We're partners, it shouldn't surprise you.' He replied with hollow voice and smiled slightly back when Tiger Eye flashed him a smile.

'I know you're very sensible person, so I'm warning you to not get use to her too much. It's not like she's gonna to stay here for very long time.'

'It's not like we can't demand change of superintendent.' He replied calmly, although Craig could feel coldness contained his words.

'Look, guys. Why you don't go to find a gun and me and Craig check the files, hmm?' Charlie suggested, seeing the exchange of fiery looks between two men. 'I even can make a coffee for you, Craig.' He offered and quickly pushed back from his desk.

'I'm superintendent. I have more important things on my head, than reading some old files.' He snapped outraged and turned around to show his point to his boyfriend, but he has already gone. 'Oy, where is he? I didn't finish yet.'

'I really don't know who chose you for superintendent.' Tiger Eye shook her head and with head up, she marched out, probably to find her lost partner.

'What?' He snapped at Charlie, feeling at himself his intensive stare. 'I was trying to be nice…Look, it didn't has nothing to do with him, he doesn't has reason to chimed in.'

'You remember when you and John Paul were partners? You both were ready to drown each other in the nearest puddle, but John Paul never said anything bad about you in superintendent's presence, or tried to humiliate you in front of him. He always was for your side, cause he was your partner and friend…So it was his duty to stand for Tomb Raider's side.' He explained calmly with hope Craig would understand what from the few days everybody were trying to say him.

'But still…'

'Craig, leave it. You're just doing a mess and John Paul is losing his patience to you. Think about it.' He advised with a slight pat on his shoulder. 'Don't ruin everything.' Craig just gave him a long look with unreadable face and turned on his heel, before with spring steps he got out from the office. And whatever reason he was trying to put to his head, he knew he was just running away like the last coward.

* * *

Bridget unbuttoned her long coat as she entered the spacious garden hidden inside the former monastery, which today is serving as an orphanage. Few old oaks were growing in the centre, surrounded by few shrub roses and two feeders were small birds were sitting, singing about upcoming Springtime, although the stone walls of monastery and tens of columns seemed to spread coldness aura around.

'I'd never want to stay here.' William whispered behind her back. 'This place is creepy. You saw these nuns?' He nudged her gently on the side to show her few nuns with stone faces watching them intently from the one of the corners, looking almost like the ghosts from the bygone past.

'Take a breath, William. I'm sure these nuns are harmless.' She smiled slightly to him as she moved toward the wide door on the end of stone pavement.

'Still, I want to get out from here how quickly it's possible.' He mumbled and unhappily followed the woman. 'You warned the main sister, or however they're calling her, about or visit?'

'Yes, I already told her.' She nodded, amused. 'She's waiting for us.'

'Okay…But how we're going to recognize her? For me every nuns look the same. All in black with habits and stern faces.'

'Do you have some bad memories including nun?' She raised her eyebrow, paying him all attention.

'Maybe one.' He shrugged, making Bridget roll her eyes. 'So what's her name? We need to find her somehow…'

'Detective Thomson?' He jumped as a deep, women voice rang behind his back, barely holding himself from swear loudly. 'I'm Sister Margaret. We talked yesterday.' William turned around and frowned his eyebrows as he noticed pale blue eyes staring back at him.

'I'm sergeant York, detective Thomson is here.' He waved at his partner. Sister frowned her white eyebrows and removed an old glasses. She put them on the nose and smiled apologetically as she once again looked at William.

'Oh, I'm so sorry. I thought you're a Mrs. Thomson, until I saw you better.' She apologized with honest, wide smile.

'Nothing wrong happened. He has quite feminine figure and light voice.' Bridget grinned, making him opened his mouth.

'I'm not!' He protested loudly, but any of them were paying attention to him anymore. 'I'm in hundred percent the real man.' He scowled.

'You said, detective, you're searching for a missing child...'

'Yes, we're searching for an Asian girl about her eighteen, her name is Aja Behari. She disappeared about three weeks ago.' Bridget said on the one breath.

'I'm sorry, but we don't have any Aja, here.' The nun shook her head.

'What about a girl in her eighteens or close, from Asia?' William chimed in. 'She could not say her real name, we need to take every eventuality to consider.'

'We only have four kids with Asian beauty.' She sighed heavily. 'Three boys in ages; three, twelve and seventeen, and one thirteen years old girl.'

'Are you sure the girl is thirteen?' William glanced at her suspiciously.

'Yes, we're sure about that.' She said firmly.

'So it looks like we're searching in a wrong place.' Bridget stated with a small sigh. 'Thank you, Sister, for your help. I'll leave you my phone number in case if the girl appears here.' She handed her a small card.

'Of course, detective. I'll pray for her return.'

'Praying won't bring her back.' William mumbled, but fortunately he hasn't been heard by nun. Bridget gave him a warning look and slightly nudged on the ribs.

'Thank you once more, Sister.' She bowed slightly and grabbed her partner for the arm.

'It's the last orphanage we have on the list.' He recalled her. 'If she's not here, it means she stays at someone's house, or she lives on the street.'

'Who is checking the high schools?'

'Fred and Darren. But don't think it'd help us with anything. No one said she was heading to school every day. The neighbor said he was seeing her very often sitting on the street, so it doesn't sound for me like she was a very diligent pupil.'

'But still she has to be sign up to one of them.' Bridget stated. 'You think we should see this thirteen years old girl? Nowadays kids growing up earlier.'

'Nah, we already check, she's seventeen. There's no way she was younger.' He shook his head.

'If you think so.' She shrugged not convinced and for the last time looked at the monastery. 'I just hope she's still alive and she's somewhere around…I wouldn't want to be on her place if Russians got her in their hands.'

* * *

'There's phone to you.' Spike raised his head reluctantly from magazine to look at the male nurse standing in doors with boring face.

'What phone?' He asked puzzled.

'Your mobile phone. It's ringing from bloody two hours, I'm getting headache of that sound.' He said annoyed.

'I can't answer my phone without doctor Ferrer's permission. She took my phone when I only signed papers.'

'Now, she's giving it back to you.' Nurse snapped and rolled his eyes. 'She said, it can be something important, so you can answer it. Maybe it's from your real estate agent.'

'Yea, maybe.' He shrugged and jumped out from his bed. 'I think everyone else knows they can't contact with me.

'Your phone is waiting for you in the reception.' He added and without second look at him, walked out from the room. Spike quickly followed him, intrigued who could call him. It couldn't be anyone from the station, and surely not Darren. He was sure Craig already made it clear, he's not welcome to ring to him. The only person who could phone to him, could be Randall's aunt. She didn't know about his problems with drugs and surely doesn't has any idea he's in the clinic…Yea, it had to be her.

'Don't talk too much.' The nurse said unfriendly as he handed him a mobile phone. Spike only smirked at him and leaned against the desk, waiting as the man step away and leave him alone, and checked the number which was bombard him for the last two hours. But before he had a chance to learn something more about unknown number, the phone start shaking in his hand and the familiar sound emanating from plastic housing. 'Answer it, for God's Sake!' Nurse growled and covered his ears.

'Detec…' He bite down on his low lip before he finished the sentence, cursing at himself. 'Spike Hunter on the phone.'

_'Hello, Sir. I'm phoning to you from the Chester County Hospital…'_

'From Chester?' Spike repeated confused.

_'Yes, Sir. Your number figured __in Case of Emergency, so we…__'_

'Wait. Could you explain me why are you phoning to me? I hadn't been informed about figuring in someone's Case of Emergency or whatever you call it.' He said annoyed. Was it some kind of joke? Maybe it was Craig's some stupid joke. Yea, he wouldn't be surprised.

_'Well, I don't know why you haven't been informed about that, Sir, but the thing is you're in the files and we need to contact with you about Darren Osborne.'_

'What?' Spike said quietly, feeling like his legs start shaking uncontrollably and his heart for moment stop beating. 'What's happened?'

'_He has been carried away to our hospital last night in serious condition. He didn't has any documents and mobile phone with himself so…'_

'So how the hell you can be so sure it's him?' He yelled, knowing he already caught everyone's attention, but he didn't care about it. He wouldn't give them his phone back until he makes sure what's going on.

_'It looks like he was mugged last night, so we needed to call police. One of them, confirmed his identity, but doesn't know anyone's phone number from Mr. Osborne family, so we checked him, if he had put someone on the Case of emergency, and that's how we found you, Sir.' _

'Oh, my God. In what condition is he? Is he conscious?' He stepped back as he noticed nurse making his way toward him.

_'He's still examine, so it's hard to say, Sir. But he's conscious.'_

'Okay, Spike, you used up your limit. Give me your phone back.' He stretched out his hand toward him, but younger man energetically jumped back, pressing firmly his mobile phone to his ear.

'No, I didn't finish, yet.'

'I heard you yelling, so I'm taking you DID.' He said firmly and caught his by arm before he could ran away.

'_Sir, are you still there?' _They were wrestling for a good minute, until another nurse and some doctor joined them and pulled screaming Spike away from the male nurse who cancelled the call.

'No! Please, I need to see him!' Spike begged, tears streaming down his face. 'Please, call doctor Ferrer. I need to see him! Now!'

'Calm down, Spike. Everything's okay, you're in good hands.' The doctor said to him, but he shook his head violently and once again tried to escape from their arms, but they didn't let him and pushed him roughly on the nearest bench.

'Nothing is okay! I need to see him!' He yelled straight into his face. 'He needs me. At least let me inform his stepbrother where he is! I'm sure he's worrying about him.'

'We give you something to calm you down, okay? You'd feel much better.'

'No!' Spike cried as he noticed an injection in his hand. 'Please, don't. I'll calm down, Just let me inform his stepbrother. Tell Craig Dean…' He felt how the needle without problems stick into his forearms. 'Please…'

'Now you'd feel much better.' The doctor smiled softy. 'Take him back to his room and lay down on the bed. And then I want a report about what happened here on my desk before doctor Ferrer comes back.'

'Of course, doc.'

'And check if we have Craig Dean in patient's files. If we have, call him and ask to come here.' He added and for moment watched how two nurses were carrying away Spike's limp body to his room.

* * *

Craig patted his fingers nervously on the desk as the door of his office opened unceremoniously and Fred's head popped inside with guilty look on his face.

'Should I put on my door information about knocking before come in?' He snapped outraged. 'Why it's so hard for everyone to remember about it.'

'Look, it's very important, Craig. It's about Darren.'

'I already know.' He said annoyed. 'He should searching for a fucking gun or checking schools, while he again is on the vacation. If you're going to contact with him, tell him I'm not going to tolerate it forever and kick him out. At the moment he's useless.'

'Malcolm and other boys has been called to the hospital last night. They've had a guy who probably has been mugged and doesn't has any documents with himself.'

'So? Was it Darren who mugged him or he was with boys?' He asked, not quite sure if they're still talking about Darren or he changed the topic.

'No, it was Darren who has been mugged.' Fred gulped nervously and noticed how Craig's fingers straightened up, his all body tensed. 'He's in Chester Hospital. God knows what the hell he was doing there on the middle of night.'

'How is he?' He quickly stood up and grabbed his suitcase.

'He's still examine, but Malcolm said he doesn't look so bad.' He shrugged.

'Did you call Hannah?'

'No, someone needs to come down to her house and tell it personally. In her state she shouldn't be nervous.'

'Okay, I'll ask mum or Susan to take care about her and bring her to hospital…Do you have an address? I'm going straight to hospital, tell everyone I'm not going to come back.' He wore his jacket with shaking hands. He was going to pass by Fred, when he felt he just got a message. With a hope it's from Darren he opened it.

_'Spike has an panic attack. We need you in clinic. Ruth Ferrer.' _

'Oh, for God's Sake!' He growled, couldn't believe in that.

'Something wrong?' Fred asked worried.

'Another problems. Is John Paul still at the station? I need him right now.'

'I think so.'

'Good. Today, you're in charge Fred. If someone wants something or something bad happen, write it down and leave for me on my desk. I'll take care about it tomorrow…Okay, so I need to make another call, find John Paul, and go to see Darren.'

'Yes, breath, Craig.' He smiled slightly. 'Darren is a tough guy. Just had been in a wrong place in a wrong time, but I'm sure he'd be okay.'

'I hope so. No much time left before their wedding.' He sighed and for the last time looked around the office to make sure he took everything. 'See you later.' He said back and ran down the stairs.


	13. Choices we make

**Finall after long break, and I'm very sorry for that, I managed to write a new chapter :) I hope you'd like it Xx**

_Asking for help doesn't make you a weakling _

Craig spotted John Paul outside the station, luckily, standing alone in front of the police car with arms crossed against chest. He didn't flinch or smile as he approached him only measured intently from half closed eyes and shuffled slightly on his feet.

'Can you put your anger toward me aside for a moment?' Craig asked him calmly, although he barely could stay calm. 'We…I have a problem.'

'Ah, someone again step on your nerve?' He asked mockingly.

'Why you always has to...Okay, never mind. I came to tell you, that…' He licked nervously his lips as John Paul watched him still unmoved. 'Look, Darren has been mugged last night…'

'What?' John Paul looked at him shocked, finally showing to him some emotions. 'Why you didn't tell me earlier about this?'

'Because I just found about it?' He said a little sarcastically. 'I need to go to hospital and check how is he, but…there's another problem.' He rubbed the back of his neck.

'What might be more important than your brother lying in hospital?' He asked harshly. For him it was obvious thing to visit your injured sibling. He doesn't has to think about that twice, but Craig…

'Before you start judge me, let me explain myself, okay?'

'Fine.'

'No, don't roll your eyes, John Paul…Look, I got a call from the clinic. There's something wrong with Spike and they asked me to come, but in this situation I can't. I know I could call them that I'm not going to see Spike, because…'

'Take a breath.' John Paul sighed and gently moved a hand up and down his arm. 'You can go to see Darren and in the meantime I'll try to sort out what's happened with Spike, that's what you were going to ask me about, right? I'll join to you later.'

'Really?' He glanced at him unsurely.

'You thought I'd say no? You're my boyfriend.'

'Well, you're angry at your boyfriend, aren't you?' He gave him knowingly look.

'I have a reason to be, haven't I?' Craig didn't answer. 'I'll meet you on the place. Do you have an address of the clinic?'

'Follow me.' He sighed heavily and opened the door of his car before he reached toward clipboard. 'Remember to not let him climb on your head. He's not five anymore.'

'Sure.' John Paul said above the shoulder and just marched out with a folder in his hand, didn't bother to even look at him once again.

* * *

'If he doesn't admit and tell how he got his mobile phone back, I'd be force to send him back to home.' Doctor Ferrer said as she was leading John Paul to Spike's room.

'I'm sure we'll solve it without so drastic steps, doctor.'

'If he only tells the truth.'

'There has to be some kind of explanation. Spike knows how important for him is this therapy, so I don't think he'd be able to do something so stupid…Maybe someone gave him the phone?' He suggested, trying to find an explanation for Spike's move. 'I'm sure he's able to explain us what happened.'

'The problem is Mr. McQueen he doesn't want to talk with us. He's only asking us to inform Mr. Dean, that his stepbrother is in hospital, and he doesn't answer for any questions.'

'If you let me talk with him…'

'Only if he calms down.' She said firmly and pushed the door. 'We have a visitor for you, Spike.' John Paul took a deep sigh as he followed the doctor and immediately spotted pale Spike sitting on his bed with two male nurses keeping him for arms.

'John Paul?' He stared at him surprised. 'I thought they'd call…ah, never mind. Do you know what's happened with Darren?'

'Yes, calm down. He only has few bruises and that's all.' He replied calmly and glanced at two nurses. 'Can you take your hands off of him? He's not going to hurt anyone.' He asked sharply, didn't like the way they were dealing with a man.

'He needed to be hold.' The one of the nurses replied unfriendly.

'But now he doesn't need it. Let him go.' He ordered.

'Mr. McQueen, you're not at the station, right now.' Doctor Ferrer reminded him. 'You can't give the orders, here.'

'Fine. So can you order your subordinates to take their hands off, or do I have to make them do it?' He decided to use one of Craig's tricks with hope she'd give him a free hand, instead of kick him out for his arrogance behavior.

'You can go. The pills still working, so there shouldn't be any problem with Mr. Hunter.' She said reluctantly. 'I hope you're going to cooperate with us, Spike. You know that if you don't start talking, we'll have to send you back to home.' She added when nurses reluctantly walked out and left them alone.

'I already sold my flat.'

'That's not my problem. You broke the rules and you need to bear the consequences of your action.'

'I didn't break any rules!' He shouted irate. 'If you listened to me, you wouldn't have to drag John Paul, here. Sorry for that.' He apologized his colleague.

'So you're still claiming it was a nurse who gave you your phone back?' She stared at him skeptically. 'Lies won't save you, Spike.'

'I got it from the nurse.' He repeated once again, didn't understand why she was so sure he's lying. 'He said he had enough my ringtone and asked me to answer it. He said you gave your consent.'

'It's ridiculous.'

'I'm saying the truth!' He was close to tears. 'Please, I don't want to leave the clinic, yet. I'm not ready.'

'You know the rules, Spike. I can't do exception only for you.'

'Why are you so sure he doesn't tell the truth?' John Paul chimed in annoyed. 'I think he's behavior only confirming his innocence.'

'I'm working with ex-druggies not from today, Mr. McQueen, and trust me they can be really convincing if they want something.' She said firmly. 'I know my subordinates and I know, no one would do such a stupid move.'

'I can show you who was it. You can ask him or others patient. I wasn't there alone.' Spike almost begged her, he was all shaking.

'I don't understand the reason why he'd give you a phone. You're not in friendly relationship with any nurses.' She had a point. The truth is he hadn't has any idea why the nurse would do it, and even how to defense himself. It was a word against word, and in that battle he doesn't has any chance to win. Like doctor Ferrer said he's a druggie and no one would believe him. 'You'd stay in your room until I talk with everyone and set up what's happened here. Then I'd make a decision what do with you.' He looked at her surprised.

'Thank you, doctor.' John Paul smiled slightly. 'We both appreciate that.'

'If you want you can stay with Mr. Hunter for now.' She offered when John Paul sat next to his colleague and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

'That would be nice.' Doctor Ferrer nodded her head slightly and reluctantly left both men alone. 'You're all shaking. Calm down, like I said Darren is safe.'

'Are you sure? The nurse said he's in the coma.'

'He already woke up. Craig is with him, so don't worry. He's gonna be fine.' He assured him and smiled softly. 'Now, tell me how are you doing? Do you like this place?'

'It's okay.' He shrugged. 'We have a lot of things to do around, so I'm not boring.'

'What about therapy sessions?'

'We have them every two days with all group. And once on the week I have private session with doctor Ferrer. Most of the time she's outside the clinic.' He said quietly and looked down at his hands.

'So she doesn't know about some things?' He asked softly. 'You know you always can tell me or Craig everything. If they don't treat you good…'

'They're fine.' He came into his word, irate. 'It's fine, like I said. Good thing I'm not taking drugs anymore and that's what counts for me. Nothing more has any matters to me.' There was something in his words what alarmed John Paul, but he wasn't exactly sure what. But still something wasn't right. 'Look, you don't have to sit with me here. I'm sure it'd take her few hours before she comes back.'

'It's okay. We didn't see each other for ages.' He smiled.

'Okay, so if you want to chat, tell me how things going between you and Craig?' Spike suddenly asked and John Paul almost chocked on his own tongue.

'Sorry?' He tried to play dumb, but other man just gave him indulgent smile and sighed heavily in the sign, he wouldn't buy it.

'Don't play games with me, sweetheart. Only blind would not notice that.' He grinned slightly.

'Well, for now no one knows about me and Craig in work.' He shrugged.

'Are you sure about that?'

'Course…They'd say something, wouldn't they?' But Spike only grinned wider.

'If you think so.'

'Okay…So how long you know about me and Craig?' He crossed his arms against chest.

'Before you even thought about being with him more than only partners in work.' He chuckled slightly. 'What?' He asked as he got surprised look from John Paul. 'I quite know Craig, so you shouldn't be surprised that I knew you're his type.'

'You meant he liked me that way from the same beginning?' What a bloody bastard!

'I 'm not sure if I know what means _that way_, but I'm pretty sure he had a crush on you from the same beginning, although of course he'd never admit it loud.' He grinned. 'So, yeah, instead of playing this stupid game for months, you could made your first step toward him long time ago.'

'It should improve my mood?' He asked sarcastically. 'You don't have any idea how hard it was for me…'

'I know, Craig isn't a nice guy. But you…' He scratches his neck. 'I think you're able to change him. Maybe a bit, but hell, he's different now. More calm and sympathetic.'

'Don't think so.' He shook his head with a snort. 'He's still pain on the ass.'

'And probably it'd never change, but thanks to you we kind of bury the hatchet.' He smiled softly. 'He'd never visit me here if you don't convince him. He changed a lot for you…or at least he tried.'

'He's shouting at everyone at the station.'

'You know, the problem with Craig is, he has to has everything put into order in his life. And even small scratch on his plan, scared him, cause he feels like he's losing the control over everything.'

'What it has to do with me or with others?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

'You did a nice mess in his harmonious, boring life, John Paul.' He chuckled slightly. 'Suddenly he has been forced to share his life with someone else, and after so many years living on his own, he just lost his head. Doesn't know what to do, how to act…He's scared of his feelings and the promotion…I know Craig deserves it, but I think it was too quickly and unexpectedly for him. He again had to changed his plans, become responsible of many things, and has to be in touch with other departments…It's hard job for him, John Paul.'

'I know that all.' He sighed heavily. 'But he could asked me for help.'

'You know, Craig wouldn't do it. He's too proud to admit he isn't able to handle everything alone…Maybe he feels some pressure?' He suggested. 'Okay, now I know it's very stupid and rude question of me and not my business, but did you tell him how proud you're of him?'

'He's not five, Spike. He should knows that things without me saying it.'

'Maybe that's the problem. You're doing the same thing as him. Avoid conversation and saying a simple things to each other...Maybe he'd like to hear something like that from you?' He smiled softly. 'Just give it a try.'

'I'll think about that.' He shrugged, not convinced to Spike's plan.

'Good. Now go to Craig and make sure Darren is okay. Then if you can, inform doctor Ferrer about his current condition, I'd be really grateful.'

'Are you just trying to get rid of me?' He smirked at him.

'Kind of.' He chuckled slightly and closed his eyes slightly when John Paul pulled him into short, friendly hug. 'I'm just worrying about him.'

'Fine. I'll try to find out what's going on there…See you soon, I guess.'

'I'm sure doctor Ferrer let you both know about her decision.' He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly as the man winked to him and closed the door behind himself. 'Whatever it'll be.' He sighed heavily and leaned his back against the cold wall. He didn't has nothing more to do now.

* * *

When Craig entered the ward, Darren was already conscious and greeted his brother with a small smile, before it turned into grimace as his face start hurt him like someone stick needles into it. He grabbed the chair standing under the wall and slowly approached the bed. Darren didn't looks so bad as he thought. He had only black eye and a violet bruise on the right, swollen now, cheek and bandage around his forehead where he got a blew.

'How are you feeling, idiot?' Craig asked him softly and gently touched the hand connected with a drip.

'Head is still hurting, but they already gave me pills. The rest is okay.' He tried to smile again, but the pain in cheek was unbearable.

'Yea, I see you're fine.' He snorted sarcastically. 'Do you have broken zygoma?'

'Nothing's broken.' He slurred. 'I only have brain concussion.'

'Do you remember anything?'

'Not quite. I was drank and well, I just fall into some stupid idea.' He mumbled. 'Well, then it didn't sound like a stupid one in my head, but great, but now…Yea it was kind of stupid. I could be killed I guess.' Craig stared at him intensively.

'I already called Jack. He and mum would go inform Hannah and go down to see you.' He informed him, still eyeing him up suspiciously. 'Anyway, if you don't remember what's happened…'

'They tried to stole a car.' He came into his word.

'Okay…But I don't get why you decided to play a superman.' Craig felt Darren was hiding something from him. 'You didn't have anything with you. Even documents.'

'I know, like I said it was stupid of me.' He sighed, but now Craig was sure he was trying to avoid his look. Guilty. But the question was why he'd be?

'Did you start the fight?' He shot blindly, trying to drag the truth out of him, but one look from Darren and he knew it wasn't that.

'With two guys? Are you kidding me?' He sent him indulgent look.

'Yea, that was stupid question.' He agreed quietly and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Do you want something to drink? I don't see anything here.'

'A cup of water, please.' Craig was already on his feet as something else crossed his mind. Probably it was going to be another mismatch, but it's not like he's going to lose anything mentioning that.

'Ah, that's a funny thing.' He chuckled slightly.

'What is it?' Darren fixed his eyes at him, curious. Just like Craig wanted it.

'You know who first has been informed about your accident?' He didn't show him anything back, wondered what he'd say for that.

'Hannah? She's my fiancés, isn't she, so they should phoned to her.' He replied without uninterested and Craig just knew he was lying to him and hid something.

'I thought the same, but surprisingly it was Spike who was on your list on the first position.' He smirked. 'And guess what? I asked the nurse to show me the list and I saw only Spike and Jack on it…I'm taking you didn't want to upset her since she's pregnant and all stuffs.'

'We're not married, yet, so I thought it's not the right time to put her into the list.' He replied without hesitation, for moment baffling Craig. 'You know there are hard times between us.' Well, he had a point.

'Okay, I understand it. You put Jack, cause he's your father, but I don't get why you put Spike on the list? He's not our family.'

'You always put your partner on the first place on the list, Craig.' He rolled his eyes, annoyed with his interrogation. 'You have John Paul on yours and he has you. You should know it, since it was your idea.'

'Well, yea I'm agree with that, but Spike isn't your partner anymore.' He noted.

'I forgot to change the list, okay? I didn't think about that.' He replied irate. 'Can you go for a water?'

'You had a lot of time to do it. I even asked you to put your new partner on the list about two weeks ago.' He reminded him sharply. 'I thought you already did it.'

'I was going to do it.' He replied evasively, making Craig sighed heavily.

'You idiot…Do you have any idea how Spike was feeling as he got a message you're unconscious lying in hospital and even can't see you?' He asked, irate with his childish behavior. 'Don't tell me bullshits, Darren. You exactly know they're gonna informed him.'

'It wasn't my point.' He mumbled, flustered.

'Then, what was your point?' He asked sharply, looking him in the eye. 'Now, be honest with me. Tell me what you were thinking then?'

'I'm not ready to marry Hannah.'

'Oh, come on, you're together for years, Darren.' He growled irate. 'And please don't tell me you're lying here, because you wanted to delay your wedding? No shit.' He shook his head, when Darren looked down, couldn't stand his stare anymore. 'They could kill you.'

'I know, I was just drunk and thought it's gonna be a good idea…'

'So I'm taking for two months you'd be ready marry Hannah.'

'Look, I don't want to…'

'She's carrying your child, Darren.' He said sharply. 'You're just confused because the whole thing with Spike, and okay, I get it. He can mess with someone's head. But now when he's far away…'

'He didn't mess up with my head.' He disagreed. 'I know what I'm feeling toward him.'

'You like him, and that's okay.' He continued, dauntless. 'You slept together, okay things like that sometimes happen, but do you really want to destroy your long term relationship with Hannah? She loves you. And we both are happy.'

'Happy?' He repeated, shocked. 'Do you really have any idea what's going on in my life?'

'Yes, I know.' He said firmly. 'So cut this crap, relax, and make the right choice.'

'So you think it'd be fair toward Hannah if I stay with her although I don't love her anymore?' He asked shocked. 'The things aren't good between us before even Spike appeared. I can't marry her. I even shouldn't ask her for that.'

'Don't be stupid.' He snapped.

'I love Spike.' He said softly. 'I really do.'

'No, you don't love him. You're just confused, that's all.' He said, deaf for his words.

'From all people I thought you're gonna understand my feelings.' He stared at him disappointed.

'I'm trying, Darren…I know there's still chance for you and Hannah. Just give it a try.'

'No, I…'

'She's carrying your baby. Do you really want to be hate by your own child?' He asked sharply.

'I'm going to help her in raise our kid.' He said firmly. 'It's not like I don't want to be a father.'

'So why are you even thought about leaving Hannah?'

'I can be a good dad for my child, even if I don't be with Hannah anymore. I'd be spending with him or her how much time it'd be need.'

'Who told you such a bullshits?' He shook his head. 'Trust me, the kid is gonna hate you later. Other kids were making laugh of him or her, and pointing by fingers. You'll ruin its childhood.'

'That's not true.'

'It is. Trust me, you're talking with a man who was raised only by his mother…If you leave Hannah right now, you'd regret it later.'

'So, you think I should marry her?'

'Yes, and I make sure you're going to do it.' He said firmly and pointed a finger at him. 'Spike would not bother you anymore. I keep an eye at him. Just focus on your relationship with Hannah. I'm not going to believe that after a few years together, suddenly you stop have any feelings toward her. You're just confused.'

'Mebbe.' He said quietly, his eyes filling with tears.

'I'm sure you'd come back to your senses.' Craig smiled slightly at the same time when the door opened and Hannah, with wet of tears face, ran inside. 'Calm down, Hannah, he's okay.'

'How are you feeling?' She asked as she took Craig's chair and took Darren's hand in her. 'I don't believe someone mugged you.'

'I'm fine.' He mumbled and looked at the wall, when Craig winked at him.

'I leave you alone, lovebirds.' He added and moved slightly so Jack and his mother could join them. 'Look, mum, I'll phone to you later. I have a few things to do.' He said to her as he noticed a glimpse of John Paul's gold hair in the corridor.

'At least tell me in what state he is.' She said in harsh whisper and glanced at Darren's bed.

'Like you see he's fine.' He said. 'He doesn't has anything broken and any internal injuries.'

'Good. So we don't have to change the date of the wedding.' She sighed with relief. 'Suzanne would be really disappointed, if we have to change the plans.'

'I didn't know Darren is marrying her.' Craig couldn't stop himself from little malice.

'It's not funny, Craig.'

'Maybe you just leave the wedding for Darren and Hannah, hmm?' He suggested. 'I'm sure these whole argues between them it's because you sticking your noses to their business.'

'We're only helping them. And Hannah is very thankful of that.' She said firmly.

'Because she's too polite to say you to fuck off.' Craig retorted irate.

'Language, Craig. You're not at the station.' She admonished him.

'Look, I need to go, mum.' He sighed tiredly. 'I'll talk to you with soon. And, please leave Darren on his own. He needs a rest, now.'

'I know. I won't say anything about wedding until he leaves hospital.'

'Good. See you later.' He kissed her slightly on the right cheek and got out from the ward room. He shoved the hands into the pocket of his trousers and reluctantly moved toward his boyfriend, waiting at him with a slight smile.

'How is he?' He asked softly as Craig reached him and nodded at him to follow him down the corridor.

'He got a good blow on the head hearing what stupidities he was saying to me.' He replied reluctantly. 'Do you want to grab a lunch with me? I don't want to come back at the station.'

'So we're not angry at each other anymore?' He asked with a smirk.

'If you're not, I'm not either…How's Spike?'

'He's okay, now. But I'm not sure if they don't kick him out.' He sighed.

'For one call?' Craig glanced at him irate. 'Oh, please.'

'He can't has mobile phone with himself…Spike is claiming he got it from one of the nurses, but doctor Ferrer doesn't believe him.'

'And you believe him?'

'Yes.' He nodded. 'I'll phone to doctor Ferrer tomorrow. She should tell us, if she wants to keep him in the clinic, or send back to home.'

'Okay. Let's not talk about work anymore.'

'Fine.' John Paul said quietly and with worried face glanced at Craig's tired ones. 'I'm already hungry.'

* * *

'Why John Paul isn't with us?' Tiger Eye asked above the pile of clothes which she removed from the wardrobe.

'He has something important to do.' William replied and flickered the old magazine. 'Anyway, he said we can do it on our own and don't need a keeper.'

'Did you already check the bathroom?'

'Who is keeping a gun in the bathroom?' He glanced at her skeptically.

'Mr. Behari?' She asked sarcastically, giving him a long look. 'I'll check the desk, and then move to kids room.'

'That's paranoia. You'd better check the living room.' He prompted.

'If you prefer to dig in the ground in garden, your choice.' She smiled sweetly. 'Boss said it clear, we need to check everything until we find a gun. It has to be somewhere.'

'Or not.' He disagreed and threw magazine on the ground. 'The killer could use their gun and take it with himself.'

'Or they.' She added and raised from the knees. 'Okay, stop talking so much, only start checking other rooms. We only have half of the day and no one else to help.'

'You don't have to tell me that.' He groaned. 'I'm taking a bathroom, then. There isn't too much things to check.'

'Fine.' She was going to open the first drawer from the desk, when her eyes spotted someone standing outside the house. 'William, someone is standing there and watching the house.' She said alarmed. 'Do you have a gun with yourself?' Her hand was already gripping for her own gun.

'Oh, come on, if it's a killer he wouldn't watch the house so openly.' He stated and carefully approached the window to might see the man.

'He shouldn't be here. This place belongs to police.' She snapped.

'No, it's not.' He rolled his eyes. 'You Russian are too much possessive, you know? I know this guy. He was at the station and asking for detective Thomson. It looks like he has some crush on her.' He smirked.

'It doesn't explain what's he doing here.' She said stubbornly. 'We should talk with him.'

'He had to see our car and thought detective Bridget is with us. He decided to say hi to her…There's no reason to shot him down, yet. He doesn't do nothing bad.' He grinned amused.

'So you think he's here for detective Thomson?' She let her hand slipped out of the gun.

'I'm sure of it. Now, when you know he likes women…'

'Well, it shouldn't surprised you, he likes women.' She chuckled slightly, amused.

'Maybe in Russia it looked different, but here…Okay, forget.' He waved his hand. 'Just like I said he likes women, so it should be you talking with him.' He gave her knowingly look.

'You know him better. I even don't know his name.'

'He'd say more to you, than me, Svetlana.' He almost moaned. 'Maybe he remembers something and want to share it with you.'

'Fine, but you're going with me.' She said firmly and removed her badge.

'With your temper, Svetlana, you're able to handle this guy alone.' He grinned. 'We can't lose our time. I'd take care about bathroom, in the meantime.'

'We'll see.' She snapped and marched out toward the spiral stairs.

* * *

It was already late night, when Mr. White has been woken up by loud crash somewhere in the middle of his house. He sat down on his bed and confused looked around the dark room. There was no one else except his three cats sleeping peacefully next to him.

'I was dreaming.' He said quietly to himself and was going to lay down, when another crash broke the silence. He once again looked around the room and pulled his feet down on the floor as his eyes didn't catch the familiar shape. He reached out for his walking stick and heavily stood up. 'Sleep, my dears. Nothing's wrong.' He whispered to his cats, which bright eyes shone in the darkness. Slowly he opened the door of bedroom and moved his fingers along the wall. The soft light lightened the dark, small living room as his fingers found the switch.

'Ah, there you are.' He smiled softly as his eyes stopped at the small, black kitty standing above the broken vase. 'How do you get here, boy?' He was going to lift him, when suddenly someone crossed his patch, almost bumping at him. He yelled thrilled along with a young attacker whose brown eyes staring at him with fear and surprised. 'Oh, my…' He panted and laid his hand on the chest as he noticed a sharp knife in kid's hand before it stabbed him painfully. He cried and fall down on the ground, feeling like someone were crushing his chest.

'God.' The attacker said with a small voice.

'Help me, help…' The older man begged him, but kid just ran away, leaving him alone with a small kitty meowing sadly above his owner head.

* * *

'Why do you wear that?' John Paul chuckled slightly as he noticed Craig wore his blue cardigan with snowflakes and slipped under the quilt, before he turned to him with his back.

'Cause I'm cold.' He replied without emotions and dig even more under the material.

'Don't be stupid, it's warm here.' He said amused, didn't understand his strange behavior. 'I'm sleeping only in boxers and t-shirt and I'm already hot.'

'Maybe because you're thicker than me, eh?' He snapped outraged. 'I'm skinny and I'm fucking proud of it.' John Paul bite down on his low lip to not burst into laugh. 'I'm going to sleep in my cardie.'

'Well, you never complained before that you're cold.' He noted and put his book down on the night cabinet. 'Maybe you're sick?' He asked worried.

'I didn't have to complain, cause you weren't angry at me all the time and we kind of cuddle, weren't we?' There was a hint of sorrow in his voice and John Paul felt bad about that fact. He was right, recently most of the time they were arguing or passing by each other like strangers, and he knew it was wrong, but Craig wasn't makings things better for both of them with his outburst and ironical comments. 'Goodnight, John Paul.'

'Come here, Craig.' He whispered and laid down on the bed, before he snuggled into man's back.

'No, you don't have to do it. I'm fine.' He argued and John Paul wanted to slap him on the head for that.

'For once don't argue with me, please.' He said softly to his ear. 'If we only talk more often with each other…'

'We're talking, John Paul.'

'Not enough and even if we talk, mostly about work or we're arguing.' He sighed heavily and wrapped his arms around Craig's skinny body. 'You know, I love you?'

'Course I know.' He mumbled and slightly moved his back so John Paul could held him tighter.

'And do you know, I'm proud of you?' He asked quietly. Craig slowly moved in his arms until he was lying flat on the back, watching him with curious.

'What you mean by that?' He asked suspicious.

'You're doing well as a superintendent, Craig. I know you got your promotion unexpectedly and had a hard time to deal with everything, but I…' Craig was looking him in the eye. 'I think you copped with it pretty well.'

'You really think that?' He asked, trying to not sound flattered with his words, but sparkles in his eyes betrayed him.

'Of course, I do.' He smiled softly and kissed him slightly on the lips. 'And whenever you'd need my help or talk, I want you to know, I'm here for you. Always.'

'I know.' He sighed quietly and for the first time this day, he smiled back to him. 'I love you.'

'Love you, too.' John Paul grinned slightly and moved his hands under Craig's cardie. 'So, can we take it off of you?'

'I think so.' He let his boyfriend slipped the material off his arms and then swing them together, so now he was lying on top of him and cupping his face in hands as he start kissing him passionately. He broke up for moment, as he felt like John Paul chuckled under him. 'What? Did I tickle you?' He grinned amused.

'No, I just thought about…' He laughed quietly. 'Well, let's say sometimes Spike can give a really good advices.'

'What you mean?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly.

'Nothing. It was only small digression.' He grinned.

'Just at the moment?' He gave him a knowingly look.

'Oh, shut up, Craig.' He growled and amused grabbed his lover's head and pulled it down so they could share another passionate kiss.

* * *

'Next time you'd be in worse troubles.' The man warned him, before he turned off the water with a mischievous smile. 'If you again say something, you'd get a real lesson.' He added before he headed off the shower room.

'Next time I might not be here any longer.' Spike said quietly after him, still shaking violently after the cold shower, on the tiles. His open lip was hurting him and a bruise under left eye already had all the colors of the rainbow. He wiped the small leak of blood from his chin and heavily stood up on his still shaking feet. His all clothes were soaking wet, but he knew he's not going to get a clean one. Only three nurses had a duty tonight, and two of them were friends of the hated nurse, so there was no chance he'd get anything more than a kick on the ribs. He wrapped his arms around his middle and slightly limping left the shower room, before any of nurses could spot him and punish him for walking around the clinic after curfew. Even if he was there because of them.

'What would you say doctor Ferrer, tomorrow?' His roommate asked quietly as he finally reached his room and just like he was standing, fall down on the bed.

'I'd think up something.' He replied tiredly and curled into ball. It doesn't matter what he's going to say her, the truth is, whatever he says, she'd never believe him.


	14. A teenager girl

**Hi, again :) I have a new chapter for you, and would like to thank you for all comments I got :) It's nice to see you're still reading after such a long break and you like the new one chapters. I hope this one won't dissapoint you either. **

_Sometimes it's good to follow your own instincts instead of basing at the unverified facts_

'The neighbor called us about hour ago, when she noticed someone running out of Mr. White house. She went down to check if everything's fine, and when he didn't answer, she came in.' Charlie reported when Craig only appeared on the crime scene.

'How she got inside his house?' Craig asked and reluctantly looked around the settlement of family houses. 'The door was opened?'

'The attacker has to ran away some way, hasn't he?' He glanced at him indulgently. 'Anyway, she came in and found Mr. White lying on the floor in the living room. She immediately called ambulance, but it was already too late.'

'He has been stabbed?'

'It looks like that. We found a knife on the floor and he was lying in the small puddle of blood.' He replied and pointed at the door. 'Danny is already inside. If you want more details you can ask him.'

'Okay, what about the neighbor? Where is she now?'

'She's with Megan, in her flat. I can show you the way.' He offered, but Craig shook his head.

'Firstly I need to see the body and talk with Danny. You go back to your duties.' He sent him off and came inside the small house. He had to belay himself over the wall, to not fall down on pathologist who was kneeling down next to the body, almost in doors. 'Nice apartment.' He stated sarcastically, the same catching his subordinate's attention.

'I thought since you got your promotion, you wouldn't bother me anymore.' Danny said unhappy and straightened up to make a place for superintendent.

'So you thought wrong.' He retorted and glanced at the dead body covered with plastic bag. 'Do you have something interesting for me? How many times he has been stabbed?'

'Only once, on the right side. But it was more like a dab.'

'So it wasn't a deadly stab?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly, when Danny nodded his head. 'So why he's dead? What killed him?' He asked puzzled.

'In his age, probably heart attack.' Danny shrugged. 'I would know more when I get him to the mortuary, but I'm sure the attacker didn't kill him. Probably stabbed him only to get out from the flat.'

'Right…' Craig mumbled and nodded at constable Moore watching them intently from the other end of room. 'Moore, did you already check the flat?'

'Yes, Sir.' He nodded.

'Something's missing?'

'Few pounds and four porcelain figures from the glass-case. Mr. White probably caught the thief when he was walking around the flat. I saw broken vase, so I guess the noise woke him up.' He replied. 'He has about four cats here, so we called someone down to take them. Mr. White doesn't has anyone close, since his wife died eight years ago.'

'So, it was robbery.' Craig massaged his neck. 'Good job, Moore. Check if the thief left any fingerprints and then send people to walk around the shops and check if the figures have been sold off. Maybe his neighbors remember how they look and give a good description.'

'You think he'd be enough stupid to sell them off now?'

'Who knows. Maybe we'll have a luck there.' He shrugged. 'I'm going to see the neighbor who found the body, now. If you find something interesting, call me back.'

'Of course, Sir.' He nodded his head eagerly and with a slight smile called two constables to give them the orders.

* * *

John Paul was pouring a coffee to the mug when the door of the common room opened widely and Tiger Eye came in, pushing forward some guy, and shouting some incoherent words with her shrink voice. He raised his eyebrow questioningly when panting William ran after them, despair written over his face.

'What's going on here?' John Paul decided it's the right time to interfere, when he noticed Tiger Eye was going to hit the arrested on the head. 'Svetlana, hands down.' He commanded and approached the two of them.

'He was on the crime scene yesterday, and didn't want to legitimate to me.' She answered and pulled the guy forward so John Paul could see his face.

'Mr. Tobey?' He smirked slightly as he recognized the face. 'Amazes me how England is small.'

'See? I told you, I know this guy.' William snapped. 'There was no reason to arrest him.' He rolled his eyes.

'He didn't answer for my questions, ran away when I called him back, and was flirting with me.' She continued, dauntless. 'He tried to grab my bum.'

'You have a leaf on your trousers.' Mr. Tobey exclaimed loudly. 'I tried to pick it up, when this crazy woman hit me on the guts. I didn't have choice like ran away! Althought it turned out, it was pointless. They dragged me out of my bed this morning.'

'Spy and sex addict.' She snapped at him, making John Paul grinned slightly.

'Okay, that's enough. I'm sure Mr. Tobey had a good intention, Svetlana, and you overreacted a little.' He said calmly.

'I don't believe something like that happened to me.' Mr. Tobey shook his head. 'I should write a complaint at her.'

'If you stayed in your house, instead of taking a walk around the house where the whole family has been murderer, there won't be any problem like this one, Mr. Tobey.' John Paul retorted, measuring him unfriendly. 'And you know, what? I start wonder what you were doing there, cause I'm taking detectives Asimov and York came down to you as they spotted you watching the house. And you ran away when they wanted to legitimate you.'

'That's right.' William nodded his head. 'Svetlana came down to him.'

'So, Mr. Tobey, how can you explain us why you didn't want to cooperate with detective Asimov, and what were you doing on the crime scene?'

'You think I could kill them all?' He asked shocked.

'I don't think anything, Mr. Tobey, I'm only basing on facts.' He retorted firmly.

'I didn't kill them!' He yelled furious, but John Paul watched him intently unmoved. 'Okay. I know I shouldn't be there, but I saw the police car and I was curious if you found something. And…well, maybe I had a little hope I'd spot this nice lady, detective Thomson.' He added and blushed slightly, when John Paul smirked down at him.

'Right. But detective Thomson isn't the only person working on that case.' He informed him kindly. 'I wonder why are you interested so much in our case.'

'They were my neighbors. Whoever has done this, might do this again, so until you find a guilty, no one is save, yet.' He replied without blink.

'It was you who mentioned Russian Mafia, wasn't you?'

'Yea, it was me. And I still think it was them.' He said firmly.

'Why? Do you have any problem with local mafia, Mr. Tobey?' He smirked slightly, as he noticed man immediately avoided his look. 'It'd be better for you if you start talking. You don't want to be accuse of anything, do you?'

'Fine, I have to give them back some money.' He replied evasively, licking his lips.

'How much cash you own them?' Svetlana asked.

'About three thousands.' He replied quietly, looking down at his hands.

'Since what I know your business is doing fine, so why you didn't give the money back, yet?' John Paul asked puzzled. 'Three thousands of pounds shouldn't be too much for you.'

'Dollars.' Mr. Tobey corrected him.

'What the hell you did, you own them so much cash?' Svetlana asked surprised, watching him intently. 'Are you a gambler?'

'I own them money for the protection.' He explained. 'But I'd never thought it'd cost me so much.' He sighed heavily. 'I just wanted to be safe, alright? And now when I see what happened to Mr. Behari and his family, I'm afraid I'd be next.'

'We don't have any evidences it was Russian's Mafia who has killed him.' John Paul replied. 'We have only your statement and inscription in Russian language. It's not enough to charge anyone.'

'Everyone have the same problem as me.' He argued.

'The problem is they don't want to talk, Mr. Tobey. And I don't think they'd start. We can't do nothing more about that.'

'If not policemen, than who is going help us, eh?' He snapped, irate.

'Go back to your house, Mr. Tobey, and try to not bother my colleagues anymore, if you don't want to be in troubles. If I see you again on the crime scene, I swear, I'm going arrest you for obstruction the investigation.' He warned him and ordered Svetlana to take off the handcuffs from his hands. 'Have a nice day, Mr. Tobey. And try to stay away from troubles.'

'Oh, thanks a lot.' He said sarcastically and massaged his sore wrists.

'You should be. If it was superintendent Dean here today, you wouldn't leave this building now, only stays for a long night in the cell.' He smirked.

'Whatever.' Mr. Tobey barked and marched out of the room.

'It wasn't wise of you to arrest him, but at least we got new interesting facts. Maybe we should pay a visit to the local businessmen and asked them if they have any problems with Russian.' John Paul stated and approached the cabinet to pick up his mug with already cold coffee. 'Do you at least fond a gun?'

'No, after Mr. Tobey escaped, we didn't come back to the house.' William replied.

'I don't believe you came down to his house and dragged him out of the bed, cause he didn't answer for your questions.' He chuckled slightly and slowly shook his head. 'You know his personal dates.' He noted.

'So? He didn't want to talk, so I made him.' Svetlana replied annoyed.

'Well, maybe I don't agree with your methods of work, but thanks to you maybe something will change here.' He winked to her and amused pointed at his office. 'I need to finish some paper work, so if you need me, you know where to find me.'

'Sure.' Tiger Eye nodded her head with a small smile and blushed slightly when John Paul passed by her.

'He's a decent guy, isn't he? If it was Craig, we'd be already kicked out.' William said quietly.

'Yea, he is.' She smiled even wider, her eyes fixed at the door of her partner's office.

* * *

'Oh, poor Bradley. Died in such horrible way.' Mrs. Cox wiped few tears from her face. 'He was a good man. Didn't bother anyone.'

'I understand it has to be really hard for you, Mrs. Cox, but I need to ask you about the attacker. Detective Hill said you saw him, running out of the house.' Craig said gently.

'Stabbed in own house.' She continued like she didn't hear him, shaking her head with disbelief.

'Mr. White hasn't been killed.' Craig straightened the facts.

'But he's dead.' She said puzzled.

'He had a heart attack, Mrs. Cox. In his age it isn't nothing unnatural. He was eighty two, wasn't he?' He glanced at the notebook and read Charlie's crooked letters.

'Yes, he was.' She sighed. 'I guess it's better he died this way, then has been killed by some kid.' Craig rolled his eyes irate, but decided to not comment. 'Nowadays you can't feel save even in your own house. I keep telling my kids to remember lock door and windows before they go sleep.'

'I don't think it'd stop a thief from breaking into your house, but anyway…' He scratched his head, slowly losing his patience to the woman.

'Oh, it'd be! If thief try to break in, I'd hear him opening the lock.' She said firmly.

'Can we already move to the heart of the matter, Mrs. Cox?' He chimed in, annoyed. 'I thought I gave you a simple question. Did you see the thief, or not?'

'So it was a thief? Oh, right. Well, I saw but not too good.' She shrugged.

'Even small detail can help us. Tell me what you remember, Mrs. Cox. I'm sure you had a closer look at him.'

'Well…' She looked around unsurely, like she was searching for help in Megan standing aside.

'Okay, let's start from the simple things.' He suggested. 'Was he tall or small?'

'It was she…' She corrected him.

'She? Are you sure?' He asked surprised.

'Yes, she has long, black hair, and by a quick look on her face, I can say she was quite beautiful.' She said firmly, without hesitation.

'Okay...so it was a girl.' He glanced at Megan writing down the new facts. 'A teenager, I guess, Megan. So was she tall?'

'No, she was small.' She replied surely. 'Your height.' She added. Craig stared with coldness in eyes, barely stopping himself from shout, as she pointed at him with bloody smile.

'My height, you're saying, Mrs. Cox?' He licked his lips annoyed, when woman nodded her head. 'Megan, write down she was _average_ height.' He ordered gloomily as he noticed small grin plastered to her face. 'What else you saw? What color of eyes she had?'

'I didn't see her eyes, but she was wearing black clothes, that's all.'

'What would you say about her silhouette?' He asked further.

'She was slim with long legs.' She shrugged. 'Looking normal.'

'Okay…Is there anything more you can tell us?' He asked, although he didn't expect anything more to hear.

'Maybe one thing.' She frowned her eyebrows.

'Which is?'

'I think she has dark skin…Yes, I'm almost sure she had.' She nodded her head slightly. 'Black hair and dark skin. That's it.'

'So, it could be an Asian girl?' Craig prompted, his eyes shone slightly.

'I think so.' She shrugged. 'They have dark skin, haven't they?' Craig smiled slightly and exchanged his looks with Megan. It looked like finally they fall into Aja's trail.

* * *

'I really don't know what came over you, yesterday.' Doctor Ferrer was tilting above his head, watching him intently with tightened lips. 'Firstly, the whole situation with your mobile phone, and then this.' She pointed angrily at his bruised face. 'What's happened to your face? I've got a call there was some troubles with you last night.'

'There was any problem with me.' Spike replied quietly, through the clenched teeth.

'So why you had bruises on your face?' She asked sharply. 'No more lies, Spike. You know that if you don't be honest with me, your treatment doesn't has any sense.'

'Fine, I had a fight.' He snapped, already having enough everything. He stopped care about anything.

'Did you pick up the fight?'

'Yes.' He replied reluctantly.

'With whom then?' He wanted to reply cheekily that with wall, but the door of his room opened slightly and someone slipped inside.

'With me.' Spike raised his head up surprised as his roommate with a cut low lip announced with a slight smirk.

'Why did you two fight?' She asked harshly, measuring both men unfriendly.

'Exchanged of views.' The other man replied nonchalantly and winked to Spike when doctor stopped looking at him.

'So, you're not only a drug addict, but also aggressive.' Doctor Ferrer stated.

'I'm not aggressive.' Spike argued, feeling anger raising up in his chest.

'How else you'd call what you did last night?' She asked sharply. 'It's not the first time you were aggressive toward someone.'

'Do you have any other examples?' He asked with a snort.

'Your boyfriend. The case has been remitted only because of the lack of evidences. No one knows what happened in your house.'

'Are you accusing me of killing Randall?' He stared at her shocked, tears appeared in his eyes. 'I would never, ever hurt him.'

'I don't know what happened in your house, Spike, but I know that here you're aggressive and not able to function around other patients. You even didn't try to make friends here. I'm surprised you even say_ hi_, to your roommate.' It hurt. She didn't has any bloody idea about who he was.

'So send me back.' He barked.

'Yes, I should send you off for breaking the rules, but it'd be really reckless of me, if I do it, seeing how dangerous you can be for others.'

'You're making some kind of monster of me.' He shook his head with disbelief. 'I'm not dangerous, let alone aggressive.'

'You're staying in the clinic until I make sure you're able to go back to society and you're not going to go back to drugs.' She said firmly. 'But because of the problems you caused around, you're not going to contact with anyone else outside the clinic.'

'It's nothing new.' He snorted, irate.

'It means no visits, letters or telephones.' She continued. 'You'll be cut off of the outside world completely.'

'You mean Craig or John Paul can't visit me anymore?' He become pale, his hands shook slightly. 'That's not fair. You can't keep me here for months and doesn't let me contact with anyone!'

'I can, and I'm doing it, Spike.' She said dauntless. 'It'd only help in your treatment.'

'No it won't be.' First tears fall down from his eyes.

'And better change your attitude.' She snapped and warily glanced at the door as soft knock came to her ears. 'Come in. Ah, it's you. I'd be ready for few minutes. I just need to check one more patient.'

'Sure, ma'am.' Spike slightly raised his head up as gentle drawl resounded in the room. There was a new guy in doors, in his late thirties as he quickly stated, with smoothly combed dark hair, piercing dark eyes and small goatee. He was wearing familiar white clothes and Spike didn't has any doubts, he was a nurse. 'Everything's fine?' Spike glanced down at his hands as he felt his warm eyes at himself and suddenly he felt very uneasy.

'Yes. Wait for me in the lounge.' She ordered and with last look on Spike's wet of tears face, she walked out along with a nurse.

'That's shit.' His roommate stated quietly.

'Yea, it is.' Spike agreed and moved his eyes at him. 'Anyway, thank you for help. It could be worse.'

'No problem. We need to help each other.' He shrugged.

'How did you split your lip?' He asked curious.

'Bite down on it.' He grinned slightly. 'Don't worry. This witch would change her mind, if you would be a good boy for the next weeks.'

'Right.' He snorted and smiled slightly as his roommate winked to him before he marched out. Spike was going to lay down on the bed and curled into ball when again soft knock rang in the room and the man slipped inside with a gentle smile. 'Something wrong?' He asked confused, knowing the last thing he wanted to do now, was dealing with nurses again.

'I thought you'd need one.' He smiled charmingly as he handed him a white handkerchief.

'Thanks.' He mumbled and without taking his eyes off, he wiped tears off his face. 'Doctor Ferrer would be angry if she spots you in my room.'

'Ah, someone fall into her bad book?' His white teeth flashed in the light as he grinned amused. 'Don't worry. I'd take it on myself, if she says something.'

'You don't have to.' Spike watched him confused. 'You're staying here for a long time?' There was something comforting and soothing about this guy, and he seemed to be different than other nurses. Someone whom Spike maybe could trust.

'It depends on if doctor Ferrer wants me.' He shrugged and leaned nonchalantly against the wall. 'For now I'm staying for a month.'

'Good.' He said before he bite down on his tongue.

'Problems with dealing with nurses?' He raised his eyebrow amused. 'You look like a decent guy, wouldn't thought you're such a devil.'

'The devil is walking around hospital.' He rolled his eyes and even smiled slightly to the man.

'I'm Teddy.' He introduced himself.

'Spike.'

'Ah, what an unusual name for such an _unusual_ lad like you.' Spike glanced at him unsurely. Was he flirting with him? No, it couldn't be that. 'Well, I won't bother you any longer. We'll see each other enough times to make you feel sick every time you see me.' Spike chuckled slightly as he flashed him another grin.

'See you around.' He said quietly and hid the handkerchief to the pocket when man turned around, toward the door.

'And don't cry anymore. You're too beautiful.' Spike stared at him shocked, feeling like his cheeks start burning him slightly. 'See you tomorrow, Spike.' He didn't feel so embarrassed like now from the very long time, and the worse thing, he has a feeling it wouldn't be the first and the last time.

* * *

'You already heard the news?' Craig asked when he sensed John Paul standing behind his back, and the man wrapped his arms around his waist.

'You think it was Aja Behari?' Warm breath tickled his neck.

'She matches to the description.' Craig shrugged. 'Everything saying she's living on the street, so she needs money for something to eat, or maybe pay for the room. The nights are still cold.' He noted and felt how John Paul nodded his head in agreement.

'I think you should talk with press. Maybe they could help us in find the girl.'

'Give information to local press? Yea, maybe it could work. Someone had to see her…I'll take care about it tomorrow.'

'We can talk with Charlie. He has some contacts.' John Paul suggested with a small smile.

'Yea, right…Anyway, did you hear from doctor Ferrer, yet?'

'She phoned to me this morning to say Spike picked up the fight last night.'

'Picked the fight? With whom?' Craig turned around to face his lover, confuse written over his face. 'Spike isn't a fighter type.'

'Well, it sounds unbelievable for me either, but she seems to be sure about that. Spike confessed to her she had a fight with his roommate.' He sighed slightly.

'So, he has been kicked out.' Craig rolled his eyes.

'No. She wanted him to stay in the clinic.'

'What?' He snapped with disbelief. 'So, she wanted to kicked him out because somehow his mobile phone fall into his hands, but wants him to stay after he beat down his roommate? It's ridiculous. What kind of rules is that?'

'She said he's aggressive…' He said softly.

'Nonsense!' Craig disagreed, outraged.

'I'm only saying what she said to me.' He sighed heavily and softly ran his hands over his shoulders. 'Anyway, Spike is staying in the clinic.'

'It should calm me down?' He glanced at him. 'I need to phone to him.'

'You can't. Doctor Ferrer Spike shouldn't be in contact with anyone. No visits, telephones or letters. He needs to be far away from the outside world from some time. She said it'd help him face his demons of past and change his attitude.'

'For how long? I don't know how it is gonna help him...'

'I believe she knows what she's doing.' John Paul said softly and kissed him lightly on the lips. 'Don't worry, babe. He's going be fine.' He assured him with a gently smile.

'Maybe you're right.' He sighed and rest his forehead against John Paul's. 'Sometimes I'm a little too protective about him, I guess. I just know it's going to be really hard for Spike to stay for months far away from friends.'

'I know, but sometimes we need to sacrifice some things for our own good.' He said quietly and kissed him once again as he entangled his fingers with Craig's. 'We are going to go through it, babe. Soon everything will come back to norm.' He assured him, but Craig couldn't get rid of feeling, that he might has no right this time. But after one look at his azure eyes he decided to save it for himself and not ruined the moment…Sometimes he was overreacting too much.


	15. Sundays

**Another new chapter for you :) Hope you'd like it Xx**

_No matter how hard you try, there are some things you can't change _

The warmness emanating from the body hidden in his arms, soft breath on the crook of his neck, delicate material under his right cheek and familiar smell of green tea shampoo made him smile with bliss and want to stay like that forever. He even didn't has to open his eyes and look at the small calendar on the night cabinet to know what day it is. The warm body sleeping peacefully next to him was enough for him to know the answer.

Sunday.

Sunday morning, to be precise, which should be enough explanation why he was still lying in bed, instead of being on his way to work. He could stay in bed for all day and relaxing, not bother to go around crime scenes, searching for a missing teenage girls, dealing with family and other stuffs which he was sure would appear if he only leaves the bed. He knew no one would be enough brave to ruin his peace and he could do whatever he wants…And nothing and no one would have nothing against it…

In other words, he loves Sundays, and Sunday loves him also.

'You again drank too much coffee? You're staring at the ceiling from good few minutes.' He frowned a bit, realizing that his other _half_ was right. He was already fully awake and staring at the white wall, smiling like an idiot.

'I just enjoy the Sunday morning.' He replied softly and turned his head to might look at his lover. He gently touched his lover's face as bright, azure eyes staring back at him with amuse and warmness. 'You know, it's a free day.'

'It's day like day, Craig.' He smiled slightly.

'It's not.' He disagreed, couldn't believe John Paul could say something like that. It was sacrilege! 'It's the only day in week, when can I relax and don't bother about anything.' He grinned.

'It WAS your day of doing nothing, Craig Dean.' John Paul corrected him and kissed on the lips. 'Anyway, good morning, love.'

'What you mean by it _was_?' He frowned, didn't like the sound of that.

'Well, you know we have a lot of things to do, and like you noticed Sunday it's the only day when you and me have a day off…'

'We have something to deal with on Sunday?' He asked, irate. 'Like what, John Paul?'

'Like receive a new couch.' He replied lightly. 'It's waiting for us almost week now. We can't wait any longer, Craig.'

'What? John Paul, it's Sunday.' He retorted, giving him a long, knowingly look. 'Sunday.'

'Some people working on Sunday, Craig.' John Paul continued, unmoved. 'And we're so lucky that the shop is open on Sundays, so we can get our couch this morning.'

'It's still early. Can't we do it, later? After the lunch?' He growled and made a puppy eyes to his lover. 'You know, I hate shopping. Especially on Sundays.'

'No, babe, we have other things to do.'

'It means, I'm not going to lay in bed?' Craig staring at him shocked. 'Even for five minutes?' The long look was the only answer he got. 'What else we have to do, today?' He snapped. 'It's Sunday! Why we couldn't do it, yesterday? I was off from three o'clock and was sitting on my ass watching stupid quiz in TV, cause I didn't have nothing more to do.'

'We need to visit Darren. I'm sure he'd be happy to see his brother coming over to see how's he doing. Especially if it Sunday.'

'Oh, please. I'm sure he wants to be alone with Hannah. They have a lot of things to discuss.'

'I don't think so, Craig.' He disagreed and sent him a funny look. 'And let me say it straight. If we don't go to Darren, then we're going to my mum for a family dinner.'

'Look, I like your mum, John Paul, I really do… But not enough to spend with her all Sunday.' Craig said quickly, giving him another long look. 'I bet Darren would kicks us out after one hour.'

'Well, we find it out very quickly, won't we?' He smirked. 'Now, get up, babe. We can't lie in bed for whole day.'

'Where did you hear we can't?' He cocked his eyebrow. 'I can.' He said firmly and covered his head with quilt.

'Fine, you can stay here until I fix something for breakfast.' He rolled his eyes and with lightly jump, raised up from the bed. 'But not longer.'

'You're worse than my mother.' He growled under the thin material. 'You don't have heart, John Paul.'

'Ah, and don't forget to change the sand in the cuvette. It's your cat. Your little baby as you like to call him.'

'Why are you so heartless for me?' He asked him as he popped his head up.

'I'm just preparing you for adults life, Craig.' He grinned slightly. 'If we really think about having kids in future, you can forget about lying in bed to the noon. We'll have to change our habits.'

'Again?' He rolled his eyes. 'I already did it, what else you want from me?'

'Be in good mood.' John Paul sent him a kiss before he marched out toward the kitchen.

'It's too late for that!' He shouted after him and sighed heavily as he again fixed his eyes at the ceiling. Yes, Craig always loved Sundays, but now he realized that maybe Sundays don't like him. 'At least cook something good for me!'

* * *

'Hello there.' Spike jerked his head up as familiar drawl came to his ears. 'How's your face? Still hurts?' Teddy asked with warm smile and sat next to him, on the wooden bench hidden under oak.

'It's okay.' He replied reluctantly, aware of the body pressing at his right side when Teddy decided to spread his arms over the back of bench. He moved out from him on the safe distance and almost curl into ball, not sure of man's intentions. It could be another new game played by nurses; wanting him to trust the new one, feel comfortable around him, and then one day they'd catch him off the guard and make something nasty to him. He still wasn't sure if he already paid enough for the thing with his mobile phone, he could expect everything.

'Are you afraid of me?' He flinched as Teddy suddenly broke the silence and looked him in the eye as he shifted a bit toward him. He felt goosebumps when his warm, rough fingertips touched his forearm. 'You look scared.'

'I'm not.' He protested, but he had to say it too quickly, because the man smiled softly and watched him amused. 'I'm fine.' He added quieter and looked down at his hands.

'So, would you like to tell me what is all about?' Spike sighed irate, feeling that this guy won't give up so quickly. 'Why did you fight with your roommate?'

'Not your business.' He replied coldly, his eyes fixed at two nurses walking along the south wall of the building and watching them both intently. 'I don't befriend with nurses.'

'He offended you with something?' He continued, dauntless, and smiled softly as he noticed the nurses also, and waved a hand to him. 'He made a _move _on you? They're not gonna approach you while I'm here. It's doctor Ferrer's order. She doesn't want you to provoke the staff.' He said lightly, patiently waiting for his reaction, which came very quickly.

'Me?' He scowled and frowned as he turned around with whole body to face the nurse. 'So it was me who did this?' He asked in harsh whisper and without thinking pointed at his low lip. 'So now, I'm going to be a masochist?'

'Ah, so that's the reason why are you so upset and in guard all the time, gorgeous.' He watched him softly. 'I'm here to help you in therapy, not hurt you.' There was a firmness and honest in his voice and Spike was almost able to believe him, but still…Does he really could believe him?

'Don't call me like that.' He replied shortly, feeling even more uncomfortable with Teddy being so close to him. He could feel the heat emanating from older man and smells his aftershave, making him feel dizzy and lost. _I'm for too long away from people, _he stated and nervously licked his lips.

'I only stated the truth, so your lover shouldn't have nothing against it. I'm sure he'd agree with me.' Teddy flashed him a grin.

'How the hell you know, I'm into men?' He asked sharply, eyeing him up unfriendly. He couldn't trust anyone. Even Teddy was against him.

'I have my sources.' He replied calmly, his face even didn't flinch, surprising Spike.

'What sources?' He almost barked at him. 'Even doctor Ferrer doesn't know about me and Darren.' The bastard, trying to play a friend, but in the end it turned out he was the same worthless as the rest of nurses.

'I didn't know that either, until you tell me his name.' He smirked amused. 'Someone has too long tongue, eh?' Spike cursed himself in mind. 'I'm taking it's not any big love story, seeing you don't want anyone know about him.' He stated.

'I don't care what you think, just leave me alone. I don't know you.'

'Theodore Bell, from four years living on Charlotte Street 10. Single. My mother lives in Ireland, in the small cottage, along with my younger brother and his wife and three kids. I don't have any animals, but…' Spike lifted his head with a slight smile, to stop him.

'I think I get it.'

'I know it'd be easier if we grab something to eat or meet in town to know better each other, but for now it's not impossible I'm afraid. And you have to believe my words…Or ask friend to check me. You're a copper, aren't you?'

'I was.' He replied reluctantly. 'And I don't want to talk about that.'

'Okay.' He agreed, for once didn't push on him. Spike couldn't help, but smile softly as man watched him from half closed eyes, small smirk played on his face.

'What are you doing in place like this?' He asked seriously, slowly falling under Teddy's spell. There was something about him, making Spike want know more about him. Or maybe he was so lonely, he was thirsty of any contact with other human. 'I'm sure you can get a work whatever you want.'

'Ah, that's not that simple as you think, my friend.' He sighed. 'There's a few reasons why I chose this place.'

'Like what?' He asked with curious.

'I felt lonely.' He shrugged. 'Anyway, that's the story for another day.' He jumped out off the bench full of the energy and winked to Spike. 'Now, I can't spend with you all day regardless of how much I'd want it, but need to take care about other patients and take a look around TV room. Yesterday there was some problem in it.' Spike couldn't help but watched how man stretched himself out like he was some big cat, noticing he was very handsome and quite muscular as for the man who was almost the same skinny as Craig.

'But you didn't answer for my question.'

'Next time, gorgeous. Next time.' He smirked and shoved hands into his white trousers as he slowly and with grace walked out toward the building.

'Sure.' Spike mumbled to himself and looked down at his hands as he felt other nurses harsh gazes on himself.

* * *

New set of snacks and cold soft drinks appeared on the table when Hannah returned from the kitchen with perfect smile on her face. Craig politely accepted the drink and secretly glanced at his wristwatch when John Paul was busy chatting with Darren about some trivial things. He almost growl as he understood they were already sitting there from three hours if not longer and it looked like the visit isn't going to end soon seeing like Darren suggested they can play cards. It was the last thing he'd like to do, but seeing how Darren was pleasant with their visit, he decided to play along, and keep the poker face.

'Everything's fine, Craig?' Hannah asked politely as with some troubles because of her more prominent than the last time he has seen her belly, she sat down on the chair and tried to slip under the table. 'You're very quiet.'

'I'm just tired a bit.' He replied evasively and picked up his glass. 'Don't pay attention to me.'

'It doesn't sound like you.' Darren noted, his eyes fixed at his stepbrother with curios as he start handing out cards. 'Maybe you have some plans for today and you want to go back? We don't want you both to keep here if you have something to do.'

'Well, to be honest…' He even didn't has chance to finish, when John Paul came into his word.

'We thought about going to church, but we're having such a good fun with you, I believe nothing wrong happens if we miss one mass.' He smiled gently, although Craig could tell it was faked.

'Since when you're walking to church?' Darren cocked his eyebrow, still not taking his eyes from Craig who slowly became very nervous under his stare. 'You always were making a hell on Sundays when Frankie was dragging us out of beds. you never liked churchs.'

'I'm a very religious man, so he doesn't has choice like going to church with me.' John Paul lied without blink.

'Well, that's nice of him, isn't it?' Hannah stated with a sweet smile. 'Normally Craig doesn't do too much for others. At least he tries to be in good terms with his partner from work.'

'Oh how kind of you.' Craig said through the teeth and forced himself to smile slightly to her. He didn't want to upset Darren or John Paul, but if she kept going with her comments about him, he's gonna to lose his temper sooner or later.

'Anyway, I'm happy you visit us. It's always good to be around family...and friends.' Darren chimed in, trying to calm the situation.

'Yes, it is.' Craig agreed and licked his low lip. 'So, when we're in the theme, do you already know when new member of family is going to honor us with its presence?' He ignored John Paul's harsh look and smirked to Darren who winced slightly.

'In beginning of September.' Hannah replied proudly and stroked her belly with a wide smile.

'That's very soon. Did you already set up the date of your wedding?' He bite down on his lip when John Paul kicked him painfully on the ankle.

'Twenty May.' Hannah replied again and glanced at Darren suddenly pale on the face. 'Soon I'd be Mrs. Osborne.'

'Well, that's lovely.' John Paul stated carefully. 'So who starts the game?' He tried to change the subject, but Craig didn't let him.

'Why are you not telling anything, Darren? You're not happy?'

'I think you know how I feel.' He retorted firmly, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'I'm gonna be a dad, soon. Why should I not be happy?' He hated him for this. He didn't has rights to ask him for that and pretend he cares about him and Hannah.

'Can you focus on the game, Craig?' John Paul asked him harshly.

'Sure. I just wonder why Darren doesn't talk too much about the weeding and baby. He unwisely can hurt Hannah.' He said with innocent face.

'Darren never talked about his personal life, so why suddenly he'd like to do it?' John Paul asked, a step from hitting him on the head.

'I don't feel hurt or anything like that.' Hannah chimed in. 'Darren just respect his privacy and I think he's right. I informed only my family and friends.'

'It's not our business.' John Paul said with a slight smile.

'But it's a little strange they don't want to share the good news with anyone.'

'It's not like you shout about your private life, either.' Darren stated quietly, anger written over his face. 'You don't say anyone yet that after the years of absence you fuck someone else than your own shadow.' He said bluntly, Craig's eyes widened in shock.

'Darren, don't use this language in home.' Hannah scowled at him.

'Well? What would you say for that, Mr. I know everything better, eh? Why don't you say loud you're in decent relationship with someone who loves you and accept you? I'm surprised you found someone who wants you.'

'You're in relationship?' Hannah stared at him surprised. 'Whose that lucky girl?' She asked ironically.

'Exactly, Craig.' Darren smirked at him and crossed arms against chest. Craig didn't know what to say. Even if he wants to say loud he's in relationship with John Paul and loves him, he couldn't do it since Hannah was in the room and knowing her big mouth she'd immediately share her revelation with Susan, and that's a very short way to his mother. No, he didn't want her to find about it in that way.

'I don't need to make any confesses to you.' Craig snapped back and downed his drink. 'You're not suppose to interfere into mine private life.'

'So stop interfering into mine.' Darren scowled. 'I think we're both adults enough to make own decisions and lead the life how we want it.'

'And with that I think we can end this discussion.' John Paul said firmly. 'Hannah, love, do you have more crisps? They're delicious.'

'Yes, sure. I'll bring them for you.' She offered.

'No, stay here. I'll go for them.' Darren quickly stood up and marched toward the kitchen, before Hannah had a chance to stand up.

'You're proud of yourself?' John Paul asked him in a harsh whisper. 'Better focus on your own life, instead of dictate someone else how he should lead his life.'

'Darren recently has many things on the head, that's why he's so irritable.' Hannah smiled nervously.

'You don't have to apologize for him, Hannah. I understand it. Recently me and Craig have a tough time also.' John Paul smiled slightly and tensed a bit, when Craig stood up. 'Where are you going?'

'To see what takes him so long.' He replied shortly.

'Craig, sit down and stop making a scene…' But his boyfriend already headed off, didn't listen to him. 'Thanks for listen.' He snapped and shook his head.

'You two behave like an old married couple.' Hannah giggled. 'Always together like you share a hip and behave like you're together.'

'Well, I think we're quite like a married couple.' He said quietly and took a sip of his drink. 'It does matter you, if we will?'

'No, I already get used to Craig and his _habits._ Anyway you're too good and nice to be with someone like him. I'm surprised that he found at least one person who wants to be with him.' She rolled her eyes amused.

'Funny thing, not only you said that.' He smirked. 'A lot of people think the same.'

'It's because Craig is a special case.' She smiled.

'Yea.' He nodded slightly his head. 'So, did you already know if you're going to have a girl or boy?'

* * *

It wasn't the peak of his dreams to spend his free Sunday with Fred, William and Moore instead of go out in town with a nice girl from the flat above him, but still they had a great fun together. It was Fred's idea to take a trip on the outskirts of the city and found some nice empty glade, so they could play soccer or just make a picnic. _We need to integrate with a new ones. We don't want them feel unwelcome, right? _Fred stated as they had been packing the last items to the trunk and Charlie agreed with him. It was only one Sunday, not big deal. And still they could talk about the case in the breaks between match. _Men should stick together. _

'Why are you sitting here alone?' He tear his eyes off from giggling Fred and Moore preparing a lunch, so he could looked at William standing above him with always smoothly combed blonde hair and small, a little shy, smile.

'I'm exhausted after the match, and it's too hot to do anything right now.' He replied and too stress his words, he stripped off of his white t-shirt so now he was only sitting in the shorts. 'I need to relax a bit.'

'Can I?' He motioned lightly on the free space of grass on Charlie's left.

'Sure. Don't need to ask.' He smirked and tilted a bit, so William has more place for himself.

'It was a good match.'

'Yea, it was.' He nodded slightly his head in agreement and watched amused Fred trying to do a hearth, although with his skills he was far away from reach it. 'Anyway, I didn't know you're such a good player. You're quite skinny, maybe not the same as Craig, but still…You're training something?' He asked with curious as he looked over William's orange t-shirt under which he could notice some muscles.

'Jogging and boxing a bit.' He replied with a slight smile, when Charlie chuckled at him and stared at him with wide eyes.

'You're boxing? You have to kidding me. Willy, you're a disaster in work, how it comes you don't hurt himself or anyone else in the boxing ring?'

'I'm fine, thanks.' He rolled his eyes trying to keep a poker face, although still he was little offended and hurt by his colleague's words. So, that's how they're seeing him in work? As a disaster? Well he expected to hear something more sympathetic, but at least he knew they don't ignore him. 'Was detective Thomson complaining at me?'

'Bridget? No way.' He shook his head. 'Bridget likes everyone, even Craig. She's a decent girl, but a bit too motherly for me...Anyway, I heard she already found someone.' He chuckled.

'Oh, really? At the station?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly. No, that he cared about her personal life, but he'd be surprise if she really is meeting someone and after spending hours with her, he hadn't notice anything.

'I mean this freaky guy. You know, the one Tomb Raider arrested.' He grinned.

'Ah, Mr. Tobey.' He smiled slightly. 'You really think they have a thing to each other? I would say she's quite annoyed with him and run away every time he's near.'

'Ah, that's how women act when they're interested in someone.' He said with expert tone, but William wasn't convinced. 'Ah, just look at them. They would make a funny and witty couple.'

'I don't think so.' He stated skeptically and scratched his head. 'She doesn't like him. I can tell you that by the way she's talking about him.'

'Well, maybe you're right, but still I would shipping her with him. She won't find more ideal partner for herself than him.' He chuckled. 'I'm expert in this.'

'And you? Do you have any girlfriend?'

'I'm between women.' He replied evasively, making William grin slightly. 'But I'm not in any serious relationship. What about you?'

'Still searching.' He shrugged with a smile.

'Ah, searching for the only one?' He grinned knowingly. 'Well, I don't want to disappoint you, Willy, but women like this one doesn't exist. In the end all of them turning out from the princess into always complaining witches.'

'Aren't you a little too harsh? I wouldn't say detective Thomson is a witch.'

'Cause you didn't work with her long enough to find her second nature.' He replied and chuckled. 'You think Moore has a girlfriend?'

'I don't have any idea, but I know Svetlana has a crush on detective McQueen. She's babbling about him all the time and blushing when he says something to her or pass by her.' He grinned.

'No!' Charlie shouted shocked and turned his all body toward William. 'Tomb Raider is hitting on John Paul? Well, he has a quite fiery character so it could work, but I don't think John Paul would be interested with her.'

'Why not? She's pretty and a good copper. And she's funny when she's talking her broken English. It's because she's a Russian?'

'Nah, I just think she's not his type. Not at all.' He shrugged. 'But you or Moore could try with her.' He smirked.

'I'm not interested with her. Why you or Fred would take a chance since you both claiming she's hot and you wouldn't mind to have a girlfriend like her.'

'Fred is engaged from three years and thinks it's the right time to finally settle down with his missus for good, and me…I don't want to engage in romance with someone from my department. And from the station.'

'Why not? You're afraid you both would compete in work, or what?' He asked curious.

'Last year I was meeting with a cute girl from our station and since I broke up with her, let say I'm not very welcome in her department, or be even in the same wing of the building as her.' He sighed. 'You see, it can really complicate your work.'

'I believe it can.' He smiled sympathetically.

'Oy, ladies, quit your gossips and move your asses to help us with a lunch!' Fred shouted at them as he and Moore with big grins on faces finally light a campfire.

'Who are you calling a lady, eh?' Charlie shouted back offended and stood up with hands on the hips.

'If you already finished backbite the entire department, we wouldn't mind if you give us a hand. I'm not a cooker and Moore either.'

'I'm coming!' Charlie growled and bended in half to picked up his t-shirt from the ground. 'I don't know what Lucy sees in him. He even can't boil the water.' He rolled his eyes and with a small smirk turned his head back to see William still sitting on the grass.

'To be honest I'm a good cooker.'

'Oh, really?' He chuckled, but his laugh quickly died on his lips as he noticed something disturbing. He quickly straightened up and in one move wore the t-shirt.

'Something wrong?' William asked, confused with his sudden, strange behavior.

'I'm fine. Just get cold.' He lied and quickly walked down the small hill so he could joined the circle around the campfire and grabbed the first thing which fall into his hands.

'We already light a campfire if you don't notice.' Fred gave him a funny look as he took back a lighter from his hands. 'Everything's fine, Charlie? You look nervous.'

'I'm okay!' He almost scowled at him, making both men looked at him with surprise and confuse. 'I'm just hungry.'

'William said something to you?' Moore asked unsurely.

'No. Just leave it.' He snapped and grabbed some tin.

'Can we talk?' Fred whispered into his ear.

'Later.' He mumbled in response and with irate stared at his best friend smiling to him sympathetically. _Men have to stick together. _Yea, right, stick together. Especially if one of them is checking you out!

* * *

On tiptoes Craig entered the kitchen and rubbed the back of his neck as he spotted Darren kneeling down on the floor and collected the remains of broken plate. He wanted to say something, maybe even apologize him for attacking him during the play, but when he only opened his mouth, he registered disturbing sound. He immediately stopped on the track and watched how Darren hid face in arms and another, louder sob left his mouth, body shook violently. Craig wasn't sure if he could feel even worse than right now. His stepbrother was crying on the kitchen floor in hands keeping the remains of some dish, because of him.

He didn't want to upset him. He just wanted him to understand that he needs to tighten his teeth, marry Hannah and be an exemplary father for his unborn child. The thing with Spike wasn't nothing serious. He knew Darren pretty well and knows he'd never go after any men. It happened because of his fight with Hannah and her arduous parents still pushing on Darren and showing all the time he's not worth their daughter, like she was some fucking princess. They just need to talk and relax and Darren starts sharing his good news with everyone, before they start suspect something isn't alright. The last thing he and Darren need is being the number one of the topic of gossips.

He quietly turned back and moved his steps toward bathroom, not sure what to say to Darren to not upset him even more. He didn't remember when the last time he had seen Darren not pouring tears from his eyes and throwing some sneaky remarks to him. He missed him, and the old times when everything looked easier.

He closed the door behind himself and removed mobile phone from the pocket, before he dialed a number and patiently wait for a signal.

_'I don't believe my son finally recalled himself about his old mother.' _Craig rolled his eyes. _'What's happened you decided to phone to me?'_

'I've got a quick question to you, mum. Do you have any plans for May?'

_'May is for month, love.' _

'I know mum, but you know me. I like to have everything in order.'

_'Well, I don't have any plans until the end of May. Why you ask? You want to come in?' _He smiled slightly as he could almost picture his mother smiling widely for same thought he'd visit her.

'I thought about taking a few days off and stay in yours flat for a short vacation.'

'_That's wonderful idea, love. I didn't see you for ages and miss you badly. It'd be good to have you back, although only for few days.'_

'I miss you too, mum.' He said gently, his face softened. 'But would you mind if I take someone with myself?'

'_Oh, of course no, love. There's a lot of place in home…Do you want to bring a girlfriend?' _

'Well, no.' He chuckled slightly and barely stopped himself from saying; _no, my boyfriend. _'I thought Darren needs a little break before the wedding.'

_'Ah, Jack will be so happy. He and Darren rarely talked with each other, we even don't know how he feels.' _

'He's fine.' He lied. 'Anyway, I also would like to take John Paul with myself.'

'_John Paul? Wasn't he your partner?'_

'Yes, that's the one.'

_'I don't mind him to stay with us, love. I'd be pleasant to meet him. I heard so many good things about him from you. He has to be really decent and polite boy.'_

'He is, mum.' He smiled widely, feeling so excited about his first common vacation with John Paul. 'Is Jake living with you, now?'

_'Course he is, where else he'd be? He left the flat for Loretta and kids, so he doesn't has choice like come back and live with me and Jack. I'm worried he drinks too much.'_

'He'll be fine. Don't worry.'

'_I hope so…So when exactly you want to come to Hollyoaks?' _

'I thought about 12th May.' He replied as he made appropriate calculations in mind.

_'But it's before Darren and Hannah's wedding.' _

'Is there any better date for relax than being week away from future wife a week before the wedding?'

_'Okay, you know what are you doing, or at least I hope so…I hope you're not going to make any party for Darren. I still remember how Jake's last stag-party ended. I believe that at least for Darren you wish good and won't do nothing stupid.'_ She asked suspicious, and well he couldn't blame her.

'Nothing like that, mum. We might only drink a few pints in pub and that's all. And besides don't blame me about everything. Darren was the same guilty as me.'

_'I think everyone in our family knows who is the brain of operation in your pair. Darren alone would never fall into such immature and stupid idea. He's too peaceful.'_

'Well, I think I could surprise you.' He snorted. 'Darren is far away from being an angel.'

_'Nobody is, Craig, but still he has a little oil in his head. You lose your own years ago, when you got your promotion for inspector.'_

'Oh, thanks, mum.' He snapped sarcastically. 'What about Jake then, eh? He's older than us.'

'_Alcohol eclipsed his mind.' _

'Yea, right. Like it was enough excuse for moving to third base with a dancer and God only knows how far he went with this idiot Spi…' He bite down on his tongue, before he says too much.

'_What you mean?'_

'Nothing, mum. I'm just saying I didn't tell Jake to sleep with a dancer and do other embarrassing things.' He rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, I can't talk any longer. I'll phone to you tomorrow, okay?'

_'Fine. But remember, if I only notice that you're planning something for Darren, I swear I'll kick you out of the house, along with your friend.' _

'Sure, mum. Bye.' He disconnected and sighed heavily as he let his head fall back. At least he had one step behind himself. Now, he just needs to inform John Paul and Darren about his _vacation_ plans and think how to explain mum and the rest of family that he came around to introduce his boyfriend.

'It's gonna end pretty bad.' He said quietly to himself and shook his head in despair.


	16. Red alert

**New chapter :) Hope you'd like it and thanks for all kind comments Xx**

_Sometimes our efforts can bring a different effects _

Someone screamed at the back of corridor, when the door handle budged slightly like if someone tried to open it, but effectively has been pulled back before reach it. There was a sound of running water and anger male voice coming from behind the door. But when another pained moan caught his ears, he couldn't wait any longer. With determination he walked past the short corridor and pulled for the handle door, ready to interfere and check on his own who and was and why making such a noises at the middle of night.

'What's the fuck it's going on here?' He asked sharply as he came inside the tiled room covered with splashing water coming out from the unscrewed showers just above the head of two of his patients knelling down on the tiles with hands behind their necks.

'We just watching them taking a shower.' One of the tree nurses replied stupidly with folded arms.

'In clothes?' His intensive stare made the man look down. 'And with their hands behind their heads? What kind of shower is that?'

'Look, it's not your business, alright? Just go back to your place and keep doing what you should.' The other nurse said coyly. 'You're getting money for keeping an eye at left wing, not for sticking your nose here.'

'Well, maybe no one informed you yet, but Mr. Bucket and Hunter are my patients. Doctor Ferrer asked me to be a keeper for the most unsubordinated patients here, so it is my business, since you keep my patients under the showers, in the middle of night.' He replied firmly, didn't even think about going back. 'You have something to my patients, then you have something to me.' There was a treat in his voice, and nurses seemed to notice it.

'Why she'd like to ask you for something like that? There's nothing like private keeper around the clinic.' He said irate.

'You had problems with few patients, so doctor Ferrer wants them to be away from you all, to avoid unnecessary encounters. Especially the ones touching Spike Hunter. Recently his friends start worrying about his state and wonders if he's treat well…I guess you don't want them to sniff around, do you?'

'We don't do nothing bad.' He argued, but he only smirked at him.

'Of course, you just torment the patients for your own entertainment or to vent yourself after hard day in work.' He even didn't flinch when one of the nurse ashamed passed by him, didn't wait to hear more words from him. 'Oh, did I hurt someone?'

'You're new one, so you don't understand some things…'

'What things? What it is so hard to understand when you watch two men knelling down on the tiles and three others standing above them, pouring a cold water at them?'

'Just take care about your business and stop interfere into mine. You're a new one here, so I can forget you that small misunderstanding.' Short laugh left his mouth as he stared at the nurse with disbelief.

'And if I don't, then what? You'd pour a water on me?' He snorted. 'Just take your things, son, and lead Mr. Bucket to his own room. And get a clean clothes for him.' He ordered unmoved. 'And also get one for Mr. Hunter. I'm sure he'd love to go sleep in dry clothes.' He smiled slightly as nurses helped shaking Mr. Bucket stood up and gently leaded him outside the shower room, without more comments. 'Stand up, gorgeous.' He said softly as he made sure they were alone.

'Thanks for help.' Spike mumbled and slowly raised up from the cold tiles and uncontrollably shook because of the coldness of his wet clothes. 'Someone would be think you're my guard angel.' The man smirked at him and removed a fluffy towel from the white, metallic cabinet standing in the corner of room, to which only nurses have a key.

'Don't think it'd be me, but someone definitely is.' He gave him a mysterious smile and approached him with a towel, before gently cleaned his face. 'How's your face? I see you have another new cut under your low lip to the collection.'

'It's nothing.' He shrugged and pulled his face out a bit. 'It's not my towel.'

'I thought you'd like to wipe your face with something that won't rip the skin of your face.' They both chuckled. 'Now, tilt your head for a bit, cause I want to dry your hair. You're taller than me.' He flashed a grin him as he obeyed and closed his eyes as Teddy gently took care about his hair, massaging his skull. 'What did you do this time that you provoked them to punish you, hmm?'

'I didn't do anything. They just came into my room and said I need to go for a short walk and better for me if I don't fight with hem.' He replied and almost murmured as a cat, enjoying the caress the man was giving to him. 'I decided to not push my luck and obeyed them.'

'I guess it was the wisest move you could do.' He sighed and moved his hands down his neck, until he rest them on his shoulders. 'You want me to do something for you, except give you a dry clothes? Maybe you want a warm shower?' He offered and Spike opened slightly his eyes to might look deep into man's rich eyes.

'Maybe one.'

'Okay, what is it?' He asked with soft smile, which quickly faded when Spike hands rested on his own and without warning he leaned in, giving the man gently, shy kiss. 'Spike, no.' He firmly, although gently, pushed him back and shook his head as he caught his stare again. 'I only can offer you a hug and kind words for comfort, but nothing more.' He smiled apologetically.

'I'm sorry, I just thought that you…' He scratched his head and ashamed looked down at his feet, feeling like cheeks burned him slightly under Teddy's intensive stare. 'I'm sorry.' He repeated.

'No, look you don't have to apologize. You didn't…'

'Clothes for Hunter.' They both pulled back from each other and with a slight smile Teddy grabbed the offered material from nurse's hands.

'Thanks.' He nodded his head slightly and turned around to might look at Spike still staring at his own feet. 'You can change now, if you don't wish to take a shower.' He said softly with stretched out hand.

'It'd be the best thing I'd do today.' Spike mumbled and took the offered clothes. 'You're going to stay here when I'm changing?'

'I can't let you stay in the shower room alone.' He replied and shifted on his feet. 'Don't worry I'll turn around.' He added with a slight smile and did what he just said.

'I don't mind.' He frowned a bit and glanced briefly at his patient, didn't expect such an answer from him. He knew he should say something for that,a nd cut off whatever was forming between them two, but suddenly he has been devoid of words. He just again turned back and took a deep sigh as he heard as Spike's t-shirt landed on the tiles.

* * *

'I just finished hanging posters of Aja Behari around the station.' Tiger Eye announced as she closed the door of the office and with a deep sigh sat down behind her desk.

'Good. Maybe someone recognize her.' John Paul said and handed her a mug with coffee. 'Thought you'd need one.'

'That's very kind of you.' She smiled widely.

'We're partners so we should take care about each other.' He smiled above his mug and opened the files lying flat on his desk. 'You're free now, if you don't have nothing to do.' She blushed slightly and smiled nervously, not quite sure what he has in mind telling her they should take care about each other. Was he flirting with her?

'No! I can help you with documents.' She quickly offered. 'Superintendent said you have a lot of work to do.' His eyebrow arched as the woman stood up so quickly and violently, her chair almost landed on the floor.

'You don't have to kill yourself, Svetlana. There's no rush.' He smiled amused, noticing his partner was almost all red on the face from embarrassment. 'It's okay. I can find something suitable for you.' He offered. He really didn't has nothing against her helping him, and normally he'd appreciate it very much, but today...He just knew Craig said he has a lot of work to do to make him stay longer in work, so they both could spend a little time together at the station, just like they used to do in the old days.

'Together we'll finish the job quicker.' She smiled sweetly and bended over the man. 'So, what do you have here?'

'Let me take a look at them, then I'll tell you.' He smirked and glanced at the first page. 'Grab a chair and sit with me. There's a lot of place for both of us at my desk.' He offered.

'Sure…Would you mind if I take off my shirt? It's very hot here.' She asked with innocent face.

'Feels like home.' He only smiled and fixed his eyes back at the folders, when Svetlana, only in her black, tight top, moved very close to him with her chair and pretend she watched the papers along with him.

'If you want we can switch the places.' John Paul suddenly suggested as he took a quick look at Tiger Eye's face. 'You'll be sitting on your left.'

'What? Oh, no. It's fine, really.' She assured him. 'I see everything very good.' She nodded her head fiercely.

'Okay…' He replied carefully, didn't understand why it was so big problem for her to say him she doesn't see on her left eye, so she needs to sit for the other side of him. If she wouldn't feel so ashamed of her disability, at least she doesn't has to lean against him with her body to might look at the acts and make him feel somehow uncomfortable. 'Like you wish.' He shrugged without arguing, deciding she only needs time to get use to them all. He'll tell Craig to be nicer for her, he was sure she'd feel more confident if he stops snapping at her and whole department finally accept her presence. They just need more time, and John Paul would do anything to let her and William feel more welcome at the station. It was his new task and whatever Craig says or do, he's gonna complete it.

* * *

Fred smirked as Charlie hurried up toward him with his portion of French fries and almost pulled him down the corridor as he noticed William and Moore coming in to the lunchroom. He let his friend be dragged on the ground floor and hid behind Weeping Fig, where was standing small plastic bench with navy blue seats.

'Can you explain me now, why are you avoiding William? It's getting ridiculous, you know? And I'm sure poor lad doesn't even has any clue why you're acting so weird around him right now.' Fred asked him with curious.

'I'm not avoiding him, let alone hiding!' Charlie argued and put few French fries to his mouth, to not have to answer for another man's questions.

'Well, if you're not hiding from him, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we go back to the lunchroom and eat our lunches at the tables like civilized people use to do it.' He said with innocent mine.

'I would like to eat here. We have a nice view from the window.' He pointed behind his back.

'Yes, at another building, Charlie.' He gave him indulgent look. 'So would you tell me what's going on?' He asked softly as man bite down on his lip.

'Fine, he was staring at my ass, okay?' He yelled flustered, but Fred wasn't look impressed.

'So?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly, didn't see nothing disturbing.

'So? He was checking me out, Fred! No, that I have something against gays, you know I'm very tolerate, but I'm not going to let some guy eyeing me up in front of my colleagues!'

'Whoa, take it easy.' Fred raised his hands to silence him. 'Don't you think you just overacted a bit? Maybe you had something on your trousers, and you already thought he was checking you out.' He said carefully.

'I know when someone is checking you out, and when sees something on your damn ass! Little pervert! And I was so nice for him.' He shook his head with disbelief. 'Maybe that was mistake. He thought I'm interested with him or something like that...'

'Okay, let's say Willy might be gay, so what? Even if you catch his eyes, it doesn't mean he's going to flirt with you or giving you some propositions. And even if he does, you always can say you're not interested.' He smirked. 'It won't make a gay of you, Charlie. I really don't understand your point. Don't you remember how many times Spike was teasing you and touching in the past to annoy you? You were fine with that.' He reminded him.

'Spike was my friend and that's the difference. And whatever you say, still I don't like the way he's looking at me.' He folded his arms.

'Maybe look at that from the other side.' He suggested. 'I think, you should feel flattered, that from all men at the station, it's you who caught his eyes.' He smiled slightly. 'We both know Craig is damn hot when he wants to be, but it doesn't look like Willy was around him.' He grinned. 'Just see the bright side of that.'

'Oh, yea, I really should be flattered then.' He said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. 'Sometimes when you say something…' He mumbled and pushed back from the wall as he decided to take a walk.

'You're ridiculous, Charlie.' Fred chuckled and ran after him. 'Just eat your lunch, donkey, and go back to work. We have to hang few posters on Bakery Street.'

'Yea, thanks for your help, my _friend_.' He snapped annoyed and moved toward the reception. 'Hey, Anne. Do you have a letter for me? I think it should came today.'

'For what kind of letter you're waiting?' She asked as she opened pointed at the cabinets behind her back.

'Love letter.' Fred grinned.

'Oh, shut up.' He snapped at him. 'I'm waiting for a letter from sergeant Stark.'

'Nope, I don't get any letter for you, today. Sorry Charlie.' She shrugged as she opened the first cabinet and checked the small box. 'Try tomorrow.'

'What is it?' Fred asked as he noticed a small pack standing for Anne's side of the desk. 'Something for us, maybe?'

'Aren't you too noisy, Fred?' She gave him a long look. 'The pack it's for Craig Dean, if you have to know.'

'For Dean?' He grinned. 'Who the hell would like to send him a pack? I bet there's a bomb in it.'

'Yea, very funny. Now, if you don't need anything from me, leave me alone. I need to check the pack and sign it before I'll send it to his office.'

'Fine, we're going. Come on, Charlie, we'll tell Dean he got a pack with today's post.'

'Maybe it's his late Christmas present.' Charlie chuckled as they slowly moved toward elevators. 'Ah, someone was very naughty.'

'Idiot.' They both chuckled and were going to step inside the elevator when they heard Anne's shrink voice behind their backs. They immediately turned around. 'What happened?'

'The pack…' She was leaning against the wall with her back and with shaking hand pointing at the box.

'What's wrong with it?' He arched his eyebrow, amused.

'It's ticking.' She was already pale on the face.

'Don't be stupid, Anne. I was only joking about the bomb part.' Fred chuckled. 'No one would try to kill this stubborn bastard, especially in his own office.'

'IT'S ticking, Fred.' She said firmly. 'Just come over here and listen. We need to call a sapper.'

'Okay, take it easy. I'm coming, alright?' He rolled his eyes and tilted above the desk to pick up the box.

'Don't take it to your hands! If it's bomb, it can blow up.' She was close to hysteria. 'Just call the sapper.'

'Calm down, Anne. I'm sure no one would be so stupid to send a bomb at the station.' Charlie said firmly. 'Just don't overreacting. I'm sure there's some simple explanation.'

'She's right.' Fred frowned his eyebrows as he also notice quiet ticking coming out from the box. 'It's ticking.' He glanced above the shoulder at Charlie staring back at him with shock.

* * *

'A bomb at the station?' John Paul repeated skeptically as Craig keep leaded him and Tiger Eye on the ground floor. 'Someone has to watched too many action films.'

'I only know we have a sapper downstairs and that suspicious pack is in the reception.' He said firmly and took a short glance at his other subordinate. 'Why the hell you're not wearing a shirt?' He asked sharply.

'I felt too hot in the office and decided to take it off.' She replied and folded her arms. 'Did I committed a crime?'

'You're at the station, no on the gym.' He snapped and gave John Paul a warning look. 'I wouldn't though it can be so hot in your office, John Paul.'

'Maybe next time I'd turn off the heating.' He suggested unhappily.

'Next time do what I say.' He almost barked at him, couldn't hide his annoy. There was something going on between them two and he didn't like it.

'Which is?' He asked with innocent face.

'Do your work on your own!'

'Okay, I get it.' John Paul rolled his eyes and smirked at his boyfriend. Sometimes he loves to tease him.

'It was my idea, not John Paul's.' Tiger Eye added, but Craig silenced her with one, sharp look of his eyes.

'Are you sure it's a bomb, Craig? Don't you think it's a little too bizarre?'

'I think it won't kill us if sapper check the pack.' Craig replied annoyed. 'Now, shut up, you both and keep going. We're almost on the place. Everyone waiting for us.' John Paul frowned a bit, didn't like the sound of the last sentence.

'Craig…Did you evacuate the building?' He stared at him suspicious, expecting the worse.

'Err…No?'

'We have a bomb in the building and you didn't evacuate anyone?' John Paul made sure he understood his boyfriend good.

'I thought it's obvious when someone tells you there's a bomb in your building, that you're trying to leave how quickly it's possible. Only total jerk would not understand the danger!' He snapped. 'I'm not here to telling such obvious things, John Paul!'

'They could take it as a joke.' He argued, outraged. 'God, sometimes you're so thick!'

'Why everyone are standing in front of windows?' Tiger eye suddenly asked puzzled. 'And where's the sapper?'

'He's outside. Thought it'd be less dangerous there, than doing it in the building.' They almost got a heart attack as Fred voice rang behind their backs. 'Anyway, if it's a bomb it shouldn't be nothing big. The box looks like a box of chinese food.'

'I wouldn't say it's less dangerous being outside the building with a bomb.' Craig snapped. 'If its blow up, what about the whole street and nearest buildings, eh?'

'We send patrols to close the streets in range of few miles. Don't worry Darren informed everyone that ruptured a gas pipe, so it'd be more safe if they leave their flats for some time.'

'And they believed him?' Tiger Eye asked skeptically.' There was any road work here.'

'Until the press come around, they'll believe in everything we say.' Charlie said firmly and swallow already cold French fries. 'So now, we're save…Anyway, do you know to whom the pack is?' He suddenly grinned.

'Didn't know it was addressed to someone concrete.' Craig frowned a bit. 'You didn't tell me about this.'

'The pack is for you, Craig. I don't have any idea who you pissed off so much, but hell, you've got a problem, mate.'

'What? The pack is for Craig?' John Paul felt how his heart start beating forcefully in his chest, and he was sure he was pale on the face.

'Yea, right.' Craig snorted unmoved and sent his colleague cold look. 'Why don't you buy a popcorn for yourself, eh? I don't believe you let the sapper to walk outside with the pack.'

'I had to do something since my boss wasn't around.' He looked at him knowingly. 'Anyway, maybe it's nothing dangerous.'

'Do you know who sends the pack?'

'You really think he'd write down his address and name?' Charlie asked amused. 'I guess someone dropped it with today's post. Anne isn't in the reception all the time, right?'

'Craig, do you have any enemies?' John Paul asked him seriously. 'Maybe you really worked someone up.'

'Only in the same station?' Charlie grinned, but his mine quickly dropped down as he got a warning look from the man. 'Sorry.'

'No, I don't have any. I don't know who'd like to send me a pack with such surprise.' Craig scratched his head at the same moment when some officer turned around toward them and lifted two thumbs. 'What's that?'

'I guess sapper finished his job.' Tiger Eye stated carefully. 'It went pretty quickly.'

'Okay, stay here. I need to see what's inside.' Craig ordered, but before he even reached the door, he could felt a warm breath on his neck. 'I said, stay here, John Paul.' He repeated.

'I need to know what's inside the pack, Craig.' He said firmly and followed the smaller man. 'What if someone tried to kill you?'

'It's very unlikely.' He stated carefully and waited as the group of policemen move on the sides, so he could see the sapper checking the contents of pack. 'So, it is a bomb?' He asked him, didn't dare to come too close to him.

'No, it isn't. It was false alarm.' The sapper replied and removed an old alarm clock to show it to people gathered around them. 'But still I think you should look into the pack. I'm sure there's something which interest you.'

'What is it?' John Paul approached him as the first and almost instantly noticed something red smeared over sapper's gloves. 'Do you have blood on your hands?'

'Indeed.' The man confirmed and took a few steps back, so Craig and John Paul could look inside the box. John Paul growled and put his hand over his mouth, as Craig frowned and pulled his face out with disgust.

'Oy, what's inside?' Some copper asked.

'Call Danny. We have a job for him.' John Paul said and turned back as he felt the first nausea.

'It's a body? What is it, sir?'

'I believe, it's a heart.' Craig replied carefully and felt how the blood frozen in his veins.


	17. Deep down

**Hello :) Sorry for such long delay, but I was a little busy recently. Thanks for all kind comments and I hope you'd like this chapter ;) **

_Whenever your heart lies_

Only sounds of surgical and Danny's quiet gasps from time to time were rang in the mortuary, asno one dared to speak up, only watched pathologist working on the content of Craig Dean's pack. John Paul nervously played with his fingers and was discreetly glancing at his lover standing few feet away from him, not sure if he should approach him or leave on his own. He didn't want him to feel uneasy or give Danny a good reason to suspect there was something going on between them, but on the other hand he didn't want Craig to feel unloved and that he's stuck with his pack on his own. He wanted him know he's always for him.

'You were right, it's a heart.' Danny suddenly announced and threw bloody scalpel on the metallic table, before he turned around to might look at Craig.

'Oh, God.' John Paul whispered and again felt sick as he recalled in mind the last scene. He wanted to get out from this stuffy, cold room, and his boyfriend seemed to notice it, cause suddenly he approached him and slipped an arm behind his back to steady him.

'A human heart?' Craig asked and nervously licked his lips.

'Fortunately not.' Danny replied and removed his plastic gloves. 'It's an animal heart. Probably cow's.'

'At least one good news.' He sighed and discreetly stroked his boyfriend's hand.

'You really have got it in the pack?' He asked with a smirk. 'I'd advise to think in whose bad books you can be, Craig, cause I'm sure soon you'd get another present.'

'Someone made a joke, that's all.' Craig shrugged. 'I don't take it as a warning.'

'Well, maybe you should. Whenever I had a _pleasure_ to work in very similar circumstances, the presents were still coming up, until they caught the right guy…But I'm not sure of intention of the man who sent you an animal heart. For me it looks very serious and if I was you, I'd be more careful around. We don't know what he or she has against you.' He said seriously.

'You think someone is trying to hurt Craig?' He hardly kept his voice as everything in him was shaking with nervous. He couldn't imagine how he's going to deal with a thought Craig is in danger, if Danny was right.

'I don't know.' He shrugged and scratched his bald head. 'Maybe it's just a warning…Your Russian sergeant said recently you've got into Russian Mafia's skin, so it might be their job.' He suggested. 'They like to scare people who ruins their big plans.'

'Oh, great. Just what we need now.' John Paul sighed heavily. 'We should had more evidences against them before we arrested them. Now they're free men and can do whatever they want.'

'Everything's gonna be alright.' Craig said firmly and glanced lovingly at his partner. 'Do you have any plans for that animal heart, Danny?'

'Why? You wanna keep it in remembrance?' He asked sarcastically.

'No, I just wonder if you're gonna eat it for a dinner.' He snapped back annoyed.

'I think we'll be going, Danny. Do with a heart whatever you want, and in the meantime we do our job.' John Paul gently pulled Craig for his arm toward the entrance. 'I'm sure everyone waits for us.'

'I'm sure everyone wants to know great Craig Dean is untouched.' Danny said ironically. 'Have a nice day, both of you.'

'I swear, one day I'll broke his nose.' Craig said through gritted teeth, but let his boyfriend to take him out of the mortuary.

'Shouldn't you be more concern about your safety right now, Craig?' He snapped irate. 'Someone sent you an animal heart in the pack and you're acting like nothing wrong happened.'

'It's some sick joke, John Paul. I wouldn't be surprised if it was someone from the station.'

'Oh, please.' He growled annoyed and pulled back from him.

'You know I'm right, so don't you…' He tried to grab his arm, but John Paul jumped back and almost shoved him against the opposite wall.

'Do I disturb you?' Craig spin on his heel and looked shocked at Martin Cole watching them both intently from the stairs.

'No, Sir. I was going to answer my phone, when superintendent lost his balance and I needed to help him stand straight.' John Paul lied without blink of an eye and removed his mobile phone to show the flashing screen with his mum's id on it.

'Is it true?' He asked Craig using the tone like he was still in charge at the station and they were just his blithely subordinates.

'Yes, Sir.' The man replied reluctantly, didn't hide his annoyance.

'Good. I'm taking you'd have a little time to talk with me, Craig? We have a few things to discuss, before you talk with anyone what's happened today.'

'I didn't know you already know about that, Sir.' He said drily. 'Nothing is safe here, isn't it?'

'I have my sources.' He smiled slightly. 'I need to have everything under control since my promotion. I hope you wouldn't mind it.'

'I'm not.' He lied and glanced aside at his boyfriend. 'John Paul, are you going with us?'

'No, I need to phone back to my mother. She wouldn't phone me without reason.' John Paul replied without look at him and stayed at his place.

'Yea, right.' Craig shoved hands to the pocket and tried to not show his disappointment. 'See you later, then.' John Paul turned back to him with his back and press the mobile phone to his ear.

'Can we go, Craig?' Martin Cole asked a little irate with his strange behavior, didn't understand why he wanted to drag with himself his subordinate. He could understand if it was Darren, because they're brothers, but McQueen? It looked like he should teach Craig a few things about the correct relations with his subordinates. The last thing they both need it's someone trying to get higher using Craig's goodness.

'Yes, Sir.' He replied and reluctantly leaded him upstairs, didn't look back at his lover even once.

* * *

'Rumors saying three nurses get a reprimand from doctor Ferrer for their night practices.' He smirked slightly and wrote another word to the crossword without looking at the person standing behind his back. 'It was you?'

'Why you think I'd try to sell off my colleagues from work?' He asked softly and shivered slightly as warm body pressed on his back and familiar hand removed a pen from his hand to make him look at his companion. 'We are sticking together.' He again smirked.

'So?' He nervously moved behind him, his chin rested on man's shoulder.

'Pull back then maybe I'd talk with you.' He drawled and reluctantly closed the crossword on his laps, before he took a look around the park.

'How you made her believe you?' He moved back, enough to not lay over him, but still enough to let him still feel him. 'You're a magician.' He grinned slightly and stared at man with admiration.

'Well, maybe I forgot to leave my mobile phone in the reception, and maybe I took it with myself for my round around hospital.' He shrugged. 'And maybe I had it when I found you in the bathroom, and maybe, of course accidentally, I turn on the recorder so I could record a few things which, because of the fact I'm feeling very responsible for my work, I could show doctor Ferrer when she came around.' He smiled slightly to himself. 'Of course, like I said, it's only maybe.' He closed his eyes slightly as pair of warm arms wrapped around him and he got a long, sloppy kiss on the cheek.

'Thank you.' He whispered on his ear and he hardly could kept himself from not jump at this pretty boy and give him what he was asking for.

'I didn't do anything.' He pulled his arms back and smoothed his hair nervously as he glanced aside to make sure no one saw them.

'You did, Teddy.' He disagreed. 'I own you.'

'You don't own me anything, gorgeous.' He said softly. 'Just stay clean and get away from this shit you were taking.'

'Who you really are?'

'A nurse, sweetie.' He replied amused. 'But I thought you already notice it.'

'Damn, it looks like I lost my eye.' He snorted and rolled his eyes.

'Ah, don't be sad. You're still pretty boy for me.' He drawled out and grinned at him as he turned his head toward him.

'Well, I thought you're not interested in pretty boys.' Spike said quietly back, catching his eyes.

'I don't remember me saying something like that.' He cocked his eyebrow.

'You pushed me back when I kissed you.' He recalled him and bite down on his low lip. 'And said you can offer me only a hug.'

'It doesn't mean I'm not interested in men.' He chuckled amused. 'I didn't want to kiss you back, because trust me it wouldn't stop at one kiss.' He gave him a long look. 'And since I'm a nurse and your keeper I can't have any physical contacts with you. Besides the only reason you wanted to be with me that night is you're feeling lonely and missing your lover. There's no feelings between us and the love from the first sight.' He smirked.

'Don't you talk too much with doctor Ferrer?' He snapped and blushed slightly.

'Still I am right, don't I?' He smirked and tilted his head, when Spike stood up giving him unfavorable look.

'I don't want you to talk about Darren. There's nothing going on between us, and surely won't be.' He said firmly, although Teddy could notice a hurt and sorrow in younger man's eyes.

'You're not over him yet, gorgeous.' He sighed heavily and smiled softly. 'I can tell it by one look at you. You still love him.'

'I'm not.' He protested, but his voice seemed to lost his power it got minute earlier.

'We both know you have, so there's no reason to lie.' He smirked. 'Anyway, until you and Darren talk, you're not able to be in relationship with someone else. You'd be still thinking about him, and that's the worst thing you can do to your partner. Being with someone, when your mind is occupied by another guy.'

'You're psychologist or nurse?' He snapped irate.

'I know it from my own experience.' He smiled slightly. 'Now, stop sulking and flirting with me, cause it won't bring nothing good for both of us.'

'Sure. If you want I can stay away from you how long you want.'

'I don't mind your company, Spike.' He gently grabbed him for the wrist, before he had a chance to go away. 'I'm only saying I can offer you a friendship and help in withstand here…I like you.' Spike stared back at him with stone face and shoved hands into the pocket of his baggy trousers, before without word swaggered toward the entrance. 'Okay, I can wait. We'll talk when you'd be ready.' He called after him with a soft smile. He picked up his crossword and his smile frozen a bit as he noticed two nurses warily watching him from their seats outside the building. He could tell they already knew who inform doctor Ferrer about their practices, and they were wishing him the worst. Normally he wouldn't pay any attention to threatens as he got used to it long time ago, but this time the problem was how much they were capable to fulfill their wishes.

* * *

Craig didn't understand how he let himself found in such bizarre situation, sitting in front of his own desk in his own office, while his superior without his consent took his seat behaving like the owner of this place. He wasn't even irate anymore with ex-superintendent behavior, he was just fucking angry and barely stopping himself from making a hell, right here and right now.

'I already talked with Deputy Chief Constable and we both decide it'd be safer if you take a few days off Craig and disappeared from the station.' Martin Cole announced, watching him intently. 'Maybe it was only some stupid joke and no one is chasing you, but until we set everything up, we can't risk your life. If you exposed yourself to someone it won't end on this one pack, Craig.'

'There was no bomb in the box, Sir.' Craig sighed heavily, tired with everyone speculations. If someone wanted to hurt him, he already would do it, not sent him a box as a warning note. 'I'm sure no one tried to kill me.'

'Someone tried to attack you, lad.' He said through the teeth. 'And it doesn't matter if the bomb was in it, or not. Threat it's a threat, Craig.'

'I can't go away in the middle of the case, Sir.' He argued and pulled his face out. 'I have people who needs me. We need to find a teenage girl and deal with fucking Russian Mafia who think it's owning the whole England!'

'Next time you can end in the coffin!' He snapped, annoyed with his childish stubbornness. 'I really don't want to listen to your poorly excuses, Craig. There's no problem in choose your deputy to assume your responsibilities during your absence.' He suggested and nervously patted the desk.

'And who it could be, eh?' He snorted and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

'It has to be a person whom you trust and have a good contact with.' He replied carefully. 'Which turns the whole task in almost impossible.' He added ironically.

'Ah, thank you, Sir.' He said sarcastically, eyeing him up unfriendly.

'But still it's not impossible. I already even chose the right person.'

'Oh, really? And who is it? Darren, I assume?'

'I thought about detective sergeant John Paul McQueen.' He replied truthfully. 'I know he was very helpful in the last case and you both tolerate each other, so he'd be a right man for this job. I'm sure you wouldn't try to bite his head off every time you ask him for report, and even if you try, he'd know how to deal with you.'

'John Paul? No way!' He protested loudly, feeling hot. 'He's too young and inexperienced.'

'I'm sure he'd deal with the job with your small help.' He said unmoved.

'But if someone really try to kill me, we still don't know his true motives.' He said quickly and licked nervously his lips. 'Maybe it was personal attack at me, or maybe it was the attack for superintendent and it doesn't matter if it's me or it'd be someone else.' He noted.

'You have a right, Craig.' Superintendent nodded his head in agreement.

'Then John Paul can be in the same danger as me.' He quickly stated. 'Someone might try to shoot him down, Sir!'

'That's the risk of our job, Craig. I'm sure John Paul knows it.' He said firmly, but Craig shook his head in disagreement.

'No, Sir, I don't let him risk his own life for me. You have to choose someone else.'

'So, you prefer to put in risk your brother's life, then?' He snapped, staring at him with disbelief. 'Your partner is more important for you than your family?' He wanted to shout yes, but he knew too well it'd bring the other effect he wants and cause more problems, so he stayed quiet.

'Well, he's not my brother…Besides I've never said I want Darren to take my place!' He shouted irate. 'I don't want any of them to replace me. It's too risky.'

'I'm afraid Bridget doesn't has a hand to control all people at the station and I even don't mention Charlie. He's everyone's friend, no one would take him serious.'

'It can be anyone, doesn't need to be from homicide.' Craig said firmly, ready to agree to his all ideas even to the bizarre ones, if it means John Paul would be safe with him. No, that he believes someone was trying to kill him, but like the old Cole said just in case they should be more careful now.

'You barely know anyone from other departments, Craig. I don't think it's a good idea.'

'I don't care. It's not my problem.' He snapped annoyed. 'And if you want me so badly to get away for few days, I can do it the next month. I'd take John Paul and Darren with myself to my mum's house, so we could prepare everything for Darren's wedding.' He suggested reluctantly. 'I'm sure he'd appreciate our help.'

'So Darren is finally going to marry this pretty girl?' He smiled slightly. 'Good for him. He needs establish live, since he's getting older each year. He already finished thirty, doesn't he? That's a good time for getting marry and think about kids.'

'Yea, sure.' He mumbled and rolled his eyes. 'Darren would agree with you in hundred percents…'

'You should think about the same, Craig. I'm sure there's a lot of women ready to spend with you the rest of their life.' He said using this fatherly tone Craig used to hate and almost patted his shoulder if he doesn't pull back.

'I already found one.' He replied evasively and rubbed the back of his neck. 'So I don't need to search for anyone.'

'I didn't know you have a girlfriend. Well, I hope you won't wait with marriage as long as Darren. I'm surprise his fiancé didn't leave him, enough of waiting for him.'

'Don't worry, if my proposal will be accepted I'd drag my other half very quickly to the church.' He smiled falsely, although he wasn't entirely lying.

'Good to hear that.'

'So, it means I'm off in May and you'd find a replacement for my place?'

'I'd be more calm if you do it now, but if you insist no one but _you_ can solve the case, let it be May. I hope the attacker won't try anything now, and you'd close everything in time. I don't want to hear in May you're not going to go anywhere.' He eyed him up. 'And try to not be at the station too often. Take your job to home.'

'I won't, Sir. In the end my brother's wedding is getting closer and it'd be nice of me if I help him a bit in prepare everything for his big day, wouldn't it?'

'If you say so.' He said carefully and slowly got up from the chair. 'Try to not fall into any problems, Craig. And don't receive any packs until we set up why you got a heart.'

'Of course, Sir. Have a nice day.' He smiled shortly and rolled his eyes when the man finally left the office and he could sit on his usual place, in the soul enjoying the whole turn of events. Now he has a really good excuse for coming back to his hometown. He was sure John Paul would agree with him in hundred percents.

* * *

'John Paul, is that you?' He barely took his shoes off when his mum called from the upstairs, and he could hear her coming down.

'Who else it could be!' He rolled his eyes when Michaela shouted back from the living room or the kitchen. 'You called him, didn't you?'

'Hi, mum.' John Paul smiled slightly as he caught a glimpse of her fluffy slippers on the stairs. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, love. I just wanted to chat a bit with my son.' She smiled widely as she approached him and pull into hug. 'Talk about some family business.'

'Mum, I'm here because I thought something bad happened, not for a nice chat with you.' He said annoyed and looked at her seriously. He could guess she would be able to use the situation to call him over to come and spend a little time with her, but on the other hand he could notice how tense and nervous she was, like she was hiding something from him. 'I'm in the middle of work!'

'I know, love, but I though your family is more important for you than some job.' She scowled, seemed to be hurt. 'I wouldn't call you if I didn't has nothing important to say to you.' She said firmly.

'That's why I'm here, mum. So what happened?'

'Nothing bad…well, not at all. I think there's nothing shocking about that since we knew from beginning how is he like and we shouldn't expect nothing good from him.'

'Mum, would you explain me what are you talking about?' He asked confused, already irate with her games. 'Can you just tell me straight what's happened? Is it about Jackie? She has been arrested?' He asked worried.

'No! Why you always has to think your sister has done something bad?' She scowled again.

'Because she was doing it all the time as a teenager?' He raised his eyebrow. 'Mum, Jackie isn't an angel and everyone knows that. If she again has problems with law tell me now, so I could try to see if I can help her.'

'It's not about Jackie.' His mother said firmly making him growl with despair.

'Just tell him this shit of piece is cheating on Carmel and now wants divorce. Is it really hard to say it straight!' Michaela shouted annoyed the same revealing the reason why Myra called John Paul. 'Jesus! I can't watch TV because of you!'

'I wanted to say it in more gently way to prepare him!' Myra yelled back outraged. 'I should smack your over your head!'

'What?' John Paul snapped shocked. 'Calvin cheated on Carmel? But when? And with whom? I hope not with Mercy…'

'This bastard was cheating on her for months. At least this time it wasn't Mercy, but Teresa. Still that's gross.'

'You mean, our Teresa?' And now he was thinking nothing would surprised him. 'Isn't she like what, seventeen?' He screwed his face.

'I don't care how old is she. I don't want to have anything to do with this bad girl!' His mum said firmly. 'I don't believe she was be able to stole her cousin's husband! And hurt my baby so much!'

'Mum, I really don't think, it was Teresa who seduced Calvin.' He said carefully. 'It's not like he's dead gorgeous. I'm sure it came from his side…Still, only brainless would try a thing with him, not that I want to offend Carmel, but honestly mum, I'd never understand why on Earth she chose him.'

'Teresa is already brainless for sleeping with this twat!' Michaela shouted back and appeared in the corridor. 'I don't know what she sees in him. He even doesn't has money!' She rolled her eyes.

'It's not always about money, young lady.' Myra pointed a finger at her.

'In Calvin's case it should be the only thing which drove Carm and Teresa to him. He's disgusting pig, mum! And to be honest I don't feel sorry for Carmel, only for their kids. She knew who she married.' She folded her arms.

'Okay, take it easy, you both.' John Paul chimed in and held his hands up. 'Now, where's Carmel? I need to talk with her.'

'She's upstairs. In her old room.' Myra replied with a sigh. 'She's crying all day, my poor baby.'

'Is she there alone?'

'Of course she is. Firstly I wanted you to talk with Carmel, before Jackie and Mercy make a hell here and says to her too much. You know they've never been too tactful.'

'Okay, I'll go and try to chat with her.' He sighed heavily and ran hand over his face.

'Good, I think she needs to hear a few nice words, before Nana says openly she's brainless and get what she deserves.' Michaela suddenly said, making John Paul stopped in the track.

'What? Nana is here?' He asked sharply and shoot his mother a dead glare. 'I thought she already left.'

'Well, she just came around yesterday, so I don't think she'd like to leave us alone the next day.' She continued with a smirk.

'Mum, you said Nana should be here weeks ago.' He said annoyed, accusingly pointing a finger at her. 'I was sure she's off the town, now!'

'And mum wanted you to talk with Nana, didn't she?' He was furious.

'It's your grandma. You can't turn with your back to her!' She scowled and blushed slightly. 'She wants to talk with you, and meet your boyfriend.'

'Trust me, mum, I can!' He said firmly and with a loud growl climbed upstairs didn't even want to know when exactly Nana makes her way back to home. He just hoped he'd be already back at the station. 'Carmel…' He called softly and gently knocked to the door of her room. 'Can I come in?' He asked as she didn't response and there was only quiet sob coming out from the room.

'John Paul?' She asked with pitching voice and he could hear her steps.

'Who else it could be, sis?' He smiled slightly. 'Can I come in? Mum is worrying about you.'

'No. I don't want to talk with them and hear they had a right.' She sobbed and he felt really bad for her. Maybe Carmel wasn't the brightest spark but she's his sister and he loves her and now it was really hard for him to watch her in such state. She doesn't deserve it. He knew she'd do anything for Calvin and that's all she got from him in return? He'd like to kick his ass, but knew Carmel would never let him do it and he doesn't want to upset her even more.

'Whose them?' He asked confused, before the realization hit him. 'Oh! There's no Mercy and Jackie around and Niall is still in the work. There's only me, Carm. I swear.' He assured her.

'What about Michaela?'

'She's downstairs and like always arguing with mum…Mum doesn't tell anyone yet.' He added softly and sighed with relief as the door opened ajar. Taking it as an invitation he quickly slipped inside before she changed her mind and closed the door behind himself before took a long look at her. Carmel was sitting on her old bed with pink pillows and coverlet, surrounded by pink walls and white furniture, in hands keeping the old photography of her and Calvin. With red, puffy eyes she stared blankly at the picture and from time to time wiping her nose as more tears fall down from her pale cheeks along with her mascara and powder. John Paul approached her and gently ran a hand through her blonde her, his heart ache.

'I don't understand…' She said quietly without looking at him.

'I know, sweetheart.' He said softly and wrapped an arm around her as she hid a face in his blouse and start sobbing. 'Sometimes it just happen…'

'I don't understand.' She repeated and cried louder as John Paul pulled her into tight hug and start rocking her body.

'Everything's gonna be okay, sweetheart. We all love you and help you.' He whispered on her ear and kissed on the top of head. 'I promise everything would be okay…'

'I really would like to believe in that, but I can't.' She squealed.

'Do you want to talk about that?'

'No, just stay here with me.' She replied and John Paul fulfill her wish. They kept sitting on her old bed without exchanging a word between each other, until they heard noises coming up from downstairs and they both understood they wasn't able to hide here forever and needed to confront the other members of family who surely was already waiting for them and ready to add a few cents from themselves.

* * *

'12th of May. You're off with me for few days.' Darren raised his eyebrow at Craig's announce as he unceremoniously walked into his office and start rummage in his photographs like he didn't has nothing more to do.

'Should I bring a wine with myself then and count for hot sex on the beach?' He asked cheekily and grinned slightly as Craig almost scowled at him and gave him a warning look.

'I'm not asking you for a date, moron.' He snapped annoyed and for moment picked up one picture to wipe the dust off it. 'I thought you'd be happy to relax a bit before the weeding, and me and John Paul could give you a hand with prepare everything on time.' He explained and frowned his eyebrows. 'Didn't you think about cleaning up here? It looks like your office is untouched from month or more. It ruins my image.'

'If you want, the cloth is in the bottom drawer and detergents you'd find in janitor's room, so feel welcome.' He replied with a sly smile. 'I don't mind you run over the office and set everything in order.'

'I'm superintendent, not a cleaner.' He scowled, outraged and put the photograph back on its old place. 'So, you're up for few days of freedom, far away from Hannah and her whining?'

'Sure, I'm up for it.' He said and looked him in the eye. 'Anyway, you want to bring John Paul with yourself?'

'Yea, I thought it'd be nice to have a vacation together. You know, we're still tasting ground and the more time we spend together, the more we'll know about each other and decide if we want to live together, or it doesn't has any chance.' He sighed, making Darren grinned slightly.

'Don't tell me bullshits, Craig. You're already together and I'm pretty sure you both already decide you want to be together. You're totally in love with each other.'

'We're fine, that's all.' He mumbled and clapped his hands together.

'Yea, right. Maybe you don't know it, Craig, but I know you a bit.' He smirked amused. 'You want to introduce John Paul to parents, aren't you? Of course as your boyfriend.'

'Oh, yea?' He asked casually, trying to keep the poker face, although he could already feel his cheeks burn him slightly and his hand automatically rubbed the back of his neck, betraying him.

'In the end I'm your brother.'

'Well, maybe I think about introducing John Paul to mum and Jack, but that's not my task.' He lied, irate with how good Darren is in reading him. 'We're going there to celebrate your very soon marriage.' He added with nasty smirk. 'I'm sure Jake would fall into some good idea.'

'Yea, thanks for reminder.' Darren said reluctantly, his smile dropped down. 'Do you want something else from me? If not, I wouldn't mind if you go out and leave me on my own. If you don't know yet, I have been chosen to check who sent you a pack.'

'So you're not taking a part in Behari's case?' He asked surprised. 'I'm a superintendent and I don't remember I assigned you to other case.'

'Chief Inspector did it.' He smirked slightly. 'If you forget Cole still has a power over you.'

'He doesn't has rights to command at my station!' He snapped annoyed. 'What else he said to you?'

'Willy is going to help me, and maybe Fred, if he decides he already can go back to the normal duties. You know, he still has problems with head.'

'I heard.' He sighed heavily. 'To be honest I'd prefer you to take a lead in Behari's case.'

'Someone tried to kill the superintendent.' Darren smirked. 'We need to start investigation, Craig, whatever you think. You can take few people from prevention department. I'm sure you can use their abilities and find the girl quicker.' He suggested. 'So you could focus on the Russian Mafia.'

'Only if they're responsible for their death.' He sighed heavily and approached the window behind Darren's back to might take a look outside. 'Anyway, I need time to sit down and think about everything before I make any decisions. Now I have few things to do, so I'm not bother you anymore.' He said as he noticed John Paul walking toward the entrance.

'I don't stop you.' Darren said above the documents and didn't even look at him as the man passed by him and closed the door behind himself. Instead he turned around in his chair and looked through the blinds on the street where he spotted the familiar blonde hair. John Paul appeared on the stairs and was talking with Svetlana who just caught him up. 'So, that's your few things to do.' He smirked and thought there's nothing more beautiful than being with a person you truly love. He wished he could be in Craig's shoes now.

* * *

Craig couldn't help the small smile forming on his face when after one long look at Tiger Eye, she obediently stepped back from John Paul and after short goodbye to his lover she made her way down the stairs toward the parking lot. He swaggered toward his boyfriend who with frown turned toward him, before he gave him a long, cold look as he noticed his happy face.

'I could guess it's you. People always running out when you're around.' John Paul said unfriendly and crossed arms against his chest.

'And you like always are angry at me.' He said with a slanting smile. 'I really don't get you sometimes, John Paul.' He sighed heavily. 'Firstly you were scared that someone tried to kill me and didn't let me do a one step without you, and then suddenly you're angry at me.'

'Maybe because you didn't take it seriously?' He asked him sharply. 'And you're snapping at Danny and others like nothing bad happened and they're responsible for everything bad that happened to you.'

'Maybe because in that way I'm trying to shut myself out from it? You want me to think all the time about it and wonder who would like to kill me? You want me to be afraid to get out from house because someone might wait there for me? You really want it?' He asked sharply.

'Of course I don't want.' He replied confused, his face softened as he felt a pang of guilty hitting him.

'So let me deal with it on my own way, okay? Anyway, well…' He rubbed the back of his neck. 'Maybe you were right in some parts.' He continued reluctantly, avoiding his look.

'Ah, that's something new.'

'I know you care about me and want me to be safe, but I'm superintendent and I have my responsibilities, John Paul.'

'Then think how hard it'd be if someone kill you.' He snapped outraged. 'What I and your family would feel if something bad happens to you.'

'Nothing bad would…' He bite himself on the tongue before he could finish his sentence. 'Okay, everything's possible, but I'm trying to think about brighter side.'

'Brighter side?' He scowled and stared at him with disbelief. 'Of what, Craig?'

'Well, I probably need to disappear for few days and I thought we both could take a short vacation.' He said quickly with a nervous grin. 'You know, our first vacation together. In May.'

'You want to take me on vacation?' He raised his eyebrow. 'I don't…'

'Chief Inspector decides it'd be safer if I disappear for a week. I agreed but only if you disappear along with me.'

'For once he talked with sense.' John Paul smirked. 'I think it's a good idea. You need to rest from work and hide for a bit, until we set up who sent you a pack.'

'So you're up for it?' He asked excited with a grin.

'I don't let you hide on your own.' He smiled softly. 'I love you and won't let you go through it alone.' He added quieter, didn't want to be overhear by anyone.

'I know.'

'Anyway, do you have any idea where do you want to go? Maybe we could spend a few days on the desert beach?'

'I already know one place I'd like to go.' He replied reluctantly, didn't want to share with his lover too much information. 'I'm sure you'd like it.'

'Okay…' He said quietly with a growing smile. 'So where is it?'

'In a nice place. I'm not going to tell you anything more. It's a surprise!' He grinned slightly and wonder if his fingers are already cover with blood from his neck.

'I'm not sure if I can trust you. I'm always aware of your surprises.' He smirked.

'There's only one thing I think you should know about…'

'Like what?' He asked alarmed.

'I want to take Darren with us… I know you'd like to spend the whole vacation alone with me, but I want him to rest a bit and have fun before his big day. And it's not like he'd be with us all the time.' He assured him.

'So he didn't change his mind and he's going to marry Hannah?' He asked sharply and almost growl when Craig nodded his head.

'Why would he not? Of course he's going to marry her. The weeding is the 20th of May.'

'I'm not sure if I want to take a part in it.'

'If you want to be with me, you don't have choice.' John Paul didn't like the sound of that, but decided to not start another fight between them. 'We'd buy a present for them during our vacation. Maybe Darren would choose it instead of us…Okay, I'm coming back to home. I think I have enough as for one day.'

'It means you're going to make a dinner for me?' He smiled slyly.

'You like fish sticks, don't you?' He smirked when John Paul spanked him playfully on the arm.

'I'm starving living with you.' He rolled his eyes.

'You always can go back to home with me.'

'I can't. I have a work to do.' He sighed heavily. 'Probably want leave till six.'

'You're gonna work with that Russian witch?' He asked irate, couldn't help but feel a pang of jealous. 'She'd talk you to the death.'

'No, she's working in terrain. Wouldn't come back today.'

'Good.' He nodded his head. 'See you later then, babe.'

'Only if you do something good for dinner.' He replied and winked at him when Craig start sulking. 'Love you, too.' He muttered to himself before disappeared inside the building.

* * *

There was a long buzzing coming off from the printer and short squeak before once again it died. He pushed the button again, but this time the machine completely broke down. The pile of paper flew around it as Darren shoved it away from the surface of the desk, swearing loudly at his work and equipments he's force to fight with. He didn't know how Craig and other can demanding from him any results of work, if he even doesn't has the efficient printer and although there were personal changes at the station, nothing has changed yet. Maybe it was the good time to write a complaint or push Craig to the wall with threat he'd leave this bloody department, if he doesn't provide him decent working conditions.

He grabbed his pen drive and decided to check the other printer with hope he'd get a consent to use it. He strolled over the common room with a short nod of his head as he passed by Bridget's desk, and gently knocked to the door.

'Can I use your printer? Mine is already dead.' He asked with a small grin as he cocked his head inside the office.

'Go on.' John Paul replied casually and with his bright eyes stared at him for a short moment, before he focused at his documents. There was something wrong, Darren could feel the tension in the room as he slipped inside and how foreign his colleague's voice sounded for him.

'I'd take you only five minutes.' He tried to chat him up, but he again only glanced briefly at him and went back to his work.

'Fine.' That's all he said and Darren now was sure there was something going on. He never behaved so coldly and casually around him, almost like he doesn't like him anymore. Something has to happened, but the question was what? Did Craig say him something?

'Did I offend you?' He asked confused as turned around from the printer. 'Or did I make something what upset you?'

'How could you upset me, Darren? It's not like we're hanging around.' He retorted without looking at him.

'But you're upset at me. Why?'

'Maybe because I thought you get your brain back and made a good decision?' He replied coldly, finally giving him his full attention. 'But I was wrong.'

'What are you talking about?' He was clearly confused, didn't understand what was going on there.

'Craig told me about your big day.' He said drily. 'About you going to play a good husband to Hannah.'

'Ah, so that's all about.' He sighed and scratched his head.

'Yea, it is…I don't believe you want to ruin yours and her life.' He shook his head, losing his all respect to the man.

'Well, that's strange, because everyone keep saying I should marry her.' He said with a slant smile. 'You know, for baby's sake.'

'You think your baby would be happy when notice its parents hate each other?' He cocked his eyebrow.

'I don't want my baby to hate me later. I want him to know he or she has a father.' He sighed heavily. 'I have to be with Hannah.'

'You're going to help Hannah in raise up the kid, aren't you?' He said confused, didn't understand his issues anymore. 'So you'd be a father, although you won't live with them anymore.'

'That's the problem. I wouldn't live with Hannah anymore and the baby will have a grudge against me for that.'

'From where you get this?' He stared at him in disbelief. 'You're not leaving Hannah on her own. You're going be a father for your kid, and I'm sure one day the baby would be thankful you for decision you made. Trust me, I was happy when dad left us, because finally I have a true family, and didn't need to hear to another quarrels between mum and dad, seeing as dad coming back drunk from work and trying to hit mum. And although firstly I was angry at him, now I'm thankful for what's he did.'

'I guess it's different situation.' He said quietly and scratched his head.

'What you mean by different?'

'You know, Craig's father left them when he was a kid…'

'So? What he has to do with that?' He raised his eyebrow. 'That's different than yours or mine case.'

'Well, it's not. His dad left him as a kid and Craig still hates him. He kept saying he'd never forgive him that.'

'He's angry because he thought they're one happy family, okay? And then one day everything just broke down and suddenly his dad left them alone to be with someone else. I understand his anger, but it's different situation, Darren. You can't compare yourself to him. Craig's father didn't even bother to stay in touch with any of his kids.' He said softly, staring deeply into his eyes. 'It's the reason, why you changed your mind and want to marry Hannah?'

'Craig said…'

'Oh, yea, I could guess that!' He snapped outraged. 'Like I said Craig's situation it's different. Don't listen to the crap he's saying. You're going to be a good father, and the baby would love you.' He said firmly. 'Don't do nothing stupid, you'd regret later.'

'But what if Craig is right, and baby would hate me for not be with his mother?'

'Well, isn't it a little too late for that?' He asked coldly. 'Look, you don't love Hannah, then don't be with her. I'm sure your baby would understand it one day. And don't pay any attention to Craig. He just doesn't has any clue you might be in love with someone else, and that not everyone is like him…Don't worry I'd take a small chat with him.'

'I really don't know what to do anymore. Everyone are saying it's just a phase and well, I should stay with her.' He said quietly.

'If you don't love her anymore, don't do it. And about the phase…You really think it's a phase or do you have a strong feelings toward Spike?' This time Darren had to be honest with him, otherwise the whole conversation wouldn't have any sense.

'I don't think it's a phase. Not toward Spike.' He admitted it in almost a whisper, like he was afraid to say it loud.

'So, you love him?' There was a small smile appearing on his face.

'I don't know, it's something new for me.' He scratched his head. 'I know I love, him but I don't know if it's in the same way I'd love woman. Maybe I just love him as a friend? I just missed having him around myself, our chats, the way how close we're when we were alone.'

'Would you like to check if Spike is the one for you?' He asked with curious. 'I mean, do you want to try with him?'

'I don't know…Maybe I'd like to, but I'm not sure.' He sighed, confused. 'I still love women, I really do and find them attractive. There's no other men I'd feel attracted to, so it's hard to say that suddenly I'm in love with Spike and want to be with him forever.'

'I think you both should talk one day and you'd find what you really want.' He suggested softly. 'Maybe Spike is the only guy who has such a big impact on you, and you'd like to be with him, as his boyfriend. Or maybe you just want to be his friend and involve in relationship with another woman…You just have to be honest with yourself.'

'I know, but for now I don't have any answers.' He smiled sadly. 'It's just a mess…' He reluctantly looked around the room before fixed his eyes at forgotten printer. 'Okay, I'd be going. I don't feel like I'm going to print anything today. I just find someone to check my printer and maybe go back to home. I'm sorry for taking your time, and well, upset you. I can you're very tense.'

'It's not only about the wedding thing.' He sighed heavily and massaged eyelids. 'It's just about my sister, Carmel. Her husband cheated on her and now she's back into my mum's house with kids. I'm worrying about her.'

'Oh, sorry to hear that. She's a nice girl.' He said carefully.

'Yea, she is.' He nodded his head. 'But still Calvin wants divorce...Well, I'd deal with that later. Maybe stay for night at mum's house.'

'I think it's a good idea...Anyway, I'd be going...'

'Just, Darren…' He called him softly, before man could escaped.

'Yea?'

'If you marry Hannah, you can totally forget about Spike. He'd never let you come close to him, if you do that.' He said seriously, watching him intently. 'Just think about that. I know he's important for you, even if you're not ready to admit it to yourself.'

'I know…I need time to think about that.' He muttered and marched out before John Paul could say something more to him.

'Better for you all, if you make the right decision, Darren.' He said quietly to himself and bite down on the pen as he reluctantly glanced at his work spread over his desk.


	18. Fist and kiss

**Hi, guys :) I'm back with new chapter. I hope you'd like it, although it's quite intensive one. **

_Words can hurt more than your actions _

Alexandra Dray was knelling down on the tiles in the kitchen, when some disturbing sound caught her ears. She straightened as far as allowed her ailing back, and began listen if the noise will repeat. Maybe two or three minutes passed away, but still nothing special happened, so she decided to go back to washing the tiles.

But it didn't last long until neighbor's dog began barking loudly like he noticed something and Alexandra decided there will be another time to clean up the kitchen. Leaning on her covered with network of blue veins hands, she stood up unsteadily, leaning with her tight on the cupboard. She flickered a few strands of white hairs from her dark eyes, and looked through the window at her small garden at the back of the house.

But nothing changed there. There were still the same flowerbeds with vegetables and tulips and snowdrops growing along the old, white hurdle. Two pairs of pigeons closed in the spacious cage, were moving nervously their heads at each bark from the dog and seemed to look at Alexandra like they were expecting she'd tell them what was all about.

Her eyes only stopped for a little longer at the old shovel leaning against outhouse. Alexandra Dray was more than sure, that her husband, has left it under the spreading pear and half dig into soil. However now, the shovel was moving from one side to other at each stronger gust of wind, supported only by a pair of broken pots.

Just behind her garden she noticed small black dog with a reddish belly, tied on a heavy chain and jumping around the rail fence, like he was trying to see something hiding down the hill. His yapping bark caused Goosebumps on her body, and dog's eyes fixed at the small river runs down the hill, aroused in her irrational fear.

Alexandra Dray shuffled to the corridor where was hanging the telephone, and she reached for handset. For a moment she kept it pressing to her ear, wondering if indeed there was a reason to bother Jerry. In the end it could be nothing. Her hearing and sight weren't so good as few years ago, so she really could imagine the sound. _Yea, it has to be that, s_he thought and put the handset back. She limped to her narrow, old-fashioned living room, deciding she needs to sit down in her favorite armchair and knit another sweater for Collin. She checked the sideboard placed next to the fireplace covered with many photographs of her family, and tried to find her red worsted. Knit always calming her nerves. Her mind was occupied then by new designs of sweaters, caps and scarves, and there was no time for thinking about something different. _If there were some valid reason though_, she thought, forgetting about worsted. Her body shivered and mind was bothered by anxiety. _Not again, Alex it's only your exuberant imagination, _she admonished herself. But still she couldn't get rid of the anxiety she was feeling deep inside her body.

She sighed heavily and with heavy steps she left her warm shelter by the back door. She carefully passed by Jerry's flowerbeds and moved toward the outhouse. The shovel looked the same, if you don't count a dark, dirty streak covering the bottom of the spade, looking like soil. _Jerry dug the flowers again, _crossed her mind. She left the shovel in a place and opened the small gateway connecting her garden with the neighbor's possession. She moved through the wickets of weeds until she reached the white house with red tiles. The neighbor's dog, Fluke, was closed in the small pen surrounded by high metal fence, where he has his solid kennel and rusted from the rain two bowls. He has to heard her, because he took off his black eyes from the bottom of the hill, and looked straight at her. He start fawning along the fence, waggling his furry tail.

Alexandra was never a big fan of dogs. Throughout her life, there were a herds of stray cats and small parrots located in each room of her small house, but never a dog. But Fluke…There was something about this dog. He somehow enclosed her heart and she just couldn't not like him. Alexandra never supported the closing of animals in cramped cages, and she felt sorry for Fluke watching him sitting all day in his kennel and howling with longing every night. And maybe that was the valid reason why from the last half year she kept visiting her friend on four legs and giving him delicious snacks, when Mr. Goose where outside the house. She slipped her long fingers through the metal rings and smiled softly when the dog climbed over the fence with his forepaws and licked her fingertips for welcome.

'You heard that, too?' She asked him as she opened the wicket and decided to take him for a short walk down the hill. Fluke barked in agreement and waggled his tail, excited. 'Alright, I'm coming! Just wait a minute!' She sighed heavily and followed her friend.

There was no trees around to lean against them and her walking-stick she left in bedroom, so Alexandra Dray had to be very careful if she wanted to reach her destination without any broken bones. She sighed, annoyed with her thoughtless. She was almost in the half way, when she again felt familiar anxiety and she looked around, terrified. She could feel in bones something wasn't alright, but she couldn't precise what.

'Fluke! Fluke!' She called with shaking voice, her eyes trying to localize the dog. Now, she knew what alarmed her. Fluke wasn't barking anymore. 'Fluke!' She tried once again and shivered as in response she got a quiet squeak.

As quickly it was possible she went down, to the same river hidden behind many bushes growing up along the whole stream, and made her way through one of them. The first thing she saw, it was Fluke walking along the river, until his head disappeared in another bush and he start sniffing loudly.

'What you find there this time? Don't tell me it's another bone…' The dog disappeared for a short moment, only to appeared with something in his muffle, making the woman shook her head.

'So that's why you bring me, here? I thought that…ah, never mind.' She waved a hand at Fluke and was ready to go back to home, when something else caught her eye. The dog was just behind her back, in teeth holding the small bone, which has to be the leg of the same hen buried here by Jerry, and some silver piece of cloth. She bended over the animal and gently removed the material from his muffle before took a look at it. _Piece of dress? _

'Okay, let see what we have, here.' She sighed and knelled down on her knees as she decided to check the bush. She squinted her eyes to might see something in the darkness as she pushed the branches on the sides. She felt her stomach in throat, and heart pounded sharply. She screamed loudly and covered face with hands as she quickly pulled back. _It's only bad dream…Nothing happened…_ She kept repeating in mind. But despite this, she still couldn't get rid of the image of silver, short skirt with sequins and carelessly covered pale, small hand lying in dirty mud. Someone was there. And everything was saying, she was already dead…

* * *

Craig was each day more frustrated than day before with John Paul's sudden change of mood. Since the night before, when John Paul came back from work, he didn't say even one word to him, only pretended he hadn't seen him and had more important things to do than say simple _goodnight_ to his boyfriend. He just had enough that. He didn't do nothing wrong to be threaten like that!

'Did I again somehow step on your nerve or you're doing it on purpose for a little fun?' He asked him sharply as he once again passed by him in common room without one look, showing everyone around how hurt he is. 'You're not going to answer me?' He almost bristled at him as blocked his way to the office.

'You think you deserve to get any answer from me?' John Paul retorted, pissing him off totally.

'What the fuck that means?' He asked in harsh whisper, already feeling at himself his colleagues eyes. He knew from beginning he should drag John Paul to his office and then demanding answers from him, but now it was too late for this.

'You know what.'

'No, I don't! Stop using rhymes, only tell me straight what this time bite you today!' He used his the most powerful voice, but John Paul didn't look impressed, only more angry at him. 'You again imagine something in your head?' He snorted.

'I don't like the way you're helping your family to deal with their problems.' He said through the teeth, enough quiet to not be hear by others who although pretend they were working hard, they were giving them a quick glances from time to time.

'What?' He asked confused, staring at him taken-aback. 'John Paul, you don't know my family, so you don't have any clue about the way I'm helping them.' He said slowly, anger seeping through his words.

'It's enough for me to see how you're organizing the life of your brother, and the way you're talking with your mother or Steph by phone.'

'This slimy idiot already complained at me, eh?' He turned around to shot a dead glare to his stepbrother leaning against the cupboards as he pretend he was chatting with Fred. 'He never knows when to shut up.'

'He didn't complain only asked me for advice, because he wasn't sure if his brother wants his happiness or only stubbornly trying to satisfy his mother's ego!' He snapped.

'My mum doesn't do nothing wrong! She's right that Darren needs to stay with Hannah and take care about their child.' He said firmly, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'He's just a coward.'

'He doesn't love her, and I have a feeling, your mother wants this wedding only because of the prestige and that Hannah's mother is her good friend.'

'What prestige?' He yelled angrily and pushed John Paul in the corner of room as he noticed everyone's eyes, or eye, were fixed at them with curious.

'Not only you have your sources. I talked with people at the station and I know Hannah's parents are rich.' He explained, giving him knowingly look. 'It's not about Darren and Hannah, but about Ashworth's. That's why your mum insisting at this wedding so stubbornly. Just ask her.'

'That's ridiculous!' He almost bristled at him.

'And I wouldn't be surprised if you don't want me to meet your mother, because you know she'd approval our relationship, because I'm too poor to be with you.'

'He's just playing with your mind!' Craig tightened his fists. 'I'm sure I already know who's your source...Darren!'

'No, he didn't say anything about your mother.' He disagreed and tensed as he noticed Darren coming over them with concern look on his face. 'I just don't see any other explanation why she's pushing Darren into this marriage, although he's not even her biological son! What Jack is saying about the all situation?'

'No one asked him.' Craig shrugged and quickly regret it as he noticed triumphal smile on his boyfriend's face. 'He's just passive about everything, that's all. Just like Darren.'

'Okay, what's going on, here?' Darren chimed in as he stood in the safe distance from his stepbrother and watched both men intently. 'I heard you, saying my name.'

'It's not always about you, you know.' Craig snapped at him, wanting him to disappear.

'And who says that.' John Paul snorted, not afraid of heavy glare he got from his lover.

'You know everyone are watching you both and wonder what's going on there? Is it about work?' Darren tried to guess to soothe the situation, but his action seemed to only add fuel to the fire.

'No, it's about your fucking marriage.' Craig replied, shaking with anger. 'Okay, I can understand you might have second thought and be afraid Hannah isn't the one for you, but now it's a bit too late for this and you should take it is a man and marry her. But I don't understand why the fuck you're saying such a bullshits about my mum!'

'I didn't say nothing about Frankie!' He disagreed quickly. 'We even didn't mention her!'

'Yea, right. So from who he'd take such information, eh? You're such ungrateful jerk, Darren!' He yelled and was a step from punch him on the face. 'My mum took your father and you from the fucking street, and now, you're paying for her kindness by making a cow of her.'

'Craig, he didn't say anything about your mother...'

'You all were living in my father's house, so about what street you're talking?' His eyes narrowed. 'I've never said a bad word about Frankie, although she deserves to hear few words of truth because of the way she's threatening my dad! He can't say even one word in that house!'

'Bullshits!'

'Oy, stop you two, right now.' John Paul chimed in quietly, noticing the whole conversation was going in the wrong direction. Everyone were openly watching them now, surprise and confuse written over their faces.

'You know what, Darren? I don't feel any respect for you. You can't appreciate what you have and ruining everything what you touch.'

'Shame you didn't say straight what you think about me years ago, only keep it for yourself. You're such a liar.' Darren snapped at him, losing his all heart to his stepbrother.

'Your father and you used my mother to open this fucking pub! Everyone knew you were broken.'

'Craig, calm down, before you say something more!' John Paul snapped at him.

'Frankie could do it by her own if she has a little oil in her head and could work! She's just sitting every day in front of TV and playing queen in Hollyoaks, when my dad is working hard to keep the flat!' Darren yelled flustered.

'I've never liked you. You were such a wimp years ago, and it looks like you still are…'

'Yea, cause you were better…'

'Craig and Darren stop it, right now!'

'Your whole family isn't worth even one penny!'

'If we're so bad, why you're so interested in my personal life, eh?' He snapped back, hurt.

'I probably get used to help you get out off your problems! But it'll end if you break up with Hannah. She'd be the one I'd be comforting, not you.' He pointed a finger at him.

'Craig, you hate her!' John Paul reminded him, surprised. 'You never said even one good word about her.'

'It doesn't mean I hate her.' He protested. 'We just didn't go along sometimes.'

'I'm sure it was more than sometimes.' John Paul corrected him. 'Now, cut this off. Darren go back to your work.' He ordered.

'And you stay away from me and Hannah. She can take care about herself on her own.' Darren said firmly and was ready to walk away, when Craig grabbed him for arm.

'You're such a selfish twat!' Craig barked at him.

'And who says that?' Darren fired back, barely stopping himself from shove him back. 'Just think how easier life we'd have here, if you show some compassion sometimes.'

'And how better it'd be if you got this bullet straight into your fucking head!' He yelled into his face, without thinking. The anger just prevailed over his reasoning. 'I'm sure everyone would breath with relief if they don't have to deal with you anymore.'

'Craig…' John Paul said speechless, moving his eyes from Craig's red face to Darren's swollen up eyes. 'Take it back and apologize!' He ordered, but Craig stayed quiet and watched his brother with challenge.

'Thanks, Craig.' Darren said quietly and without look back marched away from the common room, feeling at himself his colleagues horrified stares.

'I don't believe you said that.' John Paul shook his head. 'To your own brother.'

'He's not my brother.' He bristled.

'It's not always about the same blood, Craig. He is a part of your family, since his father married your mother!' He lost his all patience to him. 'He never said anything to hurt you and always try to be on your side, and that's the way you're paying him back?'

'Cut this crap about family things, okay? I'm tired of it!' He said through the teeth. 'You know nothing about that. Darren is my business.'

'We think about being together, Craig, so it is my business.' He snapped, hurt. 'I'm going to be…'

'Oh, just shut up! I'm tired of your babbling and hearing shits about my family! Maybe before you start interfering into mine, you'd firstly focus on yours!'

'What you mean?' Anger written over his face.

'Jackie is a frequent guest in jail, Michaela would be able to sell herself off only to get some new, spicy news and Mercy, well, I wouldn't be surprised if I see her around some corner at night…' He understood his mistake when he felt the hard slap on the face with such s force, he fall down on his four letters, and looked up on his boyfriend with horror. It's not like he expected that.

'You think you're so smart and great, Craig, you can offend anyone you want?' He felt the first pangs of guilt as he noticed tears rolling down John Paul's cheeks. 'Well, the truth is you're just selfish bastard and you don't deserve any pity. You don't know what means to have family.'

'I do…' He said quietly and with wince of pain he pressed his hand to lips. He felt the warmness on his fingertips and metallic taste of blood in mouth.

'No, you don't.' John Paul snapped and with tears ran out of the room.

'Fuck!' Craig mumbled and hid face in hands, like he was hoping he'd disappear.

'Okay, so what's happened, here? Why Darren looked like someone slapped him on the face and John Paul almost broke your nose, before ran out in tears?' He heard Bridget's voice above himself, but he didn't dare to look at her or let alone talk with her. 'Craig?'

'That was a harsh one.' Charlie commented somewhere. 'Do you need the aid kit?'

'Just leave, the fuck, me alone!' He yelled and suddenly pulled himself into feet. 'Go back you to your fucking job! I'm sure you have a lot of things to do!'

'Okay, take it, easy. We just wanted to check if you're alright.' Bridget shook her head and gave him a heavy glare. 'Do whatever you want Craig, but behaving like that, you won't have any friends here.' She warned him, before she nodded at others to give them a sign to go back to their jobs.

'There's nothing to watch!' He yelled as two young constables watched him with horror.

'You have all face in blood, Craig. Better take care about it, before you show up everyone.' Charlie advised. 'Do you want me to help you?'

'I can do that on my own.' He muttered and made his way toward the corridor. He felt like a shit.

* * *

'We've got a call, boys. Mrs. Alexandra Dray from Clearwater reported she has found a body of young person hided in bushes, along the river.' Bridget announced as she put the handset back and looked toward Charlie and William occupying the nearest desk and eating biscuits, brought by younger man.

'From where?' Charlie asked with full mouth and frowned.

'It's a new settlement of cottages on the outskirts of town.' She explained with a sigh. 'We've got a signal it can be a young girl. The victim has small hands.' She added in the same time as Darren joined them.

'You think it's Aja Behari?' William asked, looking at her unsurely.

'Maybe.' She shrugged. 'Everything's possible. We'd know for sure when we go down.'

'I'll go.' Darren immediately offered and fished for his jacket.

'Well, I don't think it's a good idea…' Charlie said slowly, searching for support in Bridget.

'Why not?' He frowned, moving his eyes from one face to other. 'Well?'

'After your argue with Craig today, we're not sure…'

'He doesn't has nothing to do with the case.' He snapped, irate. 'I have my job to do, and I'm sure Craig would be appreciate if I won't stay around.'

'Fine, but I'm going with you.' Bridget said and glanced at the youngest man. 'You too, Willy.'

'But I…Okay, I'm going.' He gave up after her one, short look at him. 'Why Charlie isn't going with us?' He pointed at other man with petulant look.

'I already have a job to do, thanks for your thought.' He replied sarcastically and grabbed the pack with biscuits. 'You wouldn't mind if they stay with me, would you?' He grinned.

'To let you eat them all?'

'Well, they've been made for it, haven't they?' William mumbled something under his breath and jumped off from the desk, before followed Darren.

'Old married couple.' Bridget muttered and with a roll of her eyes left grinning Charlie with his chocolate biscuits.

* * *

Craig was cleaning his face off the blood, when he heard some muffled sound coming out from one of the cabins. He turned off the tap and wiped himself with a handkerchief before he made his way toward the end of the room. He gently knocked on the door and hold his breath when no more sounds came to his ears.

'John Paul…' He called softly and knocked once again, but in response he only got a quiet sob. 'Please, open the door. I'm really sorry for everything I said to you. I know I shouldn't say anything about your family, but you know me, when I'm angry.'

'It's not a good excuse for what you said.' John Paul replied quietly, his voice filled with anger and sadness.

'I know, but I really didn't mean what I said and surely didn't want to hurt you.' He gently pressed his hand at the door. 'Just please, open the door and talk with me.'

'If I open the door it wouldn't change anything.' He retorted and Craig could felt he pressed his body at the other side of the door.

'I know, and I'm really sorry. I don't know why I said it…I was so angry at you.'

'So you wanted to hurt me.'

'No…Well, not at all.' He admitted quietly. 'Would you forgive me? Please, I swear it's the last time I'd say something like that to you.'

'Why you think I'd believe you?'

'It's not like I'd like to be humiliate in front of my subordinates and end with broken lip once again.' John Paul smiled slightly as Craig's warm voice rang behind the door and he was sure he was smiling now at him. 'I'm terribly sorry.'

'You should say that to Darren.'

'It's not like I didn't say any truth.' He tried to argue, but bite down on his tongue as he recalled himself what he was doing here and what task he had. 'I'll talk with him later, okay? I didn't mean this part with him being dead.'

'So why you said that?' He snorted. 'It was disgusting the way you acted.'

'I know and like I said I'm sorry for that…Forgive me, John Paul.'

'So, you're not going to make a hell of me punching you on the face?' He cocked his eyebrow.

'Well, I guess I deserved it…'

'Yea, you deserved.' He agreed and smiled slightly. 'Treat is as a punishment.'

'The punishment would be if you leave me right now…And although I know you have rights to do it right now, I'm begging you to not do it.' He felt tears gathering in eyes. 'I love you, John Paul. And same fact I didn't shout at you or punch back for what you did in common room, mean how much I changed for you…' There was a short pause and almost inaudible sob, but John Paul heard it. He gently pushed the door open and walked out with still puffy red eyes and smiled softly as he noticed few tears falling down from Craig's eyes. 'I'm just so tired of everything and don't think straight. I didn't mean to hurt anyone.'

'I know. Sometimes you're just turning into crazy Mr. Hyde, and no one can stop you…But I wish I'd be able to do it one day for you and others Sake.' He said quietly and pulled his boyfriend into tight hug.

'So, it means you're not leaving me?' He asked with hope.

'Maybe I'm making the biggest mistake of my life, but I'm not going to leave you.' He whispered and with a soft smile kissed him tenderly on the cheek. 'Stupidly I fall in love with the most annoying man on the whole world.'

'I love you too.' He muttered and pulled slightly back. 'So am I forgiven?'

'If you apologize Darren, I'd think about that.' He retorted and planted a small kiss on his lips. 'And promise me, you wouldn't dare to say anything like that to him again.'

'I swear I won't do that. I don't know from where I took such idea.' He shook his head.

'Me either.' John Paul replied quietly and looked deeply into his dark eyes before gently touched his bruises lip. 'You're still bleeding. I'll go for something and be right back for two minutes.' He added and walked out of the restroom, wondering if he really did the right thing…

* * *

'Who we have here?' Darren asked causally as they walked down the hill and stopped just above two men stretching out a body bag on the ground.

'Young, white woman in her early twenties.' Danny replied and scratched his bald head. ' Judging by the clothes on her and cards of clubs in her pocket, she probably was a prostitute.'

'Do we know her name?' Bridget asked and moved lower so she could take a look at the crime scene and a body. 'Was she living there?'

'We didn't find any documents, and no one here knows her. But to be sure you have to use your _magic skills._' He replied ironically and hid his gloves into bag. 'When you finish watching the body, let me know, so I'd take it to mortuary and say something more.'

'Do we know the cause of death?' Darren frowned his eyebrows as he took a look at very young woman lying on the ground with carelessly spread legs and hands at strange ankles, and with wide opened mouth and eyes. There was red line of lipstick acrossed her blue lips and right cheek to the same ear, and silver heart resting on her breasts, on a thin chain. He also noticed two holes on her red top and dark bruises on her alabaster neck.

'Probably strangled, but to be sure I need to examine her.'

'Strangled?' William frowned and looked at pathologist with disbelief. 'She has two holes in the chest like she has been shot. Shouldn't it be the cause of death?'

'But there's no blood.' Darren noted, before Danny could reply. 'It looks like she has been shot after she was already dead.'

'That's right.' Pathologist nodded his head. 'I wonder if I get any more surprises like this one…Maybe it turned out she has been killed in other way?' He said enthusiastically.

'That's sick!' William stated. 'Why someone would like to shot to someone who's already dead?'

'You're not alone on that.' Bridget said and shook her head. 'Like we didn't have enough work to do, we got another case.'

'Is there anything else you noticed on the body?' Darren suddenly asked as he looked around bushes and river with lip between his teeth, until he looked up at the nearest houses.

'Three fingers are missing.' He sighed heavily. 'It looks like murderer take it with himself, cause we didnt find them.'

'As a trophy?' William suddenly felt sick and turned with his back, couldn't look anymore at the body. 'What a freak…'

'It'd mean it was the job of the serial killer.' She noticed and nervously looked at Darren. 'You understand what that means?'

'That we'd have to find Aja Behari and her family's killer, deal with Russian Mafia, and find a serial killer.' Darren replied without emotions.

'Still someone could set everything up to fool us. It can be the job of unsatisfied client.'

'Maybe…' He shrugged not convinced and moved aside so officers could take the body. 'It's still early days to say anything.'

'Is there anything what catch your attention?' She asked quietly as she moved toward him, so no one could hear them.

'I just have this feeling, it's only beginning. I don't know why, but…' He scratched his head.

'You were watching the crime scene very carefully. Why?'

'It kind of remind me of something, but…The place is wrong.' He replied quietly and fished for cigarette. 'Anyway, it doesn't matter.'

'If you say so.' She shrugged and looked up. 'I think we'd be going. We have a lot of people to investigate.'

'Yea, sure…' He muttered and looked around before said loudly. 'Can I talk with woman who found the body?'

'She's still in shock. I saw ambulance taking her out.' Some officer replied. 'I guess we don't get anything from her till tomorrow.'

'Just great.' Bridget scowled. 'She's probably the only witness we have.'

'Well, we can't do nothing about that, can we?' Darren shrugged and pointed at the hill. 'Come on, Bridget. I want to end here before the midnight.'

'Not only you. I promised Tony I'd be earlier today and we'll go to the cinema and then grab a dinner.' She sighed. 'I don't want to disappoint him. Recently I spend with him so little time.'

'If we take Willy, we can do everything during three hours, and then you're free.' He smirked and they both start climbing back.

'And what plans for the evening you have?' She smiled slightly and playfully nudged him into ribs.

'Hannah prepared something. A surprise, I think.' He shrugged.

'Oh, that's…hmm…nice.'

'Yea, it is.' He muttered and for the last time looked above his shoulder at the crime scene, feeling a strange knob in his stomach. There was something disturbing about this place, but he didn't has any clue yet, what was that.


	19. Suspicions

**Hello :) Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I stuck in the middle and whatever I tried to move forward, I couldn't. But finally I have a new, quite long chapter for you :) I hope you'd like it and thanks for all kind comments and that you like the storyline ;)**

_The harder we're trying to hide something, the easier we're exposing themselves _

It seemed like most of their department was with them and were watching Danny's every move with anticipation and curious. But he wasn't quite surprised with that, in the end not every day you found a body with two different deadly wounds made by two different weapons. To be honest it's the first time in his carrier he has met with something like that.

'So, what killed her first?' Charlie asked stupidly, couldn't wait any longer.

'Maybe I'd surprised you, but she has been killed only once.' Danny remarked drily and put his covered in blood instrument on the metallic table. It looked like he just ended his work and finally turned around toward them. 'There was no more else wanting to come here? Strange.' He added sarcastically, shooting the crowd angry look.

'Well, you have to admit it's something new.' Charlie said for their defense, but man seemed to not buy it.

'Did you already set up what killed her?' Craig decided to chime in and glanced briefly at John Paul standing in the other end of room watching his nails. Even though they've already made up, there was still something not alright between them two and John Paul has decided they need a break from each other. Of course Craig agreed for that, figuring out he just needs time to think and sort everything out on his own, but now…He wondered if John Paul didn't change his mind and want to end everything between them two. And this thought scared him and doesn't let him to focus at anything. He even didn't care anymore about new body, let alone about their all cases. He just wanted him back and nothing else didn't matter him.

'Heart attack.' Danny replied firmly after short pause and covered the body. 'I'm going to send the blood to the laboratory to know what exactly kill her. I saw small mark on her arm…Probably after needle.'

'You have to fucking kidding me.' Craig muttered with a frown.

'This time I'm not.' Danny said with a slanting smile. 'Probably she got a heart attack in the same time as the killer was trying to strangle her. She died yesterday, about 8 a.m.'

'If she was already dead, why killer would like to shot to her?' John Paul asked, couldn't understand murderer motives.

'Crime of passion?' Charlie suggested with a shrug. 'It could be the work of her ex or current boyfriend.'

'Was she raped, then?' Bridget asked quietly.

'No, she wasn't.' Danny denied.

'That's fucked up.' Fred stated and shook his head. 'I've never seen something like that before. He killed her three times.'

'If you say so.' Danny said reluctantly and pointed at the door. 'I don't have nothing more to say, so you can go. I have another work to do.'

'Maybe I shouldn't say that, but I think Darren noticed something on the crime scene.' Bridget said unsurely. 'I don't know what and it looks like he wasn't sure also about that, but I'm sure he saw something there and it recalled him about something.'

'Okay, so where's Darren?' Craig asked as he took a look at the crowd and didn't notice the man with them.

'He has a day off.'

'Oh, just bloody great! We have another dead body and two unsolved cases and he's taking a day off.' John Paul was automatically ready to snap at him, when in the last minute he realized it wasn't Craig who said that, but Charlie. He wanted to mentally to kick himself.

'He's getting married soon, so he needs time to prepare everything and spend a bit time with his fiancé.' Craig said irate in Darren's defense and for moment John Paul wondered where they've taken his boyfriend and who is this standing here with them.

'I have my own bird also, but no one cares if I want to spend time with her.' He sulked annoyed, but one harsh look from Craig successfully shut his mouth up.

'Can you finish it upstairs?' Danny asked sharply, getting more irate with their presence.

'Just one quick thing.' John Paul said. 'Do you know with what weapon killer cut off the victim's fingers?'

'It was one, clean cut, so I don't think it was a knife. Maybe chopper, scissors or something like that. I need more time to say something more.'

'Okay, thanks for help.' John Paul smiled slightly and eventually everyone slowly walked out of the mortuary to let the man work.

'We need to talk with Alexandra Drake and asked what exactly she saw or heard. She's the only witness we have, if we don't count a dog.' Bridget sighed quietly as she moved toward elevator.

'Wait with that for tomorrow.' Craig suddenly said, surprising everyone. 'If you're right and Darren noticed something on the crime scene he should take a part in interrogation.' He explained. 'And do we know who is the victim?'

'We're still checking and Charlie gave her photography to the press. Maybe someone will recognize her in the news.' John Paul replied. 'No one reported her missing and she doesn't match to any of criteria of missing people we have.'

'She was killed yesterday morning and was in her _working clothes_, so the killer has to picked her up the night before or caught her when she was on her way to home.' Charlie calculated, but John Paul shook his head.

'She's not from Clearwater.' He said. 'So she couldn't be on her way back to home.'

'Maybe she was living very close to Clearwater.' Fred suggested.

'It's too much _maybe_.' Craig snapped, irate. 'We need to start doing something. If she was a hooker, someone has to know her. Maybe she had a pimp? What about other girls? They know each other.'

'They won't talk with coppers.' Charlie said with a slanting smile.

'Bridget would talk with them.' Craig ordered. 'You have something short and tight in your wardrobe, haven't you?' He asked with a smirk.

'Yea, because that's what I wanted to do tonight.' She snorted.

'In that case I'm happy we understand each other so good.' He grinned and patted her shoulder. 'Now, everyone get back to your work. Fred, check if the victim was living near Clearwater, and John Paul and Charlie try to set up victim's identity. Maybe someone would recognize her. Talk with coppers from other stations and checked if she doesn't has files in one of them. Maybe she's not from our district. Moore can help you both, if he doesn't find nothing more to do. And Tiger Eye is using her contacts to find new information about Russian Mafia. If they have Aja Behari we need to work quickly. '

'And what are you going to do?' Charlie asked unhappy.

'I'm going to talk with press. I don't want to find the next day they'd found her identity quicker than us. And besides they have many contacts, so they might be very helpful in our both cases. Everyone understands what they're supposed to do now?' He looked around his people's faces.

'Sure.' John Paul nodded and as the first moved forward, upsetting his boyfriend. He hoped they could talk a bit, but it looked like the man has different plans and today took his words about work too serious. Well, Craig couldn't blame him, he's just going to his job, what Craig ordered him to do. But still he couldn't get rid of the feeling there was something else behind that and John Paul just didn't want to share his time with him anymore. He felt like someone just tear his heart apart.

* * *

'I thought we both have a day off today.' Willy said unhappily as they parked car in front of the old house with red tile and small flower garden surrounded by white fence. He reluctantly get out and squeezed his eyes at the rays of sun hit him straight into eyes, blinding him for a moment. 'Would you believe it can be so hot in that time of year?' He shook his head and left the jacket in the car as he decided his flannel, blue shirt was enough to keep him warm.

'I've just got a feeling we should talk with Mrs. Alexandra Dray. Sorry for dragging you out of the house, but Craig doesn't has any clue we're here so I didn't want anyone else, cause they'd twitter everything back to him.' The older man explained and walked toward the front door. 'Is there anyone still in home?'

'Everyone are back at the station.' He smoothed his hair. 'Are we going to ask for something specific? Or just chat with her and we'll see what we find?'

'I'm not sure, yet. I just need to see once again the whole place and set up why she decided to walk down the river. I'm sure something has to happened, to force her to get down.'

'Probably you're right. I heard she has problems with her loins, so I guess she's not walking down the hill frequently.' The other man smiled slightly at him and vigorously knocked on the door. 'You think she'd be ready to talk with us? I mean, just yesterday she found a dead young woman…'

'We'll see, when she answers the door.' He replied shortly and improved his jacket as he heard the steps approaching the door. 'Try to be gentle.'

'I'll try to not say anything.' He mumbled and smiled slightly as the door opened slightly.

'Yes?' The woman asked with shaking voice, watching them both suspiciously, ready to close the door in a minute.

'Hello, ma'am. I'm detective Osborne and this is my colleague sergeant York.' He introduced them quickly and showed the woman his badge. 'Can we ask you a few questions?'

'I don't know how I can help you, but I'll try.' She sighed and opened the door widely. 'Come in, officers.'

'Thank, you very much, ma'am.' He smiled warmly at her and nodded at William to follow him inside the small cottage.

* * *

He was on the phone with editor Timothy Doyle from the local press, when someone knocked softly on his door and without waiting for his reply, opened it. He spin on his chair and pulled his legs down from the desk, before he made himself look busy with some papers.

'…Look, Tim, I'd phone back to you for few minutes, okay?' Craig said to the handset as his eyes stopped at his boyfriend standing in the middle of room with some pack in right hand. 'Yea, thanks.' He hang up and looked with curious at him. 'Everything's fine?' He asked softly.

'Yea, I only brought a lunch for you. Bridget said you didn't leave the office for even five minutes since we left the mortuary.' He replied quietly and handed him a pack. 'Italian food.'

'Oh, thanks.' Craig mumbled surprised and removed his lunch. 'I have so many work to do I can't even go to toilet. You see, I need to read this all documents.' He showed him the papers, although he didn't has any clue what was it, let alone care about them.

'Yea, bills for the coffee and other stuffs can be very time consuming.' He smirked as Craig looked down and blushed slightly. 'I won't disturb you. I just wanted to give you something to eat and that's all.' Craig's heart sank as he noticed there wasn't another pack for John Paul. He wasn't going to eat a lunch with him.

'You're not disturbing me.' He tried to keep him in the office, but he could say by one look at his face, he didn't want to stay it any longer. 'Did you set up the victim's identity?' He changed the subject, knowing it was the only way to make him stay here.

'Not, yet. Charlie just goes for a meeting with his colleague from twenty three commissariat with hope he'd has something useful for us and Fred is on his way back. The victim wasn't living anywhere near Clearwater and no one saw her before. We're just in a dead point.'

'Like always.' He muttered. 'It means Bridget needs to get out on the street tonight.' He sighed. 'Maybe Tim would be able to help us.'

'You want me to do something?'

'Yea, sit with me.' He nodded at the chair across his desk with a slight, nervous smile.

'Craig, I have a lot of work to do.'

'I'm your boss and I'm telling you to drop everything off and talk with me.' He said in demanding voice, didn't even think about letting him go.

'So as my boss you should understand I have a work to do.' He said irate. 'We'll talk in home.'

'So you're coming back with me?' His eyes lightened up as stared with hope at his lover.

'Why wouldn't I?' He cocked his eyebrow. 'We're living together.'

'It means we're okay?'

'Yea, I guess so.' He shrugged and turned toward the door. 'I really need to get back. Like I said we'll talk later.'

'Fine, but I can't wait.' John Paul looked surprised above his shoulder at him. Craig never was that type of person who likes to talk a lot, but now, it was him who almost begged him to talk with him…Like he just cared about them, and it made his heart to jump with a joy. He quietly left the office, letting his boyfriend enjoy his meal, while he marched back toward his own office with a small, shy smile crawling on his lips.

* * *

Darren carefully stepped outside the house and looked warily around the small garden, already completely dig up by technicians. He just hoped they hadn't moved anything at new places and the whole garden looked the same as the day when the body has been found. He strolled over the flowerbeds with vegetables and looked around the place, until William and Alexandra Dray have joined him.

'So you came here, looked around the garden and decided to take a neighbor's dog for a walk down the hill. Is that right?' Darren asked as he looked toward the closed kennel where he noticed a small back dog watching the neighborhood from his laying position on the ground.

'Yes.' Mrs. Dray nodded her head eagerly and reluctantly followed him.

'How often do you take a dog for a walk? Every day?'

'Maybe twice a week.' She shrugged. 'It depends on the weather and how I feel that day.'

'So you felt good enough that day to take a dog for a walk?' Darren still was drilling down the subject.

'Well, I wasn't feel too well, but...'

'Yes, Mrs. Dray?' He encouraged.

'I heard that strange noise…A sound. I thought maybe I just imagined it myself, but I noticed Fluke was jumping around his kennel and barking loudly, like he just noticed something.' She shuffled nervously on her feet.

'Down the hill?' Darren more stated than asked and his eyes moved down, toward the hidden river.

'Yes. That's why I took him for a walk.' She admitted, didn't dare to look down.

'What kind of sound was that?' William asked as he wrote something down to his notepad. 'Did you recognize it?'

'It was a high, short sound. Like something exploded.' She wrinkled her eyebrows. 'It's hard for me to describe it, but I'm sure I'd recognize it if I heard it once again.'

'It was only one short sound?'

'I'm not sure, but I think I heard only one.' She sighed.

'Could it be the sound of the shot?' Darren suddenly asked and fully turned toward the woman. 'Like someone was shooting from the gun?' He explained further, seeing her confuse face.

'Yea, I think it could be that…Maybe that's why I went outside.' She nodded her head slightly. 'I've just got a feeling, something bad happened. This sound…disturbed me.'

'At what time you heard the shot?'

'I think it was about nine o'clock.'

'Did you notice or saw something strange, when you go outside? Did something catch your attention?' Darren moved closer toward her. 'Just look around the garden, ma'am…Did you see someone down there?'

'I didn't go straight outside the house, young man.' She sighed. 'Firstly I just checked if everything's fine using the window in the kitchen.' She pointed behind her back. 'But I didn't notice anything unusual.'

'Are you sure? It could be something irrelevant.' Darren tried once again. 'Like the trail of shoe on the ground, or the gate maybe wasn't closed.'

'No, everything was fine.' She shook her head. 'And I didn't hear or notice anyone passing by my garden or coming across it.'

'Well, maybe something was moved?' William asked, trying to help the man. 'I mean, something maybe was lying in different place than it usual was.'

'No, everything…' The she remembered. 'A shovel!' She shouted with a slight smile.

'What shovel? What's wrong with it?' He frowned.

'The shovel was standing in the wrong place, but I wouldn't be surprised if my husband just moved it. It was nothing important.'

'Where is the shovel?' Darren asked and made his way toward the tree the woman has pointed him. He grabbed the tool and took a long look at it, rotating in hands.

'I'm sure my husband was digging the flowers that day, that's why he moved it.'

'Did your husband tell you he was using the shovel that morning?' His eyes slipped down toward the dirty spade.

'No, I was still sleeping, when he went to work. But I'm sure he has to do it. It's all soiled. Just look at the spade.' Darren removed his penknife and gently scratched the first layer of dirt. 'My husband should be back in a hour, so you can ask him if he was working in the garden or not.'

'I'm afraid we can't wait so long, but can we borrow your shovel for a few days? I swear we'd give it back to you in one piece.' He promised and took a long breath as he noticed a red stain mixed with dark soil on the spade.

'I don't think my husband would be happy about that, but if you have to.' She shrugged and reluctantly let them wrap it carefully with a plastic. 'But I don't know for what you need this shovel. No one has been murdered in my garden. You should work down the hill.'

'We're doing it, Mrs. Dray, but in the meantime we need to change other sources and check if the killer didn't leave any traces.' Darren explained calmly. 'And it looks like your shovel has been used for different purpose.'

'Oh my God, you think he killed this poor girl with our shovel?' She put a hand close to her heart.

'No, ma'am, but I think he needed it for something else.' He replied reluctantly. 'Willy, would you help me with that?' He handed him a shovel.

'You think he wanted to bury the body?' William asked him quietly with excited voice.

'The spade is sharp and should cut in one line.' Darren replied and smirked as he noticed a look of disgust in younger man's face. 'Like I said the killer needed the shovel for different purpose.'

'To take with himself something what belonged to the victim.' William finished quietly and followed the man. 'That's sick.'

'Just like the whole case, Willy. Just like whole case.' He murmured and walked inside the house as for the last time he looked around the garden.

* * *

Craig just finished his passionate _conversation_ with DCC Newton from prevention department after making a few promises to the young man, and was on his way back to his office as he spotted Darren and William walking toward the common room, carrying on in hands some dirty shovel covered with plastic. Naturally, he quickly changed his mind, and with curious followed the men, wondering from where they've got the shovel and what they were doing here on their free day.

'Shouldn't you two be in home, now?' Bridget asked puzzled when Darren threw the shovel on the free desk belonging to Fred. 'And why do you bring a dirty shovel with yourself? Are you going to dig up, here?'

'I'm afraid it's the tool we were searching for.' Darren replied shortly, didn't give anything back. 'I found it in Alexandra Dray's house.'

'That's why you wrapped it with plastic like it was some Christmas present?' Craig asked sarcastically, couldn't stop himself. 'She hasn't be killed with shovel.'

'But she has cut off fingers.' Darren retorted and patted his discovery. 'And I guess it is what's the killer used to take them.'

'I'm gonna poke.' Charlie muttered somewhere behind them as he screwed his face in disgust and put his book back on the desk.

'How did you know it was a shovel?' Craig asked surprised.

'I didn't, I just kind of guessed the killer didn't bring with himself anything to cut off the fingers. But thanks to Willy Alexandra Dray recalled herself about the shovel and when we checked it, I'm was almost sure it has been used it for that.'

'I didn't do anything.' William shrugged and blushed slightly. 'It was your idea.'

'Don't be so shy.' He shivered slightly as Darren suddenly approached him and ruffled his hair 'You did a good job.'

'Well, thanks for your help.' Craig sighed, didn't know what to say more. 'You can feel free to give the shovel to Danny and ask him for quick expertise, since the time is chasing us.'

'I can do it.' William offered and quickly reached for the tool.

'Just don't try to kill anyone with that.' Charlie said with a big grin, ignoring Bridget's heavy look.

'Sorry?' He asked confused and turned around, so the shovel slightly hit the wall.

'Just be careful.' Craig sighed and looked worriedly at his young subordinate. 'And keep the shovel close to your body.'

'Sure, Sir.' He nodded and was ready to head to the elevators, when something cracked and spade almost fall down straight into William's foot if he didn't take it in the last minute, sensing dangerous. 'Oh, no!' He growled as he looked at the stick in his hand.

'At least it didn't cut off your toes.' Charlie chuckled. 'Few millimeters further and without Danny's expertise we'd know if the killer used it to remove the fingers or not.'

'Oh, just shut up, Charlie.' Bridget suddenly scowled at him and approached William with worrying look. 'Are you okay, lad?'

'Yes, I'm fine, but the shovel…'

'Well, I think we need to buy another one for Mr. Dray.' Darren shrugged with a smirk. 'Let me take care about spade, okay?' He bended down.

'Walking disaster.' Charlie muttered as both men made their way to the elevators with Craig at the head as with a roll of his eyes, decided to make sure they'd get into mortuary in one piece. He fizzled as the apple hit his head. 'I didn't do nothing wrong!' He protested as he caught Bridget's stare.

'Sure you didn't.' She snarled and opened some folder to not have to look at him.

'I guess today isn't, _we love Charlie_ day.' Fred smirked as he walked inside the common room after he has eyed up the whole situation.

'Get lost.' Charlie snorted and gritted his teeth as this time his head met with the book his colleague was carrying on. 'Would just fuck off from me, today?' He growled irate.

'Get a grip, Charlie. We have places to go and check.' He grinned back at him and tossed a yellow card. 'Take a look and get ready.'

'Forget about it.' Bridget chimed in. 'I need him for tonight.'

'What?' Fred raised an eyebrow at her. 'Are you two…' He grinned.

'No!' She scowled and blushed slightly. 'I just need him in terrain, that's all. I have a job to do and I need someone to watch my back.' She explained and rolled her eyes. 'You always have to think about one thing.'

'It's only because the way you said it.'

'There's nothing wrong in the way I said it.' She disagreed.

'Fine, calm down.' He shook his head. 'Why everyone are so nervous today, eh? Even Craig and John Paul are in the fighting mood.' He rolled his eyes and approached the window.

'I guess they've just had a family row and that's all.' Charlie shrugged and crossed arms behind his head. 'I'm sure they'd make up today and spend a nice night together.' He grinned and winked at Bridget.

'Well, they're already in half way.' Fred announced with a chuckle as he noticed John Paul leaving the building and heading toward their superior's car.

'I thought Craig was going to mortuary.' Bridget said puzzled and joined him to might look outside.

'And he is. You know they're usually waiting a few minutes to not arouse any suspicion around.' He replied amused. 'You think they really don't have any idea we know about them?'

'Craig isn't a master of perception and John Paul isn't around so often to sniff anything.' Charlie stated and swiveled on his chair. 'They're too busy with each other to notice anything…Anyway, how long you know about them?'

'I guess I just knew it from the day he arrived at the station.' Bridget smirked. 'I've just got this feeling there would be together one day, although they've might hated each other on the beginning.'

'I noticed it few weeks ago, after my small chat with John Paul. He seemed to be a bit annoyed and upset when I started talking about Craig's relationship with Spike. And to my surprise my suspicion seemed to confirm our young Willy, although he firstly thought there's something going between Tomb Raider and John Paul. Kid has a good eye, I guess.' He grinned.

'Or maybe he's hitting at the same base, and that's how he knows that.' Fred chuckled as he noticed how Charlie's face dropped down. 'Well, I just noticed few days ago they're pretty close together and it seemed like they're living together, by the way they're talking with each other and leaving the building with Craig's car.'

'You think someone else knows about them?' Bridget asked as she kept watching her colleague walking nervously around his lover's car.

'Well, Darren has to know. They're stepbrothers, right?' Fred stated with a shrug. 'And I think that's all.'

'I'm more interested in how long they're going to continue this silly game and thinking we still didn't notice anything.' Charlie smirked. 'It's getting ridiculous and you really don't have to be Einstein to notice there's something more than friendship between them.'

'They'd play along, until one of us say we know about them.' The warm, familiar voice made them jump and glanced scared above their shoulders at their unexpected visitor.

'You could warn us, Darren.' Bridget sighed heavily, while the man grinned at them and joined in the circle. 'I almost got a heart attack.'

'Ah, it was a punishment, my dear. You don't know it's not nice to gossip behind your boss back?' He grinned cheekily.

'We're not gossiping only set up some facts.' Charlie disagreed. 'I just can't believe they don't know we know about them! They're so obvious, even me, the last one who knows what's going on around, notice it!'

'They're in love and that's the reason.' Fred smiled slightly. 'Aw, there's a Craig, heading to his boyfriend.' He looked down at the parking lot.

'Well, we don't know if they're in relationship.' Bridget said carefully.

'They are.' Darren smirked. 'And I know it from the good source.'

'Really? Well, that's strange, I just thought they both fooling around, just like Craig was doing with Spike.' Charlie said surprised. 'It looks like it hit him pretty good, then. Well, good for him, I guess.' He looked up and smiled sadly as he noticed sorrow and hurt in Darren's eyes and he understood he just picked up very delicate subject. 'I know it's not my business, but I wonder if any of you know what's going on with Spike?' He asked quietly and licked his dry lips. 'We didn't hear from him since he…well, you know, and Craig isn't saying a word about him. Maybe me and Spike weren't friends, but I always liked him and we know each other from years, so I'd like to know what's happened to him.'

'Craig doesn't want to say a word, and Spike doesn't pick up his phone, so I don't have any idea.' Bridget replied quietly and looked down at her hands. 'I really miss him. It was good to have him around, even when the last year was very hard for all of us.'

'He's in the clinic.' Darren said almost in whisper, deciding to share with them what's he knows. They just had a right to know what's happened to their colleague. 'Can't contact with anyone.'

'You mean they really sent him to the nut house?' Charlie cocked his eyebrow. 'What? Well, I noticed a flyer on John Paul's desk one day about some clinic, but I thought he's going there for a therapy, not that he has been locked up.'

'You could tell me!' Darren growled. 'You don't have any idea how long I needed to fight with Craig to get any information.'

'Well, sorry, but I didn't think you wouldn't know what's going on with him.' He apologized. 'I know you're close friends, so I was sure…'

'It isn't so simple.' Darren spat without thinking and scratched his head as he got a puzzled look from Fred. 'Anyway, he's fine. Craig said he's out of the drugs, so that's a good thing. I'm sure soon he'd leave the clinic.'

'I'm glad, then.' Bridget smiled slightly. 'Now, excuse me, but I need to change and start my shift.' She rolled her eyes and marched back toward her desk to pick up the plastic carrier-bag.

'What shift?' Darren asked puzzled.

'Work at the corner of the street.' Charlie grinned. 'I'd watch her back along with Moore.'

'Nice.' Bridget showed him a tongue and threw a bag over her shoulder before she marched toward toilets. 'I guess she's very happy about the fact she's going to work on the street.'

'You bet she is.' Charlie chuckled. 'I think about grabbing something to eat, before we go. I'm already hungry and there's a long night ahead for me.' He sighed and fished for his wallet.

'Yea, I'd be going back to home, also. I have a day off today.' Darren ran a hand through his thick hair as he noticed Fred was still watching him with unreadable face expression, making him feel uncomfortable.

'Then see you later, guys. Maybe we could think tomorrow about hanging some banner here.' Charlie suggested. 'Something like, _we know about you, you small cuddling teddy bears.' _

'Just get a grip, Charlie.' Fred rolled his eyes at the chuckling man. 'You'd just make them feel uncomfortable. If we ever decide to tell them we know about their relationship, we need to do it deliberately and with a tact.' He said firmly.

'You mean, ask Craig straight when he's going to marry John Paul?' Charlie and Darren exchanged grins.

'Just leave it for us, okay? I think we'd deal with it better than you.' He shook his head as his friend waved to him and ran out from the room. 'Now, there's only two of us.' He crossed arms against his chest and looked inquiringly at his colleague.

'How _tasty_.' He chuckled and winked at him, trying to defuse the tension, but man didn't even budge. 'Look, I need to get back to home. I'm sure Hannah wants to share with me another details of our wedding.'

'Sure, go ahead.' Fred smirked slightly. 'I'd see you tomorrow, then? Have a nice night mate.'

'Yea, sure.' Darren almost bumped into Bridget as he tried to ran away from the room as quickly it was possible, suddenly feeling very bad in Fred's company. There was something in the way he was looking at him and smiling, like he just knew something. Knew one of his dirty little secret. 'Night, Bridget.'

'Where's the rush, eh?' She called after him, but he didn't respond. 'Men. I really don't know what's got into you all, today.' She rolled her eyes and threw the plastic bag on the floor.

'You look hot.' Fred grinned at her.

'I'd be look hot tomorrow, when I wake up with fever.' She snorted and looked critically at her tight, very short red dress.

'At least you don't have problems in walking on high-heels.' He chuckled. 'And you have very nice legs.'

'Where's Charlie?'

'Buying something to eat.'

'Okay…What about Darren, then? What did you tell him, he chased away?' She glanced at him suspiciously.

'Nothing, he just needs get back to home, to Hannah.' He shrugged. 'And I guess bringing Spike into conversation wasn't the wisest thing Charlie did.' He stated.

'Surely it wasn't.' She sighed. 'Sometimes I wonder who is less delicate, Charlie or Craig? He just could drop it down.'

'Yea, it has to hurt him pretty bad.' He nodded his head. 'They were both so close. Almost like John Paul is with Craig.' Bridget looked unsurely at the man above her small black purse.

'Well, I don't think it's a good example.' She replied carefully, but man only smiled at her.

'You don't have to lie to me. I can see what's going on around.'

'How do you know?' She sighed and laid a hand on her hip.

'I have eyes and can see how they were acting around each other and how Darren looks devastated since Spike disappeared. Maybe it's not so obvious us it goes with Craig and John Paul, but still it's visible.'

'Does Charlie or anyone else know?' She asked worried, knowing the last thing Darren needs now it's having Charlie above his head making a lame jokes of him or making stupid comments.

'No, only me. Relax, I'm not going to tell anyone…But I am right, then?' He smirked. 'They had an affair?'

'A brief one, I guess. You know, it's not like Darren said me straight he had a romance with Spike, but I guessed it has to be him.'

'Yea, I get it, but…wow. I'd never thought he'd like to try it with a guy. I've never noticed him being interested in other guys.' He said surprised and scratched his head.

'I guess, he only feels for Spike.' She smiled sadly. 'Anyway, whatever had a place between them, it's finish now.'

'That's what I thought, since I heard he's going to marry Hannah…But still if you look at him, you can see how much he fall for him.'

'It's complicated. I guess he wants a normal life with Hannah and he's going to be a dad soon.'

'Maybe he should give it a try with Spike and then decide if he still wants to be with Hannah? I don't want him to regret his decision one day, or cheat on Hannah, when Spike comes back and he'd still feel for him…Or maybe it's one-sided?'

'Spike didn't take it better.' She replied quietly.

'So… They're in love?'

'I don't know…Probably.' She shrugged.

'That sucks.' He stated and licked his lips. 'But I hope he'd make a good decision.'

'I hope so, too.' She smiled slightly and sat down on the desk.

'It's funny, you know? Craig is always reminding Darren and us, he's only his stepbrother, but it looks like they have more in common than he'd ever thought.' He chuckled. 'Not only they both have a thing for a coppers and it looked like both are bisexual, but also have similar taste in men.'

'Yea, they both were with Spike.' She said amused. 'I didn't think about it.'

'It looks like everything's staying in family, eh?' He laughed quietly and shook his head. 'These two would never stop surprise me.'

'Not only you.' Bridget smirked at him and picked up her mug with already cold coffee as she heard upcoming steps. Fred also reached for his mug and with a secretly smile moved back toward his desk.

'Osborne, you old, lucky bastard.' He muttered to himself and chuckled once again, before Charlie appeared in the common room and entertainment them with few, lame jokes about John Paul and Craig. Maybe some things are changing, but not everything.


	20. Meet my parents

**Hello :) Didn't update this story for a long time, so I decide to update it. Sorry if it's a bit boring, but it's only beginning for the more 'thrilling' stuff coming up from the next chapter. But still I hope you'd like it ;) **

_Sometimes our dreams can come true_

The warm winter was tickling his bare back as his shirt moved upward when he bended over to pick up his travel bag. His cigarette almost dropped down from his lips as for a short moment he has lost his balance and he swore under his breath. His back met with a cold steel of his car and he almost moaned at this accidental, unpleasant touch.

'Everything's fine?' He bite down on his fag and sent hateful look at the grinning man walking back from the mall with a pack of crisps and bottle of water in hands.

'How it looks like for you?' He snapped back and threw the bag on the back seats. 'If I knew John Paul was going to take the half of the house with us, I'd bring bigger car for us.' He muttered irate and dropped the fag before step on it.

'Do you want my hand?' He offered as he threw his things on his seat.

'No, it's fine. I'm almost done and sorry but you'd have to ride on the back seats with two bags.' He closed the door with a slam and pulled his shirt down. 'Did you see John Paul in the mall?'

'Yea, he was looking for some frosty meals.' He shrugged.

'Oh, great!' Craig snapped. 'You couldn't tell him to not buy them? We'd have enough food on the place, knowing my mum, and there'd be a lot of shops around. We're not going to spend vacation on the bloody desert.'

'I told him, but he obviously thinks we're going to spend two weeks on the beach.' He replied with a smirk. 'You didn't tell him yet, where are we heading?' It was more statement than question, but Darren knew better to use his questioning type of voice, if he didn't want to end with broken jaw.

'It's surprise.' Craig replied reluctantly and kicked the stone. 'I didn't want to stress him. You know how it is when you have to meet the parents of your second half, eh?' He stared back at him, searching for a support in him, but he seemed to have different opinion about his surprise.

'Well, it's not easy, but I think you should told him. He's going be angry at you, and you exactly know that things between you two didn't look good for the last month.' He reminded him.

'I know, but I also know he'd never agree to meet my mum right now.' He sighed and ran a hand over his face. 'It's complicated.'

'Are you going to introduce him as your boyfriend?' He asked him softly, small smile crawled on his lips.

'Firstly I want mum to accept him, and then I'd say her the _good _news.' He muttered and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I just hope they'd be enough busy with preparing your wedding to pay any attention to me and John Paul.'

'Ah, so that's why you asked me to come with you? And want me to marry Hannah?' The hurt was evident in his voice, although he tried to not show it.

'No, course not!' He protested. 'I really thought you need to be away from Hannah and enjoy your freedom till you have it.'

'Yea, thanks for thought.' He said sarcastically and slipped inside the car as he noticed John Paul walking into their direction with two carrier bags in hands.

'Just be a man.' Craig said in a whisper, before he put a forced smile on his face and helped his lover with his shopping. 'Alright?'

'I wasn't sure what to buy since you didn't tell me yet where exactly we're heading.' John Paul gave him a long look. 'So I bought the most important and universal things you'd need wherever you go.'

'And it take you two bags?' Craig cocked an eyebrow at him, but he quickly improved himself under his harsh look. 'It's really good to have you around. You always think about everything.' There was a suppressed laugh at the back of the car, but Craig decided to ignore it.

'Sure, I do.' He agreed with a sly smile. 'So, would you tell me now where are we heading?'

'It's a surprise.' Craig repeated for the fifth time this day. 'All I can say, it's about two hours from there before we reach the place.'

'Two hours?' John Paul cocked his eyebrow, surprised. 'I don't remember nothing interesting being in that part of England.'

'Well, you'd be surprised.' Darren added from his back seat with a cheeky grin and Craig was already regretting he took him with himself.

'I just hope it's a nice place.' John Paul said with worried face as he slipped inside the car. 'We all deserves a good vacation… Especially Darren.' He gave his boyfriend knowingly look, which Craig ignored with premeditation.

'Everyone are already on their seats and fasten their belts?' He asked instead as he put the last carrier bag to the rack.

'Yes!' Both men shouted back with a roll of their eyes while Craig finally took a sit behind the steering wheel and lit the engineer.

'Good, because there's a long road ahead for us.' And he just hoped it wouldn't be his last, when John Paul finds out about his _special_ surprise.

* * *

He stared back blankly at the board adorned with red and black markers, photographs of victims at the top and with two rows of small letters which intended to helped them in find the connection between the all cases and victims, but in reality brought more questions and unknowns. The black contours of Aja's Behari face was pinned in the middle of this chaos with a big question mark hanging about her head. Was she the answer for their all questions? He didn't know, but she was the only witness they really had and maybe she was the last person who has seen her family alive.

'You're staring at the board from a good half hour.' Charlie's amused voice rang somewhere behind his back, but he didn't even budge. 'What's so interesting in it?'

'I'm just trying to understand everything…but I can't.' He replied with a shrug, his eyes moved over the photographs of victims. 'It doesn't make sense.'

'Well, that sounds like all of our cases, Willy. You didn't discover America, you know?'

'But it doesn't make sense!' He repeated irate. 'Nothing make sense here.'

'Is it safe for me to ask what doesn't make sense?' He glanced at him unsurely, didn't know what to expect from the lad. Maybe he was looking harmlessly, but he still remembered their Sunday's conversation when he enlightened him saying he's training box. Let's say he wouldn't like to be in his bad book, now.

'What are you doing here? I thought everyone are working in terrain.' Tiger Eye slipped inside the common room with a pile of documents and sat behind Bridget's desk.

'We're chatting about the case.' Charlie replied with a shrug.

'About cases.' Willy improved him, still didn't take his eyes off the board. 'They're not connected.'

'Well, the dead prostitute surely isn't connected with the other murders and I think we all already agreed with that.'

'Whoever killed her, already did something like that at least once.' Tiger Eye stated. 'She's not his first victim.'

'I know Darren and Bridget think it's the job of serial killer, but seriously is it look like one? We didn't find any victims who has been killed in the some way or with the same brutality as the prostitute.'

'I'm telling you, he already killed once. There have to be some earlier victim or victims.' She said firmly. 'She has been killed by professional and it's matter of time when we get another body. I think we should take a look at your previous, unclosed cases and contact with other stations to ask if they don't have similar cases.' She suggested as she picked up one of her documents.

'We already checked it and nothing matched. So, it was his first kill, or he had twenty years of break.' Willy replied and moved toward the board. 'It's almost impossible.'

'Bridget needs to work harder and finally get in touch with one of the girls working on the street. Someone has to know her.' Charlie chimed in irate and threw his pen across the desk. 'It's already month since we found her.'

'She needs to gain their confidence, before she talks with them.' Tiger Eye stood in Bridget's defense. 'They have to be sure she's working long enough to not suspect her of being a cop.'

'If we really have a serial killer out there, we need to work quicker if we really don't want to have a new victim.' He argued and shot her irate glance.

'If we want to catch him, the truth is we need a new victim.' Willy said quietly. 'We don't have any idea for whom we're looking for, and we only can hope he'd make a mistake on the next crime scene or leave his signature.'

'He already did it. He took victim's fingers.' Charlie reminded him drily. 'And God only knows where's he keeping them and for what…We need profile.'

'We don't have enough information to get a helpful profile.' He retorted.

'Well, the only thing we can be sure it's surely isn't a work of Russian Mafia. They don't work like that.' Tiger Eye said firmly, but Charlie only snorted at her.

'They've killed the whole family, so I'm not sure if it's not their job.'

'We can't be sure it was Russian Mafia who killed them. They've never done anything like that, so why they'd like to kill so bestially the whole family? They could kill only the father, he was the one who owned them a cash.' Willy said after quick though.

'Maybe it was a warning for others to know what's going to happen to them if they stop paying.' Charlie shrugged.

'Like I said they don't work that way.' Tiger Eye repeated and rolled her eyes. 'Someone only want us to believe it's Russian Mafia's job. I think whoever killed Behari's family, has to know about their problems with Mafia and used it to cover his crime.'

'Well, it sounds reliable.' Willy nodded his head reluctantly. 'What do you think about that Charlie?'

'Maybe, I don't know! It's one big chaos here.' He snapped and folded his arms. 'But what about the cow's heart Craig got? It can be Mafia's job, Svetlana? You should know them better than us. In the end they're your native _brothers_.'

'Well, it can be in their style, but it's hard to say it for sure. Maybe it was someone's stupid joke or someone else has something against the boss.' She shrugged. 'It's not like he has many friends around…To be honest I'm surprised he has any.' She added with a roll of her eyes. 'But if you want I can interrogate them once again. Contrary to the first time, now we know what do we want to know.'

'That'd be nice. I think we could take them down during the next two days. There shouldn't be any problem with getting warrant.'

'Okay, but what about Aja Behari? We know anything new?' Willy asked and looked with hope at his both colleagues.

'Nothing new, I'm afraid. We got a lot of applications but it always turned out it wasn't her. Most of the application were coming out from the _friendly_ neighbors who just wanted to get rid of their Asian's neighbors.' He sighed tiredly. 'They're just wasting our times and I really regret we asked press for the help.'

'Well, someone has to see her sooner or later.' Tiger Eye stated as she reached for her empty mug and marched toward cupboards. 'She just couldn't disappeared.'

'Still there's the option, Russian Mafia's have her.'

'They wouldn't keep her for such long time. Especially if everyone are looking at everyone's hands. It would be too risky.'

'Okay, so what else we can do now, eh? Wait for Craig to come back from his vacation?' Charlie asked annoyed. 'He couldn't chose worse time for it.'

'His boss wanted him to get away from few days, afraid someone would like to attack him.' Willy replied and took a bite of his bun.

'It sounds reliable for me. I'm sure there's a lot of people wanting to blow up his ass in the air.' Tiger Eye smirked.

'Still, he's our boss and we have to do what he orders.' Charlie shrugged. 'And whatever reason he has to move away, it's his business, I guess.'

'Like I cared where he is.' She muttered and put a Green tea bag into her mug.

'Anyway, do you have any suggestions what to do next?'

'We need to find Aja Behari and wait for the killer's next move.' Willy replied with unreadable face expression. 'They're the only keys to solve these two cases.' He stated as he pointed at the picture of the black contour of the girl. 'We just need to be more patient and have our eyes open. I'm sure soon we'd get a new message.' He muttered and moved his fingers lightly over girl's name.

'A message? Yea, from God!' Charlie snorted and shook his head at him, but he was too busy watching the board to notice it. He felt like they were just missing something, although it was on the reach of their hands.

* * *

'Hollyoaks?' Craig gripped tightly the steering wheel and pretended he was too busy watching the empty road to hear him. But of course his boyfriend found the way to draw his attention to him. 'Crag, what are we doing in Hollyoaks?' He asked irate as he painfully nudged him in the ribs.

'Passing by?' Craig replied with innocent face.

'That's why you're trying to break the steering wheel in half?' He asked sarcastically, noticing his knuckles turned white because of the pressure he was forcing on them. Craig was all shaking inside from the nerves, didn't take into account John Paul's eagle eye and how quickly because of that his crafty plan is going to be destroy by one table. 'Isn't your mother living in Hollyoaks?' He felt his suspicious stare at himself and he wished Darren could say something to save him from oppression, but he seemed to be busy with playing some stupid game on his mobile phone to even bother to look at him. Just great.

'Well, yea, she's the one of the inhabitant of the Hollyoaks, so what?' He asked bluntly, but he quickly understood it was a very big mistake. John Paul was looking like he was ready to rip his head off. 'It supposed to be a surprise.' He added weakly with sheepishly smile seeing his basilisk eyes. 'I knew you'd be very nervous, babe, so I thought…Fuck!' He yelled when his boyfriend painfully stepped on his foot staying on the gas pedal. 'Are you trying to kill us?' The tires squealed loudly as the car turned sharply on the right and if not Craig's reflex, they'd land on the nearest tree.

'I didn't ask you to turn on the right!' John Paul barked flustered and bite down on his low lip when Darren's head stuck between their seats as the man has been pulled forward because of the rapid braking.

'You're okay, Darren?' Craig asked worried and unfastened his belt as with a small growl his stepbrother pulled back on his old seat.

'Yea, I'm okay.' He replied and massaged his head.

'Well, I'm not sure John Paul if you're going to make a good impression at my mum if you try to kill Darren before his wedding.' He snapped angrily. 'What the fuck you were thinking about? If he doesn't fasten his belt, he'd be already lying on the other side of the car!'

'With you rambling about safety in the car, I don't think it'd be possible.' Darren said with a slight smirk, trying to clean the air.

'Are you happy now, John Paul?'

'You should tell me we're going to spend vacation at your mother's house! I should be prepare for it… What kind of surprise is that?' He yelled back, before he looked down at himself. 'We're heading to the petrol station.'

'For what?' It was insane.

'I need to change clothes, before I meet with your mother, that's for!' He spat at him. 'I can't show her in an old tee shirt and shorts. And I need to pop to the shop to buy something for her.' Craig looked at him heavily, knowing his boyfriend was getting paranoid.

'You don't have to wear suit.' He said calmly, but it seemed to brought a different effect at the man. 'Okay, maybe I should tell you that you're going to meet my family. Okay, I admit it. But I just knew you're going to lose your head when I only say about my plans and we'd go crazy before we even get a chance to pack our luggage!' He explained with a sigh. 'You can be angry at me, but honestly John Paul, wouldn't it look like I said, if I told you month ago where are we heading for the vacation?' He didn't reply, but his face softened a bit and Craig took it as a good sign.

'Still I need to change.' He said dauntless at the same time as Craig's mobile phone buzzed signalizing he got a new message. The man reached out for his phone, while John Paul keep talking. 'I don't want her to think I can't afford any decent clothes. Thankfully I took a shirt and a pair of new jeans with myself.'

'Fine. I'd drop you both down at some shop and you can do whatever you want. I'd pick you up for two, maybe three hours. Darren would take you for a lunch, he knows a nice place in the centre of village.' He felt at himself his intensive stare, but he didn't dare to look at him. He just stared back at the screen with clenched jaw, his thumb moved rapidly over the buttons.

'Well, thanks for asking if I'm up for it, Craig.' Darren chimed in sarcastically.

'So you're not going to stay with us?' John Paul's voice filled with sadness and anger.

'I've just got a message, I'm needed somewhere else. I'm sure you can shopping on your own and Darren already get used to sulking, so he wouldn't mind to stay with you.' He replied without uninterested and put his phone back. I'd be back for two hours.'

'What's so important, eh? Or maybe it's another surprise?' John Paul asked sarcastically.

'I'd tell you later, when I come back. Just remember to not spend too much money for new clothes and whatever you want to buy.'

'Whatever.' John Paul snapped and crossed arms against his chest as he fixed his eyes at the window, clearly offended at his boyfriend.

'I just hope you wouldn't stay in mood like that to the end of the vacation.' He muttered and shook his head as John Paul didn't look at him even once. Fine, if he wanted to play like that, let it be!

* * *

He was lying on the wet tiles and spitted out the fresh blood from his mouth, when the door opened violently and three persons came inside. One of the nurses rushed toward the tap to turn it off, when someone pulled roughly for his arm and in one quick move put it behind his back. Terrified he began backing off on his knees and hands, trying to keep the balance on the wet floor. Someone swore loudly behind his back, while someone else caught him for his ankle. He wanted to shout, but his stomach was still hurting him after the rough treatment he has got few minutes earlier, and no sounds leave his mouth. Few tears fall down from his eyes as again someone pulled on his ankle and he hid his head in arms, expecting the next blow.

'It's okay, come here.' Someone gently slipped hands under his armpits and helped him to move him on his knees. 'I'm taking you out.' He jerked his head up slightly at the familiar voice and glanced at the man holding him in his arms, before he moved his eyes further to see what was going on around.

'Police! Hands up and turn around!' He stared in disbelief at two coppers in uniforms with guns in hands directed toward nurses. Something soft and warm surrounded him at the same time as familiar tapping reached his ears. He didn't has to wait too long to see doctor Ferrer in her working clothes and with flushed cheeks, watching the whole scene with horror.

'Move toward the wall and don't try to even move from there!' The younger policeman yelled and pointed his gun at the crawling on the floor nurse.

'It's just unbelievable!' Doctor Ferrer yelled and hid her mouth with a hand. 'I don't understand…'

'Me either!' Spike trembled when he felt the pressure on his body and he has been helped to stand up on his shaking legs. 'You can be sure I won't leave it that way! But for now, I'm taking Spike with myself.'

'You can't just take him like that!' She protested. 'He's my patient. He needs professional help…'

'Like this one?' He asked sharply, pointing at the nurses. 'He's not going to stay here any longer and believe me we'd sue your clinic for the way you're threatening your patients!' She was looking like a fish dragged from the water, when Spike felt a gently pressure at his back and he slowly moved toward the door, along with his savior. 'Come on, Spike, I'm taking you home.'

'But how…' He didn't understand what was going on around. How they knew he was there and what nurses have been doing to him? He didn't tell anyone about that…He was feeling like he was watching an action movie.

'You'd pay for that you bastard!' He snuggle into his savior as one of the nurses ran away from the shower room and like a bull moved at the familiar silhouette standing few steps from him. Fortunately he didn't manage to hit him as the man quickly jumped aside, avoiding the blow, and moment later the attacker has been caught in a copper's tight grip.

'It's okay, you're safe now.' He repeated. 'Now, wrap the blanket around yourself. You're all cold.' Spike didn't move only watched with teary eyes his hero who smiled back at him and showed him a thumb.

'Like I said I needed to do something about that.' Teddy said softly. Spike wanted to run toward him, wrap arms around him and tell him how thankful he's for what he has done for him, but he has been again pushed forward.

'Teddy!' He called, but man was already moving away and he only could notice glimpse of his white clothes. Before he could react, he has been pulled into embrace and was lead toward the exit. Doctor Ferrer was still shouting after them, but he didn't care about it anymore. He was free and that was the only thing he cared about.


	21. Confrontation

**Hello :) Finally I managed to write new chapter for you :) Hope, you'd like it.**

_Things can turn out in the way you'd never expect them to go _

He noticed the young lad standing outside the shop, shuffling nervously on his feet and looking around like he was looking after someone. He rolled his eyes and overtake the car, before the other driver has a chance to occupy his selected location. He speed up and smirked as in the last moment he turned toward the pavement, avoiding the collision with the other vehicle and breaking at the same time at least three misconducts. Someone toot at him, while some granny knock a few heads at him and openly outraged pushed her handcart toward the nearest shop. He only rolled his eyes at her and unbuckled his seat belt and with a spring step got out from his car.

'Sir?' The lad asked unsurely as he approached him with one hand already under his puffed jacket searching for his notepad.

'Who else would you expect, eh?' He retorted irate. 'I've got your message few minutes ago.'

'But, Sir, you just…' He motioned at his car with widen eyes, but didn't say a word as he got a harsh look from the older man.

'I just what, Moore?' He bristled, giving him unfavorable look. 'You'd give me a fine for a bad parking?'

'Well, no…Ah, never mind.' He muttered and looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

'So, did you already buy everything what I told you?'

'Yea, I have everything.' He nodded his head fiercely and to his surprise began walking toward the narrow alley.

'Where the fuck you're going, Moore?' He asked losing the remains of his patience. 'I don't have time for any stupid games as I'm needed somewhere else.'

'I have the bottle under my jacket.' The las replied in confidential whisper, as if he already didn't notice the bulge under his clothes and the way his hands were around his stomach like he was pregnant.

'So?' He cocked his eyebrow at him, didn't understand. 'Why don't you give me that, right now?'

'In front of everyone?' He looked nervously around the people passing by them with widen eyes.

'If you keep looking at them like that and behaving so irrational they'd think you're selling drugs, Moore.' He said irate and reached his hand out toward speechless lad. 'Give me the bottle now and cut this crap out! It's only bottle of wine.' It was ridiculous. If he knew he'd make such a big fuss about one bottle of wine, he'd never asked him for the favor.

'As you wish, Sir.' Moore muttered and finally handed him the wine with a quiet sigh. 'The flowers I have in the basket.'

'I hope you bought a nice bouquet, otherwise Jo…Joanna, would bite my head off.' He rubbed the back of his neck under man's suspicious glance. 'It's _meet my mother_ kind of party. So, she wants to impress her...'

'Ah, I see.' Moore grinned knowingly and leaded his superior toward the old bike with a basket on the front, leaning against the wall of the shop. 'I'm sure they'd get along, Sir. Mothers always want the better for their kids.'

'Well, that's the problem, mine wants the better for me and let's say Joanna isn't the good candidate for me, like my mother would says.' He sighed and reluctantly grabbed the bouquet wrapped with a white paper. 'I hope you chose some bows and other stuffs to let it look better.' Moore glanced at him questioningly. 'You know, so she wouldn't think we just picked the flowers from some roadside garden or meadows.'

'Ah, yea, don't worry, Sir. They look like they were just bought in the florist.' He assured him with a small smile. 'And there's also a chocolate box. Thought your mother would like sweets.'

'Well, thanks for thinking.' He smiled slightly and handed him the money. 'Thanks for the shopping, Moore.'

'No problem, Sir. I hope I bought everything you need?' He asked, but man was too busy looking through the glass of the shop behind their back to hear him. 'Sir? Do you have everything?'

'Yes, Moore. You can go.' He replied and scratched his head. 'I just need to pop to one shop and would be going also. Once again, thanks.'

'No problem, Sir.' He nodded with a small smile and grabbed his bike when the man pretended he was busy with his phone, probably writing a message to someone. Didn't want to push his luck further, he quickly moved in a different way than his boss and smirked as in the mirror he noticed him popping quickly to the shop. _It looked like someone is preparing two different parties today_, he thought and with cheeky smile, turned into busy street leading to his own home.

* * *

The last half of the hour they spent in the small bar, near to the centre of Hollyoaks, eating in complete silence French Fries and drinking coke. Darren seemed to be far away with his thoughts, all the time staring at the space outside the big window, in hand squeezing the can about which he forgot long time ago. John Paul wasn't used to silence and he was all the time wriggling on his plastic chair and glancing at other man with hope he'd say something or at least look at him. But minutes passed away, and they still were in the same positions, didn't exchange even a word.

'So what happened to Loony?' John Paul asked cheerfully, deciding to encourage him to talk. 'He stayed with Hannah?' Darren looked at him and he took it for a good sign.

'I left him in the dog's hostel. Hannah would never take care about him, she's scared of him.' He replied numbly and was going to return to his previous seizure, when John Paul spoke once again.

'Well, he's a big dog, so I'm not surprised she doesn't want to stay with him alone.' He stated. 'Besides the only thing she's interested in is her wedding, right now.' He smiled, trying to encourage him to talk.

'Probably you're right.' He shrugged off, without interest. 'She's only talking about that.'

'Well, not every time you're getting marry.' He was searching for some reaction from Darren's side, but he didn't give anything back to him. 'You do remember it's your wedding, don't you?' At least small smirk crawled on his lips.

'Yes, I do.' He confirmed with a small nod. 'I was even choosing suit for myself.'

'I'm glad to hear that.' He smiled and threw a fork on the empty plate, as he decided to push conversation on a different patch. 'So…You think she'd like me?'

'What? My suit?' He asked with a small grin.

'Craig's mother.' John Paul chuckled amused.

'She's okay…' He replied carefully after a small pause. 'Can be really supporting and sweet when she has her day, but sometimes…Well, she can be a total cow. Let's say we don't get well along since she started interfering into mine and Hannah's private life.'

'I guess she wants the best for you.'

'She wants the best for herself and Hannah's mother. I'm sure they were preparing our wedding from years.' He rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, it's not like she's going to make a crusade against you.'

'So, you think she'd like me?' He moved nervously on his chair.

'Show me at least one person who doesn't like you, John Paul.' He retorted with a small smile. 'I don't know why she might wouldn't like you.'

'Well, that give me a bit of courage, huh?' He chuckled slightly.

'It'd be fine if you buy for her chocolate box and nice bouquet of flowers. Then, you can be sure, you'd be in her good book.' Darren advices and crashed the can in his hand. 'Anyway, it looks like Craig find us and he already have a few thing with himself.' He added with a smirk as he noticed a familiar car parked outside the bar and his stepbrother walking toward the entrance.

'What things?' He asked puzzled and turned around on his chair to might look at his boyfriend rushing quickly toward their table.

'You're okay? Good. I have a box of chocolate and flowers for you to give my mum.' Craig threw the things on the table, in front of shocked John Paul, before he showed Darren the bottle. 'And that's for us. Mum's favorite wine.'

'Cool.' Darren muttered and moved his eyes on the window, while John Paul was still staring speechless at his boyfriend.

'I was looking for more enthusiasm from both of you side.' Craig said with a roll of his eyes.

'You want us to jump to the roof, because you shopped without anyone's help?' Darren snorted with a smirk. 'Well, good for you, Craig. You were very brave you went to the shop on your own.' He continued sarcastically.

'Ha, how funny.' He looked coldly at the man before moved his eyes at John Paul. 'And what about you? Already end your shopping?'

'Yea, if you didn't notice I bought new trousers.' He replied irate, didn't like his tone of voice. 'You can be angry only at yourself, Craig. If you didn't do such a secret of meeting your mum, you wouldn't have to buy anything.' He snapped.

'Jesus! I just asked if you buy anything and you're already attacking me!' Craig yelled, annoyed.

'Then you didn't have to behave so obvious…'

'Obvious about what?' He asked with a snap.

'That you're annoyed because you have to buy everything for your mother, and having a laugh of me because I only wanted to wear something elegant for meeting your mum.'

'Look, you both are very nervous, because you don't know how Fran…'

'If you want you can always go back to home, John Paul. Your will.'

'That's not what I was trying to say.' Darren looked at them both worried. 'Just take a deep breath both of you and calm down.'

'I'm very calm.' Craig snapped and clenched his fists when his stepbrother gave him a long look. 'Okay, maybe I'm a bit stressed.'

'You're stressed?' John Paul snorted ironically, couldn't stop himself from speak up. 'It's me who's gonna meet your mother and spend with her almost two weeks, without knowing it!' Darren sighed heavily and almost growled, feeling that his tactic wasn't going to work.

'So, are you going now with us, or prefer to take a bus back to home?' He asked sharply. 'I'm not stopping you.' John Paul immediately stood up and was ready to go, when Darren quickly followed him and wrapped arm around his shoulder, stopping him at the place.

'You really want to give him satisfaction, John Paul?' Darren asked with a sly smile. 'He'd win if you go back to home.'

'Yea, because we're taking a part in bloody race!' Craig scowled, but he has been ignored.

'Show him you're above that and can have a great fun on your vacation even if it means you would be force to watch soap operas with Frankie.'

'My mum has a good taste if it comes about movies and soap operas.' Craig argued, but again they even didn't look at him.

'And deal with whole Dean-Osborne clan, but I'm sure that after hard school in your family, you're able to go through it.' Darren winked at him and squeezed his shoulder. 'Come on, get back to car and face your demon.'

'Well, only if Craig wants me.' John Paul replied and looked deeply into his boyfriend's eyes.

'If I say yes, you'd cut off this stupid game and we can move on?' He asked irate and shoved hands into the pocket of his jeans. 'Fine. I want you to come with me.' He added when John Paul nodded his head. 'Are we ready, then?' He shook his head as both men headed toward exit without looking at him. 'Sure, we don't have to talk with each other if it means we'd got at the place in one piece and total silence.' He added sarcastically, before he grabbed his things and quickly followed them to the car.

* * *

'I have toxicological result. You're still interested with it?' Danny opened the door of the common room and fixed his eyes at sitting there alone Charlie and new sergeant whose name he didn't remember.

'Whose results?' Charlie asked uninterested above his greasy steak and smashing potatoes.

'Young woman you found above the river. Mr. I Know Better isn't around?' He snorted and handed the man documents.

'He's on the vacation.' Unnamed sergeant replied above the book he was reading, his hand blindly was searching for the mug on his desk. 'Should be back for two weeks, I guess.'

'And no one makes a party?' He asked surprised with a slanting smile.

'There's no point in making it when Craig isn't around to see it.' Charlie replied with mouth full of potatoes. 'There's nothing funny about that when the object of your celebration is off and you can't piss him off and make cheesy comments about his imaginary girlfriend.' He rolled his eyes. 'We'd wait with party for his return.'

'I'm sure he'd appreciate it.' Danny smirked and rubbed his nose. 'I'm off for the weekend so if you want any expertise or you'd be lucky to find a new body, my mate would take my place until my return.'

'Bad things only happens when Craig is around, so I don't think there'd be a need.' Charlie grinned cheekily. 'Although maybe some Russian would fall dead after interrogation with feisty Tomb Raider.' He added with a chuckle and finally looked at the documents he has got.

'With who?' Danny asked irate, didn't like the changes in the department. He never liked to let the strangers walk through his mortuary, and now, he was forced to do it all the time as new faces appears every day.

'Sergeant Svetlana Asimov.' Young sergeant explained, without taking eyes off from the book. 'The new Russian officer.'

'Anyway, I'm off so you can forget about bringing me down.' Danny said firmly and was heading off toward the door, when Charlie called him back. 'What's wrong?' He asked annoyed, didn't like the frown on man's face.

'You found in her blood Midazolam? They're sleeping pills, aren't they? And that's what killed her.'

'It's very strong medicine. In hospital sometimes they're giving it to the patients to cause unconsciousness. You won't get anything like that without doctor prescription, if it's what you wanted to ask me.'

'So, whoever gave it to our victim, he has to use it.' Charlie stated, his eyes shone with excitement.

'Usually doctors prescribe it for the patients with severe, long-term injuries, so I don't think your killer would be able to kill anyone in state like that, let alone under the influence of the pills.' Danny cooled him down. 'He could got this medication on the black market, or he has an easy access to them.'

'It means he could be a doctor, nurse or maybe pharmacist.' Young sergeant chimed in and for the first time move his head above the book. 'There's a lot of possibilities.'

'And it doesn't sound as a quick work, either.' Charlie growled. 'I guess it didn't help us too much.'

'You know what cause her death. If you look in the good places, maybe you'd be able to set up where you can get Midazolam without any problems.' Danny suggested with a shrug. 'Anyway, it's your job not mine, so goodnight.'

'Is he always like that?' Young sergeant asked when pathologist made his way out of the room and there was only him and Charlie left there. 'I mean, showing so openly his hate toward boss.' He explained as he caught his surprise look.

'Everyone hates Craig, so why he'd like to bother about one pathologist saying loud and clear what's he think about him?' He shrugged off. 'And believe me, Willy, here no one is normal. We're just a band of freaks.' He added in confidential whisper and grinned at him, before he put the documents aside and grabbed back his plate to finish his dinner. 'You'd learn about that pretty soon, if you didn't yet.'

'But what are we going to do about the dead woman? We know what caused her death, but nothing more.'

'I think it's clear what are we going to do.' Charlie gave him a funny look. 'We'd do only what Craig said us to do and with the rest we'd wait for him.'

'But we're coppers and adults.' Willy said weakly, didn't understand Charlie's politic. 'I think we can handle things without boss being around.'

'If you want to be in his bad book if you screw something up, you can do whatever you want. Anyway, firstly we need to set up who the hell is lying in our mortuary and then we can focus at other things.' He said firmly. 'Now, get back to your book and let me finish my dinner. I'm so hungry I could eat whole horse!'

'Well, you already looked like you ate one.' Willy muttered and hid his face with the book.

'What?' He smirked hearing Charlie's puzzled voice.

'Nothing. Just talking to myself.'

* * *

He was standing there like petrified; with a big, stupid grin on the face and hands clutching desperately on the bottle of wine he was carrying on since they've left the car and Darren had made it clear he's not going to share with Frankie any words of courtesy, let alone give her a present. He was all sweating and his body was stretched to the limit, but he kept standing there, knowing that if he freaks out now, he can forget about John Paul for good. He'd never forgive him such betray, especially when it was only his idea to brought him here. Okay, he was nervous and scared, but he was sure his feelings couldn't compare to what his boyfriend has to felt right now. And until now he realized that John Paul indeed has rights to be angry at him and he really shouldn't provoke him through their whole trip. It was just unfair. His John Paul would never done anything like that to him.

'Craig, love, why are you standing there? Come in!' He blinked few times to wake up from the trance he recently fell and surprised noticed that his mother was already standing in front of him in her favorite, classy shingle and welcoming him with warm smile he has been missing for months.

'Mum…' He said with hoarse voice, suddenly didn't know what to do. Should he introduce now John Paul nervously shuffling on his feet behind his back? Or maybe he just should give his mother a kiss on the peck and wait with introduction until they all come inside the small flat? He was a one mess and the worst, no one was going to help him to do the right thing or prompt anything.

'Craig, why are you standing in door and you're not letting them come inside?' His mother asked confused with a slight frown. 'Move, love.' And finally he did. Like a robot he approached her and without thinking wrapped arms around her tightly, pressing face into her shoulder, like he was a teenager again and was searching for a comfort in her. 'Everything's fine, love?' She asked softly, her hands gently caressed his back. He just hoped he wouldn't push him back, that she'd understand and accept his choice. She was always for him and he was so scared he could lose her for good.

'Yea, I just missed you. Didn't see you for ages.' He replied as he pulled back with nervous smile, feeling embarrassed with his action. He was discreetly wiping few treacherous tears from his face when he felt someone's eyes at himself. With the angle of the eye he noticed John Paul watching him intently with soften face, a bit of warmness and something else in his eyes. Something what let him think he just forgave him.

'Ah, don't be silly, love. We've seen each other few weeks ago.' She smiled amused and ruffled his hair, before she took a look at her guests. 'Darren. Nice to see you, love.' She said with forced politeness, her smile faded a bit.

'You too, Frankie.' Darren replied without emotions, didn't bring himself for any courtesy for her. 'Where's dad?'

'He's repairing something outside the pub. He should be…' She even didn't has a chance to finish, when the man was gone. 'Well, it wasn't so worse as I thought.' She smiled slightly and looked directly into John Paul. 'Welcome in Dean-Osborne mad house, love.'

'Good afternoon, Mrs. Osborne.' He smiled warmly and handed her the small present Craig bought for her. 'It's a pleasure to meet you. Craig is talking about you all the time.'

'Ah, that's nice of you! And you even bought my favorite flowers.' She almost giggled when she received the presents and put them aside on the commode before she pulled John Paul into friendly hug.

'It's nice to meet you too, John Paul. And call me Frankie, please.'

'Of course…Frankie.' He smiled shyly, making Craig grin widely and breath with relief as everything seemed to move in a good way.

'Craig, why don't you and John Paul sit here and I'd make a tea for us, hmm? We could talk, and I'd have a chance to know better your friend.' She suggested.

'Well, to be honest we were thinking about bring our luggage here.' Craig replied and rubbed the back of his neck. 'I don't want to do it when it'd be already dark outside.'

'But you'd have to leave your luggage here, love. I didn't prepare rooms for your arrival, yet.' She said worried. 'I spent almost all day preparing dinner for us, I barely had time to wipe the dust around.'

'It's fine, mum.' Craig assured her with a small smile. 'I'm sure we can handle everything on our own. If you need a help with rooms for us, I can give you a hand.'

'No, love, you just come.' She protested and bite down on her low lip. 'But when we're talking about rooms, I think there's a small problem, love.'

'Oh? What kind of problem?' Now it was his turn to got worry.

'Jake is occupying your old bedroom…'

'That's okay, mum. I can take Steph's room, there's no problem.' He smiled.

'Steph is coming around tomorrow morning, and I'm afraid she'd like to stay here with Cameron till Darren's and Hannah's wedding.'

'Oh, great.' Craig growled and rolled his eyes. 'Just like we need her now.'

'I don't want to make any problems, Frankie. I can stay at hotel.' John Paul offered, but she quickly silenced him.

'You'd stay with us, love. I don't kick out my son's best friend on the street.' She protested and laid hands on the hips. 'You'd have a room, but the problem is you'd need to share it with Craig. I just don't have any free bedrooms at the moment.' She bite down on her low lip, worried. 'It's okay with you love, to share a room with Craig? I know the bedroom is very small as for two persons, but I'm sure you already get used to work in less favorable conditions and it wouldn't be a problem for you.'

'No, course there's no problem.' John Paul assured her with a wide smile. 'We don't mind to share a bedroom together.' He added, looking straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

'Oh, that's good…Craig, why are you grinning, love? Did I say something silly?' She asked annoyed, measuring him intently.

'No, mum. I'm just in a good mood today.' He grinned even wider and threw himself over the couch.

'It's good to hear that.' She stated with a slight small, not quite believe in that, but she decided to drop the theme. 'John Paul sit down and in the meantime I'd prepare a teas for us.' She ordered and quickly popped to the kitchen area, didn't notice silly grins exchanging between both men and the way they were looked into each other eyes.

His whole stress and nervousness disappeared in the blink of the eye, when they only sat at the decorated in red table and Darren joined them with his father. Jack Osborne turned out to be a very nice and funny guy with hard, Scottish accent. It surprised John Paul. He'd never thought Darren was a half Scot, since he never showed up any signs of his origin. He was just a one big mystery and now he understood more why he'd feel any attraction toward Spike.

'It's my new recipe.' Frankie was almost the same like John Paul imagined her. There was no doubts from who Craig inherited stubbornness and need to be always in control, although in contrary to her son she was mostly doing it in very subtle way and she was more openly and friendly than he could ever imagine his boyfriend to be. They both also liked to wear classy, elegant clothes around, regardless off if it's a business meeting or dinner with family, and definitely any of them liked to sit with at least one dirty plate in the same room. Cleaning freaks.

'I'm sure it's delicious, Frankie.' Jack assured her with a warm smile and moved with her to the kitchen to help her bring the meals. 'You're a great cooker.'

'Only if she doesn't try any exotic recipes.' Darren muttered from his place and lit the candles decorating the table. 'I'm not sure if I'd survive her another octopus in cream sauce and with garlic bread.'

'Is it caviar?' Craig cocked his eyebrow as he delicately dig his knife into something black in small sauce container. 'You can feel like in expensive restaurant.' John Paul looked warily at his boyfriend tasting caviar on his knife with a content smile. 'Delicious.' He has never eaten anything like that and he wasn't sure if he wants to do it tonight. It looked disgusted.

'I didn't think they have so much money to make a dinner like that.' Darren replied surprised. 'Maybe Frankie made a salmon for us? She has a hand to fish.' He stated and looked with hope at their parents pacing around the small kitchen area.

'By the smell I conclude it's something different.' Craig said as he sniffed the air as a dog. 'John Paul, would you like to try caviar?'

'No, thanks, Craig.' He moved his head back when he pushed the container close to his nose. 'I think I'd wait for a dinner.'

'I just hope we won't regret it.' Darren muttered as Frankie and Jack made their way back with the plates.

'I hope you'd like it.' Frankie said somewhere above John Paul's head, as he watched with horror his dinner. There was something furious red lying like embryo with thousands legs on his plate, drowning in slightly yellowish sauce. 'Prawns in wine sauce.' Frankie said proudly and with excitement looked over her guests. 'There's a garlic bread if you want.' John Paul bite down on his low lip to not burst into laugh as he noticed Darren patting his prawn with a knife, not sure what to do with it. 'Why don't you eat, John Paul?'

'Err, I just flew away with my thoughts, but I'm back.' He replied with sheepishly smile, feeling very uncomfortable under her inquiring eyes. But she seemed to accept his answer as she happily returned to her meal. John Paul looked once again at his dinner and then at Craig sitting on his right. 'Do you…' His smile dropped down as he watched his boyfriend almost who almost ate a half of his prank like a hungry beast and pushed the shell aside.

'Yea?' He asked with mouth full of white meat, looking at him questioningly.

'I don't know how to eat it.' He whispered and blushed.

'Okay, let me show it.' Surprisingly Craig didn't laugh at him or make any sarcastic comment, only grabbed one of John Paul's prawns and held it between thumb and forefinger, with all legs facing downwards. 'Now with your other hand grabbed the sides of prawn's head with the thumb and forefinger.' He instructed and did what's he said. 'Then you have to remove its head in a snapping motion, using downward force.' John Paul looked surprised as discharged head lying on the plate. 'Now you need to remove all of the legs in a single motion, and then…' One of the doors closed with a slam, making everyone jump and forget about their meals.

'Sorry for being late, but Rhys needed my help with his car.' Tall, handsome, dark haired man explained as he panted approached the table and sat next to Darren. 'Ah, it's good to see the future husband of Hannah's Ashworth.' He added mockingly and patted man's back. 'But seriously, are you sure you want to marry her?'

'Jake!' Frankie scowled at him from her seat. 'What kind of question is that?'

'It's not like he's looking like a happy bunny about the fact he'd has a wife very soon.' Jake replied, unmoved and John Paul got a feeling he'd like this guy, although it was hard for him to believe it's Craig's brother. They looked so alike. 'I'm just worrying about him.' He could tell by one look at Darren's face he was surprised but yet very pleasant that Jake's stood on his side.

'So don't be.' Craig suddenly said instead of Frankie. 'Because your two marriages turned into complete disasters, it doesn't mean he's going also. You could be more supporting for him not wish him the worst.'

'I just don't want him to walk in my shoes.' His brother retorted angrily. 'It doesn't mean I wish him the worst. I want him to be happy and you should want the same.'

'I'm sure no one wants to hurt anyone, sons.' Jack decided to interfere, before things would go too far. 'Why don't we just enjoy our meals and discuss with Darren about his plans later?' He suggested, while Frankie marched toward the kitchen area for the plate for Jake.

'Maybe I don't want to discuss about them.' Darren replied irate and threw the fork on the plate didn't even think about trying to taste his dinner.

'It's always the same when four men met at the same table.' Frankie rolled her eyes as she handed the plate with prawns to Jake. 'Don't pay any attention to them, John Paul. They're just bickering around like they're still kids.' She gave them unappreciated glances before she moved to her chair at the top of the table.

'Well, we're still your kids.' Craig retorted and snapped the prawn's head.

'Just eat, Craig.' She snapped irate and smiled apologetically at John Paul.

'How can I eat if my dinner is looking back at me, mum?' Jake suddenly asked, smiling funny at the creature on his plate. 'It fixes his small, black eyes at me.' Even Jack couldn't help the small chuckle leaving his mouth, although Frankie looked relentless.

'Then turn it around.' She advised annoyed. 'Don't be childish, Jake.'

'Okay, I don't know how Darren and Craig's friend, but I have already enough of appetizer and would like to eat pork chops with smashing potatoes and salad. So can I take it back to the kitchen?'

'There's nothing more to eat, love. That's your main meal.' Frankie replied slowly. 'Eat your prawns.'

'I even don't know how to eat that.' He scowled, staring warily at his plate.

'I can help you.' Craig quickly offered. 'Firstly you have to grab your prawn with thumb and fore…'

'Oh, cut this off. I want eat not play with my food.' He rolled his eyes, coming into Craig's word. 'I'd take something to help me deal with them.' And just like he said, he stood up from the table and walked toward the kitchen area.

'That's insane.' Craig mumbled and shook his head. 'I don't know what's wrong about prawns. They're delicious.' John Paul only smiled politely, with his all heart agreeing with Jake and Darren. His dinner was not designed for eat.

'I just hope you'd behave better around your sister.' Frankie scowled. 'She doesn't need to listen to your complains all the time.'

'She'd think she got in the wrong house.' Darren snickered and finally Frankie smiled ghostly.

'Jake, son, what are you…' Jack didn't finish only with widen eyes watched the eldest man sitting back at his old place and with one, precise blow of the hammer in his hand, he split the prawn in two, letting the remains of shell and meat land over the table.

'Oh, for God's Sake, Jake!' Frankie yelled when the whole table shook. 'You'd break my porcelain!' Now, definitely everyone were laughing like a crazy, while Frankie watched with horror the whole scene and Jake with a big grin on his face tasted the prawn.

'Now, I can eat it.' He said happily and nudged Darren in the ribs. 'Well, they're even good.' He added after few bites.

'Sometimes you're such a Neanderthal.' Frankie shook head at him. 'I don't believe you can act like that when we have guest around for a dinner.' She scowled and began collecting her porcelain, before he decides to use the hammer once again.

'But still they're not good enough to fill my empty stomach. What would you say for a pizza or something else?' Jake suggested and reached for his mobile phone. 'Strong guys like me, Craig's friend and Darren need to eat something meaningful.'

'Prawns are very healthy.' Frankie argued.

'Well, and you can say how health Craig is.' He said mockingly, pointing at him. 'I've never before seen such a skinny copper.'

'It has nothing to do with prawns!' Craig scowled, making John Paul chuckle. 'I like to eat fast foods.'

'Then, it's done. I'd order a pizza, or maybe you wish something different?' He looked over the table as he stood up.

'Let me look at the menu from the _Fever_ bar. I'd like to eat something spicy today.' Darren said and quickly jumped toward the commode. 'They have a crab sticks, Craig.' He grinned.

'Fuck off, Darren.' He showed him a tongue, before broke into small chuckle.

'You can pass the folder to me, too.' John Paul said, happy with the events.

'What about you, Frankie?' Darren asked amused.

'Fish and chips.' She sighed heavily, capitulated, and again looked over the table. 'And I spent all day in preparing everything.'

'I'm sure fish and chips would improve your mood, love.' Jack smiled warmly and kissed her on the cheek. 'And prawns were delicious.'

'Thank you, love.' She smiled and entwined her fingers with Jack's. 'Jake, take the hammer back to the kitchen, before I use it on you.' She said with a slight smile.

'Uuu…Someone gets very bold, here.' Darren mocked with a chuckle and jumped aside before the flying napkin could land on his head. John Paul watched them all with a big grin on his face, didn't feel strange anymore. He just understood that under the façade, there was hiding the same mad family as his own and right now he just felt like he was the official member of the Dean-Osborne clan.


	22. In the grip of reality

**Hello :) New chapter for you ;) Hope you'd like.**

_Catch me, if you can_

He turned on his right side and tried to get back to sleep, when he felt his coverlet moved up from his body and someone snuggled into his back, wrapping arms around his waist. He sighed with content smile on his face and laid his hand on the top of Craig's one.

'Move a little, John Paul. I'm lying on the edge.' Craig mumbled sleepily behind him.

'If I move forward, I'd fall from the bed.' John Paul replied with hoarse voice. 'There's no space for two persons, Craig. It's a single bed.' He reminded him with a small smile.

'I know, that's why tonight we'd move our beds together.'

'And how would you explain it to your mum?' John Paul looked at him above the shoulder. 'She'd hear the noise.'

'I don't know yet, but I'd think about something.' He shrugged, sleepily.

'Maybe we just keep sleeping in our beds, hmm? It's only two weeks, Craig. No big deal.' He said softly, but Craig grunted unhappily in response.

'It is big deal. I won't be freezing for two weeks, because you don't want to move two beds together.' He snapped irate and pulled back from John Paul, deciding he wouldn't fall asleep again. He popped himself into sitting position and reached out for the laptop lying on the floor.

'Are you angry again?' John Paul asked with a deep sigh and turned on his back to might look at his lover. 'It's getting on my nerves.'

'I'm not angry, maybe a bit irate.' Craig replied without taking his eyes from the screen. 'Anyway, I'm not sleepy anymore.'

'So, why don't you move to your bed and let me sleep, huh?' He asked with a smirk and glanced at the clock standing on the night cabinet. 'It's only seven.'

'And I already got new emails.'

'Don't tell me they're from work?' John Paul asked irate, immediately sitting up. 'Craig, you're on the vacation, you can forget about doing any job, now.'

'They're not.' Craig replied shortly and smiled softly as he opened one of the emails and began read it. 'Just give me five minutes to read and answer and then I'd be all yours, okay?'

'It depends on with whom you're writing. You're grinning like an idiot.' John Paul said annoyed, a little jealous.

'I just got an email from Spike.' Craig replied with the same grin, his fingers moved rapidly over the keyboard. 'It's nice to finally hear from him.'

'From Spike?' John Paul frowned, surprised. 'He wrote an email to you?' He looked at him shocked.

'It's just what I said, John Paul.' Craig snorted sarcastically. 'He wrote to me to say he's okay and me and you shouldn't worry about him. He's in good hands and it looks like he's very happy. He doesn't think about drugs anymore and he recently made a good friend in the clinic.' Craig said happy. 'I'm really glad he's feeling better…You're not happy about the fact our friend is feeling better?' His smile dropped down as he looked at John Paul's concerned face. 'What? You're jealous?'

'Don't you find anything strange about the fact Spike sent you email?' He asked carefully, staring back intently at him.

'Everyone writes emails. There's nothing strange about that.' He replied, puzzled.

'Craig, Spike isn't on the school camping, only closed in the clinic.' He reminded him slowly, so he could take a hint. 'If they were making such a fuss about him having his mobile phone, how did he manage to mailed you? There's no computers around the clinic.'

'Well, maybe doctor Ferrer let him write to me from her computer or someone borrow him a laptop?' He suggested, although even for him it sounded stupid.

'You really believe in that?' John Paul asked skeptically with heavy glare.

'Well, if it wasn't doctor Ferrer, then in what different way he could contact with me, eh?' He asked annoyed.

'He's out.' He replied firmly.

'He can't be, John Paul! They'd have to contact with me, before they let him leave the clinic.' He argued.

'Well, so why don't you phone to doctor Ferrer to make sure you're right?' He suggested.

'And what the hell I'd tell her?' He asked annoyed and clapped his laptop down. 'She'd think I'm an idiot!'

'Ask her how's Spike feeling. You know how to lie, Craig, so it shouldn't be any problem for you to say her a few stories.' He smirked. 'Only you can phone to her.'

'Still it'd sound strange.' He sulked.

'Just phone to her and make sure Spike's alright. It wouldn't kill you.' John Paul rolled his eyes at him and laid flat on the bed.

'And what are you going to do in the meantime?' Craig asked annoyed as his boyfriend turned to him with his back.

'Go back to sleep.' He replied with a sly smile and stole the coverlet to wrap it around his body.

'And let me freeze here?' He sulked and looked unfriendly at his back. 'But don't complain later if I'd wear my cardie to the bed!'

'Deal.' Craig stick his tongue out toward him and unhappily reached for his mobile phone.

'I hope you'd freeze your ass out!' He snapped as he got up from the bed to get his suitcase and uncovered man's back. In response John Paul only chuckled and snuggled more under the coverlet.

* * *

'Shut up and sit still!' The officer yelled from the corner of the room. 'You're only allowed to answer for detective's questions.'

'It's okay. There's no need to shout at him, I'm sure we can deal with him on our own.' Charlie said calmly as he took a look at the nervous young lad. 'If you need, you can go outside. Me and sergeant Asimov have a hand on the pulse.' He added, afraid the lad might do something stupid, because of his nervousness. He knew everyone were very anxiety if anyone mentions Russian Mafia and about the pack Craig has got recently, but now it was turning out into mass hysteria. They've became very careful in contacts with foreigners and expecting that every pack which arrive at the station it's a potential bomb. That was getting insane.

'I'm fine, Sir.' Young lad muttered and stood still in his corner. 'You can keep going.'

'Well, we would if he began talk!' Tiger Eye snapped annoyed from her seat and looked heavily at their suspect. 'And better for him if he starts, otherwise he'd stay with us for a little longer than he thought.'

'You can't keep me, here.' He protested in his breaking English. 'You don't have nothing against me!'

'Oh, really?' She snorted, noticing the first droplets of sweat on his forehead. 'We have enough statements to lock you up for harassment.'

'What?' He stared at them in disbelief. 'You're bluffing!'

'If we were bluffing we wouldn't took you down again.' Charlie replied with a smirk. 'When people find out you all are on our viewfinder, they quickly start talking. And trust me, we have enough at you and your colleagues, to lock you up for few years.'

'You think that how we found you, eh?' The Russian moved nervously on his chair and gulped hardly. 'So, would you start answering for our questions and tell us something interesting, or should we led you back to the cell?'

'But I know nothing about Behari's murder!' He yelled, losing his courage. 'It wasn't me!'

'Maybe it wasn't you, but one of your _brothers_ did it and I want to know his name.' Tiger Eye said firmly. 'Silence won't help you. Whether you help us or not, we'd find your colleague and then we'd accuse your for concealment of the truth and obstruction of investigation.'

'But I really don't know who did this!' He repeated, desperate. 'It wasn't any of us.'

'Few people statement they heard you threatened with death Mr. Behari and other owners of the shops!' Charlie snapped. 'And we know you have guns.'

'It doesn't mean we killed them!' He protested, all sweaty. 'We've never killed anyone and you know about that! And surely we don't kill kids. Whoever did it, doesn't has a heart.'

'Ah, how sweet. Mafioso with a good heart.' He said mockingly. 'You have a reason to kill Mr. Behari and his family. He was owning you a lot of money…They've been killed from one of your guns. Glock 17. We checked your burrow and know you have a few of them.'

'How many times I need to repeat it wasn't me or any of us?' He asked irate, before his face reddened slightly and he muttered something in Russian as the realization hit him and he slammed his hand angrily on the table. The young officer in doors was already searching for his baton and was in half way to them, when Charlie lifted his hand, giving him a sign to back off. He knew the Russian guy was harmless and the change in his behavior sounded promising.

'Whose fucking Spaniard?' Tiger Eye asking, frowning her eyebrows. 'Tell me.' She demanded.

'I don't know, we just call him Spaniard.' He sighed heavily. 'I only know he was owning us the money and not once was asking our boss an extension of the repayment of the debt.'

'So?' She didn't understand what he has to do with the case.

'He's a good gambler so till he gained the money for boss, he'd kept his eye closed at Spaniard's extended.'

'But I guess he's good pass didn't last long, eh?' Charlie asked with a smirk.

'No, it didn't. He tried his best to get back into his good book, but after few attempts, boss lost his all patience to him and demanded from him to give the all money back to the end of the month.'

'What he has to do with the case?' Tiger Eye asked sharply.

'A lot. He didn't has from where to get money for the boss, so he decided to get them in different way…We weren't taking a part in their discussion, but when I saw Spaniard leaving boss room, I noticed he was keeping a gun under his hoodie and when we asked boss what is he going to do with him, he just said Spaniard found the way to get money for him.'

'So, you think Spaniard killed Behari's family?' Charlie glanced at him skeptically.

'Well, we thought he's going to robe the bank or something like that, but when I think closer, it's possible he could kill them.' He shrugged. 'When people are pressed to the wall, they're capable of anything.'

'Don't you think it sounds a bit, unbelievable? Why on Earth Spanish guy would kill whole Asian family? It doesn't make sense.'

'I'm sure he knows Behari's family! I heard him talking about them!' He said quickly.

'So? It doesn't mean he has to killed them. It can be just one of your fairytales.' Tiger Eye stated, unmoved.

'It isn't! Spaniard exists! He's slim, one head smaller than me, with short, dark hair. He was always wearing old jeans, baggy blouses or black hoodie and orange shawl around his face, so we only could see his eyes. I guess he's about twenty. And talking with a little accent.'

'So how do you know he's a Spaniard, if he has covered his face?' Charlie asked with a frown.

'I don't know! It's just how we call him…Well, he has a dark skin, eh?' He looked unsurely at them.

'Not only Spaniards have dark skin.' He retorted and exchanged looks with Tiger Eye. 'When Spaniard took the gun?

'It has to be a week before the murder.' He replied after short pause. 'Yea, I didn't see him later. He still owns the money…You believe me?' He looked with plead at two sergeants.

'Maybe.' Tiger Eye replied shortly. 'But better for you if you didn't lie to us about this Spaniard guy.'

'I didn't! I swear!'

'Good. For now you're free.' Charlie said unhappy and turned on the chair. 'Officer, would take you back.'

'We're letting him go?' Tiger Eye cocked her eyebrow at his colleague.

'We end our interrogation. He's free.' He stated and heavily raised up from his chair. 'I'm going to phone to Craig and in the meantime ask around about Spaniard guy. If he exists, someone has to seen him.' He ordered and for the last time glance at the young officer whose hands were shaking all his way toward the suspect. 'And I expect to see you after you finish you duty.' He said firmly to the lad, knowing that if he didn't interfere right now, you never know what he would next when he loses his all nerves.

* * *

He was heard in the whole flat, but thankfully there was no one around, except Darren fixing something for himself to eat with earphones in his ears and him going back from bathroom to shut his boyfriend up. He violently pushed the door to the entire width and with towel threw by his right shoulder he came in.

'I just fucking doesn't understand why the fuck no one warned me! It was your duty to call me!' Craig yelled to the phone in the middle of his pacing around the tiny room. 'I'm responsible for him!'

'Craig, keep your voice down, I can hear you in the whole flat.' John Paul snapped and threw the towel at his bed.

'Would you mind to close the door?' He asked sharply and gritted his teeth when John Paul simply pushed the door, so it closed with a loud slam. 'Thanks!'

'You're welcome.' He replied with a smirk and sat down at the bed as he decided there was no room for both of them to stand.

'You can be sure, I'd fucking sue you!' Craig barked, flustered. 'You think I care? So you'd be sue twice!' John Paul rolled his eyes for moment feeling sorry for poor woman. He knew how big pain on the ass Craig can be when he falls into one of his moods. 'At least do you know whose that guy is?'

'Craig, calm down. Spike's adult and he has rights to leave the clinic on his own if he has a chance.' He spoke softly to him, but Craig ignored him.

'Oh, great!' He snapped, eyes burning with anger. 'The problem is this guy doesn't exist! Do you hear me? How the fuck you could…Hello? Hello?'

'I guess she doesn't want to talk with you anymore.' John Paul smirked. 'Craig, calm down. I'm sure he's fine, if he wasn't he wouldn't write to you. Maybe he needs to be alone.' He pushed himself from the bed and gently began rub with his hand from his forearm to shoulder, when his boyfriend threw angrily his phone on the floor. 'Maybe they thought there's no need to call you, if they decide he's able to leave the clinic…'

'He shouldn't leave the clinic, that's the whole problem!' He snapped and backed from him as he pulled for his hair. 'I fucking don't believe this!'

'What you mean?' John Paul frowned, confused. 'He couldn't leave without her consent.'

'Well, it looks like he could. She doesn't want to tell me everything, but I know there was some police action in the clinic and during the chaos, Spike has been taken out.' He replied, panting.

'By policemen?'

'No, by his brother!' Craig growled frustrated and slumped down on the bed.

'But Spike doesn't has a brother…' John Paul said unsurely and took a sit across of his boyfriend.

'Exactly!' He snapped. 'And this stupid cow should know about it, but still let him go with a stranger! He let her patient go with a random guy!' He yelled with disbelief.

'Maybe it was someone from department?' John Paul suggested, but Craig shook his head.

'Once there was already a letter for Spike from his brother.' He said quietly, almost scared.

'Craig, Mitchell is dead and no one else has anything against Spike.' John Paul said firmly. 'I'm sure it's only coincidence. If he was kidnapped he wouldn't write to you…'

'You think so?' He snorted, staring at him deeply. 'Because I think he could be forced to write an email to me to lull my vigilance.'

'Okay, I think you're overacting, right now.' He said softly and gently grabbed his hands to hold them. 'You need to calm down, Craig. We can always call Charlie or Bridget and ask them to check what exactly happened there. We could get a description of this guy and know for whom we're searching for…Maybe it's only his old friend.'

'They even don't know he was in the clinic.' He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as John Paul began gently rubbed his hands. 'We need to find the other way…As a superintendent, I guess I have contact with other stations and can get an information about what's happened in the clinic.' He added quietly, making him smile.

'I'm sure you have Craig.' He kissed his temple. 'Do you want us to come back?'

'No course not.' He shook his head. 'I don't want to cancel our vacation, but I can't promise I wouldn't try from here to set up what's going on with Spike.'

'It's okay, I understand.' John Paul nodded, although he couldn't help but feel a little jealous about how emotionally Craig reacted at the news. Just like he'd feel something for him…

'I only love you.' Craig suddenly said quietly, staring deeply into his eyes, like he read in his mind. John Paul smiled ghostly and with a little teary eyes wrapped his arms around his lover.

'I love you too, Craig.' He whispered. 'I'm sure everything's gonna be fine. We'd find Spike, I promise you.' They kept sat like that for few minutes, gently rocking in each other arms, and whispering soothing, loving words to ears. They didn't know that on the other side of the door was standing with a tray in hands Darren and he has heard their each word.

* * *

He felt the pressure on his shoulder and didn't has choice like sit down at the old chair in the corner of the room and watched how the man was fighting with an old electrical installation before he could turn on the computer on the desk in front of him. He squeezed his eyes as the white screen from the Word appeared on the monitor, blinding him a bit as for the most of the time his eyes have been got used to the darkness as they hadn't switched on even a one lamp since he has been brought here.

'Where are we?' He asked with hoarse voice.

'In a safe place.' He replied softly and with forefinger patted the screen of the monitor. 'Now, I'd like you to write a letter to Craig and tell him how happy you're and that everything's fine with you.'

'For what?'

'For me.' He smiled slightly. 'I'd send it to Craig later. I don't think we both want him to know where are you, right?' he wanted to argue, but he knew he was already in a lost position. He didn't recognize the neighborhood, let alone knew anyone, here. He was depended on him.

'And you think he'd believe in that?' He glanced at him skeptically. 'He'd get suspicious.'

'So write it good enough, to make him believe, Spike. It shouldn't be a big problem for you.'

'I'd lie.' He argued, but there was no chance for any discussion with him.

'Well, if you have to.' He shrugged. 'Now, get back to your work, and the quicker you finish, the sooner we'd be at the place. I don't want to stay here too long.' He smiled and rubbed his shoulder, before disappeared in the darkness.

'If I only know where are we heading.' He mumbled to himself and unsurely moved his numb fingers toward the keyboard. He didn't know what he wants to write to make him believe he was fine, but he knew he should do it.


	23. Spike

**Hi :) Sorry for such a long break, but recently I didn't have heart for writing and I stucked in the middle. Fortunately, now it's better, so maybe I'd get back on the track again. Hope you'd like a new chapter :)**

_He can be everywhere and nowhere_

Craig left the house just after the early breakfast, telling his mother he needed to deliver documents at the station as he has forgotten to done it earlier and promised he'd be back for a lunch. John Paul wasn't happy about being alone for half of the day with Craig's family, but he understood his need to go to the clinic and set up what's happened to Spike, and he let him do it. He tried his best to not show his jealousy, but he has to failed it as Craig has smiled wryly at him and winked before he has made his way toward the stairs. He knew it was stupid of him to be jealous about Spike as he has never made a step toward Craig, and his head was all over Darren, but he couldn't help it. He was jealous about their friendship, how much Craig was still worrying about him, like he had feelings for him…Like Spike was better than him.

'John Paul, would you like to go with me and Steph down the town?' Frankie woke him up from his thoughts, as she came back to the living room with the basket of clean clothes. 'You'd have a chance to see whole Hollyoaks.'

'Why not.' He shrugged with a slight smile, trying to mask his nervousness.

'Good. Steph only change Cameron's clothes and we'd be ready.' She smiled warmly and walked toward her and Jack's bedroom. He began wonder if it was really wise of him to accept her offer, when the door of the flat opened and Darren came in with tired face.

'Someone doesn't sleep good tonight, huh?' He smiled slyly as the man joined him on the couch and sighed heavily.

'Cameron was crying almost all night.' He mumbled and massaged his eyelids. 'And then dad woke me up asking if I could help him in pub, since one of their barman hadn't show up.'

'That's not that kind of vacation you wished for, eh?' He patted his shoulder sympathetically.

'You bet…Where's Craig?' He suddenly asked as he took a look around the flat. 'He's not with you?'

'Err, he has to go back to flat for something. It looks like he forgot took his favorite shirt or something like that.' He lied, didn't dare to look into his eyes.

'So, you stayed alone with Frankie and Steph?' He grinned, seeming to buy it. 'Well, that's going to be the day of your life as Frankie would like you to meet her all friends.' He chuckled.

'I'm sure I can survive that. My sisters can be worse.' He rolled his eyes with sigh. 'Good thing they don't know I'm on the vacation and how close I am to mum's house.'

'You didn't think about visit them during your vacation? If they're living so close, the chance of meeting them in the shop or some pub it's very high.' Darren stated and that worried John Paul, because he was right. It was very possible he'd meet Mercy in town or bump into Michaela as she was working for the Hollyoaks local press.

'Well, I was considering it.' He replied evasively. 'And I guess you have point.'

'I'm sure your mum would be happy to see you.' He smiled slightly. 'And Carmel… How's her situation looks?'

'She and Christian has moved in to mum's house, since their flat belongs to Calvin. And I think divorce is only matter of time.'

'That's sad.' Darren sighed. 'She seems to love him so much.'

'Yea, she is.' He nodded and for moment they sat in completely silent. 'And what about you, Darren? Do you think you'd be able to love Hannah and be with her?'

'I don't know.' He shrugged. 'I guess time will tell.'

'You really don't have to stay with her only because of the child. You both deserve to be with persons you love…Didn't you consider about trying to be with Spike?' He turned to face him.

'I even don't know if he'd want it.' He replied quietly. 'Besides I don't know, where he is.' _Not only you_, he thought drily.

'Well, the thing is you were thinking about that…So it means you have feelings for him.' He stated carefully, didn't want to rush things too quickly.

'I don't know.' He replied truthfully.

'I think you know the answer, but you're too afraid to admit it.' John Paul said softly and squeezed his shoulder. 'I think you should give it a try and then decide if it's Hannah you want to spend the rest of your life or maybe someone else…Maybe Spike.'

'I'm thinking about that all the time.'

'And? I don't see nothing changed.' He looked at him heavily. 'If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Hannah. If you stay with her without love, you'd hurt her.'

'I'd do the right thing.' Darren said firmly, his muscles tensed.

'That's what I count for.'

'Look, I'm going to make a coffee for myself. Do you want one?' Darren asked and tiredly moved onto his feet.

'No, thanks. I just drank one.' He replied shortly and wrinkled his eyebrows as he began watched him suspicious from his seat. He felt something wasn't alright, but he couldn't put a finger in, what exactly. _I'd take care about that later, _he thought deciding there would be another time to do it.

* * *

Just like he has thought the all staff couldn't tell nothing new and interesting about the guy who has taken Spike except that he was tall, dark haired and looked normal. He has hoped doctor Ferrer would have something more to say, but it turned out she hadn't and after few minutes of the _small _row between them, she kicked him out off her office shouting after him that the next time he'd need to contact with her lawyer before she sees with him again. Resigned, he has decided to use his last resort, before he'd make his way back to Hollyoaks and would be force to tell John Paul that he has lost his all day for nothing. And thankfully he had an occasion to catch his resort, before it'd reach the door of the station.

'Hi, can I ask you for a word?' He called with sheepishly smile, hide behind the bushes.

'Craig?' Charlie frowned as he watched his boss with disbelief. 'What the hell are you doing, here? You're supposed to be on holiday.'

'I know, I just needed to take care about small problem.' He replied reluctantly and moved from the bushes with red cheeks as he noticed people were watching him and making funny faces.

'And you already did?' Charlie came down the steps. 'What's wrong, Craig?'

'I just thought if you could help me in one thing.' He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet.

'Well, it depends on what is it.' He replied and looked at him worried. 'Something bad happened? You've got another box?'

'What? Oh, no. I just kind of lost something…' He replied reluctantly. 'Or someone?' He smiled nervously, wondering if it was a really good choice to ask Charlie for help.

'You lost your cat?' The man suddenly asked. 'That's why you have to come back!'

'Well, err, yea, kind of.' Charlie looked at him confused. 'That's not mine cat.' He replied quietly, not sure why ground didn't swallow him yet.

'Oh, damn, mate. If it's John Paul's cat you'd be in really troubles.' He patted his shoulder sympathetically. 'You'd get a good ear-bashing.'

'Why do you think I'd babysit John Paul's cat?' He looked at his suspiciously.

'Err, I don't know. Just thought you're good friends so you wouldn't mind to take care about his pet when there would be a need.' Charlie replied with sheepishly smile, cursing himself for his big mouth, while Craig began wonder if his colleague knows something he shouldn't.

'Well, maybe we're, but definitely it's not John Paul's cat. He'd never want to have a cat like this one I lost. He just doesn't like that kind of cats and he's getting irate even when you mention him that.' Before Craig realized he was babbling like a crazy, like if his mate would really care if John Paul likes the bloody imaginary cat or not.

'Oh, right.' Charlie licked his lips and unsurely looked at him, looking like was thinking Craig just completely lost his mind. 'And did you tell the owner of this pet you lost him?'

'The owner is kind of busy, right now. With golden retriever. She's gonna to have babies..I mean, puppies!'

'Yea, I bet it can be very time-consuming.' He nodded his head in understanding, although he didn't get it at all. He'd swear his description was matching to something different he had in mind and recalled about someone's situation, but still Craig was talking about a _cat_. He guessed he probably was looking too much into things.

'Anyway, the cat it lost. And I don't have any clue where he could go, since he doesn't has anyone to stay with, and I don't want to tell the owner the truth.'

'Well, maybe someone just took him to his house? I wouldn't be so sure no one would take him. If he's a nice looking cat, I'm sure he already has a new owner.'

'Yea, I'm sure there would be a lot of potential _owners_ wanting to take him to their beds.' He replied with a smirk, but he quickly understood his mistake as he noticed Charlie's shocked expression. 'You know, I for example, letting my cat sleep with me. I share a bed with him.' He quickly explained, feeling how cheeks burned him.

'It's okay, mate. I was sharing my bed with my dog, also. Even pets deserve for a little love.' He chuckled, but quickly stopped as he realized in what disturbing way their conversation was going on. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to hit on you that you like your cat, well, you know…'

'Okay, I think that's enough. I get it.' He said annoyed, regretting that he picked this stupid topic up. 'Just tell me what should I do.'

'I think you should hang posters with his picture.'

'Well, maybe you don't get my point, but I don't want the owner of the cat know his lost!' He rolled his eyes irate.

'Okay, take a breath.' Charlie looked at him heavily. 'In that case I think you should ask people around if they didn't see him, or better visit the nearest animal shelter.' He advised.

'Oh.' Craig said disappointed.

'Well, there's always another option.'

'Which is?' His eyes lightened up.

'Buy this guy a new cat, looking the same like the one you lost.' He grinned stupidly. 'What? It's not like there's more options, Craig. And I think the last one would be the best for you.'

'Yea, thanks Charlie. I'd think about that.' Craig smiled slightly and patted his shoulder, before turned around and without more words marched toward his car, wondering what he'd tell John Paul when he gets back to home, to avoid being kill by him.

* * *

He remembered that place, but he couldn't put a finger on from where. It was just like he was there, probably has visited someone. But the only thing he was sure of is he hadn't be there alone.

'We're on the place.' The driver announced as he parked the car outside a small house with a red front door surrounded with white fence. 'Come on, we're already late.' He urged him and switch off the engine. He reluctantly get out of the car and let the man lead him toward the door.

'Where are we?' He asked and unsurely looked around the small houses standing along the empty street.

'In your new, temporary house.' He replied with a smirk and vigorously knocked on the door. 'Prepare for a surprise.'

'Sorry?' He barely said it, when they heard hurried steps and moment later the door opened widely.

'What took you so long?' His mouth hang opened as he fixed his eyes at the angry, small woman looking warily at the man and there was no doubt who she was.

Myra.

'I was worrying something bad happened to you two.'

'We needed a small break during the trip, not big deal.' The man rolled his eyes. 'Anyway, he's already here in one piece, isn't he?'

'You were supposed to bring him straight here, when you only get him out of the clinic.' She scowled. 'There was nothing difficult about that, Malachy.'

'You always could do that on your own, if you think it was so easy.' He fired back irate and pointed at his car. 'I'm going to bring his bag.'

'I'm so sorry, love, it was Niall supposed to bring you here, but he has been called back to the hospital and couldn't manage to leave it till today morning.' Myra sighed heavily and looked apologetically at her confused guest who was trying to understand what was going on. 'So Niall asked Malachy to do a favor and take care about you till he drop you here.'

'So, everything was planned?' He stared at her back, shocked. 'But how he knew what was going on the clinic?'

'Love, we're McQueen's. We have everywhere our sources.' She smiled warmly and pulled him into embrace. 'It's good to see you in one piece. I hope Malachy treated you good.' She glanced at him suspiciously.

'Yea, he's fine.' He gave her a small nod and shuddered slightly when suddenly Malachy grew up behind his back and slumped his travel back next to his feet.

'It's everything he has. See you later, mate.' He patted friendly his shoulder and backed off from him. 'I'm heading off to home, Myra. I'm knackered.'

'You wouldn't stay for a dinner?' She called after him, worried. 'I made your favorite pasta, love.'

'The only thing I need right now, it's take a nap. See you later.' He gave them a small wave and quickly jumped into his car.

'All Malachy.' She rolled her eyes and before he could react she reached for his bag and motioned at the door. 'Come in, love. I already prepared a room for you. You'd take John Paul's old bedroom.'

'I even don't know what to say…' He muttered confused and reluctantly walked inside the warm house when Myra put a hand on his back. 'You don't know me, but you let me stay over your house.'

'You're my son's friend, so you're not a stranger.' She disagreed and closed the door behind them. 'Besides Niall would kill me if I told him I wouldn't let you stay, here.'

'I really don't believe in this.' He shook his head with a chuckle. 'Only yesterday I was spending another day in the clinic, and now I'm here, and I even don't know why.'

'John Paul told us you don't have a place to stay as you sold off your old flat and once you're outside I couldn't let you live on the street. In the end the whole chaos in the clinic was mostly caused because of us.' She replied with a soft smile. 'You can stay here how long you'd need it.'

'I even don't have any money, right now.'

'That's why you're staying here, until you don't find a place for yourself and new job, love. We don't want you to come back to your old habits and if we leave you at your own I'm afraid you would do.' She stroked his arm and he felt tears gathering in his eyes.

'Thank you.' He muttered and wrapped arms around her. 'Thank you so much.'

'It's okay, love. There's a lot of people who really cares about you.' She whispered as she reciprocated his hug. 'Only give them a chance to show you that.'

* * *

Craig tried to enter the flat as quietly he could with hope there was no one there, but everything failed up when he only closed the door behind himself and passed by the wall. He frozen in the spot as he noticed John Paul standing in the middle of the room with some colored magazine in his right hand. _Shit! _

'Oh, you're back.' John Paul welcomed him surprised.

'Yea, I already did what I had to.' He replied evasively and moved toward the couch. 'So, how was your day?' He asked cheerily, trying to mask his nervousness.

'Quite good. I spent almost half of the day with Steph, your mum and her all friends.' He replied with a smirk. 'Your mum kept talking I'm very nice, young man and she treats me like I'd be her son.'

'Well, that's nice.' Craig stated with a small smile. 'I want mum to like you, but I'm more concerned about you meeting with her all friends.' He rolled his eyes and slumped down on the couch. 'They didn't bore you with twenty questions?'

'No, they thought I'm true gentleman and very handsome young man. Hannah's mother even said I should be her son-in-law instead of Darren.' He replied with a smirk. 'I'm taking she doesn't like him too much.'

'She was never big fan of Darren, but still from three of us he's the best candidate for a husband for her daughter.'

'Not you?' He arched his eyebrow surprised.

'I'm spending too much time in work.' He smirked. 'Funny thing, Darren seems to stay at work not less frequent than me, right now.'

'Well, he has his reasons, hasn't he?' There was something dangerous in the way he said those words. 'And when we're already talking about Darren, would you like to share with me what did you set up today? Do you have any news or asked someone to look around Spike?' Craig gulped nervously, feeling very uneasy under his intensive stare.

'Well, just like I thought no one in the clinic said anything helpful about the guy who took Spike out the clinic.' He replied evasively and rubbed the back of his neck.

'But you didn't stop only at the clinic, am I right? You were away from the home for almost all day.' John Paul noted as he glanced at his wristwatch.

'Yea, I popped around the station…But I didn't ask about the case!' He quickly added noticing his stern face. 'I just asked Charlie for advice in Spike's case. I thought he could tell me how to search for him without making a big fuss about it.'

'Your friend is missing and you're worrying about making a fuss around?' He snapped irate. 'Only yesterday you were going crazy thinking someone could kidnapped him or something bad happened to him and today, what?' He stared at him heavily, didn't understand his motivation. 'What's more important for you? Your friend or Darren's wedding?'

'I talked with Charlie, okay?' He yelled, flustered. 'It's not like I don't care about Spike, because of Darren's upcoming wedding. I'm just trying to do that enough quiet to not let him noticed what's going on around.' He rolled his eyes. 'Give me a credit, okay?'

'Fine. So what did you decide to do next, then?' John Paul asked sharply and crossed arms against his chest as he sat down across Craig's seat. 'Would Charlie try to help us in find Spike? Would he tell others what's happened?'

'Well, I couldn't tell him Spike's missing, because he'd babble everything to Darren. I needed to used a small trick.'

'Craig, it wasn't a hard question.' He said annoyed, having enough of his little games. 'Tell the truth.'

'Charlie suggested we should ask around and maybe hang a posters with his picture.' He muttered, his nails painfully scratched the skin of his neck.

'And that's all?' He arched his eyebrow questioningly. 'Craig…'

'Well, Charlie also suggested we should…err, check the nearest shelters if he isn't in one of them.' He replied almost in whisper, suddenly feeling very small in front of his boyfriend.

'Shelters?' John Paul repeated slowly, giving him a quizzical look.

'Or we could buy another one…_cat_.' He muttered and felt warm blood on his fingertips.

'Ah, yea, I bet Darren would be very grateful if you give him a hustler. And if he pays extra he might even let him call himself, Spike!' He snapped sarcastically. 'Craig, do you really think it's appropriate to compare your friend to the cat?'

'What else I could tell Charlie, eh?' He barked annoyed. 'That I lost my sister? You know he'd like to fix the searching group.'

'Maybe because that would be the only one good decision?' He glared at him heavily. 'Craig, if we want to find Spike, we'd need help. Do you seriously think you can do that on your own?'

'I just think maybe I was overreacting a bit at first. If there was anything wrong, he wouldn't wrote to me.' He stated and crossed arms against chest.

'Oh please, Craig.'

'I'd just wait for another email from him.'

'Fine, do whatever you want.' He scowled and nudged his leg with his foot.

'So, now you'd be offended at me and would bully me?' Craig raised his eyebrow at him with a slight smirk and caught his foot, before he had a chance to nudge him again, and laid it down at his knee.

'I guess that's my plan.' He retorted with a playful smile and tried to take his foot back, but Craig was keeping it firmly and lightly rubbed its underside with his fingers. John Paul laughed shortly and uncontrollably wriggled on his seat, making Craig grin cheekily. 'Craig, stop it.'

'Ah, someone has tickles, here.'

'Craig, no…' The rest of his words died in his hysterical laugh as his boyfriend began mercilessly tickled his foot. 'Craig, please!' He yelled. 'Please!'

'As for someone who's trying to be so cocky with me, you're quite submissive.' He chuckled at his boyfriend lying flat on the couch and trying his best to take his foot back, but Craig was unmoved. 'Just look at yourself.'

'I swear, I'm gonna hurt you later.' He laughed and nudged him with his other foot.

'Only if I let you go away...' He said in singing voice and with evil grin grabbed for his another leg. 'I love you, too.' He sent him a kiss, when John Paul moaned frustrated.

'Craig, plea-ase, I'd do anything!' He begged.

'Anything?' He teased and slowly moved his hand from his feet to the knee.

'Yes, anything!'

'Well, then I have something in my mind…' He licked his lips and tilted forward as he let his hand moved further along his leg.

'…You can lay him down in our bedroom, love. In the meantime I'd prepare a dinner for everyone.' Before John Paul knew what was going on, Craig brutally pulled him down on the floor and jumped to his feet as something burned him, ready to greet his mother and sister with a nervous smile. 'Something wrong, love? You look flustered.' Frankie noted as she took a glance at her the youngest child. 'Maybe you have a fever?'

'No, it's just very warm, here.' He quickly replied and blushed even more, didn't care about his annoyed boyfriend still laying on his back on the hard floor. 'I thought you were shopping.'

'And we did.' His mother gave him a funny look. 'Are you sure, you're okay, love? You're acting strange, almost like you have done something bad and don't want me to know about it.' Craig tensed, sweat appeared on his forehead.

'Nah, mum. He always has a guilty face when he's back at home.' Steph stated with a smirk, in arms rocking his small baby.

'What the hell that means?' Craig scowled annoyed when she snickered.

'Craig, keep your voice down. You'd wake up, little Cameron.' His mother almost scowled at him, her eyes staring at him with disapproval. 'Where's John Paul? Susan and Amelia fall in love with him in a minute. He's so charming. I wish you could be like him, Craig. You have a lot to learn from him, love.' Craig gritted his teeth, annoyed.

'I'm here.' John Paul called and slowly raised up from the floor, surprising both women.

'What were you doing on the floor?' Steph asked puzzled, looking at him intently.

'Err, I was searching for my phone. It had to slipped out from my pocket.' He replied and showed them his phone with sheepishly smile, while the other hand massaged his sore small back.

'You could help him Craig, instead of standing there like a pile of salt!' Frankie shook the head at him. 'Come on, maybe at least you'd be more helpful in the kitchen.' She pushed the carrier bags toward her son.

'But we have a few things to discuss.' He protested, pointing at his boyfriend. 'I can't go now.'

'Craig, you're with John Paul all the time, I'm sure you can discuss whatever you need, later.' She stated amused. 'Stephanie need to put to sleep Cameron and Darren and Jake took a walk, so I don't know at what time they'd come back. So, there's only you to help me with the dinner.'

'But, mum, I can't leave John Paul on his own.' He sulked like a small kid.

'He'd stay with Stephanie. Come on, love, I don't have all day for that!' She grabbed his arm and almost began dragged him toward the kitchen.

'And what they'd be doing? Singing lullabies?' He asked with a snort.

'We'd chat and then maybe we would take a walk around Hollyoaks… Maybe on our way back we could check the nearest orphanage? Maybe we could find there our missing friend?' John Paul said with a smirk. 'I guess it's better place than shelter?' Craig showed him a tongue and irate followed his mother.

'Is it another police word for something?' Steph asked confused.

'You can say that.' John Paul chuckled amused and approached her to might look at the boy's little face. 'He's so calm, right now.'

'He always is.' She replied with a small smile and gently ran a finger over his face. 'My poor baby, it's so sleepy. I need to put him to sleep.'

'I'm not surprised he is. After the all night of crying.' He chuckled.

'What?' Steph looked at him surprised. 'Cameron didn't cry tonight. He slept all night as an angel.'

'He did?' John Paul frowned, alarmed.

'Yea. Believe me, if he cried you'd hear him good.' She smiled softly. 'Anyway, why do you think he was?' That was a good question.


	24. The hard conversations

**Hi, everyone :) I'm sorry I didn't update this story for almost two months, but I had crazy last months, many things was going on, and well I didn't have time to write anything. So sorry for that. **

**And of course Happy New Year Eve! ;)**

_The dreams come true _

It was hard to describe the room he has been given to live in. The half of the small room was almost all in blue, while the other half was drowning in the pink color and occupied by 'girlish' things. Posters with football players and from the Brokeback Mountain movie were mixed with the posters with strange called music bands and grinning to the lens young lads, better known as the dream of every modern teens..but definitely not his. He'd never understand what's so hot about the guy who looks more like a girl than guy and looks like the slightest gust of wind would break him in half. _You're getting old, that's why, _Bridget would probably said and treat him with indulgent smile. Probably, she'd be right, but it wouldn't answer for all his questions.

He moved on the blue side of the room and was going to pick up one of the pictures standing on the desk, when someone violently pushed the door of the bedroom and unceremoniously came in. Instinctively he reached out for the coverlet and hide his body with it as he realized he was standing there only in boxers.

'Sorry, I forgot you're staying here.' The blonde with a big, pink bow on her head said when she stepped to the pink side of the room and began searched for something in the drawers of the pink commode. 'So, did you sleep well?' She glanced at him.

'It was okay.' He replied reluctantly, suddenly feeling exposed in front of her. 'Would you mind…?' He motioned toward the door with hope she'd get a hint, but she only cocked an eyebrow at him and got back to her previous seizure.

'Don't be so shy, Spike. It's not like I've never seen a naked guy before.' She sneakered.

'I'm not naked!' He protested.

'So, why are you hiding behind the coverlet? You don't have any idea how many times I had to watch my brothers going around the flat only in boxers.' She rolled her eyes. 'Or maybe you think you're fat and that's why you don't want me to see you?' She straightened up and crossed arms against her chest as she critically looked at him.

'Well, I don't think I look fat.' He replied after short pause, in hands still keeping the coverlet. 'I'm just not used to walk around the house only in boxers when there's so many people around…Only my boyfriends had a chance to see me in my whole glory.' He replied with a small grin.

'In your whole glory? Well, I already heard Niall said you're fit and has nice arse, and I believe he'd like to have it for himself.' Spike blushed slightly. 'So, do you like my brother?' She asked bluntly with a smirk.

'We're getting along.' He shrugged off. 'And I didn't mind to work with him.'

'Don't play a dumb!' She scowled. 'You know I was asking about Niall, not John Paul! I already know he doesn't has any taste when it comes about men, seeing with whom he's sleeping.'

'Craig is a good guy.'

'And pretty annoying idiot.' She rolled her eyes and unceremoniously sat down on his new bed, when she removed some rainbow t-shirt from the wardrobe. 'So, tell me. You have a thing to our Niall? Find him attractive? You know I don't mind to put in a good word about you to him and trust me you wouldn't have to wait long for the reaction from his side.' She added with a wry smile. 'So, come on. Spit it out!'

'Look, I'm not looking for a new relationship.' He sighed.

'It doesn't mean you can't find someone sexy!' She argued and looked at him heavily. 'If Niall waited so long, I'm sure he can wait more until you'd be ready.' He couldn't help but chuckle at her stubbornness.

'You really want your brother to have a boyfriend like me?' He cocked his eyebrow at her.

'Maybe I don't show it and mostly acting like I don't care…and well, usually I don't, but I want Niall to be happy. And I can see he's really into you and since you're single and never said him to get lost, I'm taking it as a good sign.' She explained. 'He's way too long alone. He needs someone to babysit.' It made him chuckle. 'You can laugh, but that's true!'

'You know he can do better than me.'

'Maybe he can, but he got this stupid sparks in eyes only when he looks at you and that silly grin on his face.' She pointed a finger at him. 'Forget about this moron with a child on its way. Even you can do better.'

'Let's say I took it to my awareness and maybe one day I'd think closer about what you said to me.' He said carefully.

'Well, do it quick. At least before Niall and you go retire and won't be able to remember each other names.' She said mockingly, small smirk played across her lips.

'You're one stubb…' He flinched when someone knocked on the door and wrapped the coverlet closer around his body.

'Did you sleep well, love?' Myra came in unceremoniously before he even had a chance to call her to come in, and frowned as her eyes firstly stopped at half naked Spike and then moved at her the youngest child sitting on the bed with innocent face. 'Michaela!' She yelled flustered. 'I'm so sorry, love, but she has to forgot you're sleeping in John Paul's bedroom now.'

'It's okay, sometimes it happens.' He shrugged off with sheepish smile. 'Especially when there's so many people living in one house.'

'Don't come out with any excuses for her.' She snapped and showed her the door. 'Now, Michaela. And you, love, came downstairs for a breakfast. Niall is already waiting for you and Carmel wants to know if you want something from the shop, because she's making a list now and would go shopping after she eats something. I hope you love scrambled eggs? If not I'd fix something else for you. Niall is making delicious pancakes with maple syrup and bananas. They give a lot of energy.' She said with cheerful tone and began cleaning around.

'Err, yea, I just put some clothes on.' He stuttered, overwhelmed with information.

'Of course, love. The bathroom is already empty.' She said when she picked up from the floor his dirty sneakers. 'I'd clean up a bit around. You don't have anything to wash?'

'No, everything's clean.' He shook his head and with coverlet still pressed to his body he passed by Myra trying to not collide with her in the narrow passage.

'Well, I'm not surprised, you barely have some clothes! I already asked Niall to take you to the centre and buy some new, proper clothes for you.'

'It's not…' He wanted to argue, but she didn't let him say even a word.

'Don't bother about money, love! We'd take care about everything until you feel better. And then we'd help you find some good job. I'm sure Malachy and Niall would find something suitable for you.' She kept talking and talking, making his head ache. 'Come on, love. The breakfast is already at the table!' She hurried him before she looked around the room and shook her head. 'What a mess! I'd tell Michaela to take her things out!' Didn't want to strain his luck further, he grabbed the first pair of pants, boxers and t-shirt lying on the chair and made his way out of the room, before Myra could fall into another idea.

* * *

'The beer is under counter.' Jake instructed when he put the heavy box with lemons and oranges on the empty table and wiped the sweat from his forehead with sleeve of his white shirt.

'I thought you said there won't be any stag-party for Darren.' John Paul noted drily, looking heavily at his boyfriend kept grinning like an idiot and rubbing his hands together as he walked around the counter to check what his older brother has bought. 'You promised that your mother.' He recalled him.

'Who said anything about stag-party?' Jake asked with innocent face as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall. 'It's just small, family party for our brother, to help him enjoy the last days of his freedom.' He explained, before turned his attention to Darren smiling wryly at them above the counter. 'By the way, Rhys would be late. He needs to pick up his mother from Chester, but he'd be as quick it'd be possible.'

'I thought you said it's family party.'

'Well, Rhys is almost our family, isn't he?' Jake cocked his eyebrow and him with cheeky grin. 'We all are like one big, sweet family.'

'I also asked Charlie and Fred to join us.' Craig chimed in. 'Thought it'd be nice if they come over as John Paul is with us and we don't want to upset them, right?' John Paul looked at him heavily, hurt with his statement. He wasn't here, because he's Darren's and Craig's colleague from work, but because he's Craig bloody boyfriend!

'You know Frankie would sniffs the party before we even start and would make a hell of our life the very next day?' Darren smirked, already hearing in mind her shrink voice.

'Don't worry I already asked Jack to take mum for a dinner in town, so there won't be any problem.' Jake replied and patted his shoulder.

'You think she's so stupid to believe in that?'

'At least she wouldn't sulk for all bloody night!' Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Ah, and I don't know if you know, but Hannah's already, here. Thought you'd like to see with her today.'

'Yea, I'd pop around later.' Darren nodded his head, didn't look very enthusiastic.

'You can do that, now. Me, Jake and John Paul would handle everything.' Craig quickly offered. 'We're almost done.'

'To be honest I'd like to do small shopping. I need to buy few things for myself and would like to do that before I'd meet with Hannah.' John Paul glanced at him suspiciously, feeling he was hiding something.

'Yea, that's excellent time to take care about wedding bands since you still didn't do it.' Craig snorted. 'I'm not sure if you get them at time, Darren.'

'Give him a rest!' Jake rolled his eyes. 'He's an old boy and knows what to do.'

'I'm just giving him advices.' Craig scowled already annoyed. 'And you should do that, too.'

'Okay, guys, I'm off. We'd see later.' Darren sighed heavily and didn't wait for his brothers reactions he walked off the pub.

'Do you need my hand?' Craig called after him, ready to leave everything and join him in a minute.

'Maybe he just needs to be alone for awhile?' John Paul suggested, looking at his boyfriend heavily. 'Let him go, Craig, or I'd find something for you.' He warned him.

'Fine, Mr. Friendly.' Craig scowled and marched at the back to bring more ice.

* * *

She barely felt her legs and ass as for the fifth time that night she was walking along the Bakery street in her scanty clothes, wondering if she'd has to do the same for the next two weeks before she'd get some interesting information. She tried to pull her skirt down a bit, but almost immediately she heard Fred's raised voice in her earphone telling her to not even think about that. She gritted her teeth annoyed and decided to do the last round along the street before she gives up and asks boys to pick her up.

'_You need a client_.' Fred said annoyed, when another car passed by her as she send the interesting in her guy off.

'And I'd get extra money for that?' She asked with a snort and looked warily at the group of women watching her intently.

'_They're getting suspicious, so I thought I again could send to you one of us.'_

'Fine, but ask whoever you send here, to take me to hotel. I have enough of standing here and I want to get back to home.' She muttered and pretended she was searching for something in her small purse didn't want anyone to see she's talking to herself and get suspicious.

_'Well, I already sent Willy to you, but things get complicated a bit, so don't even think about turn into corner. Just stay where are you and wait for one of us.' _Came the strange order.

'Willy? She looks like seventeen.' She rolled her eyes. 'You could use Charlie…Anyway, what's going on there?' She straightened up and noticed one of the girl making her way toward her.

'_Nothing serious…I'd sent Moore for you in five minutes. Don't worry, Charlie is already taking care about situation…I see you have company. Don't let her kick you out of your street!' _Fred chuckled at the other side.

'Aren't ya a bit picky?' The young woman with a heavy make-up and in very short dress commented as she approached her.

'I just know my prize.' Bridget replied cockily, knowing the woman was hitting on her the last client she has been dismissed. 'And I'm not into some stuffs.'

'I can see that.' She said amused. 'What's your name, sweetie? You're a new one, aren't ya? I saw you a couple of times here.'

'From month.' Bridget nodded her head, for once saying the truth. 'I'm Jenny, and you?'

'Marie.' She replied shortly, watching her intently. 'Now, I can understand why you were looking so scared sometimes. When you're a new one, you don't know what to expect.'

'Especially after watching the news.' Bridget kept along, as Marie looked at her puzzled. 'I'm sure you heard about the dead call-girl?'

'And who doesn't, eh? Her face is all over the town.' She rolled her eyes.

'You knew her?'

'She wasn't from out district.' Marie replied reluctantly. 'Here, things like that doesn't happen. But you should keep an eye at your purse. Recently we have a lot of problems with this young bandito who's stealing our things.'

'A thief?' She cocked her eyebrow quizzically.

'Young, Latino boy. Little rat.' She spat. 'If I get him in my own hands…'

'Latino boy?' Something in her mind clicked.

'That's how we call him. But I'm not sure from where he came from. He might be also an Asian or someone like that.' She shrugged off. 'Anyway, be aware of young guy with a dark skin and hair. And he's always wearing orange shawl.'

'I'd be careful then…I see I have a new client.' Bridget winked at the woman as she noticed the familiar gray van at the street. 'See you next time.'

'Watch your back, Jenny.' She quickly jumped into the car and fastened bells when Moore departed the car.

'You heard her?'

'It sounds like our missing Spaniard.' Moore stated and parked the car two streets away. 'We need to wait here for Charlie and William.' He added, catching her surprise look.

'Willy has some problems with one of the pimp, I guess.' Fred said from the back of the van where he and another police officer have their base. 'But Charlie is already there and taking care about him.'

'Are you sure they don't need our help?' Bridget asked worried as she removed the earphone.

'Nah, they're fine. We'd wait for them here.' Fred stated with a sigh. 'And good job, Bridget. It looks like we've got confirmation that Spaniard exist and he might be our suspect.'

'That's always something.' She shrugged off and worried look into side mirror. 'We should call Craig and inform him about our discovery.'

'We'd do it tomorrow. There's no need to wake him up and besides I'd see with him tomorrow at Darren's stag-party.' Fred stated and frowned as few raised voices spoke up in his earphone. 'What the fuck they're doing?'

* * *

His stomach rumbled at the smell of the breakfast floating around the house. He noticed a glimpse of flowery pinafore in the kitchen and soft sound of music playing from the small radio standing at the windowsill. He sat down at the table at the same time as little Christian left the kitchen with white towel hanging loosely on his right forearm, and with a big, yellow plate in hand.

'It's Mr. Spike's order!' He announced to no one in particular since Myra was still upstairs and there was only Mercy sitting at his right and was busy sawing her nails to bother to look at him, but it made Spike chuckle a bit. 'It's a special meal from uncle Niall.' He added as he put the plate in front of him with a big grin on his tanned, round face.

'Ah, how lovely.' Mercedes said mockingly when she glanced lazily at Spike's breakfast. His cheeks blushed slightly as he looked down at his pancake in the shape of heart. 'As they say, through the stomach to the heart…Or something like that.' She sneakered.

'Well, thank you, it looks nice.' He stuttered, couldn't manage to say something more articulate. He heard the rush in the kitchen an moment later Niall's smiling face appeared in the room, before he made his way toward the table with a sauceboat in hand.

'I think you forgot about syrup.' Niall said.

'Didn't know it take ya so badly.' Mercy commented with a wry smile, forgetting about her nails. Niall looked at her quizzically. 'Such a big, soppy romantic of ya.'

'What?' He gasped and looked down at Spike's plate. 'I didn't…' He stuttered as his eyes met with Spike's.' Chris!'

'What? I just wanted do the right thing. When I asked mum why Mr. Spike is staying, here, she said it's because he's uncle Niall's boyfriend and grandma Myra said the same.' Chris said confused. 'So I thought you'd like to give Mr. Spike a special breakfast.' He looked at him with petulant face.

'I guess it's only matter of time before you two would have wedding bands on your fingers.' Mercy chuckled and returned to her nails.

'I'm sorry, mate. I guess mum thought it'd be easier for Chris to understand what are you doing here, as my boyfriend than say the whole truth.' Niall sighed heavily and looked at him apologetically. 'Anyway, I'd talk with her about that.'

'Nah, it's fine.' Spike said as he poured the syrup over his pancake. 'I understand why Myra said that.'

'You can make one for me, too. But it doesn't has to be in the shape of heart.' Mercy said with a wry smile. Niall felt a big urge to hit her on the head with Chris towel, but he gave up on the thought, didn't want to scare Spike.

'I'd make another one for you.' Niall announced and grabbed his nephew for the neck to lead him to the kitchen before he makes more problems.

* * *

'He was trying to steal my client!' Fiery brunette yelled and pointed her red nail at him, like he committed the biggest crime ever. 'Little rat!'

'I did not!' He protested, hurt to the bone. 'I was only searching for someone.'

'Yea, for my client!' She yelled flustered and two other girls joined her, almost hissing at him like angry cats.

'You're a new one boy, here.' The brunette's pimp drawled, smiling ugly at him. 'So I can forgive you that small misunderstanding. 'But if it's to become your habit, I'm afraid you'd be force to share your money with me. If you don't know, it's my street.'

'I'm not a hustler!' He scowled and wrinkled his eyebrows, offended. 'I'm here only by accident and would go away long time ago, if she didn't make a fuss about me trying to stole her imaginary client.' Probably it wasn't the best option to protect himself, but he didn't has better ideas right now, and was angry as hell.

'You're wasting your _talent, _then.' The pimp stated and showed his yellow teeth in grin. 'You have a pretty face and nice body. 'You could earn a lot of money, boy.'

'I'm not interested.' He spat and took a step back, when the man tried to touch his face. 'And back off!' He yelled at the tip of his voice, ready to punch him if he moves too close to him.

'Ah, we're pretending we're big guy, huh?' The pimp tilted his head amused. 'I like feisty kids like you.' He wanted to say something back, when drunk manly voice interrupted them and moment later familiar, red haired man swayed toward him, wrapping arm around his waist.

'How much, sunshine?' He asked with a slur and waved the bottle of whiskey he was keeping in hand, almost pouring the whole content of it on the pimp.

'I'm not…' He wanted to protest, but he became quiet as he got the knowing look from him.

'Oh, come on, I'm sure I have enough money.' He said and fished for his wallet. 'So, how much, sunshine? Sorry, but I don't have too much time…' He hiccupped and swayed on his legs.

'Why don't you take a look at one of my girls?' The pimp asked and pointed at the group of girls already showing up her bodies in their provocative positions.

'Sorry, ladies, but prefer boys.' He smiled stupidly and winked at the guy. 'So, how much?' He puffed the air at the young man's face as he leaned closer.

'You have to forgive my boy, but he's a new one here, and needs to learn a lot of things, yet. Like how to respect your client.' The pimp smiled ugly, shooting an angry look at the young man. 'I'm sure we can have a deal.' He suggested and motioned to the drunk guy to follow him aside.

'Great!' The young man smoothed his hair and leaned against the wall, trying to ignore women's dead glares, as he waited for his potential _client. _

'Have a good fun.' The pimp croaked when they came back and the drunk guy wrapped his arm back over his boy waist and turned him around so they could walk in the different direction, hearing cat calls behind themselves.

'So that was the great plan you had?' He arched eyebrow at him when they turned in the right alley. 'In that case you could leave me on my own and I'm sure I'd think about something better.' He stated annoyed.

'We just wanted you to come back in one piece, Willy boy.' He replied with a shrug and took a gulp of his whiskey. 'And you should be thankful I picked up my arse to save you.'

'Okay, thanks, Charlie. Are you happy now? And could you pull away? There's no reason for you to keep me in embrace anymore.' He said as he noticed Charlie was still having an arm around him.

'Yea, right.' He cocked his eyebrow when his colleague jumped from him like something burned him and with horror on his face, before he wiped his hands on his trousers and moved ahead.

'Oh, thanks a lot. I'm not dirty, you know?' He scowled behind him. 'I just hate when people don't take me serious. I'm twenty eight, but they think I'm more like eighteen.'

'You have very young face, maybe that's why.' Charlie said casually, didn't want him to think he was checking him over or something like that. 'Don't know.'

'Maybe.' He shrugged off and shoved hands to the pocket of his thin jacket when he noticed familiar van parked at the pavement.

'Anyway, you're still owning me twenty pounds.' He said with a sly smile. 'I'd be nice and don't add to your account the bottle of whiskey.'

'You paid for me twenty pounds?' Willy repeated, not sure if he hears right.

'That was the plan, so? It's not a lot of money, so I thought…'

'Exactly!' Willy yelled offended. 'I'm sure I'm worth more than twenty, bloody pounds!' He scowled, irate. 'What a bastard!' Charlie chuckled and shook a head at him.

'Well, I gave you a chance to say your prize, didn't I?' He smirked at his sulking colleague and pulled the door of the van opened before he slipped inside with a big grin on his face, ready to tell about tonight's action whoever he meets on his way.

* * *

Craig rested his legs at the opposite legs and opened the bottle of cold beer, while he kept watching John Paul sweeping with the broom the last fragment of the floor. Jake was already off, seeing with his kids, and there was only them in the empty pub, finish cleaning.

'You could help me, instead of sitting there.' John Paul said annoyed as he lifted his head to might look at his sprawled at the tables boyfriend.

'I already did my part.' He replied shortly, his fingers player with the neck of the bottle. 'Everything's shining after my job.' He added teasingly, somehow missing John Paul's sulking tone of voice.

'Because you only can't see your reflection in the counter, it doesn't mean it's dirty and you've done your job wrong.' John Paul said firmly, watching him with basilisk eyes, knowing that Craig was hitting on him and thinking he doesn't know how to clean.

'Course it isn't.' Craig said without interest, this time trying to rip the label off.

'Not everyone is a Robocop and total freak when it comes about tidiness.' He fired back and put the groom away as he finally finished his job and was able to take a break.

'You're just angry at me, because I said the truth.' He said in singing voice, small smirk crept on his face.

'Yea, Craig's truth.' He snorted and tilted over the counter to get his own bottle of beer before he walked toward his boyfriend and nudged him on the ribs. 'Move.'

'Like you couldn't take the other table.' Craig rolled his eyes and reluctantly moved aside, so John Paul could join him.

'Thought this one would be the clearest seeing whose sitting on it.' He replied with crooked smile and took a swig of his beer. 'I just don't want to soil my trousers, that's all.'

'Fuck off.' Craig murmured and chuckled a bit when their eyes met and they couldn't help but laugh. 'You love getting under my skin, don't you?'

'I believe it works in both ways.' John Paul smiled and stole a small kiss from his boyfriend. 'Tired?' He asked softly.

'No, just thinking.' He shrugged and looked down at his bottle.

'About what? Don't tell me it's about the work…'

'No, it isn't!' He sighed heavily with a roll of his eyes. 'I'm just thinking about Darren, his wedding, and Jake and his kids.'

'And you think you were wrong when it comes about Darren?' John Paul prompted softly.

'What? No! I was right and still insist that Darren should marry Hannah. It's something else I was thinking about.' He disagreed, clearly annoyed.

'Then what is it?' He asked curious, feeling that something was bothering his partner.

'I think I'm kind of jealous of Darren.' He suddenly announced, baffling John Paul for moment.

'As a brother? Or did you feel..err, kind of some attraction…' John Paul stuttered, not quiet understood what was sitting in his boyfriend's head. His announcement surprised him and he wasn't sure how to move on the new ground.

'Did you lost your fucking mind?' Craig asked sharply as he turned his head toward him and gave him a dead glare. 'I'm not jealous of Darren, as a Darren in person. I'm jealous about what he has.' He explained slowly, like John Paul was retarded or talking in different language and could not understand him.

'Oh, well, that kind of calm me down.' John Paul said with relief and tried to laugh, but Craig's cold eyes put him into place. 'So, what's so interesting about Darren's life you want it so badly?'

'I don't want it badly, it just made me think.' He corrected him irate. 'About things I might didn't think closely earlier.'

'Like what?' He frowned, not quite knew in what direction the whole conversation would go.

'Like having family, for example.' He snapped and again rolled his eyes, couldn't believe his boyfriend can be so thick sometimes. 'I'm getting old each year.'

'Like everyone.' John Paul said in playful tone.

'And it'd be nice to have one day a small Dean running through the garden.' Craig finished and looked expectantly at his boyfriend, waiting for his reaction.

'But you don't have a garden, Craig.'

'Oh for God's Sake, John Paul! It's not about fucking garden or other shit, but family! Would you for once be serious and behave like mature guy I thought you are?' He snapped, losing his all patience. 'I want to have kids, okay? Have family, you know?'

'Yes, I understood.' John Paul replied quietly and stared down at his hands.

'So what's funny in that? You think that I'd be a bad father?' John Paul didn't say a word, only stubbornly watched his bottle. 'I think everyone dreams about having family, and I'm not different. I'd like to have such a small family as Darren has.'

'I've never said you'd be a bad father. I think you'd be a good one.' John Paul said quietly, hurt by his words. If Craig was planning to have kids and dreaming about family Darren would soon create, there was no place for him in his life, wasn't it? He knew there was no promises between them and they were just wanting to see how things would go, but still he thought it'd be something serious, not only some short episode. He loves Craig and he was sure Craig feels the same way, but now, he had a mess in his head. Was Craig only having a fun with him? But then why he'd like to take him here, to meet his family? But still didn't he do the same when he was with Spike?

'I hope so...But still, there's one problem.' He sighed and scratched his head, didn't notice the change in his lover. 'You think they'd let us?' He glanced at him sadly, but John Paul didn't notice it at first, too busy with his own thoughts. 'John Paul?'

'Yea, what?' He asked confused and reluctantly looked at him.

'I asked, do you think they'd let us?' He said, staring back at him deadpanned.

'They'd let us what?' He wrinkled his eyebrows, didn't understand in what game Craig was playing with him. Couldn't he just say straight what he wants?

'Let us to be the second Fred and Ginger.' Craig snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Adopt kids, you moron, what you think?' He snapped.

'You want us to have kids?' John Paul repeated stupidly, couldn't believe his own ears.

'Well, with whom else I'd have them, eh?' He cocked his eyebrow at him. 'You'd bite my ass off if I break up with you, wouldn't you? Anyway, back to the subject. I was already thinking about it, and well, I know we firstly need to get married, right?' John Paul nodded his head absently. 'But still do we have a chance to adopt a kid? I mean, we're both coppers, working in homicide, yea? So we're risking our lives every day, and I guess, it kind of might disqualified us as adoptive parents.' He said worried at one breath.

'I'm sure we'd be able to handle everything, Craig. Nothing is lose, yet.' John Paul smiled widely and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Craig's shoulders before he fiercely began kissing him all over his face.

'What's got into you, today?' Craig asked surprised and chuckled slightly.

'I think my dreams just come true.' He replied quietly and looked at him longingly with eyes full of love.

* * *

They didn't have his favorite, strong mint toothpaste, so he has to chose the lemon with mint one, and bought another pack of chewing gums if the very next day he doesn't want to smell like brewery and be confronted with very piss off Frankie. The pack landed just next to the two packs of aspirin as he had a feeling he'd wake up with a great hangover, and three small bottles of water, in case if he wouldn't be able leave his bed.

He was heading to the shampoos section, when his shopping cart collided with another one, when someone suddenly pulled into his alley. He swore quietly under his nose and moved it back, ready to walk away, when the person who bumped into him spoke up.

'Darren, isn't it?' He stopped at the track and looked above his shoulder at the smiling sweetly blonde in a pink t-shirt. Her face was familiar to him, but it took him a moment to recall where he saw her and who she is.

'You're Michaela, right?' He smiled softly and turned around to face John Paul's sister.

'No, it's Carmel.' She corrected him with unvarnished smile. 'Hi.'

'Oh, sorry.' He smiled sheepishly back and scratched his head. 'So, how are you Carmel? Everything's fine?'

'Yea, I'm good, thanks. And you? I heard you're getting married this week.' She said in excited tone. 'I'm sure you're pretty nervous before your big day.'

'You can say that.' He replied casually. 'So, what are you doing, here? It's quite far away from your house.' He noted.

'I need to make a bigger shopping today, and it's the only market in the neighborhood where I can buy everything I need.' She said and looked at the shelf covered with dozens, colored shampoos. 'Could you pass me the shampoo, Darren? You're taller than me.' She asked softly as she looked at her shopping list and then pointed at the bottle standing at the highest shelf.

'Sure.' Without problems he reached out for the bottle and carelessly glanced at the label on it. He was going to pass it to Carmel, when something clicked in his mind. He opened the bottle and sniffed the liquid. _Orange. _He remembered that smell.

'Everything's fine?' Carmel asked softly as she looked at him worried.

'Yea, sure.' He nodded reluctantly and handed the bottle to her, as his mind began occupied by memories. 'Nice smell. I think I used that one, once.'

'I don't know, it's not for me.' She shrugged off with apologetically smile and put the bottle into her shopping cart.

'Then for whom?' He knew he was dramatizing and everyone could use that shampoo, but he wouldn't commite crime if he makes sure it's nothing.

'I think it's for Mercedes.' She replied with a small smile, but Darren already noted she hesitated for a short moment. 'Well, it was nice to meet you, Darren. I wish you luck on your new way of life.' Darren immediately grabbed for her shopping cart and without ask, checking every item. 'What are you doing?' She squalled.

'Since when you need the aftershave?' He asked with a smirk as he picked up the bottle and waved it in front of her eyes. 'And deodorant for men?'

'It's for Malachy. Mercedes asked me to buy it for him.' She replied firmly, but her widen in horrified eyes, betrayed her.

'Don't you find that a bit strange?' He asked, feeling as the heart began pounding like a crazy in his chest. 'I know you're close family, but come on!'

'Just leave it, Darren.' She said with pleading. 'You're getting married in few days!'

'Spike is staying at Myra's house, doesn't he?' He smiled with gloat. 'He doesn't has where to go, but…How do you know he's out? Even John Paul and Craig didn't know it.'

'I need to go.' She almost threw down the all shampoos as she violently pulled her shopping cart, wanting to run away as quick she could.

'Please, Carmel, I need to see him.' He begged her and grabbed for her arm. 'Just for five minutes, let me see him.'

'Just leave him. He doesn't need that, right now.' She said with pleading. 'Don't try to meet with him again.'

'Just tell me if he's alright! Please!' He was able to fall onto knees and beg her.

'He's okay. Just don't contact with him and let him sort his life out.' She replied quietly and before he could say anything more she quickly pulled her shopping cart and disappeared in other alley between shelves. Darren couldn't help but grin widely, feeling like just wake up from very long sleep.


	25. The right thing

**From another quite long break, I'm finally back with a new chapter :) Sorry, there's lack of case in it, but firstly I need to deal with the wedding thing and then move into concrete things. Anyway, I hope you'd enjoy it :) **

_Sometimes you might be surprise by the sequence of events _

Craig massaged his forehead as for the fifth time he tried to read the email, but Steph's squeals over baby Cameron sleeping in John Paul's arms, effectively disturbed him. He really wanted to learn something new about mysterious Spaniard, Bridget mentioned in the message, but the hard he tried, then less he know what he was reading and could focus on his task.

'Doesn't he look sweet, mum?' She squirmed somewhere behind his back, in hand waving Cameron's teddy bear like she was trying to catch the dog's attention. 'Kid suits you, John Paul. You should find a nice girl and start your own family.' Craig's fingers nervously patted the keyboard as he barely stopped himself from saying his sister to get lost and mind her own business. He exactly knew with whom John Paul's going to have a baby and he was sure he didn't need a 'nice' girl to reach it.

'Yea, they look nice.' His mum said casually from the couch, fortunately hasn't been in mood to cooperate with her daughter.

'Only nice?' Craig rolled his eyes. Typical Steph- never happy with simple answers. 'And what about you, Craig? What do you think about them?'

'I think I'm gonna try to read the email once again, because of your twittering I didn't get even a one word from it.' He replied annoyed without turning back. 'And I wouldn't mind if you go somewhere else.'

'Well, you're the only one who's complaining, so I think you should go to your room or somewhere else.' She retorted irate and he almost could felt her burning gaze at his back.

'It's from work and it can't wait. I'm sure Cameron wouldn't mind if he stays in John Paul's arms here or outside.'

'I thought you're on the vacation.' John Paul added his few coins, giving him an evil eye above the baby. 'Supposed to not work, now.'

'When you're superintendent, you're working all the time, if you want to catch the bad guy who shot down the whole family.' He retorted, his fingers again moved nervously over the keyboard.

'Do you really have to say that when Cameron's here?' Steph asked annoyed in a hiss as she covered her son's ears.

'He doesn't understand a word!' Craig exclaimed. 'Besides I didn't say exactly how they have been shot.'

'Mum, tell him something!'

'We're not five, I'm sure we can solve that between us!' Craig snapped and turned around on his chair to look at his sister warily. 'Did you see mum, how mature woman she is?' He cried when Steph stick her tongue out at him.

'Would you two just stop it? I have a headache.' His mother only said and heavily raised up from the couch. 'Stephanie, let your brother work a bit. You can finish your discussion later.' She added quietly and looked with tired eyes at the siblings.

'Everything's fine, mum?' Craig asked worried, surprised by her strange behavior. Normally she'd take Steph's side and would start nagging him about his work, but not today. She was quiet from the very morning and she seemed to be upset with something.

'Yes, love. It's only a headache.' She replied with a ghostly smile before she made her way to the bathroom. But Craig knew better there wasn't only about headache. Something upset her and he was sure of that. Maybe she and Jack had a fight?

'You know, what's wrong with her?' He asked as he turned around to look at Steph.

'Don't have any idea. But maybe she found out about Darren's party?' She suggested with a shrug.

'Yea, maybe.' He nodded slightly his head, although he didn't think it was all about that, either. If it was about party she'd be already moaning over their heads and would behave like something bite her. Surely she wouldn't be depressed about something like that. 'I'd talk with her later…Ah, and John Paul?' He called softly as he noticed his boyfriend was preparing himself for leave with Steph and little Cameron.

'Yea?' He glanced at him shortly.

'It looks like Spaniard is real. We have another witness who saw him, so there's a big chance we'd catch him pretty soon. Charlie is in the charge, until we come back.'

'Cool. You need to tell about that Darren.' He said with lack of enthusiasm and reached out for his jumper lying on the couch.

'I'd do that when I see him.' He nodded and turned back to his laptop to look again at the portrait of their missing Spaniard. He hoped that this time he wouldn't run away.

* * *

'You look like you need a drink or two.' He smiled slightly when Jake whispered into his ear and patted his shoulder before he walked over the bar and reached out for the bottle. 'What's bothering you so much? And I'm not going to believe in that shit about being nervous before the wedding.' He added as he pointed a finger at him.

'I'm missing the work. I'm not used to have so many days off.' He replied casually, sharing the half of truth with the man. 'I can't find a place for myself.'

'Now, you're sounding more like Craig.' He rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly as he poured the amber liquid to the glass. 'But I want to talk with someone more like Darren.' He retorted with a grin as he handed him a drink. 'Cheers, mate.'

'I'm not hiding anything, it's only you trying to sniff out something. You'd better focus on someone else.' He said with a smirk and took a gulp of his drink. 'Strong, but nice.' He added as the warm liquid burned his throat.

'You mean Craig and that blonde guy? What's his name? John Paul? Strange name, but guy is decent.' He stated and made a drink for himself, too.

'What you mean?' Darren asked carefully, not sure how to interpret his statement.

'You think I'm blind and dumb? Usually if the guy brings someone to his family house, it's his girlfriend and wants her to meet his future mother and father in law.' Darren almost choked on his drink. 'So, I'm taking I am right?' He grinned.

'How do you…'

'Like I said I have eyes and can put two to two. Besides it always works like I said.' His grin widened. 'Well, I always hoped he'd find a nice girl for himself, but…Ah, it doesn't matter, now.' He shrugged off. 'Till he's happy, I am also.'

'I've always thought you had many objections when it comes about gays.' He put the glass down and looked with curious at older man.

'And I still have, but with Craig…You know, it always was different. He never wasn't only into one league if you know what I mean.' Darren nodded his head. 'He has never changed although I've tried not once to change his 'habit' of bringing to his bed not only pretty chicks, but years passed away, and we're still in the same point. So I just kind off, gave up.' Jake shrugged off with a small sigh. 'What other choice do I have, eh?'

'I guess you don't.' Darren said quietly with a slight smile. 'So, you're accepting John Paul?'

'If I accepted Craig's last fiancé, it'd be strange if I don't accept someone like John Paul.' He smiled wryly. 'Still don't know what he saw in her. Yea, she's very pretty, but brainless.' Darren couldn't help, but chuckle. 'I know he's scowling all the time at your Hannah, but she's way better choice than Sarah…And still you don't look happy about the fact you're going to marry her in two days.'

'You know me. I've never been crazy with happiness.' He shrugged off, but Jake watched him intently above his glass with strange smile on his face.

'You had that stupid grin on your face yesterday night and this morning, so don't tell me the crap there's nothing going on. You have second thought, don't you?' Jake attacked him quickly.

'It's nothing, Jake. Just drop it!' He growled and laid his head on the counter before he covered it with his own arms.

'What's happened yesterday? You were completely relaxed and smiling goofily when you thought no one was looking.' Jake prompted him softly. 'Come on, Darren. Whatever you say, it's safe with me. You know that.' Jake was the last person in their family who'd spill out anything he hear in a minute, and Darren knew that perfectly. But still it didn't mean it'd be easier for him to say loud about his dilemma. 'Don't keep it for yourself. I can tell it's killing you from inside.'

'I kind of met someone I didn't hear from very long time.' Finally came the muffled answer as Darren didn't dare to look at older man. 'That's why I could smile goofily as you said.' He waited for something from Jake, but surprisingly man didn't say a word. Confused, he raised his head up and frowned as he noticed a big grin on his stepbrother's face and knowing look in his eyes.

'Thought so, you have someone else.'

'It's not like that!' Darren protested, flustered.

'It's okay, Darren. I'm not going be the one who's going to give you lecturers or say you should feel ashamed of that. You're talking with twice divorced guy.' He grinned even widen as shy smile appeared on Darren's face. 'And I can tell you, that if you have any feelings toward your secret lover, don't marry Hannah. It wouldn't work out. I know what I'm saying.'

'It's a bit too late for having a second thought, don't you think?' He looked at him with tired eyes, knowing he's already in the dead point. Everything was prepared, guests invited, and he doesn't think Hannah would suddenly freely let him go.

'It never is too late.' Jake said firmly and laid a hand on his forearm. 'Pack your things, talk with Hannah and says her where your heart lies, and go to your birdie.' Darren smiled wryly at his man's last word, but decided to not correct him. It was too early for such confidences and he believed it'd be too much for Jake as for one night to take.

'I even don't think she'd like to see me.' He whispered.

'Well, if you stay here, you wouldn't know that for sure, right?' Jake cocked one eyebrow at him with knowing smile. 'Just, don't do the same mistake I did once. I can tell that birdie is still sitting hard in your head.'

'It doesn't matter. Too much things happened between us and she said clearly she doesn't want to see me again.' He growled, wanted to smashed his head on the counter. 'My life was never complicated, so why now it's so fucking mess, here? Why I just couldn't love Hannah just like I should, marry her and raise kids with her?' He looked straight into older man's eyes with hope that at least he'd able to answer for all those questions. But Jake only smirked down at him and poured him another drink.

'I'm taking she's one pretty birdie and is living pretty close to us, huh?' His stepbrother asked with a grin, like he didn't hear his pathetic argument and notice Darren was close to despair.

'It doesn't matter.' He replied for the who knows what times again and downed his drink in one gulp. 'She's not interested.'

'If woman says she's not interested, it means she is.' He said firmly and pointed a finger at him. 'She's probably waiting for you, but you prefer to cry over your sorry ass instead of go and see with her. It wouldn't kill you if you meet with her and check for sure where are you standing.' He tempted him more. 'Maybe you're wrong.'

'And what if she gives me a chance, eh? What about wedding, Hannah?'

'I didn't say it's gonna be easy.' Jake shrugged off. 'You have to tell her a truth. Say you're meeting with someone else and you're not loving her anymore. I believe she's smart enough to understand there's no point in pressing at the wedding. ' Darren smirked, already knowing how Hannah has taken the news.

'It sounds so simple when you say it.'

'I know, but it only sounds so good.' He smiled down apologetically at him and squeezed lightly his forearm. 'Look, just be honest with yourself, and then with her and somehow everything would work out…Ah, and remember to not come over Hollyoaks for few weeks. I believe Ashworth's and mum wouldn't take it too good.' He chuckled.

'Still we're going to have a baby.' There was always some 'still', whatever he choice to do. There was any simple and optional way to get away from that mess he has created, and whatever he do, always someone ends hurt.

'I have two, although I'm not with the mother of my child anymore. And I don't think I'm the bad father.' He retorted straight to the point, like he knew what exactly was bothering the younger man. 'Just give yourself a chance, Darren. If you don't use it, you'd regret it to the end of your life.' Jake said softly and walked over the counter to might stand over his stepbrother and rub his back.

'I already made a choice, Jake, and I'd stick with that.' Darren replied firmly and straightened up on the stool, before he slipped off it. 'But thanks for listening to me and try to help me in my pathetic situation.'

'Just wait!' Jake called after him and reached out to the pocket of his blouse. 'It's just in case if you change your mind. I know you're rarely doing that, but maybe in that case for once you'd listen to your heart.' Darren frowned when he pushed the keys to his hand. 'They're to mine car.'

'Jake, I…' He protested, but he took a hold of his hand and closed it in a fist.

'Just in case. I'm not saying you to use it, but keep it.' Jake smiled warmly and released his hand. 'Well, you never know.'

'I think I know.' Darren said quietly with a sad smile at the same time as the door of the pub opened widely and his old mate came in, welcoming both men with the series of the _music wishlist._

'You're always on my mind! You're always on my mind!' Rhys more howled than sang, successfully convincing Darren it was the right time to get out on the fresh air and stay there until the party is over.

* * *

'When exactly my vacation is ending?' John Paul raised his one eyebrow as he looked up above his travel bag at his boyfriend watching himself in the wardrobe's mirror door as he decided to give a try his white shirt.

'We already set up we're not going to talk about the work on our vacation, Craig. You already forget about our agreement?' John Paul said angrily and removed the clean pair of socks from the bag.

'Then, we didn't know we have a breakthrough in the case.' Craig retorted and with unsatisfied face stripped off from his shirt and threw it back on the bed. 'You think I should wear something formal or something more casual?' He asked as he turned around to face the other man.

'You're not taking a part in the banquet, only going to have a fun on your brother's stag-party, so guess what the answer is.' He replied irate and reached for his pair of tight jeans.

'You don't have to be all so moody, because I asked when the vacation would be over!' Craig scowled. 'You know we have a lot of work to do and I want to catch the guy who killed Behari's family.'

'But do we have to talk about that all the time?' John Paul looked at him heavily. 'I believe it's the only thing you like to talk with me about.'

'Of course there's a lot of other things I'd like to discuss with you!' He immediately protested.

'Like what?' John Paul folded his arms and looked skeptically at Craig.

'Like…' Craig fished down for the brown shirt and grey blouse with some colored pattern on the middle. 'Formal or casual?' He asked with a cheeky grin as he lifted two clothes to show them to his boyfriend.

'And you've never take me seriously.' John Paul snapped and threw the socks straight into man's head, before he stormed out of the room with his jeans.

'Oh, come on, don't be angry at me! I was only fooling around!' He called after him with a chuckle, but he didn't come back. 'Well, that definitely looks like it's going to be a very long night.' He muttered to himself and rolled his eyes as he sat heavily on the bed.

* * *

He switched on the small lamp standing at the nightstand above his head and threw himself on the bed as he decided to spend a quiet night with a good criminal story to read. He has found the book in John Paul's side of the room, between some old novels covered with a thick layer of dust, in a bookcase. He heard Myra and Mercedes arguing about something downstairs and the sound of collected plates as someone decided to wash them after the dinner. When something broke, he was thankful he didn't has to be downstairs as Myra's voice reached the point it was not possible she could get it higher.

He barely finished three pages when the doorbell announced someone's arrival and it got even louder as they try to choose who's gonna answer. Some door closed with a slam and suddenly everything went down, as he guessed, Myra and Mercedes has to decided to finish their quarrel somewhere else.

'I'd get it! It's Calvin!' Carmel shouted from the downstairs, somehow seemed to be happy with the visit of her unfaithful husband. Didn't want to take a part in upcoming encounter, he reached for his mobile phone and play the music on it with hope it'd drown out the other sounds.

But he learned very quickly it didn't work out as much as he wanted it. He felt like the whole McQueen clan was just behind the door of his bedroom and buzzing like the army of bees. He turned on his back and lifted the book above his face as he once again try to focus on it, not on the shouts.

'Mum!' He almost jumped on the bed startled, as Carmel squealed loudly as injured animal and something fall down with a bang. He immediately pulled himself into sitting position and tensed as he switched the music down and began listening to the rumors coming out from the downstairs. There was another bang and it got pretty loud just under his floor. He knew it wasn't his thing to interfere into Carmel's and Calvin's business, but his old instincts woke up after the long sleep, and he felt like he should go there and check if everything's fine. Maybe he wasn't in the good condition, but he was an ex-copper, and knew how to use few tricks to calm down Carmel's husband if there'd be a need.

As the atmosphere seemed to get even hotter, judging by the disturbing sounds and Myra's angry voice, he carefully left his bedroom and moved toward the stairs. He regretted he didn't take anything with himself, but on the other hand he believed Calvin wouldn't do nothing stupid, and still he was sure McQueen's women would be take care of him without his help.

'Get out before I'd call police! You don't have any rights to come in to my house like that!' Myra yelled, as he began walking down the stairs.

'Well, he didn't do nothing wrong, in contrary to ya taking a part in hiding an ex-copper for whom is searching the whole police station.' He almost could see the wry smile plastered on Mercedes face as she spoke up with her nasal voice.

'Exactly on whose side are you standing?' Myra snapped at her at the same time as he walked around the wall and was able to see everything what was going on downstairs.

'Look, I just want to see him, okay? If he doesn't want to talk with me, I'd go away and never come back. But, just let him speak for himself and tell me straight into my face he doesn't want to see me again.' It felt like the time just stopped right now, as his eyes landed at the person he hadn't think would see again.

_Darren. _

'He doesn't want to have anything to do with you.' Myra scowled, hands on her hips.

'Let him speak up for himself!' Darren shouted angrily and until know Spike realized how much he was missing his voice. He kept watching him like petrified, drinking into his beauty, wasn't able to say a word. Darren didn't change too much, maybe lost a bit on the weight, but he looks the same as few months ago when he has seen him the last time. Still handsome, with stylish, dark hair shining in the light because of the big amount of gel, and in his inseparable black leather jacket.

'You're getting married in two days!' Carmel squealed from his right, close to despair. 'You can't mess with his head, Darren. You need to go.'

'I'm not going to marry anyone.' Darren suddenly announced, his voice firm and sharp, made Spike's heart race. 'I broke up with Hannah.'

'What?' Carmel's eyes widened in shock as she set them at the man, and even Myra suddenly became lost in words.

'I can't marry her and Hannah knows that. And I regret I didn't do it earlier, only waited to the last moment. It was too late to save our relationship.' He said quietly, staring straight into Myra's eyes. 'Now, please, let me talk with him. Just for five minutes, let me see him.' The step croaked under the pressure of Spike's body as he shifted a bit, the same catching everyone's attention. Darren turned and took a deep breath as he noticed his old friend and lover being so close, yet so far away, to him.

'So, what now?' Carmel asked quietly and bite down on her low lip as she looked worried at her mother and older sister.

'Spikey…' Darren whispered as their eyes met, making Spike forget how to breath. He kept standing there like a sculpture, as the words failed him and any sound left his mouth. Until now he realized how much he missed the man standing only few steps away from him. 'Please, talk to me.' Darren begged him, his eyes full of sadness and hope.

But he couldn't. He just stared at him, couldn't move, talk, do anything. He was petrified.

'Do you wish to talk with him, love?' Myra asked softly as she glanced at him worried with his strange behavior. 'I won't say a word if it's what you want.' But he stayed silent, his mind went somewhere else, as he tried to figure out and understand what was going on here.

'Say a word and I'd stay.' He saw the hope slowly fading in his dark eyes. 'Or go for good…Give me a chance, Spike. I've just burned down the all bridges for you.' He added louder, getting angry. His eyes shone with tears.

'I think it isn't a good time for your visit, Darren.' Myra stated softly as she calmed down a bit. 'You should leave, love. He doesn't feel well, yet, and he, just left the clinic. Besides we all know what happened between you two and maybe it'd be better for everyone if it's stay the way it is now. You already made your choices few months ago, Darren. Now, let it go and let him start his life from beginning.'

'I'm sorry Myra, but that's not your fucking business.' Darren said through the teeth, surprising her. 'If you want to play a mother, you have around enough your own children.'

'He's living in my house and of course it's my business!' She shouted back, annoyed. 'And you only want to mess with his head and when you'd get boring with him you'd go back to your fiancé with a tail between your legs!'

'You don't have any bloody idea who I am and what I think! I've abandoned everything what was important to me, for him!' He yelled, waving his hands in furious. 'I've needed to change everything what I thought I knew so perfectly! And that's not simple!'

'I know it isn't easy for you, but…'

'You don't have any bloody idea how it is to wake up one day and suddenly realized you're attracted to another man! And that's not everything! You also have to face you have feelings for him and that was never no one in your life you'd feel for so badly as for him.' Few tears rolled down his flustered cheeks. 'And I wish I don't have these feelings! Because the life would be again so simple, easy and normal. And I'd know what to do…I…' He closed his eyes and sobbed quietly as without warning warm body pressed to his and familiar arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him into tight embrace.

Spike rested his head on Darren's shoulder and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath of familiar perfume and his cheek met with a warm and wet skin of other man. He felt arms wrapping around his waist and warm breath puffed into his ear made him shiver, and from a long time he felt save.

'Stay.' Spike said in a soft whisper, holding at him tightly as his life depended on it. There was no need to say more words, they've known each other enough to understand what that meant for them.

'I'd make a tea for us. Carmel, Mercedes give me a hand, will ya?' Myra broke the silence as the first and pushed her two daughters toward the kitchen, while the men were still in tight embrace. 'I'd be just behind the door.' She added and looked heavily at Darren, before she reluctantly left them alone.

'She's a one big dragon, isn't she?' Darren whispered into his ear amused, making the younger man chuckle. 'And me was worrying about you.'

* * *

He smoothed his plain blue t-shirt on himself as he finally walked out of the bathroom and made his way toward the living room, as he noticed Steph sitting in his and Craig's bedroom, helping his boyfriend to choose the right clothes. Didn't feel strength enough to listen to their bickering, he preferred to stay outside the room, until they finish and both of siblings would go in separate ways. He was going to watch something in TV or just sit on the couch and wait till Craig's would be ready to go for a party, when he noticed the place was already occupied by someone else.

Frankie was sitting in the middle of the couch with a big album with photographs on her laps, her face stern and a bit pale. John Paul stopped at the track and unsurely shifted on his feet, not sure if he should interfere her or go somewhere else. But before he made any choice, Frankie has to sensed his presence, as she lifted her head and looked with her tired eyes straight at him. He could tell there was something bothering her, but he didn't dare to ask her about that, don't feel welcome to do that.

'Oh, it's you, John Paul.' She broke the silence softly, her eyes filled with sadness. 'Please, sit down.' She offered and pointed at the free place on her left side.

'I don't want to disturb you.' John Paul replied unsurely and scratched the back of his head.

'Don't be silly, I'm just watching old photographs of my kids.' She patted the couch and John Paul couldn't help but felt like she was calling the dog to jump on. 'Please, join me.' She smiled slightly, although the smile didn't reach her still drown in sadness eyes. Didn't want to offend her, he politely sat down at the offered place and reciprocate the smile. 'I thought you'd prepare yourself for the party?' She suddenly stated.

'For a party?' John Paul tried to play dumb, but Frankie only smiled at him clearly amused.

'You think I've born yesterday? I know my sons and I also know they wouldn't lose the occasion to make a party when they have a chance.'

'Well, I'm almost done, just need to put something on the t-shirt and I'd be ready.' He finally replied with a small shrug.

'I believe Darren is already downstairs and empties our bar along with Jake?' She more stated than asked with a small smirk. 'There's only Rhys missing and they could celebrate without anyone else.' She shook her head at the same time as Craig's raised voice came to their ears. She frowned and looked quizzically at John Paul.

'Steph is helping Craig choose the clothes for the party.' He explained with a wry smile. 'I believe it doesn't go in the direction Craig wants it.'

'Ah, that's nothing new. They're like that since I remember.' She replied, amused. 'And still they didn't learn even a thing. They'd never grow up.'

'I guess it works out like that in all families.' John Paul smiled softly as Craig's mum closed the album and put it aside at the coffee-table.

'So, do you have siblings, John Paul?' She glanced at him curious.

'Five sisters and brother.' He smiled as woman's eyebrow arched in surprise.

'That's a lot of kids. Your mother and father had to have hands full of job with you.'

'Yea, it wasn't easy.' He nodded his head slightly in agreement.

'So, do you like my Craig?' She suddenly asked, baffling him for moment.

'Yes, we're…friends.' He answered timidly and looked down at his hands. 'He can be sometimes a bit of full of himself and arrogant, but in the depth, he's a good guy. And have a big heart.' He added, not sure what she was expected to hear from him. He didn't want to give away too much to make her get suspicious about their relationship till Craig felt ready to say her the truth, but yet he couldn't say not enough as it'd also might make her thing too much.

'That's all my son.' She nodded with a small smile. 'Outside tough and inaccessible, inside sensitive and protective. He's a good kid, only messed up a bit, but who isn't these days? He went through so much pain as a child and then young man, I'm not surprised he got so tough and sarcastic around people.'

'What you mean by that?' John Paul asked with a frown. 'I know that Craig's father left you when he was a kid and that left a permanent mark in his life…'

'You need to ask Craig about that. It his decision if he wants to share with you it or not.' She said firmly and put a forced smile on her face as Craig's and Steph's voices got louder and moment later Craig stormed into the living room in hand clutching some dirty cloth.

'One day I'd strangle her.' Craig muttered and spread the blue cloth in air like he was checking it out, before he settled his eyes at his boyfriend and mother. 'What's going on?' He asked alarmed and wrinkled his eyebrows, immediately getting suspicious.

'Nothing, love. I was just showing John Paul your old photographs, when you were busy trying to find the right outfit.' Frankie replied without blink and pointed at the old album resting at the coffee table.

'Right.' Craig nodded, although he didn't look convinced.

'So, Steph forced you to choose more casual clothes?' John Paul asked with a smirk as he took a look at the man in a pair of dark jeans and fashionable grey blouse. 'Didn't think she'd managed to do it.' Craig gave him an evil glare and pulled the earlier held cloth over his skinny body. It reminded John Paul something, but he couldn't put a finger on where he has seen that thing, and why on Earth Craig wanted to wear some old cloth like that?'

'My lord, is this the same cardigan you got from your granddad when you were a teenager?' Frankie looked at him in disbelief as he fidget on his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Craig, it has more years than this house.'

'It's still looking good.' He argued and buttoned up his cardie. 'Besides you should know that cardies returned to the fashion this year and everyone are wearing them.' John Paul had to bite on his low lip to not burst into laugh as he finally remembered the poor cloth when he noticed familiar snowflakes on it.

'Maybe they are, but I believe no one's wearing a cardie which has more years than its owner.' Craig looked at her heavily, clearly offended, when John Paul was chuckling slightly, in mind agreeing with the woman.

'At least I'm original.' Frankie only smiled indulgently at him and pushed herself off the couch. 'You're going somewhere?'

'Jack is taking me to the town for a dinner.' She replied and reached for her photo album. 'You'd have the house and pub all for yourself.'

'Great. Jake's would be happy to hear that.' Craig clapped his hands together and set his eyes at his silent boyfriend. 'So what was all about?' He asked in a quiet voice as his mother made her way toward her bedroom, looking seriously at younger man.

'It's nothing, Craig. I've just popped into the living room and noticed your mum being upset about something, so I thought I'd chat a bit with her and try figure out what's happened.' He shrugged off under Craig's suspicious stare.

'And you know what's going on?'

'Don't have any clue. Maybe she's just tired or worrying about little Cameron.' He replied and noticed disappointment in Craig's eyes. He wished he could tell him better news.

'Well, I'd try to talk with her tomorrow, then.'

'I think that's a good idea.' John Paul agreed softly. 'Are we going down, now? I think the party already started.'

'Sure. I'd just grab my phone and we can go.' Craig nodded and ran toward their bedroom, while John Paul walked over the bookcase to see Frankie's collections, unaware of her presence in the narrow corridor, as she hid behind the wall in the shadow and overheard their whole conversation. Her eyes firstly followed her beloved son and then returned to John Paul as she decided to take a closer look at him. Many conflicting thoughts and scenarios were crossing her mind, but even in that total chaos, she was sure of the one thing. But she didn't dare to say it loud, yet.

* * *

Jake pushed his way through the wasted men sleeping hard on the floor and empty bottles, until he noticed the familiar shag of dark hair close to the bar. He knelled down and on all fours he crawled closer to the man with a leering grin on his face, until he laid just behind his back and with a chuckle wrap an arm around his slim body. The man stirred in sleep and muttered something under his breath, but Jake couldn't understand the word. He puffed the warm air into the man's ear and chuckled amused as he finally rolled into his back and rubbed the sleep off his eyes.

'Fuck…What time is it?' He asked with hoarse voice and rested a hand on his forehead as his head was pounding with unbelievable pain.

'It's still early. Everyone's sleeping.' Jake replied quietly and grinned when he finally settled his eyes at him and wrinkled eyebrows in confuse.

'Why the hell I'm sleeping in your arms?' He asked and pulled himself onto elbows to might look and the arm laying lazily across his stomach.

'Don't know.' Jake chuckled, still not quite sober. 'Anyway, I did wake you up for the another reason.'

'Is there any better reason than that?' He arched his eyebrow quizzically at the man. 'I know I've drunk a lot and I don't know when I passed away, but there was no need to take advantage on me in that state!' He sulked and swayed a bit on his elbows. 'I know we're friends from years, but at least you could bloody ask!' Jake only rolled his eyes and rested his hand on man's chest to push him down.

'I didn't take any advantages on you, Rhyi! I'm not into that kind of things, even if you have marvelous ass.' Jake said firmly and pointed a wobbling finger at him.

'It's Rhys!' The man muttered, irate. 'Why the fuck you always have to call me Rhyi? It sounds like it was Japanese.' He sulked again and moved hand over his face. 'And I have marvelous ass, Jake. Women loves it and I believe guys would love it, too.'

'Is it some kind of invitation for me?' Jake cocked an eyebrow with a sly smirk. 'Didn't know you're working both ways.'

'Because I do not! It's you who has hands all over me and as ing stupid questions!' He cried, irate. 'And I still don't know what do you want from me.'

'I'd need your help tomorrow morning. It's for Darren.' He whispered into his ear, confidentionaly.

'Darren? Ah, yea, I remember drinking with him at the bar when he suddenly got talking about that Smoke.' He wrinkled his eyebrows.

'What Smoke?' Jake asked confused.

'Well, I don't know, I think it's someone's nickname, or…' He again pulled himself into elbows and looked heavily at Jake. 'He had weeds with himself and didn't share them with us? What a bastard!'

'Nah, I'm sure it's not that. He's a copper, don't do things like that anymore.' Jake shook his head. 'Anyway, just like I said I'd need your help tomorrow morning. I won't tell you now for what, but would explain it later, when you sober.'

'So you couldn't wait with that until I wake up?' Rhys glanced at him unsatisfied. 'Thanks a lot, mate!'

'It's quite serious thing, and you know, it's for our Darren.' Jake said and gave him knowingly look. 'And who like who, but you don't want to disappoint him.'

'Fine, I'd do whatever you say.' Rhys rolled his eyes, giving up. 'But only if it's for Darren and it means a good fun.'

'Oh, believe there'd be a plenty of fun for us.' He smiled slyly. 'So, we're set up.'

'Right…By the way, did you see Darren, somewhere?' Jake shrugged off with the lost face. 'Lovely.' He muttered sarcastically and laid back flat on the hard floor.


	26. Decisions

**Hello. After a veeery long break, I'm back with a new chapter. I'm very sorry I do not update frequently my stories, anymore, but as I mentioned, I have a hard time from few months, and firstly I need to deal with the problems of RL, before I focus on writing. I'd try my best to post another chapters sooner, but I can't promise anything, yet. **

_Demons are hiding everywhere. You just don't notice them. _

The piece of pipe fall down on the concrete floor with a loud tap when careless kid has stepped on it. Doubled laughter resounded in the abandoned building as the child wrapped his arms around the other stable part of pipe to save himself from fall down. He breathed with relief and took a few steps back until he was back on the metallic, solid platform.

'Buu!' The boy cried and jumped scared as another child's voice shouted behind his back, and wrapped arms around his middle. 'You almost pissed on your own pants!' He croaked.

'Devon, you idiot!' He snapped and nudged with elbow the other boy in the ribs. 'You scared me to the death!'

'I know, but it was worth to see your mine!' He chuckled and moved toward the metallic stairs at the end of the platform. 'Come on, chicken, Joey and Malcolm are waiting for us downstairs. They brought water guns with themselves.' He grinned excitedly and jumped down a few steps.

'I don't know if it's a good idea. What if someone shows up and call police?' He asked worried, didn't want his parents to know where's exactly he's playing after school. 'My dad would kill me!'

'No one's coming, here.' Malcolm replied from the downstairs and kicked the piece of concrete. 'The building it's abandoned from years and I've never met anyone. Go down and we can start play.'

'Do you have the bottles with water? We don't want to lose all ammunition before we start play properly.' Devon grinned as the both boys walked down.

'We have everything.' Joey nodded with a cheeky grin and handed each boy for two bottles. 'Malcolm would give you the guns and then we'd take our positions. As you see the place is huge and there's a lot of places we can hide.'

'You think it's safe, here? I almost fall down.'

'Well, no one told you to go there.' Devon snapped and rolled his eyes, annoyed with the boy's uncertainty. 'We'd just play downstairs, so you don't have to worry about falling down anywhere, until you put a foot on something.' The other boys croaked, making him blush. 'So, are we ready?' He looked over boys faces as he grabbed his water gun.

'Sure, but we need to choose the area to play. Maybe it'd start from that boxes?' Malcolm suggested. 'Come on, chicken. Go and stand there until I find the piece of chalk or something like that.' He ordered and nodded at Joey. 'You go toward that old machine on the right.'

'Why we just don't find the chalk and mark the area together? What's the point in standing, there? You exactly see the all places from there.' The boy chimed in, puzzled.

'Because I said so!' Malcolm snapped, didn't like when someone's trying to undermine his orders. 'Move on, chicken!'

'Would you just stop calling me like that? I'm not a chicken!' He scowled flustered, but boys only laughed at him and moved to their own positions, while Malcolm began to look around to find something to draw. The boy stood next to the huge wall of boxes and put the bottles with water down as he unhappily waited for further orders. He kicked the small stone with a wry smile and his eyes followed its track until it collided with some pink material. Curious, he moved a bit back to have a better look at his discovery, and frowned surprised.

'You said no one's using this place!' He shouted.

'Because that's true!' Malcolm shouted back and rolled his eyes. 'Alright, guys, I think I got something.' He smiled with gloat as he picked up something from the floor.

'But I found a shoe. It looks like a new one.' He continued and shifted nervously on his feet.

'What kind of shoe?' Devon asked interested and left his place to join the other boy.

'It's a woman shoe. It has a heel and it's pink.' The boy replied and moment later other boys joined him and looked down at the pink boot on the high-heel pushed in between boxes. 'Someone has to be here, but why she left a shoe?'

'Maybe someone didn't like them and dropped them, in here?' Devon suggested with a shrug. 'Maybe we'd look around and try to find the second shoe? If we got it we could sell them off and get enough money to buy the new guns.' His eyes lightened up with excitement. 'They look like a new one.'

'I'm not sure if I want to look after it.' The boy muttered. 'Maybe someone would like to take them back? Besides it's a strange place to leave the shoes.'

'If you want you can go back to home, no one's holding you, there.' Joey snapped. 'But we're going to search for another shoe.' The boy bite down on his low lip in frustration. He didn't know how to come back to the home on his own and they exactly knew about that. He was somehow independent on them and he didn't like that feeling.

'So, where we start?' He asked without enthusiasm.

'The other shoe has to be somewhere close. We need to look around and between the boxes. Come on, we don't want to lose all our time for that.' Malcolm decided and walked further into boxes as the first.

'Yea, we need to do that before it gets dark here, otherwise our chicken would piss into his pants!' Devon croaked and playfully punched the boy on the arm.

'I told you to stop… Malcolm?' He frowned as his eyes stopped at the other boy who suddenly paled and with opened mouth was staring at something hidden behind another wall of boxes. 'Everything's alright?' He asked softly, but boy only moved his dry lips a few times like he was trying to say something, but any words left his mouth.

'What's now?' Joey barked when the water gun slipped off from Malcolm's fingers and fall down with a loud tap on the floor. He muttered something under his breath and heavily walked over his colleague to see what caught his attention so badly. He barely followed his stare, when almost girlish scream left his mouth and he backed off like something was trying to jump at him.

'What the hell are you doing?' Devon ran at screaming boy and grabbed him by arms to shake him. 'Calm down, Joey! Some rat scared you, or what?' But it wasn't a rat what had scared them. The other boy stood on Malcolm's right and his eyes widened as he took a look at the scene in front of them. There was a woman half-sitting, half-lying on the concrete wall with raised up to the thighs tight skirt and with pale forearms tied with a heavy chain to the pillar she has been leaned on. Her black hair was covering her face so they couldn't see her right, but bloody welts on her legs, big stain of blood on her tight, bright top and the puddle of dark blood under her body, convinced them, that she has to be already dead.

Suddenly building was resounding with terrified screams.

* * *

There was something comforting about being in the same room as Darren, although he couldn't be with him as close he'd like to be. Myra pushed herself between them on the couch with flower patterns on it before he could say a word and he didn't has a choice like accept her terms. In the end it was her house and the last word belongs to her.

'John Paul didn't tell me anything about you cancelling your wedding.' Myra broke the silence as the first when her daughters sat down in armchairs and she served her guests homemade apple pie with cream. There was something harsh in the way she said it, like she didn't trust Darren, because her lovely son hadn't mention anything about that unexpected move of the things, so there was no other explanation like to think Darren was lying to them. Spike didn't like her tone of voice and was a bit annoyed with the way she was acting around the other man, didn't let him explain anything. She has just stated he's not good enough for Spike and she stubbornly would stick with it, wouldn't take anything into account.

'It was a sudden decision between me and Hannah. No one knows yet, that we cancelled our wedding.' He answered calmly and casted a glance toward Spike like he was searching for approval in his eyes and something that would tell him he's believing him.

'So no one knows?' Mercedes arched her eyebrow surprised. 'Well, that's for sure would be a one big surprise for everyone. Shame I can't see their faces.' She chuckled like she found it amusing.

'I don't think there's anything to laugh about.' Myra reprimanded her immediately, not in the mood for jokes. 'And you both should behaved responsibly and informed everyone about the change of your plans. Only cowards behave that way.' She scowled at him, her cheeks flustered.

'Like I said it was a sudden decision, and besides I didn't want to say anything until I make sure I have a chance at Spike.' He said quietly, almost ashamed, like he has said something unforgivable and wrong. He tried to caught Spike's eyes behind Myra's back, but he turned his head away.

'Does anyone know you're here?' Spike finally asked almost in whisper, staring ahead at the fireplace. 'Hannah?'

'No, I didn't say anyone a word about you staying at Myra's house.' He quickly assured them as he noticed the woman took the long breath and got a bit of color on her cheeks, probably ready to explode with anger. 'And no one knows I'm here, either. Even Hannah.'

'At least there's one thing you thought about.' Myra said drily and took a look at the coffee-table. 'Why you don't eat the cake? It's a very good one.' She looked over their faces.

'Because it's made by you?' Mercedes asked mockingly with a sly smile.

'No, because it's a good one.' Myra said firmly and blushed slightly. 'Darren, try it.' She almost ordered, and the man moved at the end of his seat to might be able to reach the table. To be honest the last thing he needed right now, it's to stuff himself with the piece of cake, but he decided to not irate Myra and hoped to get some few extra points at her for being polite.

Using the occasion, Spike tilted over and similarly reached out for the same piece of cake, so their hands met together over it. Darren laid his hand at the top of his and smiled softly under his nose, feeling like a teenager again.

It felt nice for Spike to feel his warm, strong hand on his own, and be able to look again into his dark eyes and see understanding he has been looking for the last months, closed in the clinic. His heart lapped in his chest, and he knew he was lost.

'There's your plate, love.' Myra said sharply and unceremoniously pushed their hands away before she handed a plate with a piece of cake to Spike and looked at him heavily like he committed a big crime. He smiled under his nose as he noticed frustration in Darren's eyes and how reluctantly he moved on his old place. 'Mercedes, don't eat everything! Leave something for your brother!' She scowled as her older daughter reached out for another piece of cake.

'He wouldn't come back until tomorrow's morning. It's shame to waste it.' She stated with a smirk and took a big spoon of the cream, before she slowly licked it off, to irritate her mother.

'Well, it wouldn't be me who won't fit into any dress, so you're right, why do I bother.' She replied with a smirk and threw her spoon with a rattle on the plate.

'I'd like to talk with Spike.' Darren said loud enough to be heard by anyone, and strong enough to let them know that he wasn't asking for consent but was only informing them about his plans.

'You can do that, love. I didn't say you can't talk with him.' Myra replied with a shrug, pretending she didn't know what exactly he meant by that.

'But I'd like to do it without you sitting between us.' He continued dauntless, staring intently at her. 'And in more private place.'

'We can go to the kitchen if you're too shy to talk with him in our presence.'

'I'm not shy, only want to talk with him about things touching our matters, not yours.' He guessed he has to said it a bit too harsh, judging by Myra's face, but since she hadn't try to bite his head off or told him to get out, he knew he didn't cross the line yet. 'Besides I don't want you to push on Spike when we'd be talking.' He added bravely and looked at her knowingly.

'I don't have to do it. He has his own mind and knows what's he doing.'

'I really think me and Darren should talk privately.' Spike chimed in, wanting to end this pointless discussion. 'Don't be mad, Myra, but there're some things we need to discuss alone.' He said softer and gently rubbed a hand over her arm as he looked at her almost with pleading.

'In that case you should go to Spike's room.' Mercedes suddenly stated. 'You could talk about whatever you need without being bothered.' She smiled slyly, noticing how her mother tensed.

Of course Myra wasn't happy with the direction of the events, but still she couldn't tell Spike who he can or can't bring to his room. In the end he was an adult man and know what's he doing, and she didn't has rights to give him any lecturers. Although she'd like to give him one or two.

'Very well. But if something wrong happens or you'd need something, love, I'd be here or in my bedroom.' She turned toward Spike with a slight sigh. 'And we'd keep an eye on you, Darren, so don't try any tricks.' She warned him and waggled a finger at the older man, who only smiled in response and raised up from the couch. 'In the meantime I'd prepare a bed for you.'

'There's no need for that, Myra.' Spike spoke up softly and licked his lips nervously as she glared at him heavily. 'We'd spend the whole night on talking. As you know we have a lot of things to discuss.' He explained quickly, before she goes into some conclusions.

'I'm sure I can wait with sleep till the next morning.' Darren assured her with forced smile and moved closer toward the other man, feeling more confident in his company.

'Fine, do what you want. But I don't want to hear tomorrow, that Spike is feeling bad, again.' She pointed out a finger at Darren. 'He needs to rest.'

'I'd be fine, Myra.' Spike smiled softly at her and, to her dismay, grabbed surprised Darren by a hand before he made his way toward the stairs. 'This way.'

'Goodnight.' Darren muttered and willingly followed his old friend upstairs, all the way feeling at himself Myra's burning gaze. He breathed with relief as they left the stairs and Spike leaded him along the narrow corridor, until he pushed one of the doors and asked him to come in.

'Sit down on the bed and we can talk.' Spike said quietly with his back toward Darren, as he suddenly lost courage to face him, and the view of the tree behind the window seemed to be more interesting. He nervously rubbed the skin on his right hand as the door closed with a gently tap and he knew they were completely alone. He didn't know what to say or to do about what he wants to ask him. What if Darren changes his mind, again? Would his heart survive it?

'Spikey…' He closed his eyes as the soft whisper touched his ears and he felt that man approached him slowly and was only few feet away from him. He could feel his breath on his neck, smell his aftershave, feel his burning skin under his fingers.

He was overwhelmed.

'Sit down, I…' He slowly, almost scared, turned around to face Darren. He has to took a deep breath as he realized how very close he was to him. He shivered when Darren lifted his hand and gently traced the bruises and cuts on his face.

'What they've done to you?' Darren asked in a soft whisper and cupped his right cheek with tenderness in his eyes.

'It's nothing. Darren, please, stand back.' He whimpered, but didn't protest when other man moved closer and pulled him into tight embrace. Spike let his head rest on his shoulder and he closed his eyes as the familiar smell of aftershave filled his nostrils. He knew it was too risky to let Darren hold him like that as it easily could lead them to another thing which they'd regret later. But the problem is, he was too weak to fight with his own feelings and needs.

'Is it still hurt you?' His hot breath tickled the skin behind his ear as he whispered softly into his ear. His warm hands were making circles over Spike's back, making him feel better with every touch.

'Only a bit.' He admitted quietly with a small shrug of his shoulders. 'Like I said, it's nothing.' He pulled back from the man and was going to approach the window, when Darren gently grabbed for his left wrist and pulled him back. 'Darren, no…' He protested, but the other man already grabbed his face, and moved his own closer, as he began kiss gently the all bruises and cuts he found on his face. He knew he should pull himself together to fight with him, but he just couldn't do it. 'We shouldn't…' He whispered when Darren's hands slipped down from his face only to wrap them around his waist, so he could gently guide him toward the bed.

'Of course we shouldn't.' He stated with a smirk before he pushed Spike on the bed and climbed on top of him to pull him into another kiss, before he began protest again. 'I've missed you.' He whispered as he kicked out the trainers from his feet and moved his lips along his jaw line, before nuzzled his face into the croak of his neck.

'Me too.' Spike admitted quietly and wrapped arms around his lover.

* * *

Journalists were the last thing she'd think about to see in that forgotten by God place, but they again surprised her. Few familiar faces of old stagers stuck in their vans with gloomy faces passed by the window as she drove her car toward the old, abandoned factory placed at the end of the narrow, stone road. She parked outside the high fence eaten by corrosion, and passed by the gate before she walked under the yellow tape and joined the rest of her team inside of the building. She squeezed her eyes as the flash of the camera blinded her for a short moment.

'You managed to get on the place, then, Sarge!' Familiar, freckles face adorned with cheeky smile appeared in front of her unexpectedly, making her take a step back.

'It looks like that, Moore.' She replied with a shrug and looked toward the small group of police officers with Danny at the top. 'So, what we have, here?'

'Dead, young woman. Probably another prostitute.' She sighed heavily, already knowing what that meant. 'It looks like she has been tortured before she has been strangled.'

'Who found her?' She asked as she looked around the collapsing factory. 'The place doesn't look like someone is working in it anymore.' She noted and shivered as the small object, probably rat, passed quickly by her right foot.

'Indeed.' Moore nodded. 'The factory has been closed forty years ago and since then there's no use for it.'

'But someone found her.' She reminded him firmly and looked at him heavily.

'Local kids are using this place as a playground. Few boys were going to play in paintball or something like that, when they came across the body. They live down the road, in the village, so they quickly run back to one of the boy's house and told their parents about their discovery. Then they called us. Don't worry, Sarge, they're already under psychologist care.'

'Very good, Moore.' She nodded and reached for the pair of plastic gloves tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. 'I guess she doesn't has any documents with herself?'

'That's right, Sarge.' Moore confirmed and followed her further inside of the building to look closer at the dead woman. 'I warn you that the view doesn't belong to the most beautiful.' He added with a grimace.

'Mr. I Know Everything Better isn't with you, yet?' Danny asked sarcastically when he only spotted the familiar sergeant and slipped the plastic gloves off his hands.

'He's still on the vacation.' She replied with a smirk and shivered as her eyes spotted a young woman half sitting, half lying on the concrete floor, tied with a chain to the column she was leaning against on. She felt sick as she noticed red, wide streaks of blood covering everything around victim's body. She didn't remember when the last time she saw such a thrilling crime scene like this one. 'We need to take her fingerprints to check who she is.' She ordered, wanting to get out from the building as quickly it was possible.

'It's not possible.' Danny said deadpanned and rubbed his nose.

'Why not?' She asked puzzled and moved her eyes from Danny to shuffling nervously on his feet Moore.

'Her hands and eyes have been removed, so there's nothing to check.' Danny explained with a deep sigh. 'It's almost impossible to identity her.'

'Jesus…' She whispered and turned with her back to the body, feeling the upcoming nausea. 'Was she…?' She stuttered and looked at pathologist, not sure if she really wants to know the whole truth.

'It looks like it happened after.' He replied, knowing what she was asking about. 'But the other cuts have been made when she was alive.'

'I thought we could give the picture of her to newspaper. Maybe someone would recognize her.' Moore suggested shyly behind her back.

'Right…Help Danny and boys take the body down the station, and give a picture of her face to draftsman. In the meantime, I'll call Craig. We need him here.' She decided after a quick glance at the body. 'Is there anyone else from our department on the place?' She turned toward Moore.

'Only sergeant York. He went down the village to ask residents if they saw anything strange last week.'

'We need more people to find that bastard before he strikes again.' She muttered and fished for her mobile phone. She was going to diall Craig's number when she spotted sergeant York making his way toward her with gloomy face.

'I'm taking you already saw that mess, Bridget.' He smiled slyly and approached her.

'That's the reason, I'm here.' She replied and looked expectedly at the young man. 'Do you have anything, Willy?'

'The factory isn't a very frequented place, and since it's open all the time, everyone could do it.'

'How far this place is from Clearwater?' There was any reason, yet, to be sure the killer was the same person who killed the prostitute not long time ago, but a red lamp lit up in her head when she only has seen the crime scene.

'About 8 miles.' He replied and moved a hand through his blonde hair. 'You know what that means if it's the same killer?'

'That we're dealing with a serial killer who will strikes again.' She replied gloomily. 'Just what we need right now…'

* * *

Most of guests were already dozing and gently snoring whenever they have found the empty space to lay down, and only a few survivors went outside to get a fresh air and sober a bit, or occupied the nearest toilets. Bottles rattled a bit when the soft music filled the pub and Craig grabbed him for a hand before he pulled him toward the centre of the room.

'You're totally waste or mad.' John Paul stated surprised as his lover pulled him into embrace and they slowly began to dance. 'I thought you wanted to be discreet about our relationship.' He added in a soft whisper.

'Just look at them all. They even don't know where they're, let alone they would remember anything tomorrow morning.' Craig replied with a snort and pulled him closer. 'Besides I don't remember if we ever dance, so that's a good opportunity to catch up with it.' He grinned.

'We'll step on someone.' John Paul chuckled slightly and kept looking at his feet.

'Don't bother with them. If you break some leg or hand, it's Darren who would pay for everything as it's his party, not yours.'

'How nice of you.' John Paul said with a roll of his eyes. 'But I have to worry you.' He added with a straight face.

'What's happened?' Craig's eyebrows raised in surprise, the shadow of fear crossed his face. 'You're leaving me?' John Paul laughed sincerely and pulled back a bit from his lover to look at his shocked face. 'What's so funny about that?' The older man asked annoyed, confused with his boyfriend strange behavior.

'You think I'd like to meet with your mother and siblings if I want to leave you?' He asked softly with indulgent smile.

'Well, I believe there's a high risk that after meeting with my family, you wouldn't like to have anything to do with me.' Craig shrugged and looked at him with puppy eyes, reminding John Paul a lost boy. It melted his heart.

'The same I can tell about mine family.' He retorted with a chuckle. 'You're my the first boyfriend who didn't run away with scream after dinner with my mum and Jackie.'

'I found you worth that risk, that's all.' He replied simply with a shrug, like it was obvious thing. In a blink smile on John Paul's face faded as he looked straight into his chocolate eyes, and moment later his eyes became glassy. 'What's wrong did I say this time?' He asked puzzled.

'I love you.' John Paul whispered, one tear rolling down his alabaster cheek.

'I love you, too.' Craig returned with a slight smile, wrapped arms back around is boyfriend's waist and rested his chin on taller man's shoulder. He didn't get John Paul's reaction at all, but he guessed he did something good.

'You're letting me to take a lead in dance?' John Paul asked with a smirk, didn't expect that from his lover.

'Can't you just stop talking for five minutes?'

'I guess I can…' John Paul shrugged with a grin and pulled his lover closer. He could swear that when they began swayed, he saw Charlie showing him a thumb up, as he leaned his back against counter, with a hat put at the top of his head.

* * *

He gently moved his fingers over his hand, until they fingers entangled and he felt a soft kiss at the top of his head. He couldn't help the small smile slowly forming on his lips as he scooted closer to other man. It was the place he has wished to be in…But he had his doubts. Like they say, it was too beautiful to be truth. There has to be something else, and it's only matter of time to destroy the moment between them two.

'How can I be sure, you're saying me the truth?' He finally asked in a soft whisper. 'Maybe you're already married.'

'Well, do you see a wedding band on my finger, then?' Darren asked amused and stretched his fingers out. 'Well, do you see it?'

'No.' Spike muttered and blushed slightly. 'But you always could hide it somewhere.' He suggested.

'Feel free to check me, then.' The man said with a grin and spread his arms to offer his body to his lover. 'You can check my whole clothes.' His grin widened and eyebrows moved suggestively up and down.

'I wouldn't dig so deep.' Spike replied with a snort and leaned on his right elbow to give his old lover heavy glare.

'I wouldn't mind.' Darren teased and crossed arms under his head.

'You changed.' Spike stated with a serious face, watching the man closely. It wasn't the same Darren Osborne he has met almost year ago.

'I've just realized some things…some feelings.' He replied softly as he caught Spike's eyes. 'I can't stop thinking about you.'

'But what now?' He sighed heavily and laid a hand on the man's chest. 'You want to fool around or thinking about something serious? I need to know.'

'I want to try to be with you. As a couple, I mean.' Darren replied quietly and squeezed the hand resting on his chest. 'I don't want to regret that I didn't try, to the rest of my life.'

'You want to play with me, and then when you get boring, leave me.' Spike said sharply.

'No, it's not like that!' He quickly assured him and pulled himself into sitting position to grab the man for arms, before he moved back from him. 'I'm sure of my feelings toward you. The only problem is, that I don't know if I'm ready to do such a big step, like have a boyfriend. It's something new for me, and I just don't know if I could…'

'I won't push you into anything you wouldn't be ready for.' Spike said softly and tenderly stroked his cheek. 'I can be really patient.' He smiled.

'Thank you.' He whispered and took a hold of his hand, before placed a kiss on it. 'You don't have any idea how I missed you for those all months.'

'Believe me, I know.' He smiled sadly and rested his head on Darren's shoulder.

* * *

'Oy, where's Darren?' Craig rubbed the remains of the sleep from his eyes and reluctantly pushed his legs down the table, so he could sit on it and check what was going on around. He felt John Paul's knee pushing painfully on his small back, as the man was probably still sleeping behind him. Unconsciously he looked around the pub trying to catch a familiar face.

'He's taking a walk, or went to see Hannah.' The voice sounded like Jake, but Craig couldn't find him. Maybe he was in toilet or lay behind the bar.

'Oh, come on, it's his stag-party and he want out to see his bird?'

'I don't know, and I really don't care. My head would explode in a minute.' This growl definitely belonged to Jake, but he still couldn't see him. Instead he spotted Charlie with a hat crooked rakishly on his head. He grinned drunkenly when he noticed Craig, too, and immediately made his way toward him.

'You are alive?' He asked with a chuckle, but Craig didn't look impressed.

'What is all about?'

'Darren disappeared somewhere.' He replied with a shrug, didn't give impression he was worrying about his colleague. 'Probably he just crashed somewhere and would be back soon.' He stated and waved a hand.

'I need to find him.' Craig mumbled and scratched his head.

'Give him a rest! He's old enough to do what he wants, and besides you even don't know where he could go.' Charlie rolled his eyes and patted his shoulder. 'Better help me bring a life to Fred.'

'Fred is your problem, not mine.' Craig said firmly and turned back when John Paul moved behind his back and patted him. 'What?' He asked annoyed.

'Your bloody phone is buzzing. I can't sleep.' John Paul complained with still closed eyes.

'It has to be your bloody phone, because I don't feel anything.' Craig replied as he moved hands over his body.

'You left it In your shirt. It's under my head.' His boyfriend muttered.

'Thanks a lot, John Paul, for drooling saliva on my clean shirt.' He sulked annoyed as he finally noticed his favorite shirt, all creased under the man's head. 'Give it to me!' The younger man mumbled something under his nose, but handed it to his lover.

'My pleasure.' He replied with a smirk and rolled on his back as he decided to go back to sleep, even when his pillow has been taken away. Craig removed his mobile phone and cocked his eyebrow as he saw fifteen missing calls from Bridget.

'What the hell she wants from me? She knows we were partying last night and I'm out of work, till Darren's wedding.'

'Ah, you mean, Bridget?' Charlie asked with a grin. 'Yea, I know. She want us to go down at the station. There was another murder last night I guess. Or something like that.'

'What?' John Paul immediately sat down and looked surprised at his colleague from above Craig's shoulder. 'Another murder?'

'Yea, another prostitute.' Charlie sighed. 'There's going to be a big mess. I feel it in my bones.'

'Shit!' Craig growled and hid face in his hands. 'Serial killer it's the last thing we need right now.'

'What are you going to do, Craig?' John Paul asked quietly.

'I'd phone to Bridget and ask what they already set up and what we have. If there is a need, tomorrow I'd meet with them and leave the orders… And remember, to not tell Darren about this. If he hears about the case, he would do everything to move the wedding to another day.'

'He'd be angry…'

'I don't care. He's on the vacation and the only thing he should think about its Hannah and his wedding. Do you understand me?' Craig asked harshly and moved his eyes from one man to another.

'Like always.' John Paul muttered and turned with his back to his boyfriend, feeling angry at him. If he thought Craig changed a bit, now he knew he was wrong.


	27. Joker

**Hello :) I'm sure everyone who read Crimes of love thought I'd never update it again and leave it at this moment...and well, in one moment I was sure I'd never managed to get back to writing, but after so many months, finally I'm back. I don't know if anyone would still follow the story, but I've decided to pull it to the end, so that's why I'm publishing a new chapter. I hope I'd be able to update as frequent as I was last year, but we'll see. For now my personal live established a bit, so it sounds promising :) **

**A chapter I dedicate to my friend, and faithful reader, Candy :) I know she's angry with me and would kick me on my four letters if there'd a chance to meet again, but I still love her :D **

_A friend on the war field _

_There was no one else in the flat at this time of the day, so Frankie could focus on the daily chores, without being disturbed. At the top of her what-to-do list was to take off already dry and clean clothes from the dryer. She had deal with it pretty quickly and, as she was her custom, grabbed the pile of clothes and decided to leave them in the rooms belonging to members of her family. _

_She'd gently left the smelling with roses bodysuits and bottoms on Cameron's wooden crib, put her own dresses and Jack's clothes into their wardrobe. Jake's suit found its place on his bed, while Darren's socks and shorts she'd leave on the top of the washing machine as she doesn't feel it'd be still appropriate to bring his underwear into his room. Let's Hannah take care about 'things' like that._

_'Don't worry, I'm only here for moment.' She popped her head from the bathroom as she heard the front door has been opened and Jack's voice came to her ears. 'I need to take a hammer.' _

_'A hammer?' She asked with a frown. 'Something broke down?' She looked at him worriedly. _

_'One of the paintings fall down. It looks like the nail didn't handle its weight.' Jack replied with a soft smile and walked over the cupboards in the kitchen area. 'Nothing to worry about, I'd put it back on the old place in a minute.' _

_'I hope it didn't fell on someone's head.' _

_'No one was around.' Jack calmed her down and looked through the drawer. _

_'Good.' She nodded and raised her eyebrow in surprise as she noticed there were still two shirts hanging on the dryer. She took them off and looked closer at them, wondering to whom there are belonging. There were too small for Jake, and too much elegant as for Darren's taste, so she guessed there had to be a property of her the youngest son. 'Did you found it?'_

_'Yes, I have it.' Jack replied and lifted a hammer to show it. 'Do you need my help in house?' _

_'No, love. I only need to leave Craig's shirts in his room and prepare a lunch. I'm sure I can handle it on my own.' She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'Darren's in pub with you?' She asked and walked toward Craig's bedroom. _

_'No, he went shopping with Craig.' _

_'Are you sure?' Frankie frowned surprised with a hand on the door knob. 'I thought Craig is showing John Paul Hollyoaks.'_

_'Well, maybe I didn't hear right.' Jack shrugged off. 'You can always text him and ask when he's back, if you need him.'_

_'I don't need him, I just wondered if he's doing anything about his upcoming wedding.' Frankie replied, a bit of harshness evident in his voice. _

_'Everything's almost tie up, Frankie.' Jack sighed. 'The world changes since our wedding, and we should respect that. You know Darren, he never has been very open about his feelings, but it doesn't mean he's not nervous or happy about his big day.' He explained calmly._

_'Well, the problem is not that he's not showing any emotions, but indeed he is, and it's not happiness, Jack. He acts like he was preparing himself for a funeral.' She scowled, couldn't understand his irrational behavior. He was with Hannah for years and they were happy, so why he didn't want to be with her more 'officially'? It wouldn't change anything in their relationship, things would look the same as before the wedding. _

_'He's stressed with his job and the wedding…You should be more supportive for him, Frankie. Try to be in his shoes.'_

_'I'm trying, love, and that's why I don't understand why he acts like he does right now.' _

_'Hannah's very restrained with her feelings, too.' Jack pointed out, trying to defend his son. _

_'But at least I know she's excited and happy about her upcoming wedding. She was shining like a star when we were helping her chose the dress.' She said back. 'Every day I understand Darren less.' She muttered and pushed the door of Craig's bedroom open. _

_'Then let me take care of him. I know what he needs.' _

_'If I let you do that, everything would turn into complete disaster.' Frankie said with a roll of her eyes and shook her head, when she heard the door slammed. Men, they never can take the criticism. _

_She was going to leave the shirts on Craig's bed, when she noticed that something wasn't right. Craig's bed was on the wrong side of the room. She wondered why on Earth he'd like to moved his bed there, but she didn't understand yet, that she already knew the answer. _

_She understood it, when she hugged the shirts to her chest and walked back from the room. She gently closed the door behind herself and her brain accepted what exactly she has seen there. Frankie slumped down on the couch with a blank face, wondering how she didn't notice it earlier? Or maybe she did, but didn't want to accept the truth? _

_The door of the flat opened again, but this time it was Craig's and John Paul's turn to come back. They were giggling over something like a schoolboys, in hands keeping packs of sweets and cans with coke. They looked so…normal. _

_'Everything's fine, mum? You look pale.' Craig's laugh died on his lips as he looked at his mother face._

_'I just have a headache. I'd take a pill and I'll be fine.' She replied motionlessly and carefully raised up from the ouch without looking at both men. Craig and John Paul exchanged the look, surprised with her unnatural behavior._

_'Are you sure, mum? Maybe you'd lie down for a bit?' Craig suggested, worried. _

_'I'm fine, love. Just take your shirts, will you?' She replied and handed the clothes to her son. 'I'd be in the kitchen.'_

_'Thanks, mum.' She walked over the kitchen area with aching heart. She couldn't understand why her baby boy would like to live like that? He's smart, handsome, loyal and has a good heart. He also has a very good paid job, so he shouldn't has any problems with finding the right girl. She was sure there'd plenty of them, wanting to become her daughter in law…Or maybe she did something wrong? There has to be some explanation, there's always answer for everything. _

_'I'm sorry for bothering you…' She turned around surprised as John Paul's soft voice rang behind her back. 'But I thought you'd like to take something stronger on your headache.' He added with a shy smile, in hand he kept a small box of strong painkillers. _

_'Oh, thank you, John Paul. It's very nice of you.' Her face broke into small smile as she took a look at him. He was such a sweetheart, and how cute he looks with that shy smile and pink cheeks. _

_'I hope they'd help you.' He said and then he was gone. Frankie sat down on the tool and sighed heavily, not sure what to think anymore. That wasn't a life she wanted for her baby boy, but on the other hand… John Paul wasn't a bad boy, at least she thought that from what she sees. He was handsome, friendly and very protective when it comes about Craig. She noticed it almost at the same beginning, but then she didn't put it all together…She couldn't believe how blind she could be. It was so obvious. _

_'If you throw it on me again, I swear you'd clean it up with your own teeth!' She heard Craig's scowl and John Paul's sincerely laugh, before something slam down on the floor. 'I'll kill you, John Paul!' Curious, she peeped through the empty space between wall and cupboard. They were throwing the pillows at themselves as they kept running around the room leaving a chocolate footprints on her clean carpet, reminding her of Craig and Jake as the kids. She smiled at their childish play and quietly walked back, didn't want to interrupt them. _

_They were like two best friends and there was nothing wrong about it. She was happy her son's has someone he can trust on and is taking care about him, when she can't do it. The only thing she didn't understand and wasn't ready to accept, yet, why they have to pull their beds together... _

_She wished she hadn't see it, and it'd be her son who would tell her the hard truth._

* * *

_You'd pay for this. _He narrowed his eyes and threw a cloth to the bucket with detergent, feeling the anger raising up in his chest. Whoever has done it, would pay for it. He'd make sure of that.

'I see someone didn't appreciate your stag-party.' He glanced briefly toward the canal where his sister was standing with a child in her arms and knowing smile on her face. If she wanted to be funny, she definitely lose it.

'I'm in the killing mood today, so back off Steph.' He warned her loyally as he dig the cloth back from the water and splash the soap on the front door of the pub, leaving white and red foam streaming down the wooden surface.

'So, who wrote it?' She stepped closer, didn't take his warning to the heart. 'You know mum would hurt you if she finds out you have done something stupid or the music was too loud.'

'Stephanie…' He said slowly, a threaten evident in his voice.

'I'm only worrying about you, that's all.' She muttered and rolled her eyes, finally realizing it wasn't a good time to cross her brother right now. For Craig she's always Steph, he used to call her by full name only when she got under his skin. 'Mum's would be back in a minute…' She added on the one breath and stepped back before she'd get a slap with wet cloth as Craig took a big coup and turned around with daggers in his eyes.

'You think I'm bloody don't know it?!' He snapped annoyed and pointed a finger at the door. 'And don't you dare to say a word about this to anyone.' He didn't give too much shit about his mother, but if John Paul sees it he'd get mental.

'I'm afraid it's a little too late.' Craig took a deep breath through his clenched teeth and close to blow up he looked at her with the most hateful gaze he could manage, to shut her up and force to go away.

'I swear that if you…' She pulled her face as he thwack a cloth in front of her eyes, flicking a bit of water at her face.

'Just turn around, Craig.' She snapped and protectively hugged her little baby close to the chest before he could spill more water or saliva on him. 'Good thing he doesn't understand what are you saying, yet.' She muttered under her nose and stepped down the stairs as she felt the upcoming troubles.

'I believe it wouldn't take him too long.' He retorted with a snap and felt how the blood leaves his face as his eyes spotted the 'old Osborne's' making their way toward him and Stephanie. 'Just fucking great.' He muttered and made his best to smile when his eyes crossed with his mother ones. One look into her icy blue eyes and he knew that their meeting wouldn't bring nothing good for him. 'Didn't thought you'd come back so soon.' He said louder with a fake smile, hoping they'd buy it and just leave him to deal with the problem on his own.

'You know your mother, she's a riser.' Jack said with a smile and sneaked an arm around Frankie's shoulders.

'And they let you leave the room before seven?' A hint of sarcasm in Craig's voice has not gone unnoticed by his mother who immediately shot him a dead glare. 'Well, we don't have any breakfast, yet, since everyone are still sleeping, after…our _night out_.'

'I already saw your night out!' Frankie snapped at him and waggled a fist of ivy Craig didn't notice at first.

'What's happened, mum?' Steph asked with concern, didn't understand her sudden outburst.

'This happened!' Craig screwed his face and took a step back as he almost get hit by the handful of plant. 'Someone was at the back of my garden and ruined it!'

'Frankie, calm down.' Jack said softly and massaged her back. 'The garden looks fine, someone just break off a bit of ivy from the wall and that's all.' He explained, trying to calm the situation.

'No one left the pub except me!' Craig argued, clearly offended with her unfounded accusations. 'Whoever has done it, has to be pretty annoyed at you, seeing what kind of message has been left on your front door!' He snapped and pointed at the red inscription. 'If I was you, I'd be worried.' Frankie opened her mouth speechless, an ivy has slipped from between her fingers, while she focused her eyes at the door. 'See?'

'I'm sure there's some simple explanation…' Jack said carefully and kept glancing at his suddenly quiet and pale wife.

'Yea, like we have a few enemies.'

'I'm sure someone is making a joke of us.' Steph stated and hugged Cameron closer to herself and, as he began whimpering. 'Probably local kids. You know that young Valentines come back to town, so I bet it's their job.' She nodded firmly, already being sure of their trespasses. 'You remember Sonny Valentine, don't you? He always was a bad news, and bullying our poor Craig.' Craig gritted his teeth together, feeling at himself her sympathetic look.

'Steph, it was years ago, people change.' Her brother snapped and rolled his eyes. 'And don't forget we're not boys anymore. Sonny has to be over thirty already.'

'Craig is right, Steph.' Jack said. 'Sonny is an adult man and I don't think he'd do anything stupid like that. Besides he knows Craig isn't living with us anymore.'

'Still it doesn't explain this horrible message on the door! Thank God any of customers see that.' Frankie sighed heavily.

'Clients are the last thing we should to worry about.' Craig said calmer and began to clean off again. 'I hope it's only a one-time prank. ' He barely scratched anything, when the door opened violently and he stood face to face with Max. 'Would you mind to move? ' He asked irate.

'Someone knocked out the window upstairs.' He informed with a thumb pointed at the ceiling, before he passed by his brother-in-law to kiss his wife.

'What window?' Frankie asked with a snap, close to the heart attack.

'In Craig's room. It looks like someone forgot to use the door.' He smiled stupidly.

'Shouldn't he used the window downstairs, then?' Steph asked and glanced unsurely at her brother. 'Why he'd want to use the window upstairs and how he climbed in it? There's no ladder.' Max shrugged his shoulders when she looked at him, searching for answers.

'Well, it explains why someone ruined your garden, Frankie.' Jack said after a moment of thinking. 'He or she used the ivy to get into Craig's room.'

'He'd fall down!' Steph disagreed. 'It's just a plant, dad. It wouldn't keep his weight.'

'I think we already set up it wasn't Sonny.' Craig snapped and glanced knowingly at his sister. 'As Jack said we don't know if it was a man or woman…'

'I don't know what kind of woman would like to get into your bedroom.' She said deadpanned. 'It's not like you're a Brad Pitt.' Max sniggered.

'Thanks, Steph.' And his mother couldn't understand why he was beating her up as a kid. He has just known what _kind _of woman she'd grown up and he has doing everything to save himself from the future destruction. 'And back to your question, ivy is covering wooden fence or whatever it is, and probably someone use it to climb upstairs… However I don't know who could do it, if everyone were in the pub.' It couldn't be John Paul, could he? In the end they like always made up so there was no point to take a revenge on him…Besides he doubt it was in John Paul's taste. He'd kicked his all clothes out of the house or leave a lunch on the carpet, but wouldn't try to break in into his bedroom…Unless he wants to make a surprise for him. Well, that definitely sounded pretty good in Craig's head and he already have a few ideas about it.

'And any of you didn't hear how someone knocked out the window?!' Frankie asked with disbelief moving her eyes from Steph to Max. 'You have a bedroom across Craig's room!' She said with a shrink voice.

'I thought I heard someone walking around the house, but then I remember there's Darren's stag-party so it was impossible and I probably imagined it.' Max explained quickly, withstanding her stare. 'Besides we both are very tired after taking care of Cameron, and we're sleeping very tight.'

'It doesn't matter why they hadn't heard when someone broke the window, it does matter who the hell could do it and why he has done it? Maybe he stole something?' Craig's eyes grew up in panic. 'My laptop!' He cried.

'Everything's on the place, I already checked it.' Max assured him, but Craig wasn't so sure about that. In the end how the hell he could know what he and John Paul are having in his bedroom? 'And I think there won't be any problem with finding the guilty.' He added after short pause.

'What you mean?'

'He or she has to cut its hand. There's a lot of blood in the sink, in bathroom. That's why I went around the flat and checked each room to see if someone is hurt.'

'Craig, I swear you'd clean it all!' Frankie yelled, losing her temper. 'I just don't believe it!' She snapped and stormed into the house with a Jack chasing after her.

'Are you sure it's a blood?' Craig asked quietly, feeling Goosebumps running along his spine.

'Well, it's red and it looks like one.' Max replied with a shrug. 'So, I guess it is. Anyway it'd explain the broken window.'

'I know it's stupid question, but did you see something unusual around the flat?' He asked carefully, his hands shake lightly with nerves. 'I mean, something new or looking strange in my room?' He looked unsurely at Max, who in response wrinkled his eyebrows like he was thinking about something. 'Ah, forget about it. It doesn't matter.' He pushed the bucket aside and sighed heavily. 'If John Paul will looking out for me, I'm upstairs. And if you could not tell him about that…' He pointed at the door as he rubbed the back of his neck.

'Well, I don't want to worry you, Craig, but if he goes outside he'd see it.' Steph said carefully.

'I'd clean up in a minute. I just need to check the room and see how's mum.' He pushed the hands into the pockets of his jeans and was going to walk in the pub, when Max suddenly speak up.

'A doll.' Craig stopped in a track and slowly turned on his heel to look at the older man.

'A doll?' He wrinkled his eyebrows confused, not sure if he heard good.

'Yea, a doll. In your room.' Max nodded with a smile. 'Well, I thought it's for Mabel, but it's a bit too small for her age. She could swallow it.'

'Oh, Craig, you could ask! You only wasted your money.' Steph moaned and shook her head.

'Sorry, I didn't think…' Craig muttered, feeling as the heart was running as a crazy in his chest. 'I'd be upstairs.' He added quietly, and with jelly legs he came inside the house.

* * *

A face of nameless woman was looking back at him from today's newspaper edition, when he only settled down at chair and wait for the breakfast. _Serial killer strikes again, _said the title, making him wonder if it's a true, or journalists are trying to create a new hysteria around the town, since nothing interesting was going on around for the last few weeks. Regardless of if the title was saying the truth or not, there was still an unknown, dead woman staring back at him from the first page, whose murderer hasn't been caught yet.

'You shouldn't read that.' He suddenly heard behind his back and before he had a chance to react, an unknown power yanked a newspaper from his hand. He sighed heavily. 'You have enough problems on your head to keep it busy.'

'Well, maybe that's why I need something to distract myself?' He cocked his eyebrow at her.

'I'm sure there's plenty other things you can distract your head with.' His keeper retorted sharply and threw a newspaper to the bin.

'Like this young fella watching ya from the threshold.' Small grin formed on his lips as he turned around and noticed his lover leaning nonchalantly against the wall, watching him intently with a small smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

'It's not what I thought.' Myra scowled and looked annoyed at Mercedes sitting at the opposite chair with a Cheshire smile. 'The breakfast would be ready in five minutes.' She added with gloomy face and turned toward the oven to take care about scrambled eggs and bacon before it burns down.

'I'd look for something lighter to eat.' Mercedes said and looked down at her nails as she felt her mother eyes at herself. 'I already gained two pounds, mum.' She said in her defense.

'It wouldn't hurt you if you gain another one.' Her mother retorted irate, finally forgetting about Spike and Darren. 'You're skinny.'

'Mebbe it wouldn't if ya want to look like ya.' Spike massaged his eyelids tiredly, sensing in the air upcoming fight. He wondered if in this mad house there is a one day free off the shouts. He was going to emerge from the room before the hell would start over, when he felt a warm hand on his neck and moment later skilled fingers were massaging his tensed muscles. He murmured quietly and with a soft smile looked up at smiling back at him Darren. Their eyes locked together and Spike felt a big urge to raise up from the chair and press his lips to his lover. As like he read in his mind, suddenly Darren tilted over him and moved his face closer to the younger man, like he was indeed going to fulfill his wish.

'What about breakfast, mum? I'm hungry as wolf!' Spike was the first to move his face away, as Michaela's voice rang in the house and moment later she swaggered into the kitchen with a notepad in hand and usual pink bow on the head.

'You need to wait till she quits her whining!' Mercedes snapped for the welcome and crossed arms against chest in defense when Myra sent her a dead glare above the oven.

'Like always everyone in a good mood, eh?' Michaela rolled her eyes and slammed a notepad down at the table before she took a sit next to her sister and fixed her eyes at two men. 'Ah, our love birds, finally get up!' She coed with a cheeky smile, a dangerous glint in her eye.

'It's nice to see you, too, Michaela.' Darren smiled politely and moved his hands lower on Spike's shoulders, to massage the hard muscles and occasionally brush a thumb over his cheek in tenderly way. 'How's the hunting celebrities going on? Any success?' Spike smiled slightly as the man's fingers tickled his skin.

'I've already dropped it.' She replied with a bored face and popped a candy into her mouth.

'Any scandals around? That's something new.' Mercedes snorted and studied her nails.

'No, I just changed the department, when I understood that if I stay there any longer I wouldn't be able to develop further my skills.' She explained with a smirk. 'Now, I can be more creative.'

'So, what kind of journalist you are, now?' Spike asked with curious and winced slightly as the hot coffee he has taken a sip sting his injured lip.

'An investigative journalist.' Michaela announced proudly, her eyes flashed with excitement. Spike almost choked on his drink, when the spoon Myra was holding in hand slipped from her fingers and crashed with a loud slam on the room, while she looked petrified at her the youngest child. 'That's why I thought you could give me a small interview about Rose Case.' She looked expectantly at Spike with a grin. 'How it feels when you're captivated by a serial killer.'

'I don't think it's a good idea.' Darren stated as he felt how Spike's muscles tensed under his fingers. 'The case is already closed and it's over. There's no reason to come back to it.' He added firmly.

'Believe me, that people are still very interested with the case!' She disagreed loudly and picked up a pen from the pocket of her jeans jacket. 'Especially in hearing Spike's version. As you remember everyone thought you were the killer and there's still a big mystery about your person.' She pointed a pen at him.

'They should keep noses in their business.' Darren snapped, slowly losing his patience with the woman. He didn't want Spike to go through it once again.

'What you mean by an investigative journalist?!' Myra suddenly cried at the whole kitchen, when she finally realized what her the youngest child has said.

'She'd be chasing criminals, mum.' Mercedes said with a wry smile and quickly raised up from the chair to grab a pan before her mother would push it down on the floor as her mother suddenly lost a control in hands. 'I feel obliged to warn Jackie, before you'd help police to throw her in jail.'

'Are you insane?! It's dangerous, Michaela!' Myra yelled, couldn't believe in what she heard. 'Just wait until I'll tell John Paul about this!'

'Oh, stop threatening me with John Paul, mum!' Michaela cried back, annoyed. 'It's my life and I can do whatever I want. It's not John Paul's business, let him put his nose into his dwarf's matters!'

'I don't think you understand how risky is that job.' Spike spoke up softly. 'Your life can be in danger.'

'It adds a bit of spice to the life.' She grinned excitedly, looking like a small girl who just got her new doll.

'It's not about fun, Michaela.' Myra snapped and moved forward looking like she was ready to grab her the youngest child and shake it by arms until he'd come back to senses.

'Ah, don't waste your breath on her, mum.' Mercedes drawled with a bored face. 'You know she's a stupid, stubborn cow, and the more you'll fighting with her, the less she's going to listen to you. She'd do whatever she wants, no matter what you all say. She needs to get burn to understand her mistake.' She glanced briefly at her sister and snort a bit when in return she got a stick out tongue.

'It doesn't mean I should let my child kill yourself!' She was all shaking with anger. 'Darren, Spike, tell her!' Both men looked quizzically at each other, as the woman looked at them expectantly, waiting for their support. Darren moved nervously behind Spike's back, his hands slick from the sweat were slipping over his lover's neck, as he kept thinking what kind of answer would satisfy Mama McQueen. 'Well?' She prompted, as any words left their lips.

'I think Mercedes right.' Spike was the first to speak up and enough brave to withstand her stare. 'Until Michaela doesn't learn anything, she stubbornly would do whatever she wants.' With the angle of an eye he noticed a flash of triumphal smile on Michaela's face, Darren's hands painfully grabbed for his shoulders. 'And John Paul wouldn't help in it, either.' He added when Myra opened her mouth to protest.

'I know what I'm doing, mum.' Michaela assured her, although any of men thought she had even a small knowledge about what kind of job she's going to do. 'This is exactly what I always wanted to do.'

'You lost your mind completely!' Myra snapped close to despair, and waved a hand at her before she walked out from the kitchen with dangerously red eyes.

'Oh, great. Now, we don't get anything to eat.' Mercedes growled and shot a dagger toward her sister, before she followed her mother.

'You should think twice about what you're doing, Michaela.' Darren said. 'You're not going only to write interview with the people who survived the attack of killer, but also…'

'I already have a theme to write about.' Michaela chimed into his word, her face broke into sly smile.

'If you think Spike's going to…' His eyes darkened with anger.

'Jesus, take a rest! I'm not talking about Rose's case.' She rolled her eyes. 'I'm talking about this.' She opened her notebook and picked up a piece of newspaper hidden between pages. She handed it to Spike with a sly smile he didn't like. He looked at the paper and immediately recognized the face of woman he has seen few minutes earlier.

'You're going to write an article about this serial killer?' Spike asked in disbelief, his eyebrows raised up as he looked at her quizzically.

'It's one of the first things I'm gonna do.' She confirmed his fears firmly with not coming down smile.

'Michaela, you may not only find herself in danger, but complicate the investigation with your theories.' Spike snapped, feeling that this time she has pushed him on the edge. 'Besides you don't have any experience!'

'Of course, I have!' She scowled, clearly offended with his last words. 'I'm writing to the newspaper for the last five years!'

'About celebrities!' He shouted, finally losing his patience. 'There are two different things!' He couldn't believe how childish and stupid she could be.

'Okay, calm down you both.' Darren raised his hands up, feeling that someone has to stop these two before their argument goes further. 'I'm sure we can discuss it calmly.'

'There's nothing to discuss.' Michaela said with angry face. 'Spike wouldn't tell me what I can write about or not.'

'You can mess up with the investigation! You don't have any idea with whom you're dealing!' Spike yelled, his fist slammed down at the table.

'Well, we don't know yet if we're dealing with serial killer. From what I read crime scenes looked different.' Darren said with a shrug, but he quickly regret it as his lover looked up at him heavily with a stern face.

'Thanks, for helping.' He said sarcastically and settled his eyes back at Michaela, packing back pen and notepad to her jacket. 'You can be in danger.' He added, but she seemed to not care anymore about him speaking to her. 'I'm serious.' He tried once again, his fingers patted nervously the table.

'Get a grip on your life, Spike.' She finally spat and violently pushed the chair down while she stood up and walked out from the kitchen.

'I don't believe in this…' He muttered to himself and sighed heavily when Darren's arm wrapped around his shoulders, and kissed him lightly at the back of head.

'Just leave it, Spikey. We both know she thinks she's the brightest spark in the family and you're losing your nerves for nothing. I'm sure John Paul would deal with her if she began messing with investigation.' He assured the younger man and moved hands up and down his forearms. 'Now, let me fix something for us as I guess we don't get anything from Myra.' He added with a deep sigh and turned on the oven. 'Maybe we just eat sandwiches?'

'Probably that's the best solution.' He replied with a shrug and braced his hands on the table, while in the meantime Darren was pacing around the kitchen, gathering necessary ingredients. 'Until John Paul learns one or two things about his little sister.' Darren smirked and winked at the man as he passed by him to get to the sink. He was pretending he's going to grab clean plates for them, while when Spike wasn't looking, he discreetly removed a newspaper from the bin.

'With cheese and ham?' He asked with a false smile as he slipped the paper under his t-shirt.

* * *

A doll. A small as his hand, in a pale blue dress with orange shawl wrapped around shoulders, and red lipstick smeared on the half of her plastic face. Dark skin, black hair. To be precise half of her head was covered with a long, silky hair, when the other half was short and spiky.

He was in disarray.

Was it a warning or treat? Or maybe a helpful tip? Was the writing directed to him, or it's a simple coincidence?

Craig never believed in such coincidences, but he wish it'd be the one of them. Not for him, but for John Paul. He even didn't want to think how his boyfriend would react if he finds out about the late night surprise left in their bedroom.

He moved fingers along the soft material of the doll's dress and stopped around the middle of her back, as he felt something convex under it. He grabbed the scissors from the night table and without second thought cut off the dress and turned the doll around to cut her back up. There was a small plastic bag hidden in her body, with a piece of paper in it. He carefully removed it and with bated breath opened.

_Not everything looks the same if you look at it once again. _

A short note. Nothing more.

'What the hell that means?' He asked himself and took a long look at the doll. Was it some kind of riddle? A joke? And who left it? A friend or foe? Someone from Russian's Mafia, or someone he hasn't thought about?

He wrapped his fingers around the doll and squeeze it lightly as his mind was racing. It didn't make sense.

A treat on the front door of his mother's house, a doll left in his bedroom with a hidden riddle in her body, and the red paint mixed with a water in the bathroom sink.

Nothing makes a sense. And the more he was thinking about it, the less he understands.

'Were you going to hide it from me, or tell me the truth?' Startled he turned around on the bed and noticed a pair of blue eyes staring at him with anger. He disappointment him again, but he has done it only for his good. He wished John Paul could understand him. 'Answer me.' He said in demanding tone, arms crossed against his chest.

'It doesn't has anything to do with you.' He replied softly, withstanding his intensive stare.

'It does!' He shouted, his hands clenched together. 'When the fuck you'd finally learn it?!' He asked through the clenched teeth, tears spring in his eyes. 'It will always does, if it touches you!'

'John Paul…' He raised up from the bed to walk over his boyfriend, to calm him down, but before he even made two steps, he has turned on the heel and with the last words; _you'd never understand it, _he stormed out of the bedroom. 'John Paul, please!' He shouted after him, but he hasn't come back. In the reply he only got a quick, heavy steps and slam of the door as he has left the flat. 'I'm only doing this to protect you.' He whispered and slumped back on the bed, head hid in his hands.

* * *

He'd found him standing above the canal with a red nose and swollen eyes, watching in silence the flowing water. He wouldn't look at him as he finally got a courage and approached him, only to stand on his side, forearms rest on the wooden barrier. They stayed quiet, each one in his own world, until John Paul had enough of the silence and broke it with hoarse voice.

'You've never trust me.' His voice above the whisper, sounded more like statement than question. Craig shuffled on his feet, his stare fixed at the small stone on the other side of the canal.

'I do.' He disagreed quietly. 'I really do.' He sighed slightly, not sure how to move over the new ground. With John Paul everything was new, and he feels like he's learning from the beginning. For him there was no hard questions, nor answers, while for Craig there was nothing like easy conversations, especially the ones touching the relationship matters.

'But you don't show it.' John Paul retorted with a grimace and threw a stone to the water.

'I don't know what else to do to let you feel that indeed I am.' He was irate and tired with hearing that only John Paul is doing everything to save their relationship. Craig was doing everything he could, and forcing himself to do things he'd never does. But his boyfriend couldn't see that; he was only demanding him to be someone else – to be someone like John Paul. But he wasn't. And he never be. 'If you really think I'm not worth you.' He felt the knob in his throat. 'Then why are you still, here? If I'm so bad for you and don't respect, why…'

'I thought it's obvious.' John Paul said quietly, hurt evident in his voice.

'Well, I thought that so, but now, I'm not so sure about that.' Craig took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, not sure how to handle the situation well. 'Whatever I'm doing, I'm doing it for you, John.'

'Oh, really?' He snarled, his cheeks flushed of the anger raising deep inside him. 'You think you'll win me by not trusting me and feeding with more lies?' He spat, the blue eyes he loves so much in him, turned into two icy poles. 'It's not how the relationship works, Craig. I'm not Spike who was happy enough when you only looked at him. Maybe he liked hearing your lies to feel important in your life, but for me it's not enough.' It hurt him. He was unfair showing him as a monster without heart, who only uses people for his own benefit.

'I wasn't in relationship with Spike.' He said slowly, stressing each word, with hope he'd finally get the message. 'And you're the last person who should judge our relations, as you haven't been around when it took place.' He knew he shouldn't say it, but John Paul already got under his skin, and he wasn't going to let him humiliate himself, without fight.

'Whatever. You'd never change and would never understand how it is to sacrifice himself for another person.' Craig gritted his teeth together and painfully grabbed for John Paul's wrist, as the man turned on his heel and was going to walk away. 'Get off me!' He shouted, tears spring in his eyes.

'No, until you'd listen to me.' Craig said firmly, still holding him in a tight grip. 'If we talk about Spike…'

'No, I don't want to hear that. I have enough stories about Spike.' He snarled, feeling as his heart ache.

'It's you who brought him up!' Craig yelled, flustered. 'I didn't want to talk about him, but if you start it, I'd finish.'

'No, you won't.' He disagreed and pulled back sharply, finally freeing himself from his grip.

'Do you know why Spike let himself be caught by Mitchell?!' John Paul stopped on the track and confused turned around to look at his boyfriend.

'What the hell it does has with us?' He asked irate, didn't let him fool himself.

'Well, it does. It does for me.' Craig replied firmly and pulled himself from the barrier. 'So, answer me, that.' He eyed him with challenge, waiting for his turn.

'It's ridiculous.' John Paul finally snapped flushed. 'You're like always trying to dismiss me.'

'It's a simple question, John Paul. Do you know, or not?' He asked again harshly. 'I thought it's me avoiding the hard questions.' He added with a malice smirk, knowing it'd push him on the edge and make him listen to him. As he thought John Paul tightened his fists and looked back at him with burning gaze.

'I don't care. He's not my problem…'

'He let himself be caught, because Darren is his weakness.' Craig answered for his own question, before John Paul has a chance to walk away. 'And Mitchell knew that.'

'I don't understand what are you…'

'Spike did everything to protect the one he loves, regardless of the price he had to pay for this. He'd get caught, be imprisoned, and almost get killed. For Darren…Mitchell knew that he'd get Spike do whatever he wants and hurt him the most, if he does something to Darren. He'd pay for Spike's past and his mistakes.' Craig moved a hand over his face. 'And I don't want to be on Spike place; to be force to choose between you and my duties. I don't want you to pay for my mistakes. It's not about not trusting, John, I just know if less you know, the more safer you're…I don't want to lose you, do you understand, that?' There was an utter silence between them, their eyes fixed together, but no one dares to say anything. After minute or two, Craig broke the eye contact and looked down at his feet, realizing that maybe indeed it wasn't enough reason for his boyfriend to forgive him. And that maybe he wished to hear something else, maybe would like to hear he was ready to give his life for him? Maybe…it wasn't enough.

He shivered as the warm hand suddenly rested at the top of his, and long slim fingers wrapped around it. He jerked his head up only to meet with an intensive blue stare, before his lover wrapped arms around his waist and pulled him into embrace. Craig breathed with relief, realizing he has stopped breathing since he has finished his speech, and closed his eyes as he rested a head on John Paul's shoulder. They hadn't say a word to each other, only were standing there for few good minutes, enjoying the blissful moment between them.

And for that moment Craig thought that maybe it was enough for John Paul.


	28. In the grip of fear

_Everyday there's a New Age in someone's life _

'I'd be back as soon as I can.' Craig assured him with a deep sigh, feeling at himself his burning gaze as he kept putting his things to the suitcase. They'd had discussed it a few times already, but it looked like his lover hadn't agree with him at some conditions and was still angry at him. 'John Paul…' He added warningly as the man huffed behind his back and if he hadn't known he had a big hangover over the last night and they were just after the argue, he'd already slap him on the head. 'I'm not doing this to piss you off, alright?' He slowly turned around and settled his eyes at his annoyed lover. 'It's my job.'

'You're not supposed to be seen at the station till they don't catch the guy who sent you that bloody pack!' He snapped, his voice sounded a bit higher than usual.

'John Paul, we have a serial killer on the run and you're saying me to hide in the house?!' He barked, finally losing his patience. 'I'm a policeman. A Superintendent for God's Sake!'

'You think it'd change anything if they find you dead one day?' His crystal blue eyes gazed at him with anger, the firsts tears shone in the corners of eyes.

'You know the risk, John.' He replied softer and carefully approached his boyfriend, didn't want to startle him. 'There's always going to be someone who would wish me dead and maybe one day try to fulfill it.' He gently laid his hand on John Paul's shoulder and squeezed it. 'Both of us are constantly in danger, but does it mean we're hiding?' His eyes became more watery and Craig was sure he was close to cry. 'It's only one stupid meeting with Cole and then I'd be back. In one piece.' He stretched his arms out with a wide smile.

'You'd stay for a night in town. Alone.' John Paul didn't give up, eyeing him up intently. His lovely blue eyes got the deep gray shade, reminding Craig the sea just before the upcoming storm.

'I'd be there with Chubby. I want to check if he's alright.' He replied with another soft smile. 'You know Mrs. Harvard, she's not used to have around such a well-behaved cat, and she doesn't has any clue how to take care about his fur. Her all strays are looking like they just left the cesspool.' He wished he could leave Chubby in better hands, but John Paul would never agree to lose half of his salary for the animal hotel, and he wouldn't have a heart to leave him under Myra's care as his boyfriend suggested. He'd pay thousands for pills to get rid of his trauma.

'We should be thankful she decided to take care of him. This cat hardly accepts anyone... Just like his owner.' He snorted, but finally relaxed a bit. 'Why I can't go there with you? I'm working on that case, too.'

'Because someone needs to keep an eye at my family and Darren, when I'm not around.' He explained him slowly. 'Whoever is stalking me, already found out I'm here, and I don't want anyone to be hurt…And besides there was not else invited for the meeting except me. I guess only superiors have been asked to come down.'

'You can ask Cole to send someone.' But he insisted, reminding Craig that his boyfriend is a true blood McQueen and doesn't know word "no".

'I rather deal with it on my own.' John Paul glanced at him heavily and pushed his hand from his shoulder, like a moody kid who just doesn't get what's he want.

'Call me when you'd be on the place.' He said gloomily and sat down on the armchair with crossed arms against his chest, from where he kept watching his boyfriend.

'Of course.' Craig smiled slightly, enjoying his small victory. 'But don't get mad when I don't pick up my phone during the meeting.' He warned him. Knowing John Paul he'd call him every five minutes, checking if he's still alive.

'Maybe you should take a train?' He suddenly suggested and shifted on the armchair.

'Why would I do that, if I have a car with myself?' He cocked an eyebrow at him and threw a toothpaste on the top of two shirts he has decided to take in case if he'd pour something on the one he's wearing (or would be smear with his own blood, as his omnivorous boyfriend said).

'It's just safer. There's a lot of people around and it's less likely there would be any accident.' He shrugged off, without daring to look into Craig's chocolate eyes.

'No one sabotaged my car, John. Just take a deep breath and stop bother. Before you realize I'd be back for the wedding. Just keep an eye at my mum and Steph, and that's all I'm asking you about. I'd inform you, if I get any news about the cases.'

'Just be careful.' Craig tilted above his worried boyfriend and kissed the top of his head, knowing how much it costs him to let him go. 'And come back as quickly you can.'

'I will.' He promised and stepped back as there was a soft knock on the door and moment later his mother came in. 'Well, I'm almost off.' He informed her with a slight smile and turned toward the bed to close his suitcase.

'Are you sure you manage to come back for the wedding?' She asked worried.

'I'm sure, mum.' He nodded and took a hold of his baggage. 'I wouldn't miss that.' He smirked and kissed her on the cheek.

'John Paul's not going with you?' She asked surprised as she looked down at the other man still sitting on the armchair with gloomy face.

'He can't.' Craig replied shortly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, so he could manipulate her body toward the door. 'If you insist you can lead me to the car. I'm a bit late, mum.'

'So your other colleagues staying in here, too?' She asked with resigned face. 'I don't want to complain all the time…'

'But you're exactly doing that, mum.' He finished for her with a smirk, ignoring her hard stare.

'Firstly someone ruined my garden and your bedroom, and now the ginger one broke my favorite plates and ate the cake I made for tomorrow.'

'I'm sorry, mum. I'd talk with them about that, but as you see I'm a bit busy at the moment.' He lifted his suitcase and significantly shook it in his hand in front of her face. 'Talk with Darren. They're his guests, so he's responsible for every damage they'd do in your house…Besides they should be off in hour. They're supposed to work today.'

'Well, that's the problem, because I didn't see your brother from yesterday morning.' His mother said with a stern face. 'I thought maybe you know where he is.'

'Maybe he's at Hannah?' He suggested with a frown. 'To be honest I didn't see him since the last night…But I'm sure Jake knows where he is. They both spent most of the night together.'

'But, he doesn't has any clue. He said he has passed about midnight.' She hardly stopped herself from comment her oldest son's confession.

'Oh.' Craig stopped at the track and looked worried at his upset mother. 'Well, I'm sure he's around. We didn't see Hannah too, so I'm sure they have to be together.'

'I'm sure Susan would tell me if he was in her house. You know he's not supposed to see with her before the wedding day.'

'Oh, really? And where's write that?' Craig asked with a snort. 'I thought Susan knows we live in twenty-one century.'

'Hannah is Susan's daughter and we should respect her rules. Especially in her house.' His mother said firmly, accenting the last words.

'And if Susan tells us to jump out the window, we should do that, too?' He asked fiercely and roughly pushed the door of the pub wide open. 'Mum, stop threatening her like some bloody Queen! Because she has money, doesn't mean we're worse than her.'

'I've never said that!'

'But you're giving us that impression, when you confess repentantly over her.' He snapped, never understand how his mother could be a friend of this witch.

'We'll discuss it later, son.' Like always she dismissed him. 'Now, calm down, you're going to drive your car for few good hours and you need to be relaxed and focus on the road.'

'Don't worry, mum, I'll be fine.' Craig rolled his eyes as she pulled him into hug and kissed on the cheek, threatening him like a boy, not an adult man. 'Mum!' He yelled, embarrassed.

'Just be careful, Craig. And phone me when you only get on the place.'

'You know I always do, mum.' He said with resigned sigh and opened the passenger's door to threw his suitcase on the seat. 'Now, excuse me but I have to go. I'm already late.' He added as he looked down at his wristwatch.

'You're always in hurry.' Frankie muttered and shook slightly when her son closed the door of the car with a loud tap. 'Call me.' She repeated, knowing how forgetful Craig can be when he has to remember about things not connected with his work.

'Bye, mum.' He said shortly, his hand gripped tighter on the steering wheel, barely stopping himself from shout at her. He lit the engineer and for the last time he looked at the first floor only to see his boyfriend standing in the window in his bedroom as he kept watching him with a hurt face. For a short moment Craig hesitated, having a second thought. He was ready to jump out off the car and run back to John Paul, to wrap his arms around him and stay with him forever… But they both knew it wasn't right, he has to do what he has been appointed to do. There was no buts, no second thoughts. If he seriously though about having a kid with John Paul, he needs to ensure an adequate standard of living for them and make sure that financially they'd be able to meet the requirements for the adoption…Not likely to say he loved his job and couldn't imagine himself to do anything else.

With heavy heart he backed up his car at the local road and with screeched sound drove down the street, hoping that the far he'd be from the home, the less he'd feel guilty.

* * *

A bouquet of four, beautiful red roses wrapped in a white paper have been placed neatly on the table, in front of him. He jerked his head up above the bowl of cornflakes he has been eating for the last few minutes, and looked quizzically at the squealing over him blonde woman.

'It's for you!' She said so excitedly, like it was her who got them as a present, and clapped her hands together. 'Aren't they beautiful?!' She twirled and sat down on the free chair, couldn't wait for the man's reaction, which never came. He just kept sitting there with unreadable face; calm and surprised.

'From who?' He put the spoon down and carefully grabbed the flowers to inspect them further.

'There's only small card with your name written on it.' She replied and moved with a chair closer to the man, so their heads almost would knock together, if he hadn't pull back in time with annoyed face. 'Aww, I wouldn't think Darren can be so romantic.' She rested a chin or her hands and looked ahead with dreamy eyes, already drowned in her own little world. Spike gently slipped the small card off her fingers, and looked at it with frown.

'It's not Darren's writing.' He stated as he looked closer at the black, unfamiliar letters written in cursive. 'He's writing it's a chaotic mess.' He smirked and threw a card on the table.

'Well, it's not either our Niall.' Then she suddenly squealed excited, her blue eyes brightened. 'You have a secret admirer!' She almost put a finger into his eye as she pointed at him with a big grin and jumped at her seat. 'Ah, I'm so happy for you!'

'You even don't know who sent them to me.' Spike grunted and looked at the roses without enthusiasm. 'And I already have someone I care for.'

'Oh, but are you sure he feels the same way?' She suddenly asked with unsure face.

'Well, he's here, with me.' He raised his eyebrows in a mocking way.

'If it's enough for you…' She muttered and looked down at her manicured nails.

'What that supposed to mean?!' His eyes darkened with anger.

'I'm sure you can find a better boyfriend, than Darren. He's, well, new to everything and I'm not so sure if he knows what's he really want.' She explained with a soft sigh and put a hand on top of Spike's. 'I'm not getting a vibe he's loving you as much as you wish he would.' She added with a soft voice, her eyes looked deeply into man's eyes with tenderness. 'I don't want to hurt you…' She moaned, when Spike violently took his hand back and rested it on his knee, so she couldn't see they were shaking with nerves. '…But you have to admit, he's messed up.'

'Thanks for your concern, Carmel, but honestly we're doing great. He changed, and…and he deserves a second chance, if I already got one.' She smiled sympathetically at him.

'You're too harsh for yourself. You can do…'

'It's better when we stop right there.' Spike said hurriedly as someone began walking down the stairs. 'I'd put the roses into vase.' He muttered and grabbed the bouquet of flowers before he walked off the kitchen.

'Is it true?' In the last moment he stopped in the track, avoiding the collision with angry Niall who has grown up in front of him in a lab coat and stethoscope swinging around his neck.

'Sorry?' Spike asked confused as he tried to read anything in the man's dark eyes, but Niall immediately looked down. His face broke into ironic smirk, a quiet snarl left his mouth as he couldn't believe his own eyes. 'Niall? Would you tell me, what…'

'Well, I see it is true. Don't bother to answer me.' The man snarled again and for a short moment Spike could see his dark eyes filled with sadness, before he tried to pass by him.

'Niall, wait!' Spike grabbed for his arm with a free hand. There was no way he'd let him go without explanations.

'For what?' Is there anything to talk about?' He still didn't understand Niall's outburst; he was confused and shocked, it's not a Niall he knows. 'You didn't learn anything past the last months. You've doing the same mistake once again.' He grabbed for the hand Spike had roses in and gave it a long look. 'Maybe some of us need to cross the river two times to learn anything.' Now, there was no doubt what exactly caused anger in John Paul's brother, although Spike couldn't understand why he would be. He has never gave him any expression that he'd be interested with him more than a friend, yet the rest of McQueen's family was doing everything to set them up. He sighed with frustration hating himself for letting them give the man a hope that they could be together. If he was more assertive, he'd never find himself in situation like this one, and Niall wouldn't get hurt.

'Look, Niall, I know you're worrying about me and I'm thankful for everything you have done for me, but it's my life and I'm the one who makes a choices. If I want to give Darren another chance, I'll do that, even if I know I can end hurt again.'

'And you will.' Niall snarled. The confidence in his voice, hurt him, but he hadn't let himself show that.

'But it's mine decision.' Spike said firmly and pat his chest to emphasize his words. 'And I know I'd regret later if I didn't give Darren a chance.' The other man was doing everything to not look into his eyes. 'I love him.'

'Right.' Niall muttered with suppressed voice and violently pushed past Spike, couldn't listen to him anymore. It was too much for him. 'You'd regret it.' The younger man didn't say nothing back, only moved toward the stairs, wishing he could lock himself up in the room and wake up when everything would be over.

* * *

Missy JJ was getting under her skin more with each step she's taking down the street. She was acting like a bloody queen, like she was owning the whole place, while it was Marie who has been here first. She should know better to not start a fight with her. It's only matter of time, before she'd put Missy JJ on her properly place.

Stupid cow.

'With your swinging moods, you wouldn't get anyone tonight, sweetheart!' Missy JJ cooed from the other side of the street, flashing her crooked teeth in the light of the street lamp.

'Men love hot-blooded women like me!' She yelled back. 'But what you might know about that, eh? Dead body has more charisma than you.' She smiled triumphal as she wiped her bloody smirk off the face. 'Ah, did I touch the nerve?'

'You wish!'

They kept arguing for a few good minutes, ready to jump to each other's throat when each of them have stopped at the corner; only few steps of dark asphalt between them. Marie was thinking about the good strategy how to attack Missy JJ, so she wouldn't have a chance to fight back, when loud, thrilling scream resounded on the street, effectively cooling their aggression.

'What was that?' Missy JJ asked and looked quizzically at her.

'What, you're deaf, stupid cow?!' She snapped back like always playing cool, although she could feel the cold sweat running down her back and her body seemed to frozen on the spot. 'Someone scream.' She added calmer while her companion didn't even blink. Another scream echoed on the street, making them almost cry with horror. Without second thought they almost ran at each other, and stood arm to arm as they kept looking around the street.

'I think it comes out from there.' Missy JJ stated and pointed out of the narrow alley between two tenement houses. 'Oy, where are you going?!' She cried when Marie just simple began walking down the street at the direction she has shown moment earlier.

'To check what's going on there. It was woman's voice. Maybe one of us got a rough client and need our help.'

'Or maybe that's the serial killer they're talking about.' She whispered and quickly covered her mouth like she was afraid that he might hear her. 'Don't go there!'

'Maybe you're right…' Marie stopped on the track and wrapped arms around herself. 'But we need to do something! Maybe we should call police?'

'Are you stone?!' Missy JJ squealed helplessly and grabbed for her arms. She shook her violently with hope she'd help her get her sense back. 'Before they show up, the guy would be already gone, and instead they'd arrest us.' She knew she had a point, but when she heard another cry for help, she couldn't just stand there. She pushed Missy JJ back and continued ran down the street. 'You're insane!'

'I didn't tell you to follow me.' Marie said as she heard the rhythmical taps of high-heels behind herself. 'You could stay.'

'We should better stick together, in case if it's the killer.' Missy JJ said in whisper. 'He'll not be able to fight us both down.' Her self-assurance tone of voice, calmed Marie a bit and she felt more confident, when she turned into the alley. She barely made a few steps, when she suddenly frozen to the spot.

A young man with a hood over his head and shawl wrapped tightly around his face was standing above the sobbing, curled into embryo woman. He stubbed her with one of his foot, something silver flashed in the darkness, making the woman whimper and beg him helplessly to let her go. Marie couldn't move or speak. She was petrified, already knowing what would come next.

'Police! Police!' She almost get heart attack when Missy JJ cried behind her like a hurt animal, her long nails colored in red, painfully buried in her shoulders. The man jumped back from his victim and in one swing move turned around and began run away, toward the other end of the alley. 'Stop!' Without second thought Marie ran after the man and kept yelling at the whole neighborhood with hope that someone would help her.

The man was quick and slim and Marie's chances to catch him decreased with his each step, until the high wall of metal fence blocked his way. She smirked under her nose, sensing a chance. The guy jumped at the garbage pails and tried to climb on the other side of the fence, when Marie got him. She grabbed for his shawl and with furious pulled back for it with hope he'd fall back. But he was stronger than she has given him credit for, and before she realized he was on the other side of the alley, and she has been left with a shawl in her hand and Missy JJ screaming behind her back. She swore under her breath and kicked the fence, when the man disappeared in the darkness.

'Police!' She rolled her eyes and sighed frustrated as Missy JJ kept yelling like a broken record, ready to wake up the whole town. She pushed the shawl into the pocket of her leather jacket and jogged back to her companion to shut her up.

'Instead of yelling at the whole street, use your bloody phone and call help, you idiot!' Marie snapped at her and walked over to the crying woman who was now sitting at the cold asphalt and was hiding her head in arms. 'Are you okay?' She asked softly and tilted over her. 'He's gone, love.'

'I was going home when this man…' The rest of the words turned into loud sob. 'I was so scared…'

'It's okay, you're safe now.' Marie wrapped arms around her and rocked her slightly. 'Did you call them?' She asked sharply, while she darted her eyes toward Missy JJ.

'Yes! They're on their way.' She snapped back, feeling sick; the last thing she was dreaming about today its spend a night in arrest.

'Did you see his face?' Marie asked softly hidden in her arms woman. 'Anything what could help police find him?'

'I don't know…It was dark, he was dark, everything was dark!' She muffled into her top before start cry again and shake uncontrollably. 'He wanted to take my wallet and phone.'

'Then you should give it to him. You didn't have any chances with him.' She said firmly, a bit of coolness in her words.

'I couldn't move! I was scared!' She cried, new flow of tears rolled down her cheeks.

'The ambulance and police are coming.' Missy JJ announced as she noticed a familiar lights at the end of the street and the sound of sirens resounded around. 'Marie leave her, we need to go before they come here.'

'We can't leave her! We're the only witnesses! Besides you called them, so there won't be any problem to chase you down as they have your number in system.' Marie informed with a smirk and encouraged woman to stand up.

'Oh, thanks! Shame you hadn't told me that earlier!' Missy JJ yelled frustrated. 'You bloody cow!' If not the situation they both had found themselves in, she'd amazing, knowing that cow gets what she has been asking for.

'Better give me your hand, will you?' She wrapped an arm around shaking woman and was trying to steady her, but her violently shaking legs hadn't cooperate. 'JJ!'

'Alright! I'm coming!' She rolled eyes and with one hand took a hold of woman's right arm before she rested it on her own shoulders, while the second gripped firmly around her waist. 'Thank God, she's not fat.'

'Thank God you have a bit of pity in yourself.' Marie said back annoyed and maneuvered the woman out of the street at the same time as the ambulance stopped at the pavement. 'Now, they'd take care of you.' She said to the crying girl, when paramedics left the car and ran toward them.

'Yea, while them would take care of us.' Missy JJ muttered unhappy and turned her head toward two policemen walking over them with a pair of handcuffs in hands. 'You heard me?' She looked at the woman over her shoulder. 'Marie?' But she didn't answer, only darted her eyes at the part of shawl poking out of the pocket of her jacket, in the light of the nearest street lamp.

When he stepped inside the small, cozy room at the attic and looked around, he felt that something wasn't alright. He wasn't sure at first what gave him that impression, but the more he was studying the bedroom, the more he understands what hit him.

It doesn't look like a typical room belonging to the bride.

On the middle of the bed was lying neatly folded pile of clothes, just next to the big, pink suitcase on wheels- now almost packed. There was no perfumes or cosmetics on the dressing table, and a white dress Hannah and their mother have been searching for weeks was untouched hanging lonely on the door of the wardrobe.

He needed explanation, no he demand it! But there was no sign of the young bride in the room; the only person who could put a light on the whole situation.

'Well, she's not there…' He almost forgot he dragged with himself Jake who was standing behind his back now.

'I already noticed that!' He spat back and irate looked at his friend above the shoulder. 'And still it doesn't explain this!' He stretched his arm out toward the bed, while his eyes kept staring back at Jake's face like he was hoping he'd answer for bothering him questions. Tell him it doesn't look like he thinks it is. But Jake stayed silent, and was darting his eyes around the room with hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, like he was trying to avoid his intensive stare.

'Do you think she's already packing up for honeymoon?' He tried once again with a chocked chuckle, but the idea of turning everything into joke, doesn't seem to work at all. At least not for him, as he thought about it for longer.

'Well, you know women.' Jake tried to grin, but his face turned more into painful grimace than smile. 'They always get insane when they have to do something, and they're always want to tie everything up the sooner they can. ' They shared a silly smiles and nod of heads, although they both knew it doesn't has anything to do with the situation, here. But any of them dare to say it loud. It was just…unbelievable. His mind couldn't accept it, not after the weeks of feverish preparations for the wedding day. Not after seeing them being so happy for the last months.

'So, where they're going to spend their honeymoon?' It was a safe question, the one you can talk about even when the awkward silent again slipped between you, and any of you is sure what to do with that.

'Don't have any idea.' Jake replied with a shrug, unconsciously bringing back the anxiety his friend felt, since he stepped inside the small room.

'He's your brother…' He prompted, a big gulp formed in his throat.

'And she's your sister.' Jake said back, and nervously shifted on his feet, didn't like the way the conversation was going on. 'You're closer than me and Darren.'

'Fair point.' He nodded, feeling even more worse. If indeed they were so close, Hannah would already has told him about _this_. Told him she'd has problems.

He felt guiltiness overwhelm his mind, while the familiar warmness washed over his body, when Jake rested his hand on his shoulder, with worried face.

'Look, I'm sure there has to be some simple explanation…'

'Yea, right!' He snorted, couldn't believe he hadn't notice anything. They were living in the same bloody house! Jake's hand gripped tighter on the shoulder when he ran hands over his hair. 'She's getting married tomorrow! Why the hell she'd like to pack up, if she wasn't…' He shot hands in the air and growl frustrated, couldn't let the rest of words flow from his mouth.

'Maybe she is…' A soft steps coming up from the hallway interrupted them. They exchange the looks and took a step back from the door, as they decided to await for the upcoming member of the house.

'Hannah…' He said quietly as the woman appeared on the doorstep with a blue towel wrapped around her head and beautician in the right hand. Her eyes grew up with surprise, lips trembled a bit. 'Would you explain me this?' He spread his arms and turned around.

'I don't have any choice, do I?' She smiled faintly and closed the door behind herself with a soft tap.

'So, that's how you see that, huh?' He felt angry and hurt. 'I thought we can talk about everything what bother us, that we trust each other…I'm your brother!' He yelled, having enough of her calm and quiet feature. 'Go on, tell something!' He demanded, frustrated.

'It's not so easy to talk about some things…especially with your brother.' Hannah sighed and sat down on the bed, behind her pink suitcase. 'Whatever I say, you wouldn't understand my motives, Rhys.'

'I always try to understand you and be on your side, Hannah.'

'I'm leaving.' He blinked.

'What?!' A small gasp left his mouth, his eyes widened in disbelief. 'You can't be serious.'

'But I am.' He laughed shortly, taking everything as a joke. 'Rhys, I'm leaving.' She repeated, just simply as she has said moment earlier, and walked toward the wardrobe to remove the rest of her clothes.

'Tomorrow is your wedding!' He shouted, having enough of her peaceful feature. 'With Darren. Darren Osborne!' He wanted to shake her. 'You do remember him, right?' A ghostly smile appeared on her face as she looked at him above the shoulder.

'It's our joint decision.' She replied shortly and threw the rest of clothes on the bed. 'We talked last night.'

'But what about wedding? Do you know what mum would feel when she finds out you run away?' He felt like in some cheap comedy, just wait until Darren jumps out from the closet.

'I'd contact with her for few days. I just need to get away.' She muttered.

'But everything is prepared! You both are fucking immature kids! If you're not ready for marriage you should be cancelled it and inform everybody about your change of heart.' Rhys shouted, couldn't believe in what was going on. 'Hannah!' He snapped when his sister didn't bother to even look at him as she was busy placing clothes in the suitcase. 'What about your guests?!'

'I'm sorry, but I can't talk about that, right now.' She looked aside with gleaming from tears eyes. 'Just leave me, Rhys.'

'It's…Unbelievable!' He shouted and slumped down on the bed. 'What I'm supposed to say to mum and dad?' He kept moving his eyes from one face to another, but any of them said a word, only keep staring at different sides of room, each of them trying to fight with own feel of guilt.

'We could think about something…' Jake finally stuttered and shifted on his feet. 'But we'd need your dress, Hannah.' Both siblings frowned. 'I think I might have some plan.'

* * *

Few curious face turned toward him when as the last he closed the door behind himself, and with a deep sigh shuffled to the nearest chair- with his suitcase in teeth, dangling around as he kept moving, and plastic cup of already cold coffee in hand. He wished he could left it in reception, but because of his need to drink a hot coffee and splash of water on his clean shirt when he has been washing his hands, caused he was already late for the meeting, and he was forced to take a part in, even if he looks like completely idiot. He parted his lips, so the suitcase slipped off, and with a loud tap landed at the glassy table. Some woman in front of him grabbed for her plastic cup as everything rattled around, causing that few pens roll down the surface straight into carpet.

'If I see any crack, you'd pay for renovation.' Chief Inspector, Martin Cole, said irate as he landed his eyes at the disobedient subordinate from his seat at the end of the table.

'We have so much money, we don't have to invest in such a trash.' He said back, when he finally settled down at the chair and put his plastic cup next to the suitcase, ready to start the meeting. 'And if we do not have such big money as I think, we could always bought a wooden one. It should be more resistant.' He continued, seemed not notice in what mood he's superior is.

'I make sure to say a word to Commander about your advice, Craig.' He said back coldly, his fingers nervously patted the table. 'Now, if we could start the meeting I'd be grateful.'

'Don't look at me.' Craig shrugged off toward Cole, and raised his eyebrow quizzically at he noticed there was some young superintendent grinning back at him. 'Any problem?' He asked unfriendly, didn't like the attention he was giving to him.

'No problems.' The man replied with a thick Irish accent, and shrugged off with unvarnished grin.

'So why you keep looking at me?' He asked in harsh whisper, didn't want to be heard by Chief Inspector who was slowly losing his patient to him.

'I'm Noah Peterson.' He introduced himself without blink like he didn't notice a warning note in Craig's voice. 'And you have to be that famous Craig Dean.'

'Like I was fucking care who are you!' He snapped back with a snort, the same catching the attention of few other superintendents, shooting daggers at him.

'…As you all know we already have three victims, and it's very likely it is going to be mo…Craig, I see you're dying to know better our guests.' Martin Cole said sharply as he noticed that his subordinate was again more busy chatting with the guy sitting across him, instead of listening to him. 'Especially the one of them.' He added drily and clapped his hands together as his eyes moved at the other man.

'I have better things to do, Sir.' Craig replied unmoved and sent a dead glare to Irish idiot, who's constantly watching him with his steel-gray eyes.

'Yes, I can see that.' Martin Cole grunted. 'I guess I'm forced to introduce Mr. Peterson earlier than I was planning to, seeing your growing interest in him.' The Irish guy seemed to have a really good fun of the whole situation; he was grinning like Cheshire Cat, his long, slender fingers playfully rotating a pen.

'I'm sure we can pass it.'

'And I'm sure all of you would like to meet a new editor of "New Age", Mr. Noah Peterson.' He continued with wince and tapped his fingers nervously at the table. 'Mr. Peterson along with Katie Divine who I'm sure all of you already know.' He winced even more as his eyes darted toward blonde woman already keeping in hands notepad and pen. 'They have been asked to come on the meeting…'

'I though it's our internal meeting and there won't be any journalists.' One of the officers came into his word surprised.

'I've decided we should cut off the all nonsense you can hear in television and radio.' Chief Inspector huffed irate. 'People need to know there's any serial killer on the run.' Craig snorted and muttered something unappreciated under his breath, while the Irish guy wrote something down with ironic smirk.

'Three women in the row have been killed and you're saying we're not talking about serial killer?' Katie Divine glanced at the man with raised eyebrow. 'It was already settled down it's the same person.'

'We've never said anything like that!' Martin Cole protested loudly and looked for confirmation to Craig.

'Well, we don't have enough evidences to say it's the same person…' Craig replied reluctantly, deciding to continue the silly game between journalist and Cole. 'Although, we have to admit there are some similarities in the all three cases.' He added after a short pause, getting in return a satisfied grin from the woman and heavy glare from his boss.

'That's all I wanted to hear.' Katie Divine flashed them a wide smile, looking like a cat who get a cream.

'We need more patrols on the streets.' Another officer from prevention department said. 'And start to work with stations from other districts… Superintendent Dean should send his people off the streets and keep an eye at the situation, instead of sitting in the office.' He added not without cutting remark.

'If you forget, it's not the only case my department is working on.' Craig snapped, blood boiled in his veins. 'The Behari's case is still open and till we don't pull it to the end, I wouldn't send more of my subordinates on the streets. You already have three officers, there.'

'You mean these two new guys?' He asked with a snort. 'Maybe it's not my business, but I doubt…'

'And you thought good.' Craig cut him short, his hands gripped tightly at his thighs. 'You have five officers and you won't get more. My people aren't working in homicide to freeze their asses on the streets.' It was his last word and it'd be better for him if he takes a hint.

'I'm sure you can discuss it later, Craig, David.' Martin Cole looked at them heavily. 'Your argues won't help catch the killer. We must unite our forces and do everything to bring the safety back to the town.'

'How diplomatic.' Noah Peterson said mockingly, little smirk formed on his thin lips.

'I've hadn't invite you to listen to your comments.' He said back sharply, his face was already red of anger. 'You're supposed to inform people, that we're close to catch the guy responsible for killing three women, and straighten up some _facts_, you took from God's only know where!' He reached down under the desk and took out today's edition of "New Age". 'The Butcher strikes again! Is it the beginning of mass murders?' He yelled as he read the title and threw the newspaper on the desk. 'Really? That's how you're working, now? Sowing panic around?'

'Someone needs to say people the truth…' Katie Divine began, but Chief Inspector quickly silenced her.

'What truth!? That's a load of crap and nothing more!' He pointed at the newspaper. 'You don't have any idea who are we chasing! Shame you hadn't name him Jack the Ripper!'

'Better, don't give them new ideas…' Craig muttered under his nose and impatiently glanced at his wristwatch, hoping that spectacle would end pretty soon.

'I believe it'd sow the panic around.' Noah Peterson smirked and looked with challenge at the man. 'Butcher is better choice of words.'

'For what? To scare the whole town that a serial killer is lurking for their life?' Craig asked sarcastically, deciding it's his turn to put the journalists on their places. 'The all three victims were prostitutes, so it'd be very appreciate if you point that in your article. It might save someone's life, and people would know the killer is chasing for one specific group.'

'So you're saying they're people and prostitutes?' Katie Divine pointed out and bite down on the end of her pen.

'That's not what I meant!' Craig protested loudly, knowing what she was implying.

'But it sounds different for me…'

'Maybe you should focus more on the killer, than catching my people's words.' Martin Cole chimed in, to protect his subordinate. 'I didn't ask you to come in, to make a fool of us.'

'No one is making a fool of you.' Noah Peterson replied calmly with unfading smile. 'We're just trying to straight up some facts. Just as you say.' Craig held a breath, as the red lamp lit up in his head. New editor of "New Age" was arrogant and dangerous- simply a person who you'd like to have on your side, instead of starting a war with. There was something in the way he's smiling, the way his eyes were looking back at him with dangerous gleams… But Martin Cole seemed to noticed it yet, or was too confident to take the danger seriously, as he yelled back at Noah Peterson, barely stopping himself from call him names.

'Next time we'd need intercessor.' David muttered and for once Craig had to agree with him.

'… You're like a bunch of vultures! The more victims, the better for you! You're feeding with someone's misery and lie through the pages only to get more readers, instead of do something to stop the killings! I…' Energetic and loud knock on the door stopped Chief Inspector's tirade and created a few pulsating veins at the man's forehead as DCC Moore came in and with nervous look darted his eyes around the table. 'Excuse me?!' The man cried into Moore's direction, ready to explode. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

'I'm sorry, Sir, but I need talk to superintendent Dean. We have a break in the case.' The young man explained, his normally pale cheeks turned pink, along with the ends of his ears. 'We need him, Sir.' He stuttered and almost ran at Craig, when he finally target him.

'So, you caught the killer?' Noah Peterson asked with innocent face, although Craig noticed a dangerous gleam in man's eye.

'Well, we're…' Moore yelped and almost fall down on the ground, when his superior painfully and unexpectedly hit him on the chest, and violently raised up along with his chair.

'I'd take care of that, Sir!' Craig cried and grabbed the poor lad for the arm, before pulled him forward. 'I'd be back as soon I'd be able.' Noah Peterson only smirked at him and wave a hand, clearly enjoying himself. Craig felt relieved, when he could close the door behind themselves so he didn't feel a pair of bright and sharp eyes on himself anymore.

'Sir…' Moore said meekly to get Craig's attention, his one arm still wrapped around his middle. The looks of confuse and hurt on young man's face, softened him and made Craig feel guilty of his actions. He just get almost battered by his superior and he even hadn't known for what.

'If you know when to shut your mouth, Moore, I wouldn't have to do this.' It was unfair to blame for everything the unaware lad…But still it wasn't his entirely fault- Moore was known of his big mouth by the whole station. 'The man who chatted you up, its "New Age" new editor.' He added, deciding that the lad deserved some kind of explanation, and knew the reason why he has been scolded.

'Sorry, Sir, I didn't know there'd be any journalists, there. No one warned me.'

'I believe no one knew that, except Chief Inspector.' Craig sighed and patted the lad on the arm, in a friendly way. 'You're okay?'

'Sure, Sir.' He nodded, although a wince of pain was still evident on his face.

'So, what's that all about?' He asked and shoved hands into the pocket of his trousers. 'What break you meant?'

'Last night we got a call that woman has been attacked in the alley, in West Hill.'

'Is she alive?' Crag asked with hope and moved aside as the door behind his back opened, and Martin Cole joined them with a stern face.

'Yes, Sir. Two prostitutes came on her rescue in time. We've already questioned her, but she doesn't has too much to say. She's still in shock. But one of the prostitutes gave us something what belong to the attacker, and it looks like she recognized him.'

'What is it?' He asked quickly, feeling the rush of excitement going through his system.

'A shawl.' Moore replied with a smile. 'An orange shawl.'

'So we could get his fingertips and maybe set his personal data up if we're lucky.' Martin Cole's face broke into relieved smile. 'Finally we're more close to catch the killer than we've ever been.'

'I wouldn't be so sure of that, Sir.' Craig said carefully and rubbed the back of his neck. 'That suspect, Spaniard, as our witnesses keep calling him, is our suspect in Behari's case.'

'So? We kill two birds with one stone. We should be happy about that turn of events.'

'Well, I'm just saying we should be more careful and get more evidences before we tell press we're close to catch the killer… It might be a coincidence. I guess the woman in alley wasn't a prostitute?'

'Well no, Sir, she's working as a manager in the Fresh Lit Company, but that district is very famous when it comes about…err, special area work.' Craig raised his eyebrow at him. 'The woman has to stayed late at work, and she was wearing a quite short skirt, so Spaniard could take her as for one of these _working _women.' He blushed slightly under men harsh looks.

'I believe our killer is able to distinguish a prostitute from a yuppie. Am I right, Moore?' The lad only nodded his head with resigned face. 'And so far he doesn't attack every women who wear a skirt.' He snorted. 'Besides both cases are different. Nothing links them.'

'Nothing links them?' Martin Cole repeated with disbelief. 'It's very possible he brutally killed the whole Asian family, and you think he wouldn't be able to kill those women?'

'You have a point, Sir.' Craig agreed reluctantly. 'But still I insist we should wait with our revelations. Firstly we need a decent proof and find Spaniard.'

'Detective Thomson already called a searching group and from yesterday night they're checking the neighborhood, where the woman has been attacked.' Moore informed. 'So far, there's no results.'

'He's already far away.' Craig stated and looked up at Chief Inspector. 'Sir, I'm needed downstairs, so I won't be able to stay longer at your conference.'

'I understand that, Craig, and of course you can go. We need to catch this guy, before he strikes again.' The man nodded. 'You both can go, now, and I want you Craig to inform me if there'd be any break in both cases you lead.'

'And you, Sir, keep an eye at new editor. I have a feeling he's gonna be a pain on our ass, and is only watching our every step.' He warned his superior, knowing how quickly the man is losing his patience. 'We need to be careful with what we're saying.'

'I appreciate your concern, Craig, but I know what I'm doing. I'm a policeman longer than you and have bigger experience with journalists than you.' Craig only smirked at this and slightly nodded his head.

'I just felt an urge to said that.' Martin Cole kept his eyes a little longer on his subordinate like he was going to comment his _little _cutting mark, but on the last moment he seemed to change his mind and instead he walked back into the conference room. 'Okay, Moore, lead me to detective Thomson. I'm sure she has a lot to say.'

* * *

He swung the desk lamp's arm higher, and turned the lamp shade down so the light was falling straight at the newspaper clippings covering the whole surface of the desk. He moved his face closer and bite down on the pencil as he kept scanning the old and new photographs he has collect few hours earlier, in local library. Few black circles was already drawn at some of them, but still he was searching for a missing clue; for something that could confirm his theory.

So far, he hadn't found too much similarities between articles and somehow it was reassuring; but then still there were a few dark circles he has drawn, arousing anxiety in him. The scenes were almost the same, although spread in different parts of town. The connection between those two cases was visible, and the memories from the past returned with double power, making him feel sick and helpless; just like he had felt four years earlier, when he has been in the middle of that chaos.

The sudden steps getting closer to the bedroom, startled him. He quickly opened his notepad and threw the whole newspaper clippings between pages, before someone could see what's he doing.

'What are you doing, there?' He took a deep breath, a fake smile plastered on his face, and turned around on the chair to might look at leaning against the threshold Spike, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. His dark, sharp eyes eyed him up suspiciously, like he already knew he was hiding something from him, and to be honest that wouldn't surprise him at all; Spike seemed to read him as a book. His observant eyes never left his face as he patiently wait for his answer.

'I was checking my notes about Behari's case.' Darren replied on the one breath, hoping his voice wouldn't betray him. 'Maybe we've missed something.' He added for his defense and nervously licked lips.

'Oh, okay.' His eyebrows raised in surprise. So, that was all? Alone, oh okay, and he just dropped the theme? It wasn't the answer Darren expected to hear, nor see the man walk over the bed and simply sit on it, before he grabbed the magazine he'd left there earlier. He has to watched him a bit too long, as Spike raised up his face above the magazine and stopped his bright eyes at him. 'The bathroom is empty.' He informed him kindly.

'Right, I'd take a shower, before one of sisters close herself there for good two hours.' He chuckled shortly to relieve the tension he's feeling.

'That sounds like a good plan.' Spike agreed, small smirk played on his lips. Darren wiped hands on his jeans and with a nervous smile walked out of the bedroom. Spike turned the page and looked over some boring article, while he listened to retreating steps. He waited a little longer and when he was sure Darren wasn't anywhere on the sight, he threw the magazine back on the coverlet and quickly approached the desk. He rested one of the knees on the chair and carefully picked up the notepad.

Behari's case, eh? He thought drily as the few old paper clippings fall down on the desk and he caught a glimpse of the title from one of the newspapers. _Another dead woman found in the docks. _His eyebrows furrowed, the unpleasant feeling born in his system, as dawned on him what he sees. _Police officer's baby killed in grizzly revenge. Who's gonna be next? _Said another one, and the vision of a small baby in the crib, covered with red-white sheets appeared in front of his eyes, making him feel dizzy. The sound of sobbing behind his back and reckless left blooded kitchen knife at the middle of the child's room, became so vivid, like it was happening right there. Everything was so fresh…The smell of death and blood.

Spike closed the notepad and threw it on the desk, like it just burned his fingers. He thought he already forgot it, but the memories were still fresh and raw, taking his breath away, just like then, when he has crossed the threshold of the baby's room.

Why on Earth Darren was digging in the past? For everyone's Sake he should leave it and let forget about that. He hid the rest of clipping into notes and sat back on the bed. It was over. It has to be, he has seen him for God's Sake! He couldn't just run away again…But then why Darren would like to come back to past if he doesn't has a good reason? And what it has to do with their cases?

With each passing minute Spike had more questions, and no answers. He wasn't sure if he could, no, if he can ask Darren what's going on. First of all he hadn't feel like he was enough strong to bring everything up, and secondly he was afraid Darren would get upset with him if he tells him he was digging in his private things.

'What I'm supposed to do?' He asked quietly and with a low growl hid his head in hands. He wished he could trust his lover and not see what he has.

* * *

'Young man, about 20-25 years old, with a dark skin and short, black hair.' Craig glanced skeptically at reading a note Bridget .

'And what else?' He prompted, his right foot rhythmically tapped the floor. 'Any marks?'

'Orange shawl?' She raised an eyebrow with toothed smile.

'You mean the one we have at the station?' He replied with the same questionable tone of voice, a snort of disbelief left his mouth.

'Well, he was wearing it for the whole time…' She tried, but Craig's cool look, stopped her.

'You know that description suits to thousands people living down here?' He asked briskly, his eyes darted over the room. 'You honestly think we're going to find him that way? I thought you already have enough off useless phone calls.' Bridget crossed arms against her chest with unhappy face.

'But we don't get anything new, Sir!' Moore almost whined like a child.

'You've already gave the shawl to pathologist?' He asked sharply the lad, his all sympathy he was feeling a moment earlier, left out.

'Yes, Sir. He's working on it.'

'Good…Bridget, don't you have anything to do?' She looked at him warily. 'And what about that witch and young Willy?'

'Willy and Charlie are searching for Spaniard, while Tiger's Eye is still interrogating two prostitutes. She hopes they'd say something useful.'

'I just hope they'd understand her.' Craig snorted and jumped down the table. 'Anyway, keep working, in the meantime I'd do more research in home.'

'You're going back to Hollyoaks?'

'No, it's already late. I'd stay for a night in my flat... Do I see you tomorrow on Darren's wedding?'

'I'll try my best to come for ceremony.' She nodded. 'But I wouldn't stay any longer. I'm needed, here, since most of us is going to be away.'

'Keep inform me, then.'

'Sure, boss.' She smiled slightly and keep watching his back, till he disappears behind the door of the common room.

* * *

The black ball of fur kept brushing over and over his legs, bringing a smile on his face. He let the fingers of his hand entangle in the fur and gently stroke the skin, in return getting guttural grunts of satisfaction.

'I was missing you too.' He said gently and with a grin shook a can with cat's food he has bought in the shop on the corner. The loud meowing was enough evidence for him, to know that his small friend appreciated the present. 'I know boy, Mrs. Harvard doesn't has such a good snacks.' He cooed and spilled the contain of the can into cat's bowl. 'Here you go.'

Craig took a long, deep breath and stretched his arms out with content smile. He has never felt anywhere so good as in his own flat. He exactly knows where everything is and there was any useless things lying across the floor as in his mother's house. John Paul could complain the flat is small, but Craig doubt there was any other place in the whole England where is so tidy and cozy.

'Maybe it's not the best place in the world, but it's mine.' He said to Chubby, who meowed loudly in unison. 'And I don't need anything more.' He stripped off of his jacket and hang it on the nearby chair, before he walked into filled in darkness bedroom. He kicked off his shoes and simply threw himself on the bed. He grabbed for the pillow and tucked it under his chest, as he suddenly felt tired and drowsy. Chubby quickly followed him and laid down on the other pillow; his pink tongue moved rapidly over his muffle as he tried to clean it up from leftovers.

Craig tried his best to asleep, but he only kept rolling over the bed, couldn't find a place for himself. He wasn't sure if it was because of the overwhelming silence or unpleasant smell of the cat food coming out from Chubby's muffle, but the sleep wasn't coming up to him. Something disturbed him. Something didn't match.

He frustrated kicked the mattress under his feet and stretched his arm out, so it rested on the other pillow. His fingers gently wrapped around the material and pulled it closer to his face. He closed the eyes and sniffed the pillow with dreamy smile. He remembered that smell, he knew to whom it belongs. He loves that smell - it makes him feel butterflies in his stomach and simply feel so good. He opened his eyes widely and darted them around the dark room, as he finally understood the odd feeling he has been felt since he crossed the treshold.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap. _A wicked smile formed on his face, as the eyes kept watching a growing puddle of red liquid on the concrete floor. His fingers moved playfully over the blade of knife, smearing the warm droplets around. He licked off one of his fingers, his teeth flashed in deepening smile. Someone's struggled behind him, a suppressed moan resounded in darkness.

'Hush…' He whispered and moved a finger over the pale flesh. 'You have to wait a bit longer, my dear.' A small whimper made him smile, his fingers playfully moved across the neck, while a thumb scratched the stubble. 'You need to shave.' His murmur turned into wicked laugh as a muffled sound of protest reached his ears, while he put the knife to the neck. His all muscles tensed so much, that ropes on the wrists made a new raw, thin lines of blood, slowly falling down on the ground. 'Calm down, you need to be patient, boy. Otherwise the fun ends too quickly.' He patted tied to the table bruised hand and put the knife down on the metallic tray. 'Be patient.' He repeated quietly and walked off the tiny room, closing behind himself the heavy metallic doors.

* * *

The touch of cold first on his check, then on his bare chest made him squirm and woke up from his pleasant dream. Distracted he lifted his head up and almost got heart attack as he sensed someone's else being in the bedroom- exactly in his bed, just behind his back. He tensed, his breath hitched in his lungs.

'Hush…' The soft whisper in his ear and tenderly caress on his shoulder, loosened him.

'Craig, what are you doing, here?' He asked surprised and rolled onto his back so he could faced his lover. 'You were supposed to stay in town.'

'I know, but I…' Small smile formed on his lips as Craig's hand travelled to his neck so he could rub the skin. He looked so cute when he was out of words, upset with something. 'Chubby is fine.' He muttered and wrapped arms around his boyfriend, before he rested his head on the younger man's shoulder.

'Good.' John Paul nodded amused and laid his hand on the top of his boyfriend's one. 'But still you hadn't explain me what are you doing, here? You know I didn't want you to drive in the middle of night.'

'That's why I hadn't phone to you.' Craig smirked slightly and softly kissed the soft flesh. 'You'd be nervous for all night.'

'I already am.'

'John Paul, please…' The man chuckled slightly and also wrapped his arms around his stubborn boyfriend.

'Why are you, here?' He sighed heavily, when John Paul repeated the same question, definitely aren't going to give up until he gets the satisfaction him answer. 'It's not like you're changing your mind all the time.'

'I couldn't sleep.' He raised his eyebrow questioningly, didn't expect that kind of explanation.

'Well, you could drink a milk or watch the movie until you asleep on the couch.' He suggested softly and kissed the top of his head.

'It wouldn't work.' Craig muttered. 'I just didn't feel good, there.' He sighed as he caught his boyfriend's worried look. 'It's just… The place. I mean, my flat…' He licked his lips nervously. 'It's just my flat isn't the same without you. It feels empty and so… foreign.' He trembled slightly, when John Paul unceremoniously kissed softly his lips and wrapped his arms even tighter around him.

'Don't worry, babe, we're very soon coming back to our home.' He assured him, his teeth flashed in darkness as he smiled widely. 'I promise you that.'

'I know.' He muttered and pressed his face to John Paul's chest to feel the smell of his skin mixed with soap, to feel save again. 'I know.'


	29. A little things

The sound of hurried steps and raised voices behind the door of his bedroom woke him up as the first and made his head ache. He laid his hands on the face and rubbed the eyelids, while the small growl resounded on his right, and moment later his boyfriend rolled over and looked disoriented around the room.

'It's mum and Steph. From what I understood they're fighting over the bathroom.' Craig informed him with hoarse voice and with a deep sigh let his hands fall down back on the bed.

'It's not even seven.' John Paul pointed out as he glanced at the clock alarm.

'Today is Darren's big day, so it's understandable they're going crazy from the dawn. Everything has to look perfect. Especially the mothers of bride and groom.' He smirked.

'I know what you mean. I've been going through this five times, already.' John Paul sighed tiredly and rolled on the side so he could cuddle to his boyfriend. 'Just imagine the house full of women.' Craig smiled slightly and kissed the top of his head.

'I know you'd like to sleep a little longer, but we need to get up. We need to iron the clothes and I'm supposed to help Jack in pub. Mum insists to decorate it a bit.'

'I thought we already did it.' John Paul muttered and tickled Craig's skin with his warm breath. 'Everything's look fine for me.' He was doing everything to stay in bed, and he didn't hide it.

'Yea, but mum decided we need to decorate the counter and put more flowers around. She doesn't want people to think it's a birthday party.' He rolled his eyes. 'We put too much balloons around, she said.' But he was sure she'd change her mind a few times more before they hit the chapel. 'John Paul?' He gently nudged his lover, when he felt his breath steadied and there was no response from him. 'Wakey, wakey, baby! We need to get up, John.' He nudged him harder and smirked as he finally pulled back with a growl. 'We already have a lot of things to do.'

'Can't we really stay here?' His blue eyes looked at him with pleading. 'I could iron mine and yours clothes, while in the meantime you could help Jack downstairs. 'He suggested and fluttered his eyelashes. 'Please? Besides Frankie doesn't even know you're already here.' He reminded, and Craig had to admit he had a point.

'Fine, we can lie for a half hour.' Craig sighed, couldn't resist his charm. 'But no longer!' He added and waggled his finger at his smiling boyfriend. He didn't has to tell him that twice. John Paul immediately scooped closer to him and rested head on Craig's chest, ready to get back to sleep.

* * *

'We have a problem.' Charlie looked unimpressed, when Willy unceremoniously slipped into Darren's office he has been using since the man was on the vacation, with a look on the face which didn't bode anything good. And to make the matters worse he was just in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, and although he knew there was no valid reasons for him to feel nervous around his colleague anymore, he couldn't help but feel exposed in his company.

'What kind of problem, again?' He asked warily, regretting he has agreed to be a head of homicide, since Craig has been forced to be out of the station.

'You're going somewhere?' Instead of answer William asked with raised eyebrow, while his eyes darted around his body.

'Today is sergeant Osborne's wedding.' He said shortly and quickly wore his jacket to hide the chest from the lad's prying eyes. 'I wouldn't be around till tomorrow, but detective Thomson will be back tonight. If something happens, you can freely contact with her.'

'Oh, alright.' He nodded and shifted on his feet looking like he was considering something.

'So, till I'm still here, maybe you tell me what kind of problem do you have?' He asked impatiently, losing his patient to the man.

'Have you read today's newspaper?' His eyebrows raised in silent question.

'No, I didn't have time for this, so would you care to share what's happened?'

'Reporter from "New Age" get the information that the day when the prostitute has been killed in Clearwater, someone saw a blue van parking not far away from Mrs. Dray's house. No one ever seen that car over there.' Charlie frowned.

'So? It doesn't mean it has to be our killer's car. They're just trying to get any information from us, and they know they'd reach their target if they press at us like that.' He stated and waved a hand at him. 'I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. Besides we already talked with all neighbors, so I'm sure we checked everything.'

'Well, I know we were working pretty hard on both cases, but the article it's only the beginning of problem. I'm afraid there's something more in it.' Willy continued with serious face.

'Like what?' He shot a glare his colleague at the same time as his mobile phone buzzed.

'After reading the article in newspaper, DCC Davidson came over to say that two days ago they got a call from Mrs. Cruise who reported that her husband has been missing.'

'So, what? We're not supposed to search for missing people.' Charlie cut him shortly and glanced at the screen of his phone.

'The neighbors claimed they saw blue van outside the building at the same night the man has disappeared. I know it might be a coincidence, but Davidson said we might take a closer look at it.'

'But so far our killer was only chasing after prostitutes, and I believe he's not one of them?' Charlie raised his eyebrow, approaching the news with skeptic. 'Till we don't have a dead body and confirmation that the same car is used by the killer, it's not our matter, Willy.'

'Yea, you're right, but I thought it was worth to check it. Still it looks like the guy has been kidnapped, so there's a big possibility it'd be our case.' He smirked slightly.

'Yea, sure…What the fuck?!' Charlie suddenly yelled as he read the message he got.

'What's wrong, Charlie?' He asked worried. 'Some bad news?'

'I just got a message from Craig, that Darren's wedding is cancelled.' He said surprised and looked with disbelief at his colleague. 'What the hell that means?!' Willy only shrugged his arms and kept watching the man with stern face.

* * *

A small cafeteria on the corner of Charlotte and River Streets was already fully packed, although it was still early morning. His stomach grumbled at the smell of fresh pastries and warm coffee, reminding he hadn't eat breakfast yet. He was going to walk inside, when familiar silhouette sitting at one of the tables outside the cafeteria caught his eyes. He smiled slightly and with a wave of hand, approached the man.

'Hello, Spike. How are you?' The man asked him with a friendly smile and motioned at the opposite chair. 'I was afraid Myra wouldn't agree to let you meet with me, so far from her household.'

'She understands I was far too long away from the outside world, and I need to get out.' Spike smiled back and joined the man at the table. 'I think Darren bear it worse, than her.' He chuckled, remembered how Darren was following him around the house like a lap dog, his face stern and unhappy.

'He's so jealous of you?' He asked amused and pushed toward his guest a plate with two pancakes; with fresh fruits and poured with chocolate. 'I thought you might be hungry.' He added.

'Oh, thank you, but you didn't have to.'

'Yes, I have to. I dragged you out of your bed when the sun only rises and make your boyfriend jealous. Treat it as a recompense.'

'It's not your fault or mine that he's so stupid to be jealous of priest.' Spike retorted with a smirk and closed his eyes as he took a bite of his delicious breakfast. 'It's perfect.'

'I'm glad, then.' He nodded with unfading smile. 'So, did Myra told you why did I want to meet with you?'

'You need a volunteer.' He said simply, already knowing most of details of his new job.

'You know how to talk with people, understand their needs and problems more than me. Of course you wouldn't work for free. I'd pay you for each day.' He assured him.

'You're helping these people for free, no one pays you, so why you would treat me different?' Spike raised his eyebrow questioningly. 'I treat it as a therapy.'

'It doesn't mean you don't need to eat and have where to sleep. We both know you can't stay in Myra's house forever and for your own sanity, you need to stand on your feet… I can't offer you too much, but I'm sure soon we'd fine more suitable work for you.'

'I already had one, Kieron, but I'd never come back, there.' He muttered with hanged down head.

'You've never tried anything else, so you don't know if there's any other job that make you happy.' Kieron reasoned and smiled again.

'You're always so optimistic?' He asked with a smirk, didn't know from where the man was taking so much positive energy.

'I believe that's the part of my job.' He replied with wide smile and motioned at the cafeteria behind Spike's back. 'What would you say about coffee. I hadn't drink any yet, so I'm dying to get my extra doze of caffeine.'

'With milk and sugar.' He nodded and took the last bite of his breakfast, while Kieron walked out toward the building.

* * *

He caught him by surprise; grabbed for his waist and unceremoniously pulled for a kiss, taking his breath away. He murmured and tried to push him away as his boyfriend's hands slipped under his shirt so violently, the buttons almost popped out.

'You want to rip my shirt off?' He asked with a scowl, when he finally shoved him back. 'We're supposed to be on the way to church.' He quickly smothered his shirt and walked away in case if the man decides to attack him again.

'It's not my fault you look so sexy in suit. I can't take my eyes off of you.' He murmured seductively and followed him with a smirk. 'If I knew you'd look so good in it, I'd force you to wear it more often.'

'Craig, someone can might walk on us!' He snapped and moved at the other end of the room. 'We need to go downstairs.'

'Mum is still trying to target Jake and Steph and Max are busy with kids, so we have a few minutes.' He tried to catch him for the lapels of his suit, but John Paul was quicker and clapped his hands away. 'Oh, come on, John Paul. You know you want this.' He kept tempting him with his puppy eyes, and John Paul was ready to give everything up for that one look on his boyfriend's face, when there was a sudden knock on the door.

'Craig, your brother isn't picking up his phone!' He growled as his mother's annoyed voice came through the wooden barrel. 'Where is he?!'

'I told you, mum. Jake was going to pick up Darren and drag him to the chapel in case if he got a second thought.' He replied with a snort. 'Although it's almost impossible to happen.' John Paul gave him one of his knowing smirks and with a shake of head reached for his phone. 'Don't worry, they're already in there, and that's why Jake switched off his phone.' It was logical, and there was no reason to get a red alert in head only because someone hasn't pick up his phone.

'Probably you're right.' Frankie agreed with a sigh, making Craig grin like Cheshire Cat. 'Are you two ready to go? We need to go to chapel before the ceremony starts.'

'Yes, we're ready, if Steph and Max are too.' He said unhappy and opened the door, when John Paul mouthed to him he's ready. 'Happy, now?' He asked not without a bit of sarcasm as he seized up his mother.

'I'd like you to keep your tongue on the leash, Craig. It's Darren's day and I don't want you to ruin it.' She said warily and moved aside so two men could left the room.

'I'm not going to talk with Darren, either with Susan, so there's no need to panic, mum. I wouldn't say a word.' But his grin only brought the other effect.

'As you forgot Sarah would be there, too.' She reminded him with stern face. 'She's Hannah's friend.' Craig's face immediately dropped down. 'I'm begging you, Craig, think twice before you speak up to her.'

'I don't see any reason to talk with her.' He replied sharply, his body tensed. 'Not then, and surely not now.' He added warily and rubbed the back of his neck.

'And you should Craig. For your own good.' Her face softened and her eyes gazed back at him with warmness. 'It lasts too long, and it's the right time to accept and deal with some things from the past.' John Paul shuffled nervously on his feet, didn't like the way they are talking; like they're hiding something from him, like Craig has another secrets he hadn't share with him.

'I know what I'm doing, mum. Thanks for concern, but I'm able to take care of myself on my own.' He said firmly with steady gaze, giving her a sign the conversation is over and he'd prefer to not bring it back.

'As you wish, Craig.' She seemed to be hurt by the way he dismissed her and wouldn't hear to any of her advices, but she decided to not pull the conversation further, knowing it'd only annoy her son and later he'd might do something stupid during the ceremony, and besides they need to go, if they don't want to be late.

'What she was talking about?' John Paul asked straight when Frankie only walked enough away to not hear them, and looked steadily at the man.

'It's nothing. She's just a big Drama Queen, that's all.' He rolled his eyes with a snort, but John Paul wasn't going to let him dismiss him so easily.

'If it was nothing, you wouldn't be all so nervous about that.' He stated simply, his eyes haven't left Craig's even for one moment, making him feel uncomfortable. 'So, would you tell me, or do I have to ask Frankie?' He might not liked threatening the man like that, but he knew it was the only way to get any information from him. Craig seemed to know that, too, as he shifted on his feet with a stern face, looking like he was already considering what to tell him.

'Look, we'd discuss it later, alright? I see Jack is back and he seems to be nervous.' John Paul hadn't say a word, but a flash of disappointment in his blue eyes was enough of the answer to know what he was feeling right now. 'Jack, what's wrong?' Craig asked with a nervous smile as he kept feeling his boyfriend's intensive stare on his back.

'Where's your mother?' He asked with rapid breathing, his eyes darted around the room. 'I'm afraid we have a problem.' Before Craig could say anything, Frankie appeared like someone just used the magic wand, in hands keeping the bouquets of white flowers.

'What you mean by we have a problem?' She asked quickly, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

'Just don't panic, Frankie, I'm sure we can do something about that…' He said calmly with raised up hands. 'We still have a lot of time…'

'Jack, just tell me what's happened?!' She demanded with shrinking voice. 'It's Darren, isn't it? What he has done, this time?!' Her face reddened with anger. 'Don't tell me has a second thought!'

'It's not about Darren, only about priest!'

'A priest?' Craig repeated with frown. 'What about him? He hasn't show up yet, or what?'

'Well, he did, but the problem is he has said he's not going to take a part in ceremony. I don't know why, but he looked quite irate.' Jack replied carefully. 'Jake was trying to stop him…' Frankie pushed roughly the bouquet of flowers into Craig's hands and violently passed by Jack.

'We have to stop him!' She ordered and almost run away with the door's of the flat. 'Stephanie go down the chapel and find out what's happened, in the meantime me, Jack and Craig drag the priest back for ceremony!' Craig ran the hand over his face, knowing that with so many preparations, this day couldn't go better. It'd be impossible.

'But mum, we're in the middle!' Steph cried, while she was fighting with the buttons of her daughter's little dress.

'She's going to fight him down and drag back to chapel, or what?' John Paul asked him quietly, in disbelief watching Craig's family running out of the flat.

'Now, you'll understand what I meant when I said you better not ruin my mum's plans. She got crazy about that wedding so much, I wouldn't be surprised if she just knock him off.' He shook his head. 'Come on, John Paul. We need to take care of situation, before mum would lay her hands on priest.' John Paul couldn't help a small smirk forming on his lips as the small figure of his lover tried to chase the rest of Dean-Osborne's family.

* * *

'If you're ready we could start this Monday. I have two families living near Myra's house who need our help, and she wouldn't have nothing against you leaving the house as you'll be still around.' Spike smiled slightly and put his cup of coffee down at the table, while Kieron kept watching him with unhidden hope he'd agree.

'The sooner we start, the better for me.' He nodded. 'I'm getting crazy sitting in that house all the time. I don't want to sound ungrateful, as John Paul has amazing family, but after few days of dealing with these all women, you just want to run away with scream.' Kieron chuckled.

'I'm sure they'd understand.' He said with smile and looked at something above man's shoulder. 'Isn't it Niall?' He asked with a frown.

'Don't think so. Shouldn't be in hospital, already?' Spike surprised turned around on his chair and settled his eyes at familiar man walking across the street, straight toward the café they're sitting in. 'But, it's him.' He added stunned, while in the meantime Kieron stood up and called the other man. Spike wanted to protest, in mind still having their last unpleasant encounter, but Niall already heard the priest and fixed his dark eyes at them.

'Why don't you sit with us?' Kieron offered and motioned at the free chair at Spike's right side. 'I'd get a coffee for you.'

'I'm kind of busy, Kieron, right now. Maybe next time.' Spike smirked under the nose and took a sip of coffee, already knowing he just didn't want to sit with him at one table, seeing he was keep watching him as he was making an excuse to the priest. 'I'm with someone.' He added quickly like he has read in Spike's mind and rubbed his hands together.

'Well, in that case we wouldn't stop you.' The priest gave him a warm smile and sat back on his chair. 'Don't worry I wouldn't say Myra a word.' He added with confident wink, but the expression Niall gave them said he hasn't understand what the man was trying pointing out.

'I think there might be some misunderstanding between us…' He began carefully, but Spike's snicker prevented him from finish the sentence.

'Niall, you don't have to explain yourself…'

'Well, it looks like I have to.' Niall disagreed, a ghostly smile appeared on his face as he watched laughing Spike whose shining brightly, hazel eyes quickened his heartbeat. His anger toward the other man disappeared in a minute and he was proud that indeed it was him, not Darren, who made him laugh.

'Don't worry, everything's safe with me.' Kieron assured and for once Niall wished he could just himself up, and let him focus on other _matter_. But Spike already noticed he has been watched for a much longer than it was needed, and his laugh died on his lips. The pair of hazel eyes were watching him with curiously; he didn't seem to be angry or upset, he was more like concerned. Niall stepped forward, his eyes lingered with the object of his affection. Spike knew that look; he was not supposed to look at him like that, he knew there was nothing going to happen between them. He quickly broke the eye contact and looked down at the table, hoping Niall would understand and just go away.

'Ah, there you are!' Niall shuddered and took his eyes off of Spike as the sudden male drawl on his right, recalled him he hadn't come up here alone. Before he settled his stare at walking into his direction companion, he caught a glimpse of Kieron's face who in return raised his eyebrows in utter surprise and darted eyes between him and Spike in silent question, on which the man didn't feel ready to answer. Besides he knew the priest enough, to be sure that he get the Niall has been given the mitten.

'Sorry, mate, I just bumped into my friends and we chat for a while, but now, I'm all yours.' He was going to bid farewell , when his mate in quick steps joined him and gave him a slap on the shoulder.

'It's okay, really. There was a queue in the shop, so one of us have to wait, regardless of if you'd bumped onto your friends or not.' He assured him and with a big grin on his face he looked around the garden to might meet Niall's friends.

'Look, I…' Niall wanted to protest and caught his arm to not let him get closer, but it was already too late. The person who wasn't supposed to see him, already settled his eyes at the short man, lips moving in utter amazement, although no sound left them yet. 'Don't think it's a good idea.' He finished quietly more to himself than to others, watch in suspense the two men whose just realized their mutual presence in the café.

'My, my, who would thought the world could be so small that we'd meet again, Sunshine.' The man drawled with a warm smile, familiar white t-shirt illuminated in the rays of sun, making him look even more unreal in the eyes of other one.

'Teddy…' Spike whispered in disbelief, a small smile of relief crossed his face as he finally had sure that for that whole time man was safe and nothing bad happened to him. Without thinking he jumped off from his chair and in two steps joined the male nurse, before he grabbed for his shoulders and unceremoniously pulled him into tight embrace, forcing the other man to tilt over the metal fence on his toes. 'Teddy.' He repeated, a soft laugh escaped his lips.

'Nice to see you, too.' The man reciprocated a hug, although metal arrowhead of the fence hurt his stomach.

'What are you doing, here?' Spike asked as he finally pulled back with a big grin.

'I'm living on Charlotte Street, so I'm passing by that café almost every day. But the question is what _you_ are doing, here?'

'He's living with us.' Niall answered before Spike had a chance to say a word.

'You know each other? But Teddy, he…' And then it clicked. 'It was you.' He darted his eyes from one man to another, trying to process in head what he has just learned. 'But how? You're a doctor, and Teddy…'

'I was asked for a favor.' The short man answered, saving his friend from the answer. 'Like I said, you had a guardian angel, but it wasn't me.' Spike shook his head in disbelief, his eyes darted toward Niall who found the dirt on his shoes more interesting than their conversation.

'Why you haven't tell me?' He asked softly.

'I didn't want you to think that you're owning me something.' Niall replied with a deep sigh, catching Spike's eyes. 'Besides it wasn't my idea at all. Mum was worrying you're alone there, so she asked me if I can do anything to make sure you're save there, and well, I just got some an idea.'

'It's just…'It was so unreal. 'I don't know what to say. If I know how much have you done for me…' He scratched his head.

'Then what?' Niall prompted with a snort. 'What would that change?'

'I don't know.' Spike answered truthfully, suddenly feeling stupid and embarrassment. 'Forget I said anything.' A small smile crossed the other man's face, before he settled his eyes at Teddy.

'Fancy a coffee? I'm sure you and Spike have a lot things to talk about.' The shorter man nodded his head and looked questioningly at Spike, who only shrugged and moved his eyes at Kieron who was trying to understand what was just going on around him.

* * *

John Paul slowed a bit and took a deep, long breath as between trees he noticed a hurrying down the patch priest. Only a few steps behind him was chasing after him Frankie, her shrink voice echoed around as she kept calling him to stop. John Paul would rather be staying in home with chattering Steph and her small kids, than chase the priest down the Hollyoak's Park. It was ridiculous.

'It should be Darren running after that priest, not mum.' Craig sneered on his right. 'It's his wedding.'

'No one's forced her to do that.' John Paul reminded him, waiting with accusations until he hears both sides. 'And you don't know if Darren tried to stop the priest in the church, or not.' Craig looked at him heavily, his neck covered with red stains caused by the anger, but he said no word, what made John Paul smile. He was glad that for once he wasn't trying to start another argue with him, but instead focused more on his family. A small smirk crossed his face, when Frankie's yells finally seemed to bring a good effect and priest not only slowed his pace, but even turned around.

'Come on, John Paul. We need to take care of situation, before someone's nerves pull over.' Craig ordered and hurried toward already arguing group.

'I even know who that would be.' John Paul muttered under his nose as he followed his lover, but unfortunately he had to say it a bit too loud than he thought, because Craig looked at him warily over his shoulder. 'I wasn't thinking about you!' He quickly assured him, before he could get offended on him.

'It doesn't matter if you thought about me or my mum. You could save it for yourself.' He snapped back, annoyed. John Paul didn't hide his surprise; he was doubting he'd get his mind work properly enough to understand about who he was talking, but this time it looked like Craig got his little remark correctly.

'I wouldn't thought you can be so perceptive, _sweetie_.' He said quietly with a silly grin. 'It looks I was giving you less credit than you deserve.'

'Are you trying your best to piss me off?' Anger flashed through his dark eyes.

'No, I just think you're very sexy when you're so _perceptive._' He replied with innocent face, his blue eyes sparkled. 'I barely can keep my hands off of you. I just love when you're using that little brain of yours.' He knew he was pushing his luck, but he just loved watching how Craig's cheeks would flustered with embarrassment and he'd switched on the sulking mode.

'I don't know if I should feel flattered or insulted.' He said back, but the way his eyes darkened and he rubbed the back of his neck, John Paul would go with the first option. 'But, I'd think about that later, in home. When we'll be alone.' Craig coughed nervously, when his boyfriend moved his eyebrows suggestively. 'John Paul!' He scoffed.

'Sorry.' He said sheepishly, a big smile formed on his lips when Craig turned to him with his back, and followed the man with a light, quick steps as the conversation between Frankie and priest seemed to get more heated. They both arrived in time to help Jack to keep Frankie on the place as she was ready to jump at him and scratch his eyes off.

'It's against the rules, Mrs. Osborne! Let alone the whole _wedding _as you call it, insults me!' The priest yelled flustered and cleaned his face off the sweat with a handkerchief.

'But I don't understand, why!?' Frankie cried frustrated, close to tears. 'You know, Father, the groom and bride since they've been children! Is there something wrong with chapel's decoration?'

'That's why it hurts me even more, when I look at these two! I know them for so many years, but I would never, ever expected to see them together!' Even John Paul was baffled with the whole situation, didn't get at what the priest was hitting on.

'But, Father, we can't do nothing about for whom we're falling in love with! It just happens, and we need to accept it.' She said confused, didn't understand his whole attitude.

'But it doesn't mean I have to do that, too! They're not supposed to get married…at least not in that state!'

'What?' Craig frowned, getting lost with priest's each, new word.

'Is it because of the baby?' Jack prompted gently, and everyone almost gasped as the realization hit them.

'I just knew, they should wait until they get married!' Frankie yelled, close to despair, and ran hands over her face. 'But, Father, is it such a big crime for you, that they can't get married? I'm sure God would understand that. The child deserved to have a normal, loving family.'

'There's nothing in that chapel what our Lord would understand, Mrs. Osborne!' He hollered with red face. 'And a baby!' He crossed himself. 'It's against the all rules, Mrs. Osborne!'

'But, Father, just tell us straight, what upset you so much, that you're so irate with us.' Jack asked and wrapped arms around his almost crying her eyes out wife.

'Everything has been prepared just like it should be.' Craig said, deciding it was his turn to interfere and save the wedding. 'The whole chapel is decorated very frugally,' Frankie gave him a warily look. 'But very nice.' He added quickly with nervous smile. 'We have a groom, and a bride…'

'Exactly, a bride!' The priest scoffed suddenly, a disgust written over his whole face. 'It's just unbelievable!'

'Is there something wrong with a dress?!' Frankie cried, puzzled. 'But it's very modest and long, white dress, Father. Well, she has a few white roses saw to the front of dress, but I'd never thought it might be such a big problem. She looks just like a typical bride, to me.' She barely finished, when they heard loud clatter of heels and moment later Susan Ashworth along with her husband joined them with a stern face.

'What's going on, here, Frankie? Something wrong's with the dress?' She asked worried.

'It's not about dress!' The priest cried and again wiped his face off.

'Then about what?!'

'About who is wearing it!' He snapped and sighed heavily.

'So, it is about the baby.' Frankie said resigned and rested her forehead on Jack's shoulder. 'But, Father, these two young people love each other and they want to raise the baby together, so why they can't get marry?' She was ready to fall on the knees and beg him.

'Father, it's unethical!' Susan yelled, her beige hat cocked a bit. 'Not to say, that's your job to committee our children. You'd be pay for that!' If there was anything else what could offend the priest more, now, it surely wouldn't be anything more; the line has been already crossed.

'I don't believe my own ears!'

'Father, it's their big day, they were waiting for it for months, if not for years!' Frankie tried calm down the priest and persuade him to come back to chapel. 'Please, Father, come back to the chapel with us. They're waiting there for you, didn't understand what's going on.'

'Mrs. Osborne and Ashworth, I cannot…'

'Have a bit of mercy in your heart!' Susan cried, staring at the man with a challenge in her eyes.

'Look, I don't see a reason to start a fight with Father, as it wouldn't…' Craig started carefully, but he quickly has been silenced by the priest.

'Fine, we can go back, there. To look at your _children, _and answer for the question, is it really what we all really want.' Both mother sighed with relief, while John Paul and Craig exchanged puzzled looks.

'How would he know…' John Paul asked in whisper, when everyone passed by them.

'Know what?' Craig frowned his eyebrows.

'That Hannah and Darren aren't so eager to get marry.'

'Maybe that idiot said something to him.' Craig snapped and gnashed his teeth. 'I'd talk with him later and put a bit of oil to his head.'

'Well, I doubt you're the most appropriate person to do it.' John Paul couldn't stop himself from a little remark as they made their way toward chapel.

'Wasn't you, telling me how perceptive I am, few minutes ago?' He raised his eyebrow.

'There's a big difference between being perceptive and wise.' He retorted with a smirk.

'Smart ass. We'll see how you'd be singing later.' He sneered and caught a glimpse of two figures standing in the middle of chapel. 'Ah, there you are!' He smirked. 'Eager and ready.' He added, when he darted his eyes toward his boyfriend.

'We'll see.' John Paul replied carefully stopped on the short stairs.

'Why don't we take a closer look at your children?' The priest asked with a sneer, loud enough to be hear be young couple.

'If you Father, insists.' Mrs. Ashworth rolled her eyes. 'Like there's something what would surprise me.' She added quieter to Frankie, and both women nodded in unison, annoyed with the whole situation.

'I wish everything would be already over.' Jack muttered to his stepson and squeezed his shoulder.

'Not only you, Jack.' Craig sighed heavily, at the same time as the groom turned around and greeted them with a big grin. 'What the hell…?' He muttered as he watched the man in disbelief.

'Jake?!' Frankie squealed surprised, when her the oldest son offered his arm to hidden under tight veil Hannah, who seemed to have something with leg as the all way she kept limping. 'Where's Darren?'

'He's out.' He replied simply as that, without unfading grin.

'What you mean, he's out?!' She scoffed. 'He's supposed to be in, here!'

'He's out for the fag?' Craig asked with hope, although something deep down was telling him, their problems aren't going to end right now.

'No. Try again!' Jake almost laughed straight on his face, and he wondered if he took any drugs this morning.

'It's not funny, Jake!'Frankie muttered through clenched teeth. 'Tell us, where is your brother.'

'Hannah!' Susan shouted in demanding way, hands rested on her hips. 'Put the veil back and tell us where's Darren?'

'Hannah!?' The priest asked with a snort. 'It's not your daughter, Mrs. Ashworth, and like I said that lark it's insulting me!'

'Of course it is my daughter!' She cried flustered and with one, quick move she pulled the vein of the woman's face. 'I don't know, what are…' The rest of words turned into shrink scream, before Susan pulled back and landed straight into her husband's arms.

'Surprise!' The bride said weakly with sheepishly smile and looked questioningly at Jake who stood in front of his friend in defense way.

'Rhys Ashworth, can you explain us why are you wearing your sister's dress?' Frankie asked, close to heart attack, her eyes narrowed dangerously. 'And where's Hannah?'

'Well, she's out.'

'Out, where?! Their wedding starts in less than one hour.' She was shaking with anger.

'They're not going to come back, aren't they?' Craig asked and ran a hand over his face, couldn't understand this is happening.

'No.' Jake shook his head and finally stopped grinning. 'I'm sure it's safe that wedding is cancelled.' There was a loud cry leaving Frankie's mouth and hollow thump, when Susan's body collapsed on the hard floor.

'I'd bloody kill him.' Craig whispered with clenched fists as his eyes darted around the chapel.

* * *

It started innocently- he has made some sarcastic remark about his choose of t-shirt and in repay he had been tickled down to the squeaky bed. He tried to pushed him back off himself, but Darren quickly read his intention and pinned his arms above the head.

'That's not fair!' Spike cried, when the man sat down on his hips, cheeky grin formed on his lips. 'Let me go, Darren.'

'U-huh, you should know better to not make a laugh of my t-shirt.' He replied and moved his hands on Spike's neck. 'Now, you'd lie until I decide if you've been punished enough.' The man looked at him in disbelief and with a short laugh began crashing his legs under him, trying to kick him off. 'Lie still, Spikey, I'm stronger than you.' He chuckled.

'But I'm more flexible than you!'

'Oh, really?' He asked amused and almost laid fully at him to keep him in place. 'It looks like someone lost his condition.' He cooed with a grin, before he dipped his head down and gently bite down on the skin of man's neck.

'Darren! Myra would knock on this door in a minute and call us for a lunch. You know she has some kind of radar in her head, as she always appear when we're doing something we should do.' He muttered with a smirk and moved hands down his lover's chest, when he pulled back from him.

'You've been seeing with someone today?' He suddenly asked him with a straight face, his eyes darted to his face.

'Only with Kieron, this morning, but you know that.' He replied, surprised with the question and sudden change of behavior in his lover. 'Why do you ask?'

'You're smelling different.' He said, his eyes narrowed a bit.

'What you mean by I smell different?' He popped himself onto elbows and looked hardly at the other man.

'You're smelling of the man's perfume.' Darren said sharply. 'And it's not yours.' He slumped down from Spike's body and stood up on the one side of bed.

'I was in town, I'd probably touched someone when I passed by.' Spike said with a shrug, didn't understand why he was making such a big deal of this. 'It might be even Kieron's perfume…Don't tell me you're jealous of priest?'

'What? No! Course I'm not!' He snapped quickly and scratched his gelled hair with slightly red cheeks. 'Never mind.' He muttered and grabbed for his buzzing mobile phone lying on the night cabinet, while Spike's face has been adorned with triumphal smile.

'Work?' He asked casually, when Darren grabbed the phone and looked heavily at the screen, didn't look like he was going to answer it any soon.

'It's Craig.' He replied quietly and canceled it before threw the phone back.

'Craig? Why would he call you, now?' Spike raised his eyebrow questioningly, while his eyes followed his lover slumping down on the bed with a deep sigh.

'I guess he found out, I'm on the run.' He said with a slight smile and reached for man's hand to might fawn his unshaven cheek over it.

'Today's your wedding, isn't it?' Spike asked quietly, but he already knew the answer. He moved a bit down and rested his head on Darren's chest at the same time when the phone start ringing again. 'You know sooner or later, you'll have to answer it?'

'I know.' Darren muttered and tenderly stroked Spike's hair. 'But I want to give him a few days before we meet. He needs to calm down.'

'Gather a strength to face him up.' He improved him with a slight smile. 'It's gonna be okay, Darren. But you'd have to stop hiding.'

'Four days more and I'm back.' He assured him.

'Two, Darren. Two days, and you'd come back at the station. You have a serial killer on the run you need to deal with.'

'How do you know it?' Darren asked surprised and looked down at the shaggy, dark hair.

'I'm reading press, Darren. I might be not a policeman anymore, but I do want to know what's going on…Two days more and we'd meet with Craig and John Paul.' Spike suddenly announced and nuzzled into man's chest.

'You mean, me and you?'

'Well, we're both in it, aren't we?' He raised his head to might look into his lover's dark eyes.

'I love you.' Darren said quietly with a straight face, his soft eyes watched him with tenderness.

'I know, and I love you, too.'

* * *

William York shortly knocked on the door and swiftly slipped inside the room with hope he'd catch detective, before she leaves the station. Thankfully, he noticed her between Fred's and Charlie's desks, in hands holding a pile of folders which almost blocked her all face from seeing anything. He quickly rushed to the woman and grabbed for the half of papers, so she could breath with relief.

'Let me help you, Mrs. Thomson.' He offered.

'Lie it down on my desk, Willy.' She instructed with a warm smile, happy that someone saved her from her oppression. 'I thought I'm already the last, since Craig isn't around, yet.'

'I wish I could go back to home, but I was called to the phone in reception, and well, I can forget about any sleep, tonight.' He sighed heavily and put the folders down just where the older detective wanted them to be.

'Some emergency?' Bridget asked and rubbed her eyelids. 'Don't tell me it's _him_ again?' She looked at him warily.

'If it wasn't nothing important, I wouldn't even think about bothering you, Mrs. Thomson.' William replied evasively. 'There was another murder, and another body.' He looked down at his hands, when the woman took a deep, long breath.

'My, God…It's him?'

'It sounds like him, but we're not sure, yet. Charlie is already on his way, and he asked me to get someone _experienced_ down the town, to help him out.' He smiled apologetically at her. 'I'm sorry, but I couldn't find anyone, you were my last resort.'

'Everyone's were supposed to be on detective Darren Osborne's wedding, but things…' She paused for a moment and looked at him shortly. 'Doesn't matter. Of course I'd check what's happened.'

'Here's the address. I hope you wouldn't mind if I go there with you? I don't have a car.' He asked as he handed a piece of paper. 'I heard Svetlana will shortly join us at the place. She said she's living very close to the crime scene.'

'The more people, the quicker we finish the job.' Bridget summarized, her eyebrows moved up so highly, they hid under her fringe. 'Tell me, you're kidding me?' She looked at him speechless when she read the paper.

'I'm afraid, I'm not, Mrs. Thomson. It's very serious matter, isn't it? He's getting braver with each crime.' He stated and almost shuddered at this own words. Now, it doesn't matter if he's going to spend all night on the crime scene or comes back to home in the early morning, he just felt he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.


	30. A first note

His fingers were already hurting him as he kept sending messages with a short information that the wedding is cancelled and he's very sorry. John Paul said he shouldn't apologize for something it's not his fault, but he has done it anyway, at some point thinking that if there was no groom or bride around, it's his duty to do it.

'I thought you wanted to punish Darren, not save his skin.' John Paul muttered just above his head, small smirk formed on his lips.

'And I want!' Craig scowled. 'But it doesn't mean everyone has to be punishment for their lack of brains.' He added and shifted a bit on the couch so John Paul could join him. 'Is it a wedding cake?' He cocked his eyebrow in disbelief as he glanced at the plate the man was holding.

'Well, we all know there won't be any wedding today, and the cake looked so delicious, I thought it wouldn't hurt anyone if I take a piece.' He replied with innocent face and licked the white chocolate off the spoon.

'I don't think mum would like to know that you already ruin the cake.' He muttered and threw the phone on the coffee-table after he sent the last message. 'She still hopes they'd come back.'

'The hope dies as the last.' His boyfriend stated with half smile, his eyes darted toward Jake carefully stepping inside the room.

'If it's your way for cheer me up, then better say nothing.' He scowled annoyed and without ask dig his finger in a white chocolate glaze covering the strawberry cake.

'We could kind of predict it might happen.' John Paul continued, his eyes not leaving Jake who was looking like was trying to stick to the wall he was walking along. He seemed to doing everything to not catch his brother's attention. 'We already knew Darren's attitude toward the wedding, and maybe Hannah also decided it's mistake.'

'Don't even try to save his skin!' He snapped with wild eyes. 'That whole disaster is his fault, and I can bet my money it was his idea to ask Jake and Rhys to make a show in the chapel…Although I don't get why they'd agreed for doing something so stupid and immature!'

'Then you'd lose your all money.' He jumped startled, his dark eyes darted alarmed in the direction from where the word came. 'It was my idea, and we did it for Hannah and Darren.' Jake said bravely and with a deep sigh sat down on the opposite couch. 'They both needed to get away from that shit.'

'Because your two marriages turned into total shit, it doesn't mean, this one was supposed to be the same!' Craig hollered, couldn't believe his own ears. 'You were supposed to encourage him, not help him run away!'

'So, you preferred him to make the same mistake in his life as I did?' He looked at him in disbelief. 'Craig, I would be the last person who will try to push him into unwanted by him marriage, only because his girlfriend is pregnant! He had his doubts, many doubts, Craig, and the worst thing he could do in such situation was to tie a knot with Hannah! You know it wasn't the same couple we've seen few years ago.' Jake sighed heavily and rested elbows on his knees. 'People change… They changed.'

'It's not an excuse!' His younger brother disagreed fiercely, still firmly and stubbornly standing his ground.

'I could say the same about you and Sarah.' Jake suddenly snapped back with ironic smirk. Craig's eyes grew up in horror. 'Why you hadn't married her, eh? You're not so different from us, my dear, little brother.' John Paul settled his eyes at his lover, and watched his face intently.

'You know exactly it was a different situation! And we even hadn't think about get married one day.' He wrapped arms around himself in self-defense gesture, his eyes nervously darted from very quiet John Paul to his brother. 'Besides we don't talk about me, but Darren.'

'Yea, whatever.' He snapped with a snort. 'You've never had balls to face anything what doesn't connect with your work.' He was angry and clearly annoyed with his younger sibling's behavior. 'You should be the last person who can tell anything bad about Darren. You've always tried to make him feel unwelcome in our family, and was picking on him whenever he tried to get closer to you.'

'You've never been around, so how the hell you might know, that?' He yelled flustered, didn't care anymore if anyone would hear him. 'Darren was only getting what he has deserved. Since I remember, he was always cheeky, reckless bastard.'

'He was like what, fifteen?' Jake shook his head. 'You think you were better in his age? You were such a pain on mum's ass, she was crying in nights, didn't know what to do with you! You were always first to fight, although you've never stand a chance with your opponent.' He couldn't help a small chuckle escape his lips as he recalled the memories from their childhood. 'You were always looking for troubles, Craig, not Darren.' Craig's cheeks were red of anger and embarrassment, his eyes darkened dangerously. 'Maybe he has a big mouth and can be reckless at times, but moreover he's a good guy who needs someone to listen to him and just be his friend.'

'Well, Jake has a point.' John Paul chimed in with the face like he was the wisest man on the planet and

'So, if you're such a good friends, you have to know why did he run away from his own wedding and where exactly he is.' Craig stated, hoping his brother would catch the bait and tell where their brother is hiding.

'I don't know where he is.' Jake shrugged, while his brother growled with frustration and ran hands over his face. 'But I had some clue where he can be.' Craig looked at him through between his fingers.

'At least that's something for the start!' He sighed and let his hands slipped back on his knees. 'So, where do you think he is? And why we hadn't hit the road yet?' He pretended he didn't notice John Paul's heavy stare.

'I hoped he listened to my advice and right now he's with his birdie.'

'What?!' Big grin spread on Jake's face, as the younger man's eyes widened in shock.

'Ah-ah!' He tutted with triumph. 'So, there's something what my baby brother doesn't know about Darren.' He was clearly enjoying himself.

'Cut this crap, Jake, and just tell me about what girl you're talking about!' Craig snapped annoyed, wondering when the hell Darren had time to pick up some girl, as the last month he had spent on feeling sorry for his own ass and keep talking about the love of his life- more knowing as Spike Hunter. Did it mean he was already over him? _Is he really so shallow to find another girlfriend for month or two? _He thought drily, for moment feeling disgusted with his stepbrother.

'He hadn't tell me anything about her.' Jake replied, his grin finally dropped down. 'I tried to push on him, but you know Darren. He's hard to break.' _Just like you, _the man thought with clenched teeth.

'But he had to say something.' Craig insisted. 'At least told her name?'

'If someone is going to know her name, it should be you.' Jake retorted. 'Darren said he knew her from some time, but they fall into some kind of argument and they moved into separate ways…Till they met again a few days ago.'

'So, she's from Hollyoaks?' Craig frowned, his mind began to work intensively.

'He didn't want to tell me, but since they met in town, when he went shopping, I believe she has to live close to us.' Jake stated with a smirk. 'Darren wasn't sure if she gives him another chance, but I got a feeling the birdie forgives him everything.' John Paul coughed nervously and put the plate on the coffee-table as he decided it wasn't the right time to eat. 'It hit him badly, if you ask me.' He grinned knowingly at his brother, whose face just turned a bit pale.

'If it was a girl from here, I'm sure one of us, if not both, would know who she is.' Craig said carefully, his fingers flexed.

'I thought the same, but on the other hand you never know with whom Darren was meeting in the past. It's not like I was spying on him and know every bird he was dating.'

'John Paul, can I have a word with you?' John Paul closed his eyes lightly, slowly breathing out. 'In private.' Craig added, when Jake raised his eyebrow at him, and energetically raised up from the couch. 'I'd be back in five minutes.' He informed his older brother and without second look at his boyfriend, he marched out of the room, knowing that the man would follow him. 'I'm taking we just found our long-lost friend, huh?' He asked drily, when they closed themselves in the bathroom.

'Don't you think it's too early to say that mystery girl is Spike?' John Paul glanced at him carefully and crossed his arms against the chest.

'Keep your voice down, will you?!' Craig snapped and with horror looked at the door, like he was going to see through them. 'And no, I don't think it's too early.' John Paul rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, ready for the man's tirade. 'For me that make sense! Darren found Spike and I bet he's right now with him!'

'And for me it doesn't.' John Paul disagreed immediately. 'Where they'd stay, eh? Spike doesn't has flat anymore and since Darren's all friends have been invited for his wedding, I doubt they both would stay over someone's flat.' It was logical; there was nothing to argue about. 'Besides if Darren said truth to Jake, Spike is supposed to stay in Hollyoaks for the entire time, or somewhere very close.' He stated and by the look on Craig's face it seemed like the man was agreeing with him. 'In other words, he doesn't has where to stay in there.' He said distinctly.

'Unless he has someone who might take him home.' He almost growled with frustration at his boyfriend's stubbornness. 'And still there's one option we both forget about...'

'There's no options, Craig.' John Paul said firmly with a shake of his head.

'Your mother.' He said deadpanned, his dark eyes were trying to make a hole in his face.

'Are you kidding me?' He had to joke, there was no other way if he really didn't want to piss him off with such accusations. 'There's no way mum would keep Spike in our house!' He disagreed immediately, his cheeks flustered with anger. 'She knew how worried we're about him, and she knows better to not stick her nose into my job!'

'But that would make sense!' Craig argued. 'Maybe, you know she hadn't thought about him as a part of your job…' He tried to save the situation, but by the one look at his boyfriend's face he judged it was a bit too late for this. 'Your mum isn't saint, John Paul! We both know she loves to stick her nose into our and your siblings life!' He decided to attack.

'It's ridiculous! She wouldn't do something so stupid and immature. I didn't get any vibe that she's hiding something!'

'Then, there shouldn't be any problem for you to phone to her.'

'And what I'm supposed to say?!' He snapped in disbelief. 'Hey, mum, is there any chance you keep Spike under your roof?' He asked sarcastically. 'She'd be upset with me.'

'And I'd be more upset, if I'm right.' Craig said back and looked at his boyfriend with challenge. 'Just phone to her and ask how is she and, you know, push a bit on her, maybe she slips something!' He suggested and rubbed the back of his neck. 'Or maybe better say her we'd like to visit them! We could use the occasion since we're so close…'

'She's not prepare for having guests.' John Paul said with hurting heart, couldn't believe he was taking into consideration Craig's offer. He knows his mother, she wouldn't do anything like that! Besides wasn't that a man who take Spike from the clinic?

'I'm sure she'd love to see us.' Craig grinned and rubbed his hands together. 'And you don't have any idea how happy I'd be if I see our lovely birds sitting on her favorite couch.'

'I still think it's ridiculous.'

'Well, if you're so sure she wouldn't do that, you don't have to feel guilty or nervous about phoning to her. If she doesn't has anything to hide…'

'Remember that we're still talking about my mum.'

'So not only me is so defensive about mother.' He grinned. 'Don't be upset with me John Paul, you know me. I always have to check each trail I'd fall on.'

'But you're the one who would be talk with her when we get there.' John Paul snapped and annoyed stormed out of the bathroom.

'Deal!' Craig called after him with big grin, couldn't believe his luck. Maybe John Paul was right and Myra wouldn't invite to his house an foreign man, but since Jake's revelation she was the only suspect Craig could think up about.

* * *

First day of his new life.

He looked skeptically at dilapidated tenants with gray walls covered with graffiti and offensive texts, and wondered what the hell he's doing here. It looked like one of the streets he has been raised on, the one he was living behind himself never feeling much happier than he was back then, when he has been moving out. It was supposed to be the end of his old life, and now, he was again back in there, ironically looking out for his new, fresh start.

'Scared with the buildings condition?' Kieron asked somewhere behind his back. 'Don't worry, it wouldn't break down under our feet.'

'I'm more scared with the memories they brought back to me.' He murmured back and zipped up the leather jacket Darren has borrowed him, as the unpleasant wind sneaked between old buildings. 'I thought I'm over it.' He motioned at the tenants, small knob formed in his throat. 'I was supposed to be somewhere else.' He felt a warm, big hand on his shoulder and he got more braver. 'In a different place.'

'Life surprises us all the time.' Kieron stood on his side. 'It might bring unpleasant memories, but you never can be sure, it might not change. You're a different man, in a different place.' Spike smiled slightly at his last words, his eyes focused at the highest apartment in building, where in broken, dirty windows he noticed a pair of small faces looking down straight at him. 'It's your decisions what make up your past, present time and future, Spike, not places where you are.'

'But sometimes the places we live in, are forcing us to make decisions against our will.' He said back quietly, at the same time as the small faces pulled back from the window. 'We need to do things we wished we didn't have to, only to be able to survive another day.'

'Don't torment yourself with the past, Spike. As I said you're not the same boy you have been years ago, you're wisest, stronger and knew how to not make the same mistake once again. You just need to have more faith in yourself, my friend. You're not so bad, as you think.' He smiled with the corner of his mouth and gently pressed on the man's back. 'Come on, Spike. We have a lot of work to do.' The younger man reluctantly followed the priest and carefully stepped inside desolated staircase.

They found the group of five adults and three kids in the room situated down the immersed in darkness corridor; the children were sitting down on the dirty floor playing with their toys, while the women were making something to eat in the provisional kitchen.

'Father Kieron!' A skinny girl with two greasy pigtails shouted excitedly and tossed her doll aside so she could ran toward the man and wrapped her tiny arms around his legs.

'We thought you wouldn't come today.' The one of the woman said and wiped her hands with a cloak, before she walked toward their guests. 'You're late, Father.'

'Forgive me Lizzie, but we stuck in Ashleigh's shop.' Kieron explained with apologetic smile, while woman's sharp eyes flickered toward Spike. 'And this is Spike Hunter, our new volunteer.' He introduced and wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulder.

'Is he a doctor by a chance?' She asked, her stern face made Spike flinched. 'Theresa can't move her arm. It probably has something to do with her falling down the stairs last week.'

'Unfortunately Spike isn't a doctor.' Kieron said shortly with a small smile. 'But I'd call my friend to come over and see her.' Lizzie was still suspicious about the new guest, but she trusted the priest, as over the year he'd never done anything to destroy their mutual confidence in each other, and she decided to leave everything the way he wish for without extra questions.

'Fine, why don't you both take a sit?' Kieron breathed slowly with relief, knowing that Spike has passed the examination and is approved to be in here. 'I hope you have cans of food for us, since we don't have a fridge around.'

'I have everything you asked for.' Kieron assured her and handed a rucksack. 'I also take a few books for kids.'

'You're too kind, Father.'

'I'm here to help you, how much I can.' The priest smiled softly and pushed an old chair toward Spike so he could sit on it. 'Just tell me what else do you need.'

'We need home, but it's something you can't give to us, Father.' Lizzie replied with a sad smile. 'You're already doing a lot for us. I only can hope we won't put you into any troubles.'

'Don't bother your head with it.' He waved a hand with a small sigh. 'I was talking with a local teacher, she promised to come by next week and start the classes when she ends her shift in school. These kids have to study, Lizzie. You know they should go to the normal school…'

'If they see in what conditions they're living, they'll take them from us.' The woman said sharply.

'They could help you.' Kieron disagreed. 'You know you can't live like that forever. One day someone report you and you'll be in real trouble. Just think about them.' He pointed at the children, annoyed. 'I won't be able to help you and hide you forever. These three kids need…'

'Five kids.' Spike suddenly corrected him.

'Five?' The priest repeated surprised, his eyes darted to Lizzie. 'There's another family in there?'

'Of course, not, Father!' The woman protested immediately, anger written over her face. 'I don't know what is he talking about!' Kieron looked questioningly at his friend.

'I saw two kids in the window upstairs.' Spike said firmly.

'It had to be a flash of light or maybe the old mannequins from the closed boutique. There are no more kids, around.' She disagreed annoyed, but the man was sure of what he has seen. She wasn't honest with them, he felt it in his bones.

'Of course, Lizzie.' Kieron smiled reassuringly at her. 'Maybe me and Spike help you to move the wardrobe you were talking about?' He offered.

'Well, it was mine and Theresa's husbands supposed to take care of it, when they come back, but if you think you're able to handle it, Father, I'd be very thankful. We want to move it to the kid's room.'

'No problem, Lizzie. Take care of your want to move it to the kid's room.'

'No problem, Lizzie. Take care of your things.' Both man walked over the wardrobe and looked it closely to know what the best way was to handle it.

'She's lying.' Spike muttered to his ear, when he pretend was checking how stable was one of the side walls. 'I'm sure of what I saw.'

'I know, but let's save it for another time.' Kieron whispered back. 'I don't want to push on them on your first visit, here. They need to trust you.'

'Fine. Let it be.' Spike agreed reluctantly and picked up one side of the wall. 'Let's move it on three.'

* * *

Keep everything quiet down as long as you can- the order heard from Chief Inspector was clear and in theory easy to obey, however the familiar, cunning face blinded her with the flash of his camera before she even had a chance to get into the building and examine the scene. She tightened her lips and nervously pushed the hands into the pockets of her coat, while the man took a step forward with a small, mischievous grin plastered to his face.

'Good evening, Mr. Peterson.' A forced smile formed on her tired face. 'I wouldn't thought, I'd meet you here at that time of night.' The man exposed his very sharp teeth in a wide smile, in a pale light of street lamp reminding the woman bloodthirsty wolf ready to jump on his prey.

'Sometimes I'm forced to work very late, Mrs. Thomson, but I got an impression I'm not the only one who needs to stay late tonight.' He said smugly, pen and notepad already settled between his long fingers. 'Wouldn't it be easier for both of us if we start cooperate? I'm sure you'd agree with me detective, that any of us want to be here, right now.' He tempted with unfading grin.

'I'd rather see you trying to get your luck with any other officer. That, could be very interesting to watch.' She said firmly with a wry smile, with pleasure ready to watch how Charlie or others are taking very special care of journalist. 'Now, excuse me, but I have a work to do, and let me give you advice.' She leaned in and continued in confidential tone of voice. 'Go back to home, if you don't want to get yourself into trouble. You don't have any rights to be in here, and better for you if my colleague won't try to find out how you got your information.'

'That's very nice of you, detective, although you don't even try to hide your dislike toward me. Well, maybe I'd take it to my heart.' The arrogance in his voice almost pushed her to the limit, but she tried her best to keep the poker face and just ignore the annoying man.

'You're lucky you bumped into me, not at superintendent.' She added coldly for the goodbye and pointed toward the empty street. 'Now, Mr. Peterson you better leave now, if you don't want to push your luck too much.' She warned, but man only laughed shortly sounding like a barking dog, seemed to be very amused with the whole situation.

'To be honest I wouldn't mind to see superintendent, Dean. It might be very interesting to see what's he gonna do on the crime scene.'

'Same thing as us.'

'Really? Well, from what I noticed so far, the serial killer is running over the town, while Mr. Dean is on the vacation.' She looked at him warily, trying to not show him how surprised her with his sudden remark.

'I really don't understand from where did you get such an impression? Superintendent Dean is very hard working on both cases we're providing right now…'

'Giving orders behind his desk?' His eyebrows raised up, ironic smirk plastered to his face. 'You think that's enough?'

'I really don't think you're in the position to comment our way of working.' She snapped, blood boiled in her veins.

'Oh, did I hit the nerve?' He asked with innocent face, his wolf-like teeth gleamed dangerously in darkness. She braced herself and opened her mouth slightly ready to say some remark to the journalist, when she heard the approaching steps behind her back.

'Is there any problem, Sarge?' She has never been so grateful to see the young man.

'No, problem at all, officer York.' She replied with a small smile and settled her eyes back at the arrogant journalist. 'Mr. Peterson is already leaving us.'

'But don't you think you'd get rid off of me for good.' He pushed the pen inside the pocket of his coat. 'I'd be here back sooner than you thought.' York body tensed, his hands moved along his leather belt, very close to the hidden under his police uniform handcuffs.

'Are you threatening us, Mr. Peterson?' He asked harshly, eyeing him up intently. 'I don't think it's the wisest thing to do.'

'No, it's just a short information.' He replied with his famous, wicked smile and looked up at the lightened up windows of the building. 'And if you really thinking you're about to keep the news under the wraps, you might have a bit of problem seeing the whole building is lightened up like a Christmas Tree.' Bridget, nor Willy were able to find any riposte, knowing that the man was completely right. 'Have a nice night, officers.' He waved a hand for goodbye and with a short laugh disappeared in the darkness.

'Creepy idiot.' William muttered, his eyes still lustrating the darkness in front of him. 'I got a feeling he's up to something.'

'We better warn Craig to be more careful around him, as he seems to be very interested with him.' Bridget muttered and looked around the officers quickly gathering around the entry of the building. 'But in one thing he was right. If we really thought we're going to keep it quiet, I already can say we blew it. In less than half hour we'll have here the reporters from the whole England.'

'You can do it right now, if I see right, superintendent Dean just parked his car down the road.'

'What?!' She turned around and puzzled looked into the direction the younger man was pointing on. It was too dark for Bridget to say if it was Craig's car, but she was sure that the skinny, short figure hurrying up toward the entrance belonged to no one else but her boss. 'What's he doing in here? He's supposed to be in his hometown with John Paul and Darren.'

'Well, sergeant McQueen is already here, too, so maybe they just got a call to come down.' York said with a shrug as he noticed another person leaving Craig's car.

'Well, keep any eye on what's going on outside the building, in the meantime I catch up superintendent.'

'Sure, Sarge.' He nodded with a small smile and for a moment watched the woman marching out toward the building, before he turned around and narrowed his eyes as the flash from the camera crossed the darkness few feet away from him. 'Stubborn idiot.' He muttered with a shake of his head and reached under the jacket to grab the handcuffs.

* * *

The never stop ringing phones and questions repeated by the mothers of groom and bride were enough reason for him to closed himself in the bedroom and take time to think about today's event. He kicked off the shoes and threw himself on the bed with a deep sigh, his hand automatically reached out to turn on the radio so he doesn't have to listen to his mother's crying and never ending questions; why did it happened? As the voice of David Gahan filled the room and he closed his eyes to _enjoy the silence, _the door opened slightly and someone slipped inside.

'Your phone was ringing.' His breath quickened a bit in annoyance. 'It was Charlie.'

'It's midnight, I'm not going to pick up any calls.' He finally replied with a hoarse voice and tried to focus on the voice coming out of the radio.

'That's why he texted me to tell that another body has been found…I thought I should…'

'Give me five minutes and I'd be ready.' He said reluctantly, his eyes opened slowly. 'Wait for me in the car.' He moved his eyes at his boyfriend's calm face. 'I need to think.'

'You need to rest.' John Paul corrected him and reached out his hand to stroke his lover's cheek. 'You're just tired.'

'That's strange as so far I know I'm supposed to be on the vacation.' John Paul's corners of mouth turned slightly upwards, his fingers gently moved along Craig's dry lips.

'If you more focus on other _things_, you might feel better.' He stated with a little bit of sarcasm. 'You shouldn't leave the house, till we make sure you're safe.'

'I'm needed to be down on the crime scene.' Craig disagreed with a sigh. 'I'll just take a look, leave orders and I'd be heading back here, alright?' John Paul grinned at him. 'We need to visit your mother, don't we?' His boyfriend's face immediately dropped down. 'I'm glad we agree with that.'

'It looks like that.' John Paul muttered unhappy and with a soft tap closed the door behind himself.

* * *

This time was different; the choice of victim and place surprised and in the same terrified the all police officers, as they understood whoever they were chasing was capable of everything. Now the all theories they've came up during the investigation were worth nothing and in truth they even didn't know anymore for whom exactly they're searching for. The picture of the serial killer striking prostitutes in one night has been shattered into pieces, and brutality of the new crime scared even the oldest detectives.

The cordon of white and green faces passed through the width corridors, haunting everyone who just came down to the crime scene, making their guts turned with growing anxiety. Heated whispers echoed in the normally empty at this time of the day building, as officers kept checking each floor and the shops in search for any clue to help them get any closer to catch the murderer.

He knew he probably shouldn't be in there, and the looks of surprise and confuse on detective faces only confirmed his thoughts, but something deep down was telling him he needed to see it with his own eyes. Cautiously he stepped inside the shopping centre and with a straight face he walked down one of the width corridors, into the direction of security room, where he has been told was waiting for him Charlie. He pushed the black door at the end of the corridor and narrowed his eyes while he stepped inside the immersed in darkness room, where the only sources of light were coming out from the monitoring covering the whole west wall of the small room, and a little red lamp above the door.

'I haven't thought you'd come.' He looked over the metallic, high bookstand covered with many boxes, only to see his subordinate swinging on the chair in front of the monitors.

'You tried so hard to contact with me I thought there's something worth to see.' He replied with a shrug and get closer to the man so he could take a look at what he was watching.

'You bet it is.' He snarled and shook his head in disguise. 'I've never seen nothing like that. Seriously, this time he fucking beat himself.' Charlie continued with a pale face.

'I'm sure I saw worse things…' Craig smirked, his eyes moved with interest over the monitors.

'Trust me, Craig, I thought I saw everything.' The man disagreed immediately. 'Better if you hadn't ate anything, yet.'

'It can't be so bad.' He said back with unflagging confidence, his smirk didn't disappear. 'Now, show me what did you find on the cameras.' He pointed at the monitor, before leaned over Charlie and rested forearms on the back of the chair.

'Prepare yourself for the shock of the life.' Craig only rolled his eyes, his fingers impatiently tapped the man's shoulder. 'It's only one hour after the closing time.' He said at the same time as the tall, slim man in a black jeans and the same color jumper with a hood over his head appeared on the screen pushing forward a metallic shopping cart covered with a garbage bags in it, through one of the corridors.

'What the fuck is that…' Craig muttered in disbelief, his eyes narrowed, his body pushed hardly on Charlie's back so he could watch the monitor more closely. His subordinate pushed on the "play" button, while with the forefinger of his other hand tapped the place on the screen where was a mysterious man.

'Keep watching him.' Craig 's heart crashed loudly in his ribcage, when the man casually strolled with his trolley over the alley, his face turned toward the storefronts he was passing by like he was looking for something to buy. Finally he stopped in front of the one and after a long look at the window, he pushed the cart through the entrance of the shop. 'He disappeared there for about fifteen minutes then leave again and moved to another shop at the end of the alley.'

'In how many shops he has been?' It was surreal, he has to be dreaming.

'In few on each floor.' Charlie replied with suppressed throat, his teeth beaten hardly on his low lip. 'Until his shopping cart was empty.' Craig felt sick, his legs buckled under him as he suddenly lost his all strength. He was afraid of asking another questions, deep down guessing what the answers he will get. The door behind their backs opened violently letting the bright light slipped inside the dark room, almost blinding them for moment.

'I told you they're there.' The man in security uniform said with a smirk, followed by John Paul. 'Have you already seen that sick fuck?' He asked sharply, his hand pointed at the monitors.

'We did, but he got enough clothes on himself to be taken for everyone we pass by.' Charlie replied with a growl. 'How's your friend?'

'They already rushed him to hospital, but his in very serious condition as his head is cracked open.' The security guard said, his eyes darkened with anger and hate. 'It could be me, all of us. You have to catch him.'

'What about other security guards?' Craig asked. 'There had to be more than you and your injured colleague.'

'Another have been found at the back of the building- they were shot in the head.' Charlie answered grimly. 'And the last one has been knocked off right here, so you can tell he had free hand to do whatever he wanted.'

'Still I don't understand how got in there and was able to walk around the centre for good two hours, before someone noticed something isn't right. And how did he get in there, take a shopping cart…What about alarms?'

'They were switched off…All of them.' The security guard replied and nervously shuffled on his feet. 'Besides one pair of the keys disappeared so I guess that's how did he manage to get inside the building without getting our attention.'

'And don't forget that from the distance he might be taken for one of the security guards, as his clothes might look familiar to the uniform.' John Paul said. 'It looks he was watching the building for some time as he seemed to know how to move around the shopping centre and how to get in there.'

'Still it doesn't explain everything.' Craig stated with a snort. 'I don't get what exactly you were doing and where have you been when the killer was walking around the shop.' The guard didn't answer, but the way he was trying to break up the eye contact with the man and seemed to be very nervous, Craig had his suspicious how hard they could work that night. 'But I guess that's the conversation for another day, when your boss will be around.'

'Anyway, so far this is all we have for now.' Charlie said to clear the air. 'I'll check on the cameras if he was in there before, and you can move to the second floor to see what Danny found in the toy shop.' He offered lightly, though John Paul could sense the small allusion in man's words, they weren't welcome to sit any longer in there.

'Yea, we'll take a look around if Danny let us to do it.' He nodded toward his boyfriend. 'Come on, boss, we're needed somewhere else.' He smirked slightly as he noticed a spark in Craig's eye. 'I can send Willy to help you out check the tapes.'

'I can do that on my own!' Charlie squealed, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 'Don't bother him.'

'Don't be ridiculous, it'd take you ages.' Craig disagreed, didn't understand the strange exchange of looks between two men. 'He's coming around, and I don't want to hear any complaints. It's superintendent's order.' He added with authorities and rushed out of the room.

'Thanks, John Paul.' Charlie snorted with furious eyes and with a huff turned toward the monitors, while his colleague followed the superintendent looking like Cheshire cat.

* * *

He wrapped arm around his hurting stomach, the taste of his late diner was still lingering in his mouth making him feel sick. He closed his eyes and turned around toward the entrance of the toy shop to block the frightening view. Slowly he took a few steps ahead and bite down on his low lip as a forming knob in his throat wasn't letting him breath.

'Instead of stand here, find a bathroom and use a toilet before you soil the crime scene!' His eyes snapped open as his superintendent's annoyed and harsh voice rang beside him. 'Unless you want to deal with me and very angry pathologist.'

'It's just that scene…' He muttered ashamed. 'I was not prepared to see what I did.' The angry look on superintendent's Dean face not only hadn't disappear, but seemed to worsened. 'I'm sorry, Sir, I just need a moment and I'd be fine.' He assured him, his cheeks burned with fire.

'And maybe I should consider to transfer you to other department, as you can't even stand to look at body for one second!' He'd never felt so ashamed and hurt in his whole life.

'But, Sir…' He wanted to explain yourself, tell that this time it was something different. It wasn't a body, only piece of it, put into the most horrific crime scene he has ever seen.

'Just get out of there, William, and help Charlie. He needs an extra pair of hands to work in security room.' He ordered, tired of his subordinate's weak, tearful voice. The lad have to grow up and get strong if he wants to stay in homicide for longer.

'It's on the first floor. Bridget or other officer will show you the way.' Lad breathed with relief and looked thankfully at sergeant McQueen who just showed up behind superintendent's back and spoke up soothingly to him. His feature calmed him down a bit and give him a courage he seemed to lost five minutes earlier.

'Thank you, Sir.' He nodded his head eagerly and doesn't want to push his luck further, he almost ran away from the shop, wanting be away from the superintendent as far it was possible.

'You didn't have to snap at him like that.' John Paul said slowly, his icy blue eyes stared at the back of his boyfriend's head. 'He's young and still new one to this, and yet you hadn't too much reasons to complain at him since he joined the Homicide.' He recalled, didn't understand Craig's outburst. 'He's a good lad.'

'Who can't handle a dead body.' Craig snorted in response and turned around to meet his boyfriend's stare. 'Don't you find it to be a _little_ problem?' He asked sarcastically, bravely withdraw his cold stare.

'Charlie didn't handle it any better.' He reminded him, arms crossed against his chest. 'You're angry at Darren, then yell at him.'

'Like I know where the fuck he is.' Craig snapped and confidentially walked under the yellow tape and approached the group of working lab technicians.

'Ah, my _favorite _superintendent just came back from the vacation!' Danny welcomed him sarcastically as he made his way through the crowd. 'Just in time for show.'

'I know you missed me badly.' Craig smirked and darted his eyes over the hill of toys standing in the middle of the shop. 'So, what do we have, this time? Another prostitute dressed as a Barbie doll?' He asked sarcastically and followed the pathologist, so they could get closer to the crime scene.

'Not exactly. This time it's a man. Probably in his thirties, although for now I can't be sure for hundred percent.' He scratched his bald head. 'Another group is already working on the floor below in boutique, so it's matter of time before I get everything I need.'

'What you mean?' John Paul asked with a frown, when he finally joined them. 'Is there other body, down there?'

'No, it's the same body.' Danny replied with quizzical face. 'If you look at it.' He motioned at the hill of toys. 'You would know what I mean.' Craig stepped closer and looked over the toys. It looked normal; no signs of body, blood or other disturbing things, only new, shiny teddy bears with smiling muffles and two rows of the porcelain dolls at the top.

'So it means that garbage bags in the trolley, were…?' John Paul shuddered and ran hands over his face. 'Just great.' His felt as his insides turned over.

'I don't see anything…' Craig snapped irate, as he very carefully watched the toys.

'Look on the middle. At the big Polar Bear.' Danny instructed and stepped aside, so John Paul could help Craig in searching. 'See, now?' Finally he noticed a white bear with a red scarf hanging down his belly, but nothing more. 'Look, higher.' He prompted irate, and they both finally noticed it.

'Christ…' Craig gasped, as in the place where teddy bear's head should be, was smiling back at him male's face. His colored with red lipstick lips were stretched unnaturally in from ear to ear wide smile, dark, terrified eyes staring ahead, straight into him. He felt sick.

'Pretty creepy, isn't it? I don't remember when the last time I've seen something like that.' Danny shook his head with a deep sigh. 'And that's not everything I want to show you.'

'You said you found something downstairs don't you?' John Paul and knelled down to look closer at the head, while Craig kept pacing behind his back looking like one, big mess. 'It looks like a clean cut.' He stated as he watched the place where the head has been sew to the rest of polar bear's body. 'What about his cheeks? They were carved with a knife?' He prompted and until now Craig realized that something he at first took as the widen lips, were in truth two deep cuts from each corner of the lips to ears, revealing the all row of man's teeth.

'He used probably an axe and knife to get such a _creative_ view.' Danny replied and picked up some plastic bag with a small, brown teddy bear stuck in it. He carefully removed it and with a wry smile approached the superintendent. 'I'm sure you'd love to hear that.' Craig looked puzzled at the toy, then at man.

'What?'

'The killer left a small message for you. Everyone, can you keep it quiet for a moment?!' He shouted toward the working officers and lab technicians. 'Thanks!'

Well, come on, show what you have.' Craig shuffled impatiently on his feet, when curious faces turned toward them in complete silence. Danny smirked and squeezed the hard stomach of the toy. A diabolical laugh came through the teddy bear quickly followed by a creepy, velvet stream of words; _Come and play with me, Mr. Dean. _Another short laugh and everything died out.

'In other words, congratulation, Craig. You just have been typed by a serial killer to be the one who'd be able to catch him up.' Danny broke the silence playfully as the first, seeming to have a great fun. 'You should feel honored. Somehow you managed to get under the skin of the most wanted man in the whole England.'

'I don't find nothing funny in this.' John Paul said coldly.

'If he wants to play, I'll do it.' Craig said unimpressed surprising everyone, while his boyfriend looked at him shocked.

'You can't be serious!? He's not going to play any games with you, Craig, you're just his target!' John Paul argued, couldn't believe his own ears. 'That pack and all things in Hollyoaks has been made by him, you just get the prove!' He motioned at the toy bear with shaking hand. 'You can be next on his list!'

'Or maybe he wants me to get him.' Craig said firmly. 'Or maybe it's just his another trick to turn our attention from the case.'

'Then why exactly he chose you?'

'I'm superintendent?' Craig asked sarcastically. 'The head of our department…ring a bell?' John Paul's eyes flashed with anger, but he hadn't say nothing back, knowing it wouldn't change anything. 'Thought so.' He snorted and walked back toward the pile of toys.

'Fine, do whatever you want, I really don't care.' Danny announced and grabbed his bag. 'I'm going downstairs, to see what they found in the boutique.'

'Did anyone take the pictures of the crime scene?' John Paul asked calmer. 'I don't know if we can move the bo… that.' He motioned at the toys without looking at it.

'I've seen somewhere Douglas, but I don't know if he's not already downstairs. Come on, I'll help you find him.' The pathologist offered reluctantly and both men walked between working lab technicians, leaving Craig to check the crime scene on his own. The man wasn't looking for something particular, as he noticed his people had had to work pretty hard tonight as most of the shop was already backed with white, number plates wherever they've found new trace. He hoped this time the killer wasn't as careful as always and has made a mistake. Left some significant trace which help them to get closer to catch him.

'Anything interesting?' He asked one of the officers working at something behind the hill of toys, like today's crime scene hadn't make any impression on him.

'It looks like except leaving the voice message for us, he also left his signature.' The man replied and stepped back to let the superintendent look at his discovery. 'I suppose he cut off the numbers with a knife.' Craig stood in front of the pillar placed few steps away from the toys and looked at crooked letters; _0475194. _'Hell knows what that means.' The officer shrugged, while Craig watched the letters like hypnotized. In the back of his mind some other scene played through his head, making his heart pound painfully in the chest and his hands sweat. _Dad! _A childish voice cried so loud in his head, it made it hurt. _Dad! _ He needed to get away. He looked around the shop, close to the panic. 'Everything's fine, Sir?' The concerned voice asked behind his back, but he just wanted to get away from there. 'Sir?!'

* * *

'I think we just go down with you.' John Paul said as he, Danny and Douglas come back to the crime scene. 'There's nothing much more to see, here.'

'As you wish.' Danny shrugged, surprisingly not protesting.

'Yea, I just ask Craig…' He darted his eyes around the shop, but there was no signs of the man. 'Where did he go?'

'He's over there, outside the shop.' Danny motioned at the lonely figure tilting over the railings. 'It looks like even his stomach can't stand everything.' He smirked, couldn't stop himself from a little sarcasm. John Paul immediately approached his boyfriend and tilted over the railing close to him, so they could talk without being hear by others.

'Craig, are you alright?' He asked softly, his eyes watched him with concern. 'You look like you've seen the ghost.' The man was fidgeting with his sweaty hands, didn't dare to look into his eyes. 'Craig…' He moved even closer and laid his hand at the top of Craig's one; at least that's what he could do when they were surrounded by other people. 'Tell me.'

'It's nothing, John Paul.' He finally looked up and managed to give the man a small smile. 'My stomach hurts me, I think it might be because of the salad. I should know better to not eat anything what has herrings in.'

'Do you want me to help you get back to the car?' John Paul asked, letting the man believe he bought his lie.

'Yea, I need to get outside.' Craig surprisingly nodded his head and let John Paul wrapped an arm around his waist, as he felt his legs buckled under him. 'John Paul, I can't breathe…' He suddenly said with suppressed voice.

'Lean over me!' John Paul quickly pulled him closer and steadied his boyfriend. He was thankful the man was so skinny and small, he didn't has too much problems to handle him. 'Alright, Craig, I got you!' Craig's body seemed to weighed tons, the sounds in his ears blurred in one cracking sound, like someone was trying tune the radio.

'Everything's fine, John Paul?!' Fred called concerned from in front of another shop. 'You need…' John Paul whimpered, while Craig's body balanced off his feet and he crashed with John Paul. 'Someone call ambulance!' He yelled out.

'Craig, Craig! Speak up to me!' He begged and laid Craig's head on his knees while the rest of the body splayed across the tiles. 'He fainted!' He shouted to Fred, his hand check the pulse on Craig's neck.

'They're on the way!' Fred informed and ran toward them to check on the unconscious man. 'What's happened?'

'I don't know!' John Paul was trembling. 'He was fine when we get, here…He's breathing irregularly.'

'Take off his tie and unbutton the shirt.' Danny instructed as he noticed what happened. 'And give him a space to breath! Someone called ambulance?'

'It should be in a minute.'

'He's going be fine, he's just all stressed with the work.' Danny said calmly to John Paul when he saw how pale the man was. 'Get a grip, it's enough we have one unconscious officer, we don't need another one.' John Paul nodded slowly his head, his hand wrapped around Craig's one.

'Yea, he's going be fine.' He whispered, gently rocking on his knees. 'He'll be.'

* * *

'You're like a young couple, still can't get enough off each other.' Spike broke the kiss with a crimson red face and maneuvered himself out of between Darren's persistent warm body and cold door's of the fridge. He withdraw Darren's hands from under his t-shirt and smiled sheepishly at the smirking woman standing in the doorframe in a long sweater, leggings, and high black boots.

'Hi, Jackie.' He muttered and nudged his goofily grinning lover in the ribs. 'Long time not seen you, eh?'

'I was in Spain with Tony.' She replied and put on the counter few gift bags. 'We just came back yesterday night and I thought I'd pop here today with presents.' She explained and this time passed by Spike to open the door of the fridge. 'I didn't thought someone might be getting hot in the kitchen, since Mercedes isn't around anymore.' She added with a smirk and took a bite of the sausage she took off from the fridge.

'We just wanted to prepare a dinner, since Myra and girls went off to the town for a little shopping.' Spike explained, but Jackie's cocked eyebrow told him he just could spare it. 'Whatever.' He muttered with silly face, wanting to rub off the grin from Darren's face.

'Anyway, I'd never thought that straight guy can be such a dog for another man.' Spike grinned cheekily, as Darren's face dropped down. 'I don't know if you see it, yet, but Michaela wrote an article about you. I thought you'd like to read it.' Jackie reached to the one of the bags and handed surprised Spike a rolled newspaper. 'Page third.' Spike spread it and with Darren hanging above his head, he looked at the bold title. _**The confession of the Red Roses survivor. **_'Quite entertaining, especially the part about you confessing to kill your ex-boyfriend in self-defense.' Jackie added when she put the last piece of sausage into mouth.

'I've never talked with her about that!' Spike cried with horror. 'I even didn't say a word about the case!'

'I swear I'll kill her.' Darren muttered and protectively wrapped an arm around his lover's shoulders. 'I thought she'd give up on that.'

'It's Michaela, she never gives up on anything.' Jackie said and smiled sympathetically at Spike. 'Wait, till she starts writing about that serial killer.'

'If not me alone, than she is going to ruin me?' He shook his head in disbelief, regretting he refused her to be interviewed. She definitely paid him extra for that.

'Don't worry, love, mum's gonna give her a good ear bashing when she only gets the newspaper in her hands. She wouldn't dare to write anything else about you.'

'If it was only the case.' He muttered and threw the paper on the counter. Jacqui looked at him quizzically. 'The damage has been already done, Jackie, and nothing would change that. If people believe in everything she writes there…'

'It's just an article written by unknown journalist, Spike.' Darren said softly, and rubbed his shoulder in comfort.

'Some people will believe that I killed Randall. If Cole or someone else hear about it, I might be in serious trouble. They might charge me, re-open the case!' His face was drained off the colors.

'I thought it was settled down it was that guy who killed your boyfriend.' Jacqui said surprised.

'Calm down, Spike, no one would like to waste time to open again Randall's case.' Darren repeated firmly. 'Only someone who have something against you would consider to use the occasion to destroy you completely.'

'Someone like Cole.' Spike repeated grimly, knowing man too well, to not think he wouldn't pass anything that will help him to get rid off of him. 'Now, he has even more power than before.'

'They didn't close the case only because we didn't have enough strong evidences to do it.'

'Instead of worrying, why don't you let her taste her own medicine?' Jackie suddenly asked with a gleam in her eye.

'What you mean by that?' Spike asked with a frown.

'We can use her weapon against her.' She suggested with a smirk. 'There's a lot of other journalists who would like to write an interview with you. You could clear your name.' Spike watched her dumbfounded, not sure what to think about that.

'Shouldn't you be on your sister's side?' He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

'Have you seen the article she wrote about me and Tony's restaurant? No? Well, let's say I'd just love to pay her back for what she has done to my husband.' She replied with arms crossed against her chest. 'Are you up for it?'

'I'd be stupid if I just left it like that. I need to do something to clear my name.'

'Good choice.' Jacqui smirked at him and patted his arm. 'I let you know when I find someone who'd be interested with doing an interview with you. I'd take these bags to the living room and check what's playing in TV, so you can finish what you started.' She winked and grabbed the gift bags, before she marched out of the kitchen. Spike rolled his eyes and was going to open the fridge, when Darren pushed back at him and kissed lightly down the nap of his neck.

'Darren!' He hissed surprised and tried to get away from the man's grip. 'What are you doing?'

'You heard her. She just wants us to finish what we started.' He said with innocent face, before his lips turned into devilish grin.

'She's sitting in the next room!'

'Oh, come on, Spikey, I'm sure she wouldn't mind few kisses.' He teased, warm hands made circles at his lover's back. 'And a bit of hugging.'

'You're unbelievable!' Darren grinned widely as the soft, resigned sigh left the other man's lips, announcing his victory. 'But what about dinner? Girls will be back soon.'

'We order a Chinese food.' He said shortly and pushed Spike on the door of the fridge before with a small smirk he again attacked his lips.

* * *

Sitting in hospital bed with all various tubes and medical equipment around it, he has never looked so small and miserable. He'd just give anything to hug him closely and save from the hostile world.

'Don't worry, he'd be back to his grumpy old-self quicker than you thought. He already felt good enough to snap at the nurse for insert a needle into his hand.' Or maybe he wasn't in as bad shape as he thought and, probably, wish for.

'Can I talk with him?' He asked his brother quietly, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend sitting for the other side of the window.

'Come with me.' He gave him small, encouraging smile and gently pushed on his back. 'Hello, Craig.' He welcomed the younger man when they both entered the room.

'Hi, Niall.' Craig muttered in response, his left hand fighting with the inserted tube into his another one. 'Can I go, now?'

'You had a very nasty panic attack, Craig. You can forget about going anywhere, today.' Niall responded, his eyes lingered on the notepad in his hand, while John Paul sit on his lover's bed and grabbed his hand. 'You'd stay for a night in hospital.'

'I'm fine.' Craig disagreed quickly. 'I only collapsed.'

'You almost had heart attack.' John Paul said annoyed and grabbed for his boyfriend's another hand to stop him from ripping off the tube. 'So, you can make it easy way and stay without complains, or I'd be force to tie you down.' Craig gave him an angry look, but for once he saved the sulking for himself. 'Good, so we're clear, now.' Niall chuckled from against the wall.

'Welcome in McQueen's clan.' Craig leaned back against the pillow with a deep growl. 'I'm supposed to tell you to rest, eat more vegetables and stay away from stressful situations, but knowing my little brother and you, it's impossible for you to obtain the restrictions.'

'I'm superintendent, so it's hard to stay away from as you called it, stressful situations.' Craig muttered and moved eyes at his boyfriend. 'I'm needed to be somewhere else.'

'You need to stay in hospital for a day or two.' John Paul retorted irate. 'I'll take care of everything, don't worry.' He promised and reached out for his mobile phone.

'I'll leave you two, alone. The nurse would pop later with another drip. You were dehydrated when they bring you over.' Craig flexed his fingers out with a grimace and sighed softly, when John Paul gently stroked his cheek.

'Do you want me to call your mother?' His boyfriend asked quietly, while his brother left the room.

'No, don't say her a word.' He shook his head. 'She has enough problems on the head, she doesn't need another one.'

'You scared me.'

'I know.' Craig nodded, he again felt an ache in heart. 'I didn't want it.'

'Would you tell me what scared you?' John Paul's warm fingers moved back and forth from his fingers to the wrist. 'What did you see?'

'Same thing as you.' He replied with a shrug, but John Paul knew there was something more behind it. The look in his eyes; a pure horror and surprise, was enough answer for him. 'It's because the all stress with Darren and the cases. I already feel better.' He was lying, but John Paul decided to not push on him today. 'I need to rest.' Craig suddenly said, looking at him apologetically.

'I'd come around later, then. ' His boyfriend smiled reassuringly at him and gently squeezed his hand. 'I'll check on boys and look out for information about the victim.'

'Thank you.' Craig muttered with a small, almost shy smile.

'Rest and gather strength, babe. I'll be back later.' He kissed lightly his forehead and grabbed his jacket, before with the last wave of a hand for goodbye he walked out of the room. Craig ran hands over his face with a deep sigh. The little voice was still ringing painfully in his head, tying his stomach into knot. He stick the fingers painfully into the skin like he was trying to rip it off from the skull, the warm streak of blood smeared over his fingertips.

'You got a nice bouquet of flowers. I'd put it on the bedside cabinet.' He jumped startled when unfamiliar female's voice rang in the room. He took his hands back and tiredly looked at the petite woman in nurse uniform putting a vase with a wild flowers on the cabinet.

'Was it from a police officer who came in there with me?'

'No, it was some other man.' He wrinkled his eyebrows, surprised. 'He didn't introduce yourself, only said you'd know who he is. And here's the card from him.' With a warm smile she handed a folded in half piece of paper.

'Did he look like a police officer, by any chance?' He asked and slowly unfolded the paper.

'Do police officers look different than the rest of society?' She asked back with a sarcasm.

'Never mind.' He muttered annoyed and uninterested glanced at the long message.

_He took them one by one,_

_ Leading to the dead land of their fate. _

_An old man and a young boy with a flash of fear in a blue eye._

_A boy in blue with a stream of light on his cheek,_

_And black dragon from the bridge hovering just above him like a dead wish._

_The trail of white snow surrounded the tired man from the past,_

_His heart and need followed him shortly with broken vow,_

_While the bluest waters of the ocean overspread their road. _

_They asked; "Who is he? Who is he?" _

_I'm the Crown of Agony, Illness and Guilt, said the one _

_Who took them one by one. _

Was it a joke? He kept reading the words over and over, wondering what the hell that it meant.

'Are you alright?' The nurse asked with concern as she noticed how man's face turned white.

'Can you tell me how looked that man who handed you flowers?' He asked with slightly shaking voice.

'It was a young, dark skinned man. Around his twenties I think. Black hair and eyes, he looked average.'

'Do you remember what he was wearing?' He was confused.

'A gray jumper and jeans I think.' She shrugged, surprised with the questions. 'Why do you ask?'

'Do you have monitoring on the hall?' She watched him agape as he pulled his legs down the bed and began fidgeting with the tube connected with his hand. 'Can you help me with this?' He asked with a killer smile, knowing there's now or never if he wants to find the truth.


End file.
